amor real
by mujer misteriosa
Summary: kori es una chica que se enamora del militar roy, su familia cae en la ruina, su hermana y su esposo, ponen una trampa a roy , kori queda desepcionada, aparece richard un heredero que se enamora de kori, se casan aun kori estando enamorada del militar, que pasa cuando roy aparece en la fiesta de su boda. Richard consiguira que kori se enamore de el,
1. PERSONAJES

**hola amigos , esta historia esta basada en la novela amor real , pero solo con los personajes de teen titans , la historia es basada en el siglo XlX, por los años de 1910,espero que les guste !**

 **no soy dueño de los comics, ni del cartoons**

 **Amor real**

 **Personages:**

Kori Anders / de Grayson

Richard Grayson

Roy Harper

Bárbara Gordon

Koma Anders de Red

Xavier red

Camelia Smith (se me ocurrió)

Heidi Anders viuda de Thompson

Wilson slade

Rachel Roth de Slade

Jade Nguyen/ de Harper

Garfield Logan

Victor Stone

Karen Beecher

( va ver mas )


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

Un nombre iba montando un caballo en el campo de regreso a una hacienda, estaba vestido humildemente como un campesino, entro a la hacienda, donde se quedó afuera con su caballo. Era un hombre joven con cabello negro tez blanca y ojos azules, de cuerpo fuerte.

En una habitación estaba un hombre viejo enfermo en la cama, acompañado de una mujer joven de cabello rojo con ojos de color marrones, blanca y de estatura baja, se asomó por la ventana para ver al hombre que estaba afuera.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lejos de ese lugar estaba una pareja besándose en un rincón afuera de la iglesia, ella vestía con un vestido blanco acampanado blanco con holanes, era de estatura alta, pelirroja con cabello largo, hasta la cintura, piel bronceada y unos ojos color verde. El hombre vestía con un uniforme militar color azul, era de cabello anaranjado con piel blanca y ojos negros.

-me tengo que ir-dijo la mujer, dijo alejando ser un poco del lugar, mientras en le agarraba el brazo.

-kori- mientras Roy la acerco y la beso de nuevo y le dijo entre besos- te amo

Siguieron besándose apasionadamente

-yo también te amo-respondió entre besos

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Volviendo al primer lugar estaba el hombre viejo acostado en la cama, con el padre de la iglesia del pueblo, que era un hombre viejo con unos papeles en la mano, alado de él estaba el notario. El hombre enfermo no se le entendía lo que estaba diciendo.

-No, se vaya arrepentir precisamente ahora, además Richard tiene derecho, por favor Don John, dentro de poco estará frente al creador, que le va a preguntar frente a sus deberes, le va a decir que ni siquiera en el último momento de su vida, tuvo un pensamiento de amor, hacia su único hijo –el viejo estaba llenando el testamento, donde iba a firmar se detuvo ya que le temblaba la mano el padre lo ayudo a terminar la firma, donde en ese mismo momento Soltó la pluma , dando su último aliento de vida, después ya había fallecido .

-Bárbara avísale a Richard que lo reconoció-dijo el padre, ella sin duda fue corriendo hasta afuera donde estaba el junto a unos maguey grandes y su caballo

-señor Richard, don John ya firmo lo reconoció como su hijo –

En el fondo Richard no lo podía creer.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori entro a la sala donde estaba su hermana koma que vestía con un vestido acampanado color marrón oscuro, ella tenía el cabello negro y ojos verdes con su prima Heidi que era unos años mayor y también era viuda con el pelo marrón y estaba en el sofá su padre dormido , era un hombre viejo .

-donde estabas porque tardaste tanto- le pregunto koma

-fue a la iglesia, había demasiada gente para confesarse- mintió – bueno, voy a mi cuarto.

-viste estaba tan feliz-dijo Heidi

\- no sé cómo le vamos hacer, pero este año se casa, no sé qué pretende al príncipe azul, pero este año se casa-

-bueno primero dios –

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En un bar estaba Xavier red, con sus amigos jugando póker

-corrida señores- dijo uno de los hombres

-maldita sea, no puede ser -dijo Xavier golpeado la mesa con su puño que es el esposo de koma Anders, estaba malhumorado

Uno de los hombres que estaban entrando escuchó el grito.

-es el nuero del ex general Anders-

-No creo que el general Anders este enterado de sus afilones y su esposa le solapa todo-respondió Wilson Slade

-dicen que las finanzas del general, están demasiadas deterioradas-

-la misma botella de siempre-dijo el mozo

-para todos y como siempre, gracias-dijo Wilson

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la hacienda ya estaba oscuro, iban bajando las escaleras unos hombres acompañados de Bárbara

-Y de dónde salió este hijo de don John –pregunto un hombre

-tampoco nosotros sabes mucho, llego hace unos días-dijo el otro hombre que era el padre de Bárbara - cuando el señor empeoro el padre lo llamo a llamar

\- es médico cirujano –comento Bárbara

-medico, no parece –dijo el hombre egocéntricamente – es hijo bastardo

\- si solo que ahora es el dueño-respondió el otro hombre

-y la madre es una india que el patrón tumbo por ahí-

En el mismo momento apareció Richard

-bueno ya me tengo que ir- respondió

-lo acompaño-

\- no se sienta incomoda, es la verdad, mi madre fue una pobre muchacha que ese hombre toma a la fuerza-

-bebe-ofreció Bárbara

-no lo creo, supongo que no- y subió las escaleras

-perdóneme, todavía no le he dado el pésame, por lo de su señor padre-

-le agradezco la intención, pero no puedo sentir pena por alguien que me trajo al mundo, como de la misma manera que alguien se hecha un vaso de agua ardiente-dijo con desprecio- no soy hipócrita señora Bárbara, pero es bueno que lo sepa usted y todos los demás-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la mañana siguiente estaba Roy esperando en una esquina, vio salir a una criada de la casa de kori, para darle un aviso a kori. Le dio el mensaje a la criada y fue corriendo a la casa para avisarle a kori.

-señorita kori-dijo la criada

-que pasa-

-le traigo un mensaje del señor Roy, quiere verla en el quiosco y dice que le urge hablar con usted-kori se emocionó con el mensaje.

-gracias-

Fue para el jardín, donde estaba el quiosco y ahí estaba el, de pronto se besaron

-alguna mala noticia-pregunto kori

-en la tarde mi compañía parte para san pedro-

\- porque-

-ya sabes que nunca nos adelantan nada mi amor-

\- por cuanto tiempo-

-tampoco nos dijeron-dijo Roy

-será que va estallar la guerra-menciono kori con preocupación

-es lo más probable –

\- porque no hablas con mi papa antes de irte-dijo ella abrazándolo con tanto amor-hace unos minutos me dijo que me tengo que casar

\- si mi cielo, lo entiendo, pero tu familia no va aceptar a alguien como yo-

\- porque no, si mi papa hubiera querido imponerme un marido, ya lo hubiera hecho-

\- además porque el confía que buscarías a alguien de tu clase-suspiro

Kori, por el otro lado se sentó en la banca un poco decepcionada

-entonces no me amas-dijo ella sollozando

-sabes que no hay nada que me importe más que tú, que me volvería loco si llegaría a perderte-dijo limpiando con un pañuelo sus lágrimas – kori nunca dudes de mi amor, jamás.

\- quiero que nos casemos Roy, por favor

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Perdiste $300 dólares en el juego y cómo crees que los vamos a pagar-dijo koma

-tengo una semana de plazo-respondió Xavier

-es inconcebible, estamos casi en la ruina Xavier-menciono koma enojada – no sé cómo le vas hacer, pero arréglatelas como puedas

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En el estudio estaba Richard con su amigo Garfield, viendo todo los libros de manejo de la hacienda

-Richard, todo esto es tuyo, no sabes cómo te envidio- pregunto Garfield

\- si nunca pensé que me reconocería –

\- cómo es que teniendo tanto dinero la casa está en ruina, los muebles se caen en pedazos –comento

-bueno el padre dijo que después de que murieron su mujer y sus hijos se encerró sin importarle nada de nadie-

\- pero amasando dinero-dijo riéndose

-eso si-dijo sonriendo

\- quien se había imaginado que tanto dinero , te iba a caer del cielo , que hace una semana doña Elvira te estaba correteando para que le pagaras la renta del cuarto-

\- cierto-dijo riéndose

\- bueno ahora tienes dinero, propiedades y un apellido importante, si vieras como te envidio-

\- sí, sí, sí, el dinero es bien importante, sabes lo que me ha hecho falta, una familia, niños sanos corriendo-

\- pues qué esperas, manos a la obra-

\- si eso es lo que voy hacer, buscarme una mujer-menciono Richard

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Ya subiste los intereses viejo surero- dijo Xavier al señor viejo con barba

En ese momento entro Richard que vestía todavía como campesino

-En este momento estoy ocupado-dijo el viejo como si fuera algún animal

\- Mark Williams-dijo Richard

\- te dije que estoy ocupado, vuelve más tarde-dijo con enojo el viejo- vuelve en la tarde o mañana

\- eres sordo o tonto, que no vez que me está atendiendo a mí –reclamo Xavier

\- espero-

\- a ver dame la puta pluma- dijo Xavier – no voy a discutir, porque llevo prisa, pero ni creas que esto se queda así-paso por donde esta Richard e hizo gesto de soy más que tú, Richard entro a la oficina.

-no te han enseñado a respetar a los que no son tus iguales- dijo el viejo enojado

\- con qué dinero ejerces la usura con el tuyo o con el de mi padre- al decir eso Richard el viejo se quedó sorprendido

\- tu padre-dijo el viejo

-soy Richard Grayson y vengo a ver fuentes del ganado de santa Rita-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori salió con su criada a casa de su amiga Rachel, entro a la casa

-Hola Ana, está la señora– dijo kori a la criada

\- si niña está en el salón-dijo Ana

Mientras iba a la habitación su marido Wilson slade iba saliendo

-Que tal kori-dijo Wilson

\- bien Wilson, gracias-dijo kori- vengo a ver Rachel

\- a claro está en su casa, me saluda al general y a su hermana, -

\- con gusto-

\- con permiso-dijo el retirándose

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El señor de la nada se comportó muy cordial, le ofreció una copa de vino.

-Pues aquí me tiene a sus órdenes –

\- tengo entendido que desde hace cinco años, usted se encarga de vender el ganado de santa Rita, también contrata el transporte y cobra el dinero de las ventas y lo deposita en el banco de ciudad malta –

\- si señor- dijo el viejo nervioso

\- solo que revisando los libros me he dado cuentas que algunos han pagado cifras inferiores a lo acordado y otros todavía nos deben-

\- el mercado es un poco difícil señor Grayson

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Entonces si me vas ayudar –dijo kori- hay no seas malita Rachel, si me dices que no entonces Roy no va a saber dónde escribirme

\- si pero me da miedo que Wilson, encuentre una de sus cartas-dijo Rachel- kori ya sabes cómo es de entrometido

Kori hizo cara de perrito triste para que la comprendiera

-está bien tu Roy, puede escribirte aquí y te mando las cartas con Micaela-comento- pero ya enserio, yo creo que ya deberías terminar ese romance nada bueno te va a traer

\- pero yo no quiero renunciar a él, lo amo, los dos nos amamos, entiende

\- lo entiendo, pero el problemas es que no tiene dinero-dijo Rachel

-eso a mí no me interesa –

\- pero a tu familia si-

-no a mi papa, él quiere que sea feliz –

\- pero porque se esconden-

\- porque él también tiene miedo que no lo acepte, pero ya me prometió cuando vuelva lo hará-dijo contenta

\- Rachel, sé que tu marido, está al tanto de todo, no has oído de nuestra situación económica-pregunto – es cierto que estamos mal

Después le dijo todo, su familia estaba casi en la miseria, se despidió de su amiga y fue hasta su casa, tuvo que hablar con su hermana y le dijo que era cierto que estaban peor que estas, que habían hipotecado la casa.

En la noche kori ya tenía puesto su camisón que estaba acompañada de su prima Heidi y estaba poniéndose la bata

-Kori esta despierta-dijo Heidi

\- si –

\- pensando lo que dijo su hermana-y kori asistió- pero ya no eres una niña, todavía estas esperando a tu caballero especial

\- es que puede aparecer en cualquier momento-

\- te lo deseo de todo corazón –dijo Heidi - pero todas tus amigas ya están casadas y todos los caballeros de esta ciudad ya están escasos y sería triste que te quedaras para vestir santos

\- es que yo quiero casarme enamorada, Heidi-

\- kori el amor ya viene después con los hijos el trato-

\- no, el amor viene antes-

\- si pero ya sabes cómo es tu hermana que siempre está a pendiente tuyo, cuando se propone algo lo consigue a como dé lugar y más vale que te fijes en alguien o no ella te va a conseguir a alguien-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tres meses

Xavier red fue con el prestamista, fue donde se topó la primera vez con Richard

-espero que venga a pagarme lo que me debe-dijo el viejo

\- te voy a apagar viejo, pero necesito $2,000 dólares-

-Es muchísimo y usted ya me debe demasiado-

-me urge me entiendes-dijo desesperado

-pero en este momento no dispongo de una cantidad tan fuerte-

\- no me importa quiero la cantidad que te pedí-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard iba pasando en carruaje, cuando de repente vio a una chica con vestido rosa y encaje y su sombrilla, iba saliendo de su casa, ella era alta pelirroja, cabello rojo, piel bronceada y ojos verdes, no pudo apartar la vista de ella, era kori, cuando paso el coche volteo para atrás para seguir viéndola, pero a ella pareció no importarle

Después ella se retiró y el siguió su camino

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-koma –Heidi la estaba buscando

-que pasa Heidi-

\- no me lo vas a creer, hay un nuevo rico, y no sabes es hijo del difunto John Grayson-

-Pensé que sus hijos habían muerto

-bueno está vivo y con mucho dinero y tierras-

\- entonces hay que hacer una velada e invitarlo, y también a hombres casaderos y nada de mujeres casaderas que le hagan sombra a kori-

-bueno-

-tal vez invitamos a uno o dos para que no se note tanto, y no hay que comentarle a kori-

\- me parece bien, que buena idea tuviste-


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Xavier estaba demasiado estresado tenía que encontrar una forma de pagar, tenía que encontrar las escrituras de la casas como sea posible, después de estar buscándolas las encontró tenía que llevarlas al prestamista. Solo esperara que no hiciera mal uso de ellas y pagarle lo más pronto posible.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una de las criadas de kori, estaba corriendo para encontrarla

-niña kori-

-si-

-es la carta-

\- a ver-dijo se la dio, la estaba leyendo muy feliz- Roy regreso

-que bien niña kori-

Kori estaba emocionada, pronto vería a su amor, ya quería que fuera ese día para estar juntos. Lo echaba de menos.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard y Garfield entraron a la oficina del prestamista (el hombre que le presta a Xavier)

-Señor Grayson, estoy terminando de arreglar el libro de las cuentas, pero me faltan algunos comprobantes-

\- no se preocupe, nosotros venimos del ayuntamiento-

-A ayuntamiento-dijo el prestamista preocupado

\- le presento a mi amigo Garfield Logan, El señor logan es licenciado en comercio-

\- en la oficina de hacienda nos proporcionaron ciertos datos del dinero que le cobro a la gente de la península- con el comentario el prestamista estaba asustado, estaba hasta sudando de los nervios.

-ahorrémonos tiempo y discusiones y contéstenos correctamente, ha abusado de la confianza de mi padre –

-no señor Richard se lo juro, tal vez he cometido errores –

-está bien-dándole paso a Garfield- vamos a cotejar la cifras

-a ver qué tan grandes han sido sus errores-menciono de nuevo Richard, mientras tanto Garfield estaba checando las cifras

-hay una diferencia de $10,000 dólares-dijo Garfield

-por favor tenga piedad de mi-dijo el prestamista-tengo mujer e hijos

-lo siento, devuelva lo robado o se va a la cárcel-

-claro que le voy a pagar hasta el último centavo, pero en este momento no tengo-el prestamista estaba tan asustado- acabo de prestarle una suma al señor red

\- no me interesa-

-hasta me entrego las escrituras de la casa de la familia de su mujer, como garantía-

-está bien las acepto-dijo- acepto que me pague con esas escrituras

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al día siguiente Richard y Garfield entraron a un Bar, los empleados los trataron bien. Por el otro lado estaba Xavier con sus amigos y se dio cuenta de quién era

\- pensé que este lugar era exclusivo, pero creo que dejan pasar a cualquier tipo de gentuza-dijo Xavier señalando a Richard- y tú sabes muy bien de quien hablo

Y todos se empezaron a reír, cuando un mozo se acerco

-perdón señor pero es hijo del patrón John Grayson -

En ese momento se paró y fue hasta la mesa

-Perdón, perdón, que bruto disculpe, no se me ocurrió que los hacendados prefieran la comodidad en lugar de estos trajes tan fastidiosos-dijo Xavier- permíteme presentarme mi nombre es Xavier red, para servirle

-lo sé el prestamista me hablo de usted-

-qué puedo hacer para servir la copas que usted y su amigo van a tomar-

-tiene dinero para pagar-respondió Richard

-depende de cuánto quieran beber-dijo el-bueno una disculpa por mi torpeza, para no ser mal educado los invito a la fiesta que va ver este viernes, mi esposa y su hermana estarán felices de que asistan.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era el día de la fiesta que organizo koma, estaban llegando los invitados, habían personas de la alta sociedad estaban Wilson y Rachel su esposa, en la entrada estaba llegando Richard y su amigo Garfield elegantemente, en la escalera estaba bajando kori con un vestido de campana blanco, Richard se quedó bien con asombro, mientras ella saludaba a sus amistades y buscaba a su amiga Rachel.

-vaya que es guapa-menciono Richard viéndola pasar

\- si muy guapa-dijo Garfield

Mientras Richard y Garfield avanzaron un poco más una voz los menciono

-Richard, Garfield que bien que están aquí-el saludo amablemente Xavier, mientras por el otro lado koma se unió con su esposo junto con Heidi

-bueno les presento a mi esposa koma Anders y ella es la prima Heidi viuda de Thompson –menciono Xavier

-mucho gusto-menciono koma junto con Heidi

-el placer es nuestro señora-dijo Richard

-bueno si nos permite-dijo koma, tenía que presentárselo a kori, sería un buen marido para ella, según había oído que heredo mucho dinero y también tierras.

Mientras koma fue por kori, que estaba hablando con Rachel que estaba vestida con un vestido azul de campana.

-kori ven aquí, tengo que presentarte a alguien-le indico koma, mientras la llevo donde estaba Richard.

-el señor Richard Grayson, mi hermana kori-los presento

Por un momento Richard, se quedó encanado con la presentación, era la mujer más hermosa que nunca había visto, ya viéndola cerca, nunca pensó que se la presentarían. Mientras el rompió el silencio

-mucho gusto señorita kori-dijo Richard

\- el gusto es mío –dijo ella, mientras kori por el otro lado se sentía incomoda, así que tuvo que excusarse- con permiso

Mientras la mano de koma la detuvo

-No kori, quédate un momento, el señor Grayson acaba de llegar, hazle un poco de compañía –le dijo koma- con permiso

Y se fue dejando a kori sola con Richard, él se le quedo viendo y se le ocurrió, sacarla a bailar

-Me permite-

-claro – acepto su petición

Mientras estuvieron bailando un vals, por el otro lado Richard, no le apartaba la mirada, haciendo que kori se sonrojara, cuando acabaron de bailar kori se excusó para buscar a su amiga Rachel de nuevo.

-no me aguantaba las ganas de la risa de las caras de Jessica y Jennifer, hasta te hacían ojo-le dijo Rachel- el señor Grayson va ser el tema de la próxima semana, hay no me digas que no te gusta

\- es agradable-menciono kori

\- pero es el soltero y es rico-

-ya te dije que yo no me fijo en eso-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la mañana koma estaba en el despacho de su padre, mientras estaba viendo todos los papeles y se dio cuenta que algo faltaba, claro faltaba las escrituras de la casa, mientras Xavier estaba entrando al cuarto.

-Porque te despertaste tan temprano, mujer-dijo Xavier

-Xavier no encuentro las escrituras de la casa-dijo koma

\- las escrituras-dijo nerviosamente Xavier

\- si las escrituras-koma estaba sospechando de la actitud de su esposa y lo agarro de la bata y le grito- QUE HICISTE CON LAS ESCRITURAS

\- tranquila mujer, no te exaltes-

\- COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE-grito, a Xavier le entro el miedo, así que se decidió decirle la verdad

\- está bien, tenía que conseguir $2,000 dólares y el prestamista me las retiro a cambio que le termine de pagar-dijo Xavier

\- MALDITO GUSANO, COMO SE TE PUDO OCURRIR ESA IDIOTEZ, ERES ESTUPIDO O QUE-

-tenía que hacer algo-dijo el con miedo

-ahora mismo vamos con ese viejo-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori estaba en su habitación, viéndose en el espejo y acomodándose un poco el vestido, cuando entro su prima Heidi entro a su habitación.

-vas a salir-dijo ella con una sonrisa brillante

-no-

-bueno, porque tengo que salir a un encargo-

\- está bien-

-luego nos vemos-dijo Heidi despidiéndose

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Xavier y koma salieron directo a la oficina del prestamista, koma estaba tan furiosa que tenía que actuar cortésmente.

-estas alhajas son más que suficiente para cubrir la deuda de mi esposo-dijo koma

\- no lo dudo señora, pero ya no las tengo-dijo nerviosamente

Xavier se quedó sorprendido de lo que dijo el hombre y fue directamente con el

-Que quieres decir con eso-dijo enojado

\- pues Richard Grayson, me las quito-dijo el prestamista

\- NO MIENTAS, MALDITO VIEJO, ME LAS ENTREGAS ENSEGUIDA-grito al viejo

-se lo juro, él se las llevo sobre un dinero que yo le debía-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Roy se trepo por una barda de la casa Anders, y vio a kori sentada en la banca del jardín leyendo un libro.

-kori-ella levando la vista y se paró para abrazarlo

\- me hiciste tanta falta-dijo ella con desesperación

\- yo también te extrañe-dijo la agarro de la cintura y la beso profundamente- te traje un regalo

Saco de su saco, una cajita pequeña en forma de corazón musical, estaba pintada de color dorado, casi como el oro, lo abrazo de nuevo

-Hoy hablare con tu padre-dijo Roy

-que bien mi amor –dijo sonriéndole- pero cuéntame cómo te fue

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Xavier llego a la casa de Richard, estaba un poco nervioso, no sabía si iba a tocar la puerta de la casa y al final se armó de valor y lo hizo. Abrió la puerta un trabajador de la casa.

-Está el señor Grayson-

-si quien lo busca-dijo el hombre

-Xavier red-

Lo dejo pasar y entro al despacho donde estaba Richard acomodando unos centenarios en una caja.

-Richard, como estas-

\- bien, y usted-

\- un poco con dolor de cabeza, por la resaca de anoche-

\- gusta sentarse-ofreció Richard y él se sentó

\- me gustaría contarle, sobre un problema que tengo-

-sí, claro-ofreciéndole una copa de whisky

\- dejemos de formalidades y hablemos de tu-

\- como quieras-

\- hice algo imperdonable de lo que me encuentro bien arrepentido, pero las circunstancias en cierto modo me empujaron, me gusta el juego-y bebió la bebida de nuevo- solo que por desgracias he pasado por una mala racha, perdí mucho y todo ese dinero y todos sabemos que las deudas de juego son deudas de honor.

Richard suspiro un poco

-Entonces le pediste dinero al prestamista a cambio de las escrituras de tu casa-

\- así es-declaro Xavier- y sé que esos papeles los tienes tu

\- ese hombre trabajo para mi padre por hace años y revisando los libros de cuentas, descubrí un faltante de casi $10,000 dólares –

\- y te dio las escrituras en cambio de esa cantidad, yo las empeñe a cambio de $2,000 dólares, nada más-suspiro – Richard, me urge que me devuelvas esos papeles, por favor, mi esposa me dio sus joyas para rescatarlos, seguramente no cubrirá los $10,000 dólares

-tu esposa sabe de esto-

-por supuesto que sí, estamos a punto de la quiebra –

\- me doy cuenta, que la situación de tu familia está bastante difícil –sirviéndole más whisky

\- es trágica- dijo bebiendo – te lo suplico, acepta las joyas, ya después veo como cubro lo demás, que dices

\- por mí las escrituras no me interesan y por las escrituras te las puedo devolver, no a cambio de dinero si no de otra cosa-

\- lo que sea, pídeme lo que sea- suplico

\- me gusta tu cuñada – dijo Richard, Xavier casi se atraganta con la bebida

\- mi cuñada, kori, que quieres decir con eso-


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

\- me gusta tu cuñada – dijo Richard, Xavier casi se atraganta con la bebida

\- mi cuñada, kori, que quieres decir con eso-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Koma estaba caminando en círculos esperando a su esposo, entro por la puerta de entrada y con la bolsa de las joyas de su esposa.

-te devolvió las escrituras –dijo koma

-todavía no, pero lo va hacer-dijo Xavier – y te digo porque está bien interesado en nuestra querida kori

-resulto más fácil, como creíamos-dijo koma, kori iba entrando a la sala con su libro

-que pasa-dijo ella

-ven, acompáñame-dijo koma agarrándola del brazo

\- nos quieren quitar la casa, no tenemos para la hipoteca y tú eres la única que nos puedes ayudar y te niegas kori-

-pero-

-kori, nos han dado todo casa, vestidos, comida y no quieres aportar, te tienes que casar y tiene que ser con alguien de dinero-

\- no puedo, hermana, no puedo-

\- tienes que hacerlo-

\- ESTOY ENAMORADA-

\- enamorada, de quien- dijo koma sorprendida

\- de un hombre bueno inteligente, pero no tiene tanto dinero-dijo kori- y no pienso renunciar a el

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Un enamorado-dijo Heidi- quien

\- un don nadie, se llama Roy Harper, es un militar-dijo Xavier- su único patrimonio es el sueldo que le da el ejercito

\- no puede ser-dijo koma

\- yo no lo puedo creer-dijo Heidi

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Koma fue hasta el cuarto de kori

-En donde conociste a ese Roy Harper-

-en un quermes, hace ocho meses-

-y te has visto con él, desde entonces, pues que te has creído

\- Y TE HAZ VISTO CON EL A ESCONDIDAS CON ESE MUERTO DE HAMBRE-

-Tenemos pensado casarnos, mi papa si lo aceptara-

-crees, ese mal nacido solo te calienta el cerebro, no saldrás con él ni de esta casa-

\- tú no sabes nada-dijo sollozando

\- como tu hermana mayor se lo que te conviene-dijo agarrándole fuerte la barbilla- ni una palabra más entendido.

\- ella no me puede hacer esto, no puede-pensó kori, teniendo en las manos la cajita de música en forma de corazón

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard y Garfield estaban comiendo en un comedor grande en la casa de Richard, estaban discutiendo lo que le propuso a Xavier.

-Todavía no puedo creer, que te hayas ofrecido a ofrecer tal trato, si yo fuera koma o Xavier, te metería un balazo en ceja en ceja –dijo Garfield

-si no lo hizo es porque quieren ofrecer a la muchacha a cualquier postor –

\- y ya te apuntaste no-

\- no sé cómo se me pudo a ver ocurrido –

\- no te hagas, se te ocurrió porque te gusta la chica-dijo guiñándole el ojo

-sí, pero también me dio lastima, si la familia está dispuesta a ofrecérsela a cualquiera, a un sin vergüenza que la trate mal o a un viejo retrabado, hay tantos infelices con dinero-

\- tal vez a ella no le importe-

-no para eso se necesita mucho cinismo y muy poca dignidad –dijo tomando su jugo – anoche cuando apenas hablamos me dio la impresión de una muchacha sencilla, dulce y hasta tímida, si lo único que le interesa es un marido rico se hubiera puesto a coquetear conmigo

\- señor le traen este recado-dijo la criada

-a ver-dijo Richard

-que dice-dijo Garfield

-mañana me invita a una comida con su familia-dijo Richard

-supongo que no te la perderías-

-claro que no-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Xavier fue al campo militar para encontrar a Roy Harper, tenía que hacer algo para que se alejara de kori, ya que tenían planes para ella,

-Es usted Roy Harper-dijo Xavier

\- si, a sus órdenes-

-sabe quién soy –

\- el nuero del general Anders –

\- y cuñado de kori-dijo Xavier- no sé con qué propósito se acerca a kori que es como mi hermana también, pero no voy a tolerar , así que olvídese de ella de una vez por todas .

\- mi único propósito con la señorita kori, es el matrimonio-

-matrimonio, que no se da cuenta de quién es usted y quienes somos nosotros-

\- yo solo sé que ella y yo nos amamos-estableció

\- no voy a dejar que sus pensamientos sobre las clases sociales no van a quitarme los sentimientos hacia ella-

\- los sentimientos que tiene hacia ella la ofenden y la denigran-

-cuide sus palabras- Roy le advirtió

\- ella jamás se va a casar como alguien como usted –Xavier lo estaba advirtiendo –júrelo que no le va ir nada bien, así que ya está usted advertido, con permiso.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-es una lástima que no dejes a tu hermana estar con el militar-dijo Heidi

-estas de mi lado o de kori-dijo koma

\- es que viéndola llorar, pues le duele-dijo Heidi

-ese solo es una aventura, después se aburren –

\- y si está enamorada de ese hombre como le van hacer para que se fije en Richard Grayson –

\- Xavier se encargara de eso-dijo koma

\- Xavier, pero como-dijo Heidi

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la sala de un teatro estaban unas bailarinas bailando y cantando , en esa sala estaba Garfield logan y Xavier, estaban usando vestidos largos floreados con varias flores naturales en la cabeza, la cantante usaba un vestido lila que la hacía verse diferente a las demás bailarinas , por el otro lado Xavier estaba viendo a una bailarina de cabello negro , era guapa y le lanzo un beso e hizo que ella se sonrojara , la chica le lanzo una flor para Xavier y el para cortejarla la óleo , cuando la mujer acabo de cantar el público aplaudió, la chica le lanzo otra rosa roja a Xavier y el la cacho, iba a ser una noche larga para Xavier.

20 minutos después

En un cuarto oscuro estaban dos personas desnudos en una cama, era obvio que era Xavier y la chica pasada están al borde del encanto, mientras en la penetraba rápidamente, la mujer pedía más, poniendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, gemía sin parar.

Xavier se deslizo fuera de ella poniéndose su ropa

-Cuantos días se van a quedar-dijo Xavier

-pues no lo sé cómo una semana-dijo la mujer- si nos van bien en las funciones

\- estarías dispuesta a prestarme un servicio-dijo Xavier- un servicio pagado por supuesto

-claro lo que tú me pidas-dijo sensualmente

\- escucha- dijo susurrándole en el oído

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori estaba en bata mientras se estaba arreglando el cabello, para ponerse la crinolina y el vestido, mientras su hermana entraba por su puerta.

-Cómo vas querida hermana-

-mejor gracias –

\- arréglate, porque papa, está esperando la vista de Richard Grayson –

\- por qué razón-

\- no lo sé bien, pero creo que es por prestarnos-dijo koma- así que te pido que seas atenta con el

\- está bien-

Más tarde

Richard entro a la sala donde estaba el padre de kori, el general Anders, junto con koma.

-adelante señor Richard-dijo sr. Anders saludándolo- es un placer conocerlo

\- el gusto es mío general, siéntese por favor, así que usted es hijo de John-

\- así es-dijo Richard

\- de su segundo matrimonio-dijo koma de entrometida, ella sabía que era hijo natural ya que le había contado anteriormente

\- no tuve el gusto de conocer a su padre, ya que venía poco a este pueblo-dijo Sr. Anders – y no hacia vida social, era gente de campo y como marcha las haciendas

\- bueno a pesar del vandalismo va todo bien, por lo menos este año, no hubo sequia-

\- es bueno que estés al tanto de las responsabilidades de la hacienda-

\- bueno ya es hora de comer-dijo koma

\- bueno me gustaría acompañarlos, pero tengo que guardar reposo-Sr. Anders

\- no te preocupes el señor Grayson, va a venir en varias oportunidades va a seguir visitándonos, le conto a mi esposo sobre el interés que tiene por mi hermana kori-

\- así –dijo el señor un poco celoso

\- bueno si usted me lo permite-dijo Richard

Bajando las escaleras koma y Richard

-Pensé que el general ya lo sabía-

-bueno no tuve tiempo para hablar del asunto, pero ya vio usted que acepto encantado-

\- y su hermana tampoco lo sabe-

\- pensé que no íbamos a decir para que no piense que estamos de acuerdo-

-lo que no le íbamos a decir era lo de mi ayuda económica, pero se supone que si le diría lo de mi interés por ella-

\- perdón, entonces entendí mal, pero no se preocupe lo hare más tarde-

Entraron al jardín donde estaba kori y Heidi sentadas

-Kori, papa se emocionó por la visita de Richard-dijo koma- bueno se acuerda de mi prima Heidi

-si claro-dijo el besando su mano- y usted como esta

-pues bien y a usted ni le pregunto se ve rebosante de salud – dijo Heidi

En ese momento se quedó viendo a kori un poco nervioso

-Me dijeron que se sentía enferma-dijo el

\- nada mas era un simple resfriado-dijo kori- pero ya me siento mejor, gracias

\- siéntese Richard voy por una jarra de agua, en un momento regreso-dijo koma

En la puerta de la entrada estaba tocando la puerta, mientras koma estaba pasando escucho una voz

-Hola que tal, me gustaría hablar con el general Anders, soy el teniente Roy Harper-

\- yo lo atiendo-dijo koma

\- como se atreve presentarse en esta casa-dijo koma

\- supongo que usted es un pariente de kori-

\- si soy su hermana y le recomiendo que abandone esta casa urgentemente-

\- permíteme hablar con su padre-dijo Roy

\- él está enfermo, no recibe visitas, menos de alguien que venga a humillarlo con pretensiones atrevidas y absurdas –

\- soy un militar igual que su padre-dijo Roy

\- entre usted y los otros ay un abismo, nunca mi padre y yo daremos el consentimiento para que mi hermana se case con un pelado-dijo koma- como un don nadie como usted

\- está bien disculpe la molestia, con permiso-

En la mesa estaba sentado Richard en el asiento principal Heidi y kori alado y Xavier y koma al otro, estaban hablando de los partidos políticos

-seamos sinceros Richard –dijo Xavier- el causante de todo esto es Juan Álvarez y si la junta del gobierno desconoció el resultado de la selecciones fue precisamente, porque estaban manipuladas, si fuera un patriota se habría acatado a la decisión en lugar de oponerse a que miguel Aranda sea presidente

\- lo que se manipulo fueron la votación, porque los aristócratas amenazaron por retirar el dinero del país-respondió Richard

\- el dinero manda Richard, el país se mueve con recursos económicos –

\- estoy de acuerdo, pero tienen que ocuparse en servicio de las mayorías no de unos cuantos –

\- no me digas que eres del partido del pueblo –

\- pienso que en toda esta situación hubo una fragante violación de las leyes-

\- no es frustrante hablar de los mismo, en las reuniones siempre se habla de los mismo-dijo koma

\- y de que te gustaría que habláramos cariño-dijo Xavier

\- de algo más alegre, kori porque no le cuentas a Richard, sobre tus trabajos de jardinería –

\- no creo que le interese además soy una diletante solo lo hago para pasar el tiempo- dijo kori

\- en san Cayetano, crece un lirio muy particular, si quiere le puedo traer unas matas-dijo Richard

\- no hace falta que se moleste-

-no es molestia, me daría muchísimo gusto-

\- bueno salud-dijo Xavier

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Bueno es que mi cuñada no está acostumbrada a tratar con hombres –dijo Xavier – es tímida

\- quiero que seas honesto conmigo, tiene tu hermana otro pretendiente, alguien que le interese en particular-menciono Richard

\- por supuesto que no- mintió

\- podría ser es una muchacha muy bonita –

\- no hay nadie Richard, yo te lo aseguro –

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard fue donde estaban los demás para despedirse

-Me retiro señora- dijo Richard

\- por que tan pronto-dijo koma

-tengo algunas cosas que hacer-dijo Richard – buenas tardes señorita kori

\- buenas tardes-mientras Richard se despide besándole la mano

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Para serte sincero, ya me arrepentí-dijo Richard a Garfield

\- te decepciono la muchacha-

\- no ella no, ella es bonita, dulce. Pero la verdad es que no le intereso –

\- porque-

\- y sabes que es lo que pienso –dijo- que ella es una pobre víctima, rodeada de tres buitres, que somos, su hermana, su cuñado y además yo

\- y el general no está metido-

\- no creo-


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

-Como amaneció papa-dijo kori

\- mejor hija-dijo su padre- siéntate, cuéntame de la fiesta del sábado

\- bueno fue agradable pero estoy preocupada papa-dijo ella

\- porque-

\- con todos los problemas que tiene usted –

\- si te refieres al dinero de alguna manera lo vamos a arreglar, al caso que no se pueda no es ninguna molestia vivir modestamente-

\- es lo que yo digo, además la riqueza de una persona no está en sus bienes y propiedades si no en su corazón -suspirando- tener una alma limpia, noble de buen corazón

-disculpe señorita kori, la busca una señora Aleida Jackson de Harper-dijo una criada

\- de Harper-se dijo ella misma- voy para allá

\- la conoces-dijo su padre

\- no-

\- tal vez es del patronato de niños huérfanos, anda ve a atenderla, después hablamos-

Kori fue para abajo, donde estaba una mujer poniéndose gotas en los ojos para fingir llanto, era la misma bailarina, quien se acostó con Xavier.

-buenos días- dijo kori

\- es usted la señorita kori Anders-

\- si-

\- ahora ya sé porque mi marido no quiere saber nada de mí-dijo mientras la estaba mirando con lágrimas- es usted bonita, linda y rica

\- perdón, pero no entiendo-

\- hace cinco años que me case con el teniente Roy Harper, hasta tenemos un hijo- dijo la mujer, kori al principio no quiso creerle

\- no usted me está mintiendo- dijo kori

\- no eso es imposible Roy no está casado-

\- es increíble que eso le dijo a usted, pero si no me cree, pregúnteselo-

\- que pasa, quien es esta mujer- dijo koma

\- soy Aleida Jackson de Harper, señora- dijo a koma

\- no es cierto, usted miente- dijo kori

\- no miento, Roy Harper es mi esposo es padre de mi hijo y si no me cree, ahora mismo vámonos al cuartel, a ver si se atreve en mi cara a negárselo-

\- kori, por dios, no te atreverás a rebajarte hasta ese grado-dijo koma

-pero koma, necesito saber –

-si señora, deje que su hermana me acompañe y además mi marido ya está prevenido porque le dije que le iba a decir a ella y…- no pudo decir más porque koma la interrumpió

\- se lo agradezco, pero ahora haga el favor de retirarse-

\- por favor dígame que todo esto es una mentira, por favor – dijo kori llorando

\- por dios kori te volviste loca no vas a pelearle el hombre a esta mujer, de verdad que has perdido el juicio –

\- se lo ruego-

\- usted haga el favor de retirarse –dijo koma

\- está bien señora- dijo la mujer retirándose, kori por el otro lado estaba llorando, no lo podía creer

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Roy estaba en el cuartel militar, mientras había unos hombres sospechosos, mientras fue al pueblo lo siguieron hasta ahí

-Teniente Harper-dijo

\- si-

\- queda usted arrestado –

\- porque-

-ordene del general Domínguez-

\- debe tratarse de un error-dijo Roy acercándose al hombre

-agárrenlo-dijo a los demás hombres, mientras Roy les decía que lo soltaran los demás lo estuvieron golpeando y después se lo llevaron al cuartel.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Mi Actuación estuvo maravillosa-dijo la mujer que se hizo pasar por esposa del teniente Harper

\- platícame- le dijo Xavier

\- hice lo que me dijiste, y salió perfecto tu cuñada se puso a llorar como una magdalena, pobrecita hasta pena me dio-

\- entonces te creyó-dijo Xavier

-claro-

\- solo si tu cuñada va buscar a su enamorado, va a descubrir que todo fue un engallo-

\- eso ya lo tengo arreglado-dijo Xavier

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori fue hasta el cuartel militar y un militar la reconoció

-Buen día señorita Anders-dijo

\- vengo a buscar al teniente Roy Harper-

\- así me dijeron, pero el teniente no ha vuelto al cuartel, desde ayer por la mañana-

\- porque-

\- no lo sabemos, pero cuando se reporte le diremos a que se presente con su señor padre-

\- no, no es importante- dijo ella sollozando – compromiso

Kori estaba caminando, cuando estaba una pelea en la calle, ella se asustó y se fue a una esquina, habían muchas personas corriendo de todas las clases sociales, fue por una parte tranquila, pero era peor había muchos problemas, sin querer queriendo se golpeó en varias partes de su cuerpo que produzco sangre hasta quedar inconsciente.

Por el otro lado Richard también estaba ahí la reconoció se dio cuenta que estaba inconsciente, se la llevo a su casa, en su cuarto donde estaba acostada en su cama, entro una criada a la recamara

-En un momento traigo el agua-

-quítale la ropa, ahorita vuelvo—dijo Richard, mientras iba por sus instrumentos médicos

\- si señor-

Kori ya estaba semidesnuda en su habitación, tenía varias heridas y rasguños, Richard llamo a unos de sus criados para llamarle a la familia de kori, empezó a limpiarle la de la espalda, mientras ella se estuvo quejando del dolor.

-Es una herida de lo que te paso- dijo Richard – hay golpes graves

\- pero usted…-dijo kori

\- no se espante soy médico-dijo Richard

\- mi ropa-dijo ella

\- la sirvienta se la quitó-dijo a ella- quédese tranquila esto va arder un poco, pero es necesario

Paso un bien rato cuando Richard, limpio algunas heridas de la espalda, mientras ella estaba tapada de la vergüenza.

-y porque sale a la calle sin que nadie la acompañe-dijo Richard- iba a visitar a una amiga que vive ahí cerca

\- de todos modos, no es prudente ya se dio cuenta, voy a darle un poco de agua para calmar el dolor y para que se calme-dijo de nuevo Richard

\- si Gracias-agradeció kori

\- te fijaste como lo hice- le dijo a la criada

-si-

\- de la misma, manera, limpias y desinfectas las heridas de las piernas, especialmente la que tiene en el muslo derecho-

\- si señor-dijo la criada, mientras Richard le dio el vaso de agua a kori, ella lo tomo, batallo un poco ya que también tenía heridas en los brazos, después Richard se salió.

-quien me quito la ropa- dijo kori

\- yo señorita-dijo la criada

\- y él estaba aquí-

\- no-

\- entonces como se dio cuenta que tenía golpes en las piernas-

\- pues yo me salí por un bote para el agua, que el señor me pidió y pues…-dijo la criada

\- y él se quedó aquí, solo y-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard estaba abajo en la casa con koma y Heidi en la parte de la sala, le estaba explicando lo que sucedió.

-Se desmayó, precisamente por el susto y la lleve a mi casa porque está más cerca-

\- está muy lastimada- dijo koma

\- tiene varios golpes y raspones-

\- ya la curaron-dijo Heidi preocupada

\- si-

\- que dijo el médico-dijo koma

\- antes que nada descanso y una vez al día desinfectar los raspones con un ungüento que aquí tengo-dijo Richard

\- puedo verla-dijo koma

\- por aquí-

Koma y Heidi entraron a la habitación donde estaba kori sentada en la cama.

-Como te atreves a salir sola-dijo koma

\- fui al cuartel –

\- te prohibí hacerlo kori- dijo enojada

-necesitaba verlo-dijo kori- y me dijeron que desde ayer no saben nada de él y que no ha regresado

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Roy estaba atado en un árbol en un lugar donde no había ninguna persona, solo los hombres que lo habían golpeado.

-Que paso-

-Se quiso escapar, pero no quedó más remedio que atarlo-

\- podrá caminar-

-para llevarlo a donde-

\- a un lugar-

continuara...

 **o por dios que harán con Roy , pobre lo que le hicieron a kori y lo del accidente , por cierto fue muy lindo richard**


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

En la casa Anders estaba kori acostada en su cama con su camisola con su prima Heidi, estaba llorando por lo de Roy, se sentía engallada.

-ya por favor ya cálmate-dijo Heidi a su prima que no paraba de sollozar

\- trato Heidi, pero no sabes cómo me sentí, cuando Roy no había vuelto al cuartel, como un golpe horrible en el corazón –

-pues si cariño te entiendo-dijo Heidi

\- y luego cuando llegue todos la con función, los empujones, los gritos-

\- en lugar de llorar por ese desgraciado debes de maldecirlo, por burlarse de ti-dijo koma

\- ya deja de molestarla, al menos ten un poco de consideración-dijo Heidi

\- consideración, por las estupideces que ha hecho, ir al cuartel a buscar a ese malnacido fue la peor de todas-koma con reproche

\- pero ya se acabó, no-casi diciendo Heidi que deje de molestar

\- más le vale que así sea, a nuestro padre le vamos a decir que te caíste de las escaleras, contarle la verdad, sería como darle una puñalada en el corazón-

Koma bajo las escaleras donde estaba llegando apenas Xavier.

-Todo salió como lo planeamos-dijo Xavier

\- si afortunadamente y que dijo el general-dijo koma

-no volverá a molestar, eso te lo aseguro –

\- al menos sirves para algo-

\- ya deja de reprocharme-

\- bueno ve y dile a kori y dile algo para que se olvide de ese infeliz-dijo koma- y no sabes también lo que se le ocurrió

\- que-

\- se le ocurrió ir a buscar a ese idiota-

-déjame subo-se fue corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto.

Kori seguía llorando, mientras oyó tocar la puerta de su alcoba.

-adelante-dijo ella

\- koma me dijo lo que te sucedió, como te sientes –

-mejor Xavier-

\- yo también fui al cuartel-dijo tratando de llamar la atención de kori y lo consiguió- hable con un amigo de Roy Harper

\- el capitán Adams-

\- no me acuerdo de su nombre, pero me dijo que ayer por la mañana su esposa fue a verlo –

\- entonces, si está casado- dijo tartamudeando

\- eso parece-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era de noche Richard estaba dormido en su cama, estaba profundo en su sueño, mientras pasaba su manos en un cuerpo bronceado, tocando desde el muslo hasta los brazos con tanto amor y le daba un beso en los labios de kori, en ese momento Richard se despertó sonriendo de sueño acariciando la almohada.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori estaba con Heidi curándole las heridas, según Heidi la habían dejado como Jesucristo, mientras kori gruñía de dolor

-Y kori que doctor te atendió-

\- pensé que Richard no se los dijo-

\- no-

\- hay Heidi no sabes la vergüenza que pase –dijo kori

\- porque-

-porque me atendió el con sus propias manos-casi probando sus propias lagrimas

\- te toco por todos lados-

\- si-

Heidi después se lo contó a koma, koma subió hasta su recamara toda enojada

-ahora si te vas a casar con Grayson-

-pero, porque-dijo kori sin comprender

-todavía lo preguntas-con las manos en la cintura

\- estuviese sola con él en una cama y sin ropa-

-me desmaye y la que me vistió fue la muchacha y además no estaba totalmente desnuda, tenía mi camisola –

\- pero para verte los golpes tuvo que levantarla-dijo koma

-es médico-

-eso dice el –dijo koma- tampoco quiero pensar mal, pero lo hecho, hecho esta, si no te hubieras ido a ese cuartel a buscarlo, nada de esto hubiera pasado, quieres o no tu comportamiento fue indecente y solo el matrimonio, puede arreglar la falta-

\- pero, koma-

\- y dale gracias a dios que no tenemos que exigirle que te cumpla, porque el ya podio tu mano-

\- que, quiere casarse conmigo -dijo llorando

\- y más vale que aceptes o no quieres que todo el mundo se entere , que te llevo a su casa, te metió en su cama y te vio , como dios te trajo al mundo-

\- pero hermana-

\- ninguna palabra más o nuestro padre se van a enterar –amenazo- no solo de este asunto, sino sobre el dichoso teniente –

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estaba oscuro y frío en la celda que lo mantiene. Se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba atado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Se preguntó. Desde que el General le había enviado allí había pasado los días comiendo nada más que pan duro y agua sucia.

Todo su cuerpo estaba débil se hubiera quedado quieto durante demasiado tiempo, sus músculos estaban adoloridos. Se había despertado cuando de repente oyó la diapositiva en la puerta abierta, él apenas había entrevisto el brazo de un soldado dejando una bandeja de comida apenas comestible en el suelo con un ruido metálico duro. Se dirigió hacia la bandeja y se posó en su estómago se comió el pan con sólo su boca como un perro comiendo de su plato.

Bebió el agua levantando la copa de cerámica con los dientes y la inclinación de la cabeza hacia arriba ligeramente suficiente para él para beber.

El agua era gruesa pero estaba tan sediento que se tragó todo el líquido. Soltó la copa y aterrizó con una grieta roto, se le cayó y aterrizó con un golpe de su lado. Se quedó allí sin aire por un tiempo y cuando su respiración se volvió estable hizo su camino de vuelta a la esquina que estaba antes.

-Me pregunto lo que está haciendo en este momento. -Se preguntó.- ¿Está pensando en mí? ¿Ella sabe que estoy aquí?, Ella va a esperar a que me sé que lo hará.- Se dijo para tranquilizarla.

Estaba empezando a quedarse dormido cuando oyó las bisagras en el crujido pesada puerta y vio la sombra de un hombre. La luz era muy brillante que no había visto tanta luz en el día era como que estaba mirando directamente hacia el sol. El hombre no era un soldado podía decir que no llevaba un uniforme como él entrecerró los ojos.

-Llévalo al Valle-. Oyó una voz detrás del hombre, él no podía decir quién era, era el general. Vio el brillo de los dientes del hombre como él más o menos lo recogió.

-No espera- Roy no podía mantener los ojos abiertos la sala atravesó fue tan brillante, oyó otros hombres a su alrededor, pero ¿quién? ¿Estaban ahí porque resultamos estar allí? ¿O eran los que le enviaban hacia el Valle?

-¡Alto! ¡Déjame ir!"- Lo intentó de nuevo. Sintió el aire frío golpeó su piel cuando llegaron a las afueras y su cuerpo sintió una oleada de dolor cuando él golpeó el suelo del vagón de madera. Él casi se cae cuando sintió la sacudida repentina de los caballos que entran en acción. Fuera, en la oscuridad pudo ver mejor, él echó un vistazo a los hombres que le rodean. Había tres de ellos, dos a caballo y la otra, que él supone que es el líder, fue también a caballo, pero también sacó el carro Roy estaba en marcha. Uno de los hombres fue a su izquierda y el otro estaba a su derecha. Sintió que algo golpeó la parte trasera de su cabeza dolorosamente y fue como una luz.

-No se puede tener que ver a nuestros rostros ahora, verdad- dijo el hombre de la izquierda mientras ponía la pistola de nuevo en su cinturón.

El hombre de la derecha tuvo una cubierta de la silla y, si alguien vio a un hombre atado en la parte trasera de una camioneta fuertemente custodiada por hombres armados que habían dicen algo era sospechoso, ¿no?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rachel fue a la casa de la familia de kori, acompañada de su criada, donde estaba koma, en el recibidor. Llevaba un vestido de campana color celeste.

-que bien que estas aquí Rachel-dijo koma

\- lo mismo dijo yo koma-dijo Rachel- y kori

-encamada –

\- está enferma-

\- no se cayó de las escaleras la muy tonta-dijo koma- te acompaño a verla

Rachel entro a la habitación de kori, que estaba en la cama, Rachel la vio con golpes en la cara.

-Rachel, amiga –dijo kori sollozando

-kori que pasa, porque lloras-

\- me mintió, Roy me mintió-dijo kori

-que te dijo, que pasó mujer-

-está casado, tiene dos hijos, me mintió-

\- no puedo creerlo, Roy se veía tan decente, no entiendo, porque lo hizo –

\- no lo sé, cuando ella vino, no podía creerlo-

-y que vas a hacer-

\- mi familia quiere que me case con Richard Grayson…-

\- es enserio-dijo sorprendida Rachel

\- si –dijo triste

\- no lo quieres, cierto-dijo Rachel

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al día siguiente koma sito a Richard en su casa para seguir hablando sobre el día que tenía a kori en su casa.

-Menos mal, que ya hemos hablado sobre las intenciones que tiene usted con mi hermana-dijo koma- si no fuera así el asunto, sería demasiado delicado, aun cuando usted es médico es un hombre joven , casi siempre la atiende el doctor Watson que es un hombre grande y siempre acompañada

\- lo entiendo y le ofrezco disculpas, pero en ese momento era importante checar la gravedad de sus heridas y ver si presentaba fracturas-dijo Richard

\- perdón, en donde estudió medicina-dijo koma- en parís, Londres

\- no en la escuela nacional de medicina-dijo Richard – supongo, que fue ella, quien se lo dijo

\- no ella no, su prima-dijo koma- se muria de vergüenza si alguien más la vio ligera de ropa-

\- créame, que lo siento mucho-

\- entonces para tranquilizarla, de que su honra no está en lo suelos, le dije sobre sus intenciones matrimoniales-

\- y como reacciono- dijo el interesado

\- se sintió a llorar la inocente de alivio y también de emoción –

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Xavier estaba de nuevo en el bar jugando póker con unos hombres, mientras apostaban demasiado dinero.

\- que tienes ahí-

\- no tengo nada-dijo un hombre con las cartas

\- esta es mía- dijo Xavier emocionado- hay es mi día de suerte

-bueno yo ya me voy-

\- no espera una mano más- dijo Xavier

\- ya estoy cansado-

-apostemos todos-dijo Xavier

\- yo no voy-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

\- por favor-

\- está bien una sola parte-

\- está bien $500-

\- $500, es una buena cantidad-

\- de acuerdo-dijo el hombre – la tienes ahorita

\- no, pero tranquilo mi futuro cuñado Richard Grayson también va a pagar-dijo Xavier- juegas o no

\- de acuerdo-

Paso tiempo después Xavier al darse cuenta que el hombre le gano se puso como loco, al día siguiente ese hombre que se llama Charlie Blaze, fue a casa de Richard

-disculpe señor, lo busca Charlie Blaze-dijo el criado, Richard por otra parte sin comprender se preguntaba quién es ese hombre

\- hazlo pasar-

\- encantado de conocerlo señor Grayson-

-el placer es mío, en que puedo ayudarlo-

\- tengo un pagare por $500, queme firmo anoche su cuñado, dijo que respondería por la cantidad

\- mi cuñado-

\- si el señor Xavier Red-

\- según yo entre el señor red no hay ningún parentesco-dijo Richard- y aun aunque así fuera no tengo, porque pagar sus deudas-

\- pero lo dijo ante testigos, además es una deuda de juego-

\- lo siento, no es mi problema-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-buenos días-dijo kori- me dijeron que desea hablar con mi padre-

\- así es señorita Anders-

\- lo siento, pero mi padre no recibe visitas-dijo kori- no se encuentra bien de salud

\- lo siento, pero esta situación se ha vuelto muy embarazoso, su cuñado me firmo un pagare afirmándome que su cuñado iba a responder y después fue con el señor Grayson ni acepta ser su cuñado, ni tampoco quiere pagar

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Después al día siguiente el hombre fue a la casa de nuevo, kori estaba en el jardín cortando unas rosas mientras las olía.

-Si viene a buscar a mi cuñado, no estas-

\- mire señorita, le dije que tengo un pagare firmado por él y alguien me tiene que responder su mujer, su padre o quien sea-dijo el hombre alzando la voz, por el otro lado Richard iba bajando del coche – las deudas de juego, son deudas y hay que pagarlas, no hay que comprometerse

Mientras el hombre dio la vuelta vio a Richard caminando hacia ellos.

-Que gusto ver, que se encuentra mejor – dijo Richard a kori

\- Gracias-dijo ella

\- me da un minuto- dijo para que hablara con el hombre – estaba bien voy a pagar esa deuda, pero ya deje de estar fastidiando, en la noche la recoge en mi casa, está bien.

\- está bien, con su permiso- dijo el hombre retirándose

\- ya no se preocupe-dijo Richard caminando hacia kori

\- me da tanta vergüenza-

\- la falta la cometió, su cuñado, no usted-

\- como quiera se trata de mi familia- dijo ella avergonzada- debe tener una opinión bien fea de nosotros

\- espero que más le dijo ese hombre- recordando la vez pasada que vino y dijo que era su esposa

-bueno ya había venido, ayer después de haber estar estado en su casa-dijo ella- la verdad no entiendo, como dijo Xavier esa mentira

\- se refiere a que soy su cuñado- dijo Richard sonriendo

\- pues si-

\- no se preocupe por eso y para hacerle sincero, esa es la razón de mis visitas- dijo Richard –me gustas mucho kori, desde la primera vez que te vi, desde hace más de 3 meses

\- tres meses-dijo ella

\- sí, ibas saliendo de esta casa, desde ese momento sentí algo muy especial – kori bajo la cabeza de pena- entiendo que soy un desconocido, pero puede que en el futuro hay un sentimiento más profundo

\- Mmmm-

\- no me responda, ahora, pero piénselo, pero si me gustaría que su decisión sea libre y sincera, sin que en ella surgieran circunstancias u otras personas -

\- porque me dice todo esto-dijo ella

\- porque si quiero casarme, quiero que mi esposa me acepte por lo que soy –dijo Richard agarrándole y acariciándole la mano – y no porque gozo de una buena posición económica

Mientras le besaba la mano ella desvió la mirado, Richard se dio cuenta que estaba distraída y la beso en la mejilla, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera

-te molesto-dijo Richard

\- no-

\- bueno supongo, que ya debe de estar listo el chocolate-dijo Richard extendiéndole la mano

CONTINUARA...

BUENO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO VAMOS A SABER MAS DE LOS PERSONAJES , NOS VEMOS EN EL CAPITULO 6


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

\- porque si quiero casarme, quiero que mi esposa me acepte por lo que soy –dijo Richard agarrándole y acariciándole la mano – y no porque gozo de una buena posición económica

Mientras le besaba la mano ella desvió la mirado, Richard se dio cuenta que estaba distraída y la beso en la mejilla, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera

-te molesto-dijo Richard

\- no-

\- bueno supongo, que ya debe de estar listo el chocolate-dijo Richard extendiéndole la mano

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Roy estaba acostado, todavía seguía con el dolor en la pierna y un militar lo estaba checando, el pobre estaba hirviendo de temperatura, fue a traer agua para Roy.

-Déjeme enviar una carta-dijo Roy

\- para quien – dijo Christian

\- para mi novia-se acercó un poco a el- tiene que saber lo que me paso-

\- bien-dijo Christian – si

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Kori me dijo que Richard Grayson, está muy interesado en ella-dijo Rachel a su esposo- hasta le hablo de matrimonio

Slade se quedó con la boca abierta de sorpresa

\- hasta parece que no te gusto la noticia- dijo Rachel

\- jajaja, para los Anders, es una suerte, si es muy rico, pero halla ellos-

\- que quieres decir con eso-

-que ese hombre no me gusta-dijo Slade- se supone que iba a venir a la reunión de la otra noche, sino solo se indignó en enviar una disculpa

\- bueno, pero ya sebes que algunos hacendados son rústicos o la mejor, no le interesa la política-

\- pienso que es del partido del pueblo –

-no, no creo-

\- y porque no-dijo Slade

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard y kori estaban caminando por el jardín del parque

-en san Cayetano, hay un jardín demasiado grande pero abandonado-dijo Richard

\- abandonado, porque-

\- porque, a nadie le importa-

\- y a usted tampoco-

\- ahora que regrese voy a ordenar que lo arreglen –dijo- que otros intereses tiene aparte de la jardinería

-bueno hago , lo que todas la mujeres, bordo , me meto a la cocina, pinto acuarelas, de vez en cuando yo y mi prima Heidi vamos a un orfanatorio a llevarles dulces y ropa, como ve nada importante

\- no diga eso, atender la casa y cuidar de la familia es una tarea muy importante, aun cuando no se valora lo suficiente, también tiene mérito y esfuerzo a quienes lo necesitan

-también me gustan mucho los niños-

Cerca de san Cayetano hay un pueblo, es un lugar árido que le falta el agua, las personas son pobres si ni miserables-dijo Richard

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El militar Christian le trajo la hoja de papel y una pluma de ganso y un banquito, para que escribiera.

-ájala escribas todo y por qué te metieron – Roy agarro la hoja- bueno ahí te deje para que hagas tu tarea,

Y Roy tenía que escribir la carta, escribió todo lo que le habían hecho en donde estaba

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Le han robado ganado- dijo kori

\- sí, tengo que ir hoy a la hacienda –

\- y cuando piensa volver-

\- no lo sé eso depende-dijo Richard – en realidad, aquí ya no tengo más negocios que atender , así si usted ya lo pensó y decide rechazar mi petición …

\- no, acepto – Richard se sorprendió con la respuesta – acepto casarme con usted

\- no tiene idea lo feliz que me acaba de hacer-dijo Richard – te promete, te juro que jamás te vas a arrepentir

\- y tu Richard, te arrepentirás- pensó tristemente kori

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard llego a san Cayetano, se bajó del coche a la casa del padre de la iglesia

-Richard –dijo el padre

-como a estado, padrino-

\- bien y tu hijo-dijo el padre- como te fue

\- bien, ya tengo un nuevo agente para encargar sobre la venta del ganado y espero que sea más honrado que el anterior –

\- eso es bueno-

\- y adivine que-

\- si-

\- me voy a casar-

\- te vas a casar con quien-dijo emocionado

\- se llama kori Anders, su padre es general-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bárbara o Babs entro a la cocina donde esta Karen una cocinera y su madre lupita

-Porque otra vez lo mismo-dijo Babs

\- pues si quiero pongo a coser una gallina-dijo lupita

\- no hay tiempo el señor Richard, tiene hambre-dijo agarrando las mantas y oliéndolas- algo rápido carne asado o yo que sé, la próxima vez ponle más esencia, porque no vuelen a nada

\- si señorita- dijo Karen – está ya se cree la patrona verdad

\- a la mejor se le hace-dijo lupita

Después Babs fue a arreglar las toallas al cuarto de baño, y acomodo el jabón cerca de la tina de baño

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard entro a su habitación sacando el retrato de kori, que aparece en la foto sentada mirando hacia la cámara. Richard la acomodo cerca de la cama, mientras seguía viendo la foto que le había regalado Heidi, la prima de kori.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori estaba en su habitación recogiendo algunas cosas, mientras su hermana entro a la habitación.

-deja de poner esa cara-dijo koma- y cuando te hablen de tu matrimonio esfuérzate en poner un buen gesto

\- hago lo mejor que puedo-

-pues no parece-mientras kori la seguía ignorado- hablando de eso, no estaría mal escribirle una carta a tu prometido, para al menos crea para que el pobre se haga la ilusión de que lo quieres un poco-

Koma después salió de su habitación

-cuanto tiempo seguiré con esto- se dijo ella misma tratando de no llorar, le tenía aprecio a Richard, como iba a enamorarse de la noche a la mañana, si aún amaba a Roy, saco la cajita de música que le había regalado, mientras, seguía pensando en todos los acontecimientos que ha tenido.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard, Bárbara y su padre James estaban en el comedor mientras estaban hablando del ganado y el trabajo de la hacienda.

-Bueno quiero que hablemos de otras cosas-dijo Richard- quiero arreglar el jardín, que se quite la maleza, que se renueve la tierra y eso sí que se planten demasiadas flores

\- de eso me puedo encargar si quiere-dijo Bárbara sonriéndole

\- Gracias Bárbara-le respondió – y también hay que resonar la humedad de la casa poner tapices nuevos, nuevos muebles y cambiar cortinas, quiero que salgo todo bonito y alegre.

\- mañana mismo bucare a la gente, que haga falta- dijo James

\- está bien, quiero que este lugar sea digno de recibir a su nueva dueña-dijo Richard, mientras por el otro lado a Bárbara no le gustó la idea

\- dueña-dijo ella, casi sin comprender

\- me caso dentro de tres meses-dijo Richard muy contento, mientras Bárbara trataba de no llorar.

Después ella estaba en la oficina con su padre, mientras ella seguía llorando en la silla, el hombre que está enamorada se casara en solo tres meses.

-hija ya, por favor- dijo james – ya se desde que el señor Richard llego ha sido muy amable contigo y además entre ustedes hay demasiadas diferencias

-cuales, que soy legitima y el un Bastardo- dijo ella llorando

\- no vuelvas a decir eso-dijo James

\- esa es la verdad-

\- aun aunque no hay nacido así, ahora es un hombre importante, uno de los más ricos del estado-dijo james – y además es nuestro patrón y le debemos respeto

Bárbara se paró y salió de la oficina, dejando a su padre.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rachel estaba sacando unas cosas, mientras la criada le entrego una carta.

 _Distinguida Señora Rachel Roth de Slade:_

 _De nuevo recurro a usted, cuanto aprecia y quiere a kori, le ruego que entregue la otra carta a kori, me han pasado demasiadas casos es muy urgente._

 _Teniente, Roy Harper._

Después ella fue a la casa Anders para entregarla, entro a la casa y estaba Xavier bajando por las escaleras.

-Rachel-

\- que tal Xavier-dijo ella- esta kori

\- no ella tuvo que salir, para comprar algunas cosas, con koma y Heidi –

\- ni me aviso-dijo Rachel

\- ya sabes cómo son los prepartos de las bodas, ven tomate un refresco conmigo-dijo Xavier ofreciéndole

\- no Gracias, tengo prisa, por favor le avisas-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori estaba en su habitación, le habían dicho que el habían enviado una carta, ella peso que era de Roy, así que fue para arriba , cuando vio el remitente, su sonrisa se desvaneció , era de Richard , así que la abrió para abrirla y la leyó.

-Quien te escribió, kori-dijo Heidi

\- Richard –

\- la puedo ver-dijo ella y kori le dio la carta

Mientras ella la leía

 _Kori:_

 _Lamento muchísimo, a verme ido tan pronto, me hubiera gustado mucho, para que el trato frecuente, disipara tu timidez, para permitiéndote conocerte mejor._

 _Sin embargo espero que atreves de las cartas podamos acortar un poco esta lejanía y además de las mismas me gustaría que me abrieras tu mente y tu corazón, he dado instrucciones de mandar arreglar el jardín del que te hable, esperando para el día de tu llegada este llena de flores y sean ellas las que den las más hermosas de la bienvenidas._

 _Tuyo, Richard Grayson_

-que hermoso, tienes responderle-dijo Heidi

Mientras por el otro lado kori seguía pensando.

CONTINUARA...

 **No puede ser que tontita kori , yo con la carta y las palabras ya caería dispuesta a sus pies , pero ni modo asi es la historia, bueno todavia no se si poner BB Y Raven , por la epoco , pero ya veremos con Rachel y no es un slade y raven , no a ella la obligaron.**

 **bueno hasta la proxima**


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:

Mientras ella la leía

 _Kori:_

 _Lamento a verme ido tan pronto, me hubiera gustado mucho, para que el trato frecuente, disipara tu timidez, para permitiéndote conocerte ísimo,_

Sin embargo espero que atreves de las cartas podamos acortar un poco esta lejanía y además de las mismas me gustaría que me abrieras tu mente y tu corazón, he dado instrucciones de mandar arreglar el jardín del que te hable, esperando para el día de tu llegada este llena de flores y sean ellas las que den las más hermosas de la bienvenidas.

Tuyo, Richard Grayson

-que hermoso, tienes responderle-dijo Heidi

Mientras por el otro lado kori seguía pensando.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori y su padre estaban paseando por el jardín, mientras ella lo llevaba del brazo y se sentaban en unas de las bancas del jardín.

-me dijeron que compraron muchas cosas-dijo su padre

-koma insistió demasiado –

-eh, hizo muy bien, hija-dijo-m si no tenemos una dote al menos que tengas un guardarropa digno de ti-

-Gracias, papa-

\- y dime estas enamorada de tu prometido-

Kori se quedó helada, ella sabía que no, pero no sabía si mentirle a su padre

-Bueno, todavía no lo conozco lo suficiente le tengo aprecio, es muy atento-

\- pero no lo quieres-

-claro que si-dijo ella, no muy sincera

-no te veo muy convencida-

-quiero decir que no estoy enamorada aun, pero quiero casarme y que mejor que por Richard, papa-

\- porque es rico-

\- no padre, Richard me agrada de verdad-dijo kori- es atento bueno, hasta me hace reír

-ojala, me estés diciendo la verdad –dijo tocándole la mejilla- primero porque no me gustaría que te casaras por interés y segunda porque Richard es un hombre decente y cabal, no se merece a una esposa que la única virtud es la que tiene el en el bolsillo

\- no papa, no es así-

\- bueno me alegro-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En el comedor estaban comiendo Richard, el padre, Bárbara y James, mientras hablaban de terrenos y negocios, casi se cumplía una semana desde que está en la hacienda.

-patrón, hay un lugar donde no lo ocupan es demasiado grande y conozco al dueño-james

\- me interesa, ahí podamos poner un hospital o una escuela-dijo Richard

\- me da gusto de que pienses en ayudar a la gente hijo-

-y en el hospital, se va encargar completamente de los enfermos-dijo James

\- sí, pero no en tiempo completo, se contratara un médico cirujano-dijo Richard-quiero que la institución lleve el nombre de mi futura esposa-

Con el comentario a Bárbara no le gustó la idea, pero quien era ella para reclamar, mientras el padre y james fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta de su actitud y Richard ni se daba cuenta de los celos de Bárbara.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En el calabozo, Harper, estaba caminando y cogiendo al mismo tiempo, ya había pasado dos semanas desde lo ocurrido, se preguntaba si la carta le habría llegado a Rachel, la amiga de kori o tal vez, se habría perdido, ya se estaba recuperando de su pierna, mientras Christian lo estaba ayudando a sostenerse de las paredes, los dos se había hecho buenos amigos.

La prisión casi estaba en ruinas, las paredes casi derrumbándose y un poco húmedas, mientras vía a los otros presos atados en cadenas de los pies y las muñecas de las manos, igual que él.

-Necesito salir de aquí-le dijo Roy

\- es complicado sabes—

\- porque-

-hay vigilancia, los presos pasados, no han tenido suerte-dijo Christian

\- voy a encontrar la forma de salir-dijo Roy

\- solo hay que buscar la mejor oportunidad-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En el despacho, Richard estaba pensando, hasta que tocaron la puerta, anuncio la palabra," adelante", la puerta se abrió era Bárbara con una mantas dobladas en el brazo y un pequeño sobre que llevaba una carta para Richard.

-patrón, le dejaron esta carta-dijo Bárbara

-creo que es de kori, gracias-dijo sonriendo, por el otro lado Bárbara, frunció el ceño al oír el nombre de la futura esposa del hombre que está enamorada.

Después ella se retiró, dejando a Richard leyendo la carta de kori.

 _Querido Richard:_

 _Agradezco los bonitos sentimientos, expresados en su carta…_

Mientras Richard seguía leyendo muy feliz la carta, Bárbara subió a la habitación de Richard para acomodar las mantas que traería.

Fue hasta la cama de Richard se detuvo al ver un cuadro con la foto de una mujer sentada leyendo un libro, la imagen era en blanco y negro normal para esa época, ella al ver la imagen, aventó las mantas a la cama destendida, mientras seguía caminando, deslizo sus manos en la cama, mientras agarraba la almohada aferrándose a ella, como si fuera lo último en la vida, estaba oliendo la almohada que olía a Richard.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pasaron 2 días

Habían pasado muchas cosas, mientras kori se había trovado su vestido de novia al terminar, decidió, caminar por el jardín, mientras se detuvo en el árbol donde fue la última vez que se vio con Roy, lo extrañaba demasiado, tampoco podría olvidarlo de la noche a la mañana. Mientras seguía caminando escucho una voz masculina que decía su nombre, se dio la vuelta y era Richard caminando hacia ella. Agarro sus manos

-Estos días se me hicieron eternos-dijo besándole los nudillos de las manos, muchas veces y después la agarro de la cintura y el beso fue en los labios, el beso fue apasionado por parte de Richard, kori respondió al beso muy apenas, hasta que ella intento apartarse de él y lo consiguió por falta de aire, el agarro de nuevo sus manos besando sus nudillos y se dio cuenta que algo le faltaba en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

\- y el anillo- le pregunto a kori, mientras ella agarra aire

\- pues se me olvido ponérmelo-

Después entraron hacia la casa donde se sentaron el sillón donde estaban koma, el general y Heidi .kori pidió permiso para ir a su habitación.

\- Están cerrando los caminos a la capital, quiere decir que muy pronto empezará los escases de alimentos –dijo el general

-en un pueblo, hubo un enfrentamiento entre una patrulla de soldados y un grupo del rebelde del partido del pueblo-dijo Richard

\- yo también escuche ese rumor-

Kori entro a la sala donde Richard se paró tomando su mano, ella asedio, se dio cuenta que se había puesto el anillo de compromiso, mientras se sentaron, después Richard y kori salieron al jardín para despedirse agarrados de la mano.

-pasa algo-dijo Richard al notar a kori demasiado seria.

-no-

-casi no abriste la boca-

\- es que no sabía que decir-

\- no te vi muy entusiasmada, cuando hablamos de la boda-ella no respondió, el agarro su brazo para verse a los ojos- si no estás seguras, si ya te arrepentiste

\- no, es que lo que pasa, es que estoy un poco inquieta-dijo con pretexto- casi no nos conocemos y para hacerle sincera tengo un poco de miedo

\- soy un hombre civilizado kori, y jamás me atrevería a tratarte mal-dijo dulcemente – solo contesta unas preguntas, confías en mi

\- si-dijo ella retirando sus manos

\- te repugna que te toque, que te bese-

\- no, no, pero usted es muy libre-

-bueno entiendo que la mujeres necesitan tiempo para familiarizarse-

\- así es-

-no te preocupes sabré esperar-dijo despidiéndose

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la iglesia Bárbara entro al confesionario donde estaba el padre, ella se arrodillo mientras el padre dijo la oración, para confesar.

-cuéntame, hija-dijo el padre

\- me acuso, padre, de estar condenado a una pasión mal sana-dijo ella

-explícate, mujer-

-me he enamorado de un hombre que no es libre, bueno todavía no está casado, pero pronto lo será, no puedo arrancármelo de la cabeza

El padre se quedó sorprendido de lo que confeso, él ya sabía de quien se trataba, pero no sabía que era capaz de confesarle

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era el día de la fiesta de compromiso, en donde se les avisaría a todos, mientras Richard y Garfield estaban charlando con Wilson Slade de un partido político, que no era del agrado de Richard y Garfield.

Cuando kori y su padre estaban caminando en el centro del salón para llamar la atención de los invitados y todos empezaron aplaudir, mientras Richard también caminaba hacia ellos.

-damas y caballeros, amigos agradezco que esta noche nos hagamos reunido para que sean testigos de un acontecimiento muy importante para mi familia-dijo el señor Anders- para informarles el compromiso matrimonial de mi hija kori y el señor Richard Grayson

Y todos aplaudieron, felicitando a la pareja comprometida, mientras empezaba el vals todos empezaron a bailar con una vela, después de dos piezas, Richard y kori salieron del Vals, dejando a las personas bailando.

\- estas contenta, te gusta la fiesta-dijo Richard

\- si-dijo animada

\- me imagino que has ido a muchas-

-antes si, pero ahora no-

\- porque-

-tal vez con lo que está pasando en el país, la gente no tiene ánimo para fiestas y luego uno se aburre-dijo sonriéndole

\- entonces no vas a extrañar la ciudad, cuando vivamos en san Cayetano-por el otro lado kori un gesto- no será rápido, no te preocupes, entiendo que para ti va ser muy difícil separarte de tu familia, pero después de la boda, nos podemos quedar un momento aquí-

-quiero darte las gracias por haberme aceptado y por confiar-dijo besando los nudillos, ella por el otro lado salió una pequeña lagrima de su ojo- que tienes

\- no lo sé, es que es usted tan amable-

-te quiero kori, no habrá nadie, ni nada en este mundo que me impida hacerte feliz-dijo acariciando su mejilla

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El señor James estaba buscando a unos de los trabajadores, mientras se metió a un lugar oscuro, tenían pensado hacerle daño, cuando fue más para ya, un hombre atrás de él, avanzo silenciosamente, que James ni se dio cuenta, de repente sintió que algo atravesó adentro, el miro su estómago estaba goteando sangre, cuando, le retiraron la navaja, se tumbó en el suelo, ni siquiera pudo ver a la persona.

En la mañana unas personas estaban caminando rumbo al cementerio para enterrar el cuerpo de james, Richard fue con Bárbara para consolarla.

En la hacienda Richard, le había dicho a Bárbara que le ofrecía la hacienda cuando ella quisiera, ella le pregunto, si podía llamar a una mujer, que fue su nana en su infancia el acepto. Después se fue a su habitación.

\- crees que tu esposa estará de acuerdo que viva aquí-dijo Garfield

\- porque no Bárbara es una muchacha buena, con educación-

\- no lo dudo-dijo- pero también es bonita y kori puede malinterpretar tus intenciones

-de tener celos-

\- pues si-Richard por el otro lado soltó una carcajada

-nada me daría mucho gusto que kori fuera celosa-expreso Richard – los celos y el amor están intímate ligados, no

-si pero son una lata, no-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la celda Roy con Christian estaban a punto de escapar, ya tenían todo planeado , salieron directo afuera, bajaron las escaleras y saltaron directo al agua, varios guardias estaban alarmados , mientras ellos seguían nadando, mientras los soldados trataron de apuntarles pero sus intentos fueron fallidos.

\- rápido que nos van a matar-dijo Christian

Después se subieron a un bote mientras rema lo más lejos posible.

CONTINUARA...

Roy , por fin escapo, pero en el siguiente capitulo kori y richard se casan, pero va a pasar algo desagradable, bueno hasta el próximo capitulo


	9. Chapter 8

**LEAN ESTA PARTE ES LA MAS EMOCIONANTE**

 **Capítulo 8:**

Al fin el gran día había llegado, Richard estaba arreglando su traje, mientras Garfield estaba también con su traje.

-Richard, eh estas a tiempo de arrepentirte-

-debería-dijo sonriendo- supongo que ahora estas más tranquilo

\- no estoy más nervioso, imagínate la recepción, los invitados-suspiro- hubiera preferido no pasar por esto irnos tiempo después de la boda

\- cuantos días se van a quedar-

-no lo sé, uno o dos-

\- bueno voy a terminar de vestirme-dijo Garfield- he no se te vayan a olvidar las argollas

\- no como crees-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rachel fue a buscar sus guantes, tenía puesto un vestido color menta, fue hasta su recamara, cuando una criada la interrumpió

-señora, le traen este recado-

-a ver-

Rachel leyó la carta, mientras no lo pudo creer él está aquí, y el mero día de la boda de kori, guardo la carta en un bolsa, tenía que dársela lo pronto posible.

\- este hombre se ha vuelto loco-dijo ella misma

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori estaba vestida de novia, con su vestido espejado blando y el velo, mientras la criada se lo estaba acomodando, estaba con Xavier

-por favor, Xavier, habla con Richard –dijo sollozando- no debo casarme no puedo

-es demasiado tarde-dijo Xavier evitando el contacto visual y entregándole en ramo de flores

-estas nerviosa, kori-dijo Heidi

\- no estoy nerviosa, estoy desesperada-dijo kori- no lo ven, no debí aceptar, no debí que las cosas avanzaran hasta este punto, hagan algo se los suplico

-que no piensas en las consecuencias-dijo Xavier-los chismes de la gente y tu padre crees que va a soportarlo

-y yo crees que voy a soportar compartir intimidad con alguien que no amo-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la iglesia estaban todos los invitados, mientras koma estaba con su padre y Xavier, esperando a la novia, Rachel y Wilson.

Mientras kori se bajó del carruaje, mientras todos se le quedaron mirando y diciéndole lo hermosa que se veía, mientras Richard avanzaba adentro de la iglesia con Garfield.

Bajo del carruaje del Brazo de su padre, mientras caminaban directo al altar, con el sonido de la orquesta, mientras ella caminaba del brazo de su papa, todas las personas le clavaba la mirada.

-te sientes bien-dijo su padre

-he, si estoy un poco nerviosa-dijo kori

Mientras camina por el altar, por el otro lado estaba Richard esperando a la novia muy contenta, cuando por fin estaban enfrente, él le levanto el velo, para ver sus bellas esmeraldas

\- esta hermosa-dijo Richard a kori

-gracias-

Cuando del padre empezó a dar la misa, la mayor parte Richard se la pasó viéndola, después el padre empezó a decir las palabras típicas de matrimonio

\- bueno, Richard Grayson, aceptas a kori Anders, como legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, hasta que la muerte los separe-

\- acepto-dijo Richard

-kori Anders, aceptas a Richard Grayson, como legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe-

Tenía que aceptar, aunque no estuviera enamorada, por sus padres, solo con "el acepto", ella ya sería la mujer de Grayson, tenía que hacerlo

-acepto-dijo ella

\- entonces, los declaro marido y mujer, el novio puede besar a la novia –

Richard se acercó a los labios de kori, mientras se besaron dulcemente, el público aplaudió a la pareja, ahora sería kori Anders de Grayson, mientras salieron de la parroquia, todos estaban aplaudiendo a la pareja de recién casados.

Después cuando llegaron a la casa Anders, estaban todos los invitados bailando, mientras los novios se separaron, Rachel fue pidiendo a kori, para hablar con ella, tenía que saber y que es lo que iba hacer.

\- kori tengo que enseñarte algo-dijo Rachel, kori solo asistió

-de que se trata-dijo kori, Rachel estaba sacando la carta.

\- ten léelo-

 _Kori, mi amor_

 _Cosas terrible han pasado, desde la última vez que nos vimos, te espero a las 4:00, en el quiosco, si no vienes, entrare por la puerta principal sin importar lo que pase._

-quien te dio esto-dijo kori

\- el mismo Roy Harper-

Kori después salió a la hora que la cito en el quiosco, ella salió sin que nadie la viera, pero el único que se dio cuenta fue Garfield, iba caminado tenía mucho que reclamarle, cuando ella subió las escaleras del quiosco, ahí estaba Roy, se dio cuenta de su vestido de novia y se quedó plasmado, como la vio, no podía ser.

\- ese vestido es…-dijo rey confundido

-de novia, si me acabo de casar-dijo con una sonrisa falsa

\- porque- con voz rota

-y tú me lo preguntas, después de lo que me hiciste, jurándome amor eterno y que querías casarte conmigo, estuve a punto de dejarlo todo , abandonar a mi familia por ti-

-Basta kori, te quiero como a nadie, si me separe de ti no fue por mi voluntad –

-claro te viste obligado después de que tu esposa me lo conto todo-

-esposa-dijo confundido- de que demonios estás hablando

\- de aleida, tu mujer y del hijo que tienes con ella-

-pero yo no tengo esposa, mucho menos hijos-dijo Roy – dios, dios, dime de que hablas

-de tu esposa y tus hijos-

-es que no tengo ninguna esposa kori, nunca me he casado-

-entonces que fue lo que paso-dijo llorando

-primero me arrestaron y me golpearon, por dios kori hasta me rompí una pierna, después me metieron a un calabozo sin ninguna razón –

-pero porque-

-no lo sé mi amor, no lo sé, tienes que creerme, no tengo esposa y mucho menos hijos –kori por el otro lado, agacho la cabeza llorando-por favor kori tienes que creerme, tenemos que fugarnos…-

Atrás de ellos estaba Garfield escuchándolos, cada palabra que decían hasta tenían, pensado irse, ella le explico todo, llegaron a la dicha que su familia hizo todo ese plan, hasta tal vez Richard también había participado en ese complot.

-todavía me amas-dijo Roy

-con toda el alma-dijo ella agarrándose las manos

-entonces vamos nos, vente conmigo ahora mismo-

-pero mi…-era obvio lo que iba a decir

-que nos importa ellos, mira lo que nos han hecho –dijo él y ella siguió llorando- kori, no quiero perderte de nuevo-

Sus rostros estaban cada vez más cercas, hasta ser tocados, compartieron un desesperado beso que a los dos le hacía falta, Garfield no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-vamos nos juntos, donde nadie nos conoce, podemos vivir junto-dijo Roy

\- si tienes Razón, me voy contigo-dijo ella sonriendo- no es justo, lo que nos han hecho, solo dame tiempo, no puedo ir vestida de novia llamare la atención, algo sencillo y recojo algunas cosas

Garfield se fue lentamente a buscar a Richard, tenía que contarle todo, mientras entro de nuevo buscando a Richard que estaba riéndose con unos hombres.

-te perdiste en donde estabas-dijo Richard

-tenemos que hablar es urgente-

-permíteme-dijo disculpándose con los hombres-dime

-aquí no, ven-dijo ya estando en un lugar sin muchas personas- acabo de ver a tu esposa en el quiosco, con un hombre besándose

Richard fue rápido a buscarla todo furioso, mientras estaba pasando una de las criadas de kori el agarro de los brazos, ella se asusto

-donde está la recamara de kori-dijo Richard enfadado

\- que como-dijo ella asustada

-donde está la recamara de mi mujer-dijo agarrándola para subir las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación.

Entro a la habitación y encontró a kori cambiada y sacando sus cosas para irse con su amante

-a donde crees que vas-

-a ninguna parte-dijo ella asustada- solo iba a cambiarme

El agarro de los hombros fuerte mente, haciendo que ella se asustara más.

\- no mientas, ibas a fugarte con tu amante-dijo Richard ferozmente- y no lo niegues, porque los vieron el quiosco haciendo planes, por lo menos ten el valor de aceptarlo

Está bien lo acepto-dijo ella empujándolo fuertemente hacia atrás- amo a otro y me voy a ir con el cueste lo que cueste

Por el otro lado Richard le dio una bofetada impactada, cayó al suelo junto con las flores que esta mañana se las había traído.

\- me dijo, que nunca me levantaría la mano-dijo ella

\- me recuerdes todas las estupideces, que me dijiste-dijo el

-cometimos un gran error, nunca debimos casarnos, pero podemos pedir la anulación y todas las deudas de mi familia, no sé como pero se lo vamos a devolver-

-tú también lo sabes, así que participaste en el juego y yo que te creí inocente e ingenua, pensando que era tu timidez, sino rechazo hacia mí, y yo de estúpido hablándote de amor , diciendo que eres un regalo que la vida me había dado,-dijo enfadado- que bien fingiste , "HIPOCRITA"-le grito con tanto enfado

-está bien termina de vestirte que ya me quiero ir-

\- se va-

-no ven para acá-dijo agarrándola fuerte de los hombros-nos vamos, porque tú te vienes conmigo, eres mi mujer, ahora tienes mi apellido, salve a tu familia de las deudas, porque tú a mí me perteneces, no se te ocurra reunirte con ese hijo de puta, porque si lo vez lo mato.

Richard salió de la habitación de kori, dejándola llorar, mientras él fue a buscar a koma, para que le explique, ahora estaba con koma en un lugar, donde nadie los interrumpiera

\- porque nunca me dijeron que había otro-

\- como-

-no me diga que no lo sabía, lo de su amante-

-como se atreve-

-BASTA DE FALSOS, KOMA, EN UNOS MINUTOS KORI PLANABA UNIRSE CON ESE MALDITO, CON SUS PROPIAS PALABRAS ESTA MUY ENOMORADA –koma por el otro lado, no creí como se pudo enterar tan rápido-y su padre también lo sabia

\- no él no sabe nada, se lo suplico-

-está bien, dígale a sus criados, que suban el equipaje de kori al coche-

Después el salió del despacho, se topó con Garfield y él se acerco

-que vas a hacer-

\- me la llevo-

\- pero Richard entiende…-

-seguramente, pero tengo tanta rabia, dentro de mí –

Kori estaba hablando con Heidi, cuando entro koma azotando la puerta

-como se te pudo a ver, ocurrido esa estupidez y ser tan estúpida-

-tu eres la culpable de tu, has destruido mi vida-

-ya basta, la culpa es tuya por haberte fijado en un muerto de hambre...-

-YA BASTA, COMO LA UNICA SASTIFACCION QUE TENGO DE IRME CON RICHARD ES PARA NO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA MAS, ME OYES-grito kori-me oyó, NUNCA MAS KOMA

CONTINUARA...

 **LE GUSTO , SI SE LA VAYO CON LA BOFETADA , PERO AUN SIGUE MAS BUENO HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO Y PORFAVOR NO DEJEN DE COMENTAR**


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Kori estaba hablando con Heidi, cuando entro koma azotando la puerta

-como se te pudo a ver, ocurrido esa estupidez y ser tan estúpida-

-tu eres la culpable de tu, has destruido mi vida-

-ya basta, la culpa es tuya por haberte fijado en un muerto de hambre...-

-YA BASTA, COMO LA UNICA SASTIFACCION QUE TENGO DE IRME CON RICHARD ES PARA NO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA MAS, ME OYES-grito kori-me oyó, NUNCA MAS KOMA

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Roy estaba esperando a kori, pero se daba cuenta que algo había pasado, mientras tenía a Christian de un lado.

-y si ya se dieron, cuenta-dijo Roy- iré a buscarla

-no te volviste loco-dijo Christian

-tengo que ir-dijo dejando solo para ir a la casa de kori

-te van a describir-dijo Christian, pero lo ignoro

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard y kori ya estaban en el coche, cuando ya se había despedido de su padre y de los demás, mientras Heidi también estaba llorando, no se merecía lo que koma la obligo a casarme con ese hombre, pensó ella misma, después de partir en el coche, se fueron lejos de la familia de kori.

Mientras cruzando la escuna estaba Roy Harper, cruzando la calle, para llegar a casa de kori, con su pierna aun lastimada.

Heidi y Xavier se metieron un poco tristes, la casa iba a estar aburrida sin ella, era la única alegría que tenía esa casa.

Roy entro por la puerta y su pierna lastimada.

-donde esta kori-

-usted, que hace aquí-dijo koma-lárguese

-la llama o subo a buscarla-

-Xavier, donde estas-dijo koma buscando a su esposo, Xavier entro al encontrarse con Roy

-kori, se acaba de ir con su marido-dijo Xavier

Roy se puso tenso, no podía creerlo- no, eso no es verdad-

-no tengo, porque mentirle, la fiesta ya termino y los recién casados se fueron –

\- a donde-

-eso no le incumbe-

Heidi se asustó y grito del arma de fuego que traía koma en las manos

-si no se va disparo-dijo koma amenazando

-la voy a encontrar, cuando se la haiga llevado hasta el fin delo mundo-

Roy se fue alejando, dejando a koma casi sin respirar, ella tampoco podía creer que se haiga atrevido a usar un arma

-dame eso-dijo Xavier, retirándole la arma

-te ibas a atrever a ser eso-dijo Heidi

-no lo sé-dijo koma

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En una fonda, la noche ya había llegado, estaban Roy y Christian cenando, por el otro lado Roy no había probado ningún bocado por estar pensando en kori, estaba preocupado por ella, donde estaría, la estaría tratando bien.

-como se te va a enfriar –dijo Christian sacando a Roy de sus pensamientos- ya se nos está acabando el dinero, hay que largarnos y buscar trabajo

Roy por el otro lado Roy siguió pensando

-ya olvídate de esa vieja, se casó y sepa dios a donde se la llevo el marido-

-se la llevo a la fuerza, Christian –dijo Roy

\- a lo mejor no-

-NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO-le grito

-está bueno, perdón-

-te das cuenta el juego sucio que nos hizo la hermana y Xavier-dijo Roy- y ese infeliz con quien la obligaron a casarse, ellos se pusieron de acuerdo para separarnos

-a lo mejor sí, y que vas a ser, encontrar de esa gente y aparte te escapaste de prisión –

-la voy a encontrar, aunque tenga que revolver el país-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la carretera está el coche donde iban Richard y kori por la carretera estaba oscuro, mientras también iban acompañados de hombres a caballo, eran como tres que están escoltados, por seguridad de asaltantes.

Kori si ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver, si dirigían ni una sola palabra, mientras iban en el choche era un silencia incomodo, mientras Richard la miraba, ella lo ignoraba, hasta que Richard rompió el silencio:

-cuando te enteraste del arreglo que hice con tu hermana –

-casi de enseguida-

-y desde luego estuviste de acuerdo-

-nunca estuve de acuerdo- ella se defendió

-entonces, porque te casaste conmigo-le pregunto

-porque no me quedo remedio-dijo ella- a donde vamos

\- a San Cayetano-

-sin detenernos-dijo ella

\- así es-

\- no vamos a parar en ninguna posada-dijo ella

La volteo a ver a los ojos

-quieres-

-bueno, para refrescarme y…-no alcanzo a terminar ya que Richard la interrumpió

-está bien-

Después se detuvieron en un hotel, donde entraron y estaba un hombre gordo y feo

-adelante, van a alojarse-dijo el hombre

-si-

-tengo una habitación, bien buena para señores de su categoría-

-dos, por favor-dijo kori, Richard rápido le dio la mirada de discutió, mientras ella agacho la mirada

\- está bien dos-

-muy bien-

-también queremos cenar-

-yo no tengo hambre-dijo kori

-que alguien acompañe a mi esposa a su cuarto y a mí que me sirvan la cena-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En una cantina estaba Roy bebiendo caballitos de tequila, mientras Christian salía del baño, estaba todo triste.

-ya deja de beber, ya tomaste mucho-dijo Christian

-y que-

-no que le borracho, luego hace burradas-

-y que en algún lugar, le prendería fuego al lugar-

-ya vez lo que te digo-

-tengo que emborracharme, para no pensar en ese infeliz que me quito a kori-

-ya olvídala-

\- no puedo llevo a esa mujer en la sangre en los huesos-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard estaba terminando de cenar, cuando le pidió al hombre que le digiera donde estaba su habitación y la de su esposa, se dirigieron al pasillo oscuro, donde estaban alumbrando con una lámpara de aceite que alumbraba los pasillos mientras iban caminando.

-esta es la recamara de su esposa-dijo el señor señalando la puerta donde era la habitación de kori

-y esta es la suya-dijo el hombre, dándole las llaves, mientras el hombre se retiraba para su trabajo.

Mientras iba a tocar la chapa de su habitación, se le ocurrió una idea, y fue a la puerta donde se alojaba kori. La abrió

Kori estaba acostada en la habitación que le habían alquilado por la noche, ya no estaba llorando ,estaba a punto de dormirse, cuando de repente, escullo el ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

Richard entro kori te tapo con las mantas la camisola, mientras lo veía, se sentía incomoda por su presencia

-necesita algo-dijo kori, mientras lo veía quitándose el saco y el chaleco desabotonando.

Richard la interrumpió.

\- los dos sabemos que no eres la muchacha ingenua e inocente, que yo creí-dijo quitándose el chaleco- así que a estas alturas ya te habrás dado cuenta de lo mucho que me gustas

\- por favor, yo en este momento no puedo-

\- pero yo si-

-le ruego que comprenda mi estado de ánimo-dijo ella asustada

\- y tu entiendes el mío -dijo retirándose la botas.- me atraes y me excitas desde el primer momento que te vi

\- pero yo no lo quiero-dijo ella mirándolo que se quitaba los pantalones

\- y eso que, no me importa, me case contigo para llamarte-

Ella por el otro lado quería agarrar ventaja, para escapar de él, pero la agarro antes de que se le escapara de las manos.

-mírame- dijo poniéndose encima de ella y mirándola a la cara - quiero que te des cuenta que el que está en tu cama soy yo y no otro

-como puede ser tan cruel-dijo llorando

-no más que tú, tienes ideas de cómo me haz herido, me haz lastimado-dijo el

Ella estaba haciendo los hombres de para atrás, para que no se acercara más a ella, pero fue inútil, él le retiro las mano besándole en cuello, mientras ella seguía llorando.

-por favor, suélteme-dijo ella

\- no te voy a perdonar-dijo besando de nuevo su cuello

-por favor, por lo que más quiera evíteme esta vergüenza-él se detuvo y fue directo a sus labios, besándolos y acariciando su mejilla, mientras continuaba besándola abajo, paso al cuello , mientras ella continuaba llorando , mientras besaba su cuello su mano viajo por su seno izquierdo , ella continuaba llorando , pero él ni se detuvo .

Richard por el otro lado ya le había quitado la camisola a kori dejándola completamente desnuda igual que él, el comenzó abalanzarse encima de ella penetrando suavemente, mientras kori no sabía si cooperara, no ella no podía, sería como darle su orgullo varonil, ella al menos tendría dignidad , mientras agarraba fuerte mente su mano en el colchón , resistiendo al deseo .

Richard tenía que dar la parte, pero si ella cooperaba, sería mucho mejor. Él se sentía bien encima de ella, ya que se había cansado, y paro poniéndose a lado de ella, mientras ella seguía llorando.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al día siguiente en la casa, estaba koma y Heidi hablando, mientras estaban cociendo unos manteles en la sala, Heidi por el otro lado saco de la vasija unos bombones, ya que los dulces a ella le encantaban.

-hay pobrecita, como se ha deber sentido, la pobre-dijo Heidi

\- es una insensata, antes que nada, nunca debió ir a la cita con ese debido sin vergüenza-

-pero amenazo por venir a la casa al armar un escándalo-

-lo que debía de hacer, fue llamarnos, para que Xavier llamara a los guardias-

\- pues tienes razón-dijo Heidi comiéndose el bombón

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard y kori están en el carruaje viajando a San Cayetano, Richard estaba jugando con su anillo, mientras kori estaba recordando la plática anterior que tuvo con Heidi.

 **Flashback…**

Era de noche un día antes de su boda, ella no podía dormir ya que estaba asustada, así que decidió ir con Heidi a su cuarto para dormir con ella.

-Heidi, me puedo dormir contigo, no quiero estar sola-dijo kori

-claro que si kori-dijo mientras kori se acostaba a un lado suyo

-Heidi, como te sentiste la primera noche-dijo kori- fue difícil

-al principio, pero después ya no-

-yo creo que para mí siempre va ser difícil-

\- a lo mejor no, aun cuando no estés enamorada, y puede ser que te guste que te haga el amor-

 **Fin Flashback.**

-me gusto, no o si, no, no puede ser lo odio –pensó, mientras seguía llorando con su pañuelo- lo aborrezco

\- tienes hambre-dijo Richard- falta mucho para llegar, si quieres nos paramos

Ella no dijo nada

-quiero que sepas que mi idea de la primera noche fue muy distinta con lo que paso-

-ni hable de eso, como quisiera borrar ese recuerdo, ha sido lo más desagradable de mi vida-

-cómo crees que me sentí yo cuando me dijiste que estas enamorada de otro-dijo-porque no me lo dijiste antes-

-por cobarde, mi hermana me dijo que no debía casarme con alguien que no era de mi clase, que era mi deber poner al buen hombre de mi familia y abrirle mis sentimientos y debería sacrificarme si era necesario-

-vaya haz cambiado, hasta se te había quitado la timidez, hasta parece que tienes sangre en la venas, quien ese Roy un jardinero, un bastardo-

-Roy es un hombre inteligente, instruido, noble, bondadoso, que su único defecto es ser pobre, no se necesita apellido ni dinero –

Con el comentario hizo que Richard se enfadara más la agarró del cuello

-no te atreve vas a referirte a él en esos términos, porque soy capaz de agárrate del cuello y apretar hasta romperlo-

-porque no lo hace de una vez y terminamos de una vez con todo esto-dijo kori

El la soltó no podía creer hasta qué punto llego, de seguro ella lo debe de estar odiando.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la hacienda estaba Karen buscando a Bárbara, mientras hacia el inventario

-señorita Bárbara, acaba de venir una señora preguntando por usted-

-quien-

-me dijo que se llamaba Damiana –

-ya llego-dijo Bárbara toda contenta

Bárbara entro donde estaba Damiana era una mujer que vestía de negro ya estaba vieja y un poco gorda con el cabello gris con canas.

-nana-dijo Bárbara-que gusto verla

Mientras las dos mujeres se abrazaban

-hay Bárbara-

-me ha hecho tanta falta nana-

-me imagino-dijo Damianan –que pena con lo de tu papa

Después las dos mujeres entraron a la habitación de Babs

-y como es que vives en esta casa grande-

-el señor Richard me la ofreció-

-no me digas que eres su…-

-no diga eso, además él ya está casado-

-y que tal su esposa-dijo Damiana

-pues no la conozco y en su recamara hay retrato y parece bonita-

-más que tú, no lo creo-con el comentario Bárbara se sintió alagada-para mí el señor Richard te aprecia más de lo que crees

Bárbara como el otro lado estaba tan contenta del comentario de Damiana.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard y kori llegaron a una parada para comer algo, Richard se bajó primero dándole la mano a kori ya que ella lo rechazo.

-vamos a comer algo-dijo Richard

-no tengo hambre-

-Vamos a comer algo-dijo en tono de mandar, ella se dio la vuelta y el la agarró del brazo

-no se te olvide que el ofendido soy yo y deberías pedirme perdón-

-le di la oportunidad de anular nuestro matrimonio-

-cómo iba tu familia a devolver el dinero que pague por ti-

-estoy segura que mi papa hubiera hecho lo imposible-

-tu padre se moriría de vergüenza al enterarse lo que hizo su dos hijas y que su hija pequeña es una cualquiera-

Kori por el otro lado le dio una bofetada, mientras el la agarro de las mano y ella lo araño en la cara. Dejándole una marca de sangre

-de acuerdo ya estamos de a mano-dijo mostrando su mano con una mancha de sangre-ahora que así va a seguir nuestro matrimonio-

-déjeme volver a mi casa-

-No-sin pensarlo lo dijo

-porque no, porque no hay amor, ya tomo lo que quería, por favor-

-eres ingenua o eres sangre fría, crees que una noche en tu cama, vale todo lo que pague por ti-

-por favor déjeme ir-

Richard por el otro lado, le empezó a dar lastima, pero él la ama, no puede dejarla ir, la necesita con él.

-déjeme ir se lo suplico-dijo ella

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **QUE LES PARECIÓ , LES GUSTO Y TODAVÍA VA APARECER MAS , PERO NECESITO AYUDA EN BBOYXRAVEN , NO SE SI PONERLO , BUENO TAL VEZ AL FINAL , SI LO PONDRÍA , PERO EL PROBLEMA ES LA ÉPOCA, BUENO ES TODO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO HASTA EL CAPITULO 10, HA Y JURA TAL VEZ QUE LO TERMINARE**


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10:

-tu padre se moriría de vergüenza al enterarse lo que hizo su dos hijas y que su hija pequeña es una cualquiera-

Kori por el otro lado le dio una bofetada, mientras el la agarro de las mano y ella lo araño en la cara. Dejándole una marca de sangre

-de acuerdo ya estamos de a mano-dijo mostrando su mano con una mancha de sangre-ahora que así va a seguir nuestro matrimonio-

-déjeme volver a mi casa-

-No-sin pensarlo lo dijo

-porque no, porque no hay amor, ya tomo lo que quería, por favor-

-eres ingenua o eres sangre fría, crees que una noche en tu cama, vale todo lo que pague por ti-

-por favor déjeme ir-

Richard por el otro lado, le empezó a dar lastima, pero él la ama, no puede dejarla ir, la necesita con él.

-déjeme ir se lo suplico-dijo ella

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Barbara y Damiana estaban acomodando unas cosas en el cuarto de damiana.

-tu patrón es un Bastardo –dijo Damiana

-porfavor , no lo comente con nadie-dijo Babs

-que espanto y quien es su madre-

-una campecina , parece que ella murió-

-una india-dijo sorprendida

-seguramente-

-y como pudo casarse con una señorita de la Aristocracia-

\- a lo mejor , no lo sabe-dijo Barbara sonriendo

\- a lo mejor no , una familia de la mejor sociedad , nunca emparenteria con un bastardo por mas dinero que tenga-

-por lo que mas quiera Nana, no vaya a decir nada-dijo Babs- no haga que me arrepienta de haverselo contado-

-claro que no Babs-

Babs bajo las escaleras , mientras un criado fue a buscarla

-señorita Barbara , el patrón acaba de llegar-

-solo-dijo ella

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Afuera de la hacienda estaba kori y Richard , kori estaba muriéndose de frio mientras observaba la hacienda y los criados, Richard solo la observaba , mientras por la puerta salía Barbara con el criado.

-buenas noches , no los esperábamos tan pronto-dijo Barbara

-kori ella es Barbara, Barbara ella es kori mi esposa-dijo Richard

-mucho gusto señora-dijo Barbara

-vamos-mientras Richard agarraba a kori del Brazo , para entrar a la hacienda , Barbaran nad amas se le quedo mirando mientras entraban por la puerta.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori y Karen iban pasando por los pasillo oscuros para su habitación , iban con una vela que apenas podían ver a su alrededor.

-no lo esperábamos señora, el señor le había dicho a Barbara que después de su boda que quedaría en la ciudad-dijo Karen

-porque no hay muebles en el salón-dijo kori-porque todo esta triste y abandonado

-asi estaba cuando estaba el patrón viejo , pero el señor Richard ya la esta arreglando, y después llegan los muebles nuevas que mando-

-adelante señora-dijo Karen abriendo la puerta

-esta es la alcoba principal-

-si antes era del patrón viejo, pero el señor Richard la mando asiar para usted-

-y el retrete-

-aquí mismo señora y tiene bañera y todo-

-quiere que le suba agua para bañarse-

-porfavor-

-antes o después de meriendar-

-no voy a cenar-

-en en un ratito le traigo el agua con su permiso-dijo Karen retirándose

-propio-

Kori seguía viendo la habitación y fue abrir las puertas del balcón , extrañaba a Roy , lo hechaba de menos.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard estaba en el despacho , mirando su anillo de bodas, cuando tocaron la puerta.

-adelante-

-ordeno que sirvan la cena-

-en cuanto baje mi esposa-

-ya vio los libros-

-no , pero supongo que están bien-

-ya llego la persona que le dije mi nana Damiana-

-me alegro por usted-

-y tambien desde mañana voy a comer en la cocina como los demás criados-

-porque-

-a lo mejor a su señora no le parece-

-en esta casa nada va a cambiar todo seguirá como antes-

-como usted diga, compermiso-

-Barbara-ella asisitio- sabes cuales son mis maletas verdad-

-si-

-que las pongan en el cuarto de siempre-

-no va a dormir en la alcoba principal-

-no-ella por el otro se le formo una sonrisa , que rápido la quito

-si señor-y se fue.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Damiana estaba en una silla dormida y roncando , babs entro contenta a la habitación.

-nana, acaban de llegar los patrones-

-como-

-si y los dos con una cara de infierno como para que le cuanto,algo debe de hacer padado entre ellos, porque el tiene un arañazo en la mejilla-

-oh por dios-

-y acaba de ordenar que suban sus cosas a su habitacion,no va a dormir con ella, nana-

-y porque-

-no lo se, no iba a preguntar , pero para mi ya se canso de haberse casado-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori estaba con su bata de baño , mientras acomodaba algunas cosas de su ropa del equipaje.

-el baño ya esta listo señora-dijo Karen

-gracias-

Kori entro al cuarto de baño , donde estaba una tina y jabones perfumandos , mientras iba viendo toda la habitacion.

-el agua esta calientita-dijo Karen tocando el agua-bueno yo nunca he tratado con señoras de ciudad , pero si quiere que le ayude no mas me dice como

-no hace falta, gracias, como te llamas-dijo sonriéndole

-karen , para servirle a dios y a usted-

-eres muy amable Karen , pero por el momento no te necesito-

-bueno que pase buena noche señora, compermiso-

-Gracias-

Karen ya se había retirado , kori comenzó a quitarse la bata, acomodándola en la silla, se quito los zapatos y entro al la tina , mostrando su pierna bronceada , mientras se sento en el agua con la camisola puesta , a ella le gusta la privacidad y después se puso a pensar , hasta que salio unas ladrimas en sus ojos .

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Después kori salio del cuarto de baño, se sorprendio al ver a Richard sentado en una silla jungando con una moneda.

-ya empezaba a preocuparme, crei que algo te había pasado-

-tenia que quitarme tanta sucuedad que llevaba encima-dijo kori

-por dios ya no me provoques,no incista en sacar lo peor que hay en mi-

-por lo menos , te trajieron algo para meriendar-

-no tengo hambre-dijo ella

-no importa, hace dos dias que casi no comes nada- tomo el vaso de leche y ella aparto su cara del vaso- no me obliguez a forzarte

-usted , todo tiene que conseguirlo a la fuerza, verdad-

Con lo que le dijo kori , el se salio de la habitacion dejando el vaso en la mesa.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Barbara y Damiana iban bajando las escaleras , cuando se toparon con Richard que iba saliendo.

-buenos dias, se levanto muy temprano-

-tengo cosas que hacer-

-mire la señora Damiana, fue mi nana-

-es un honor conocerlo-dijo Damiana

-mucho gusto-dijo Richard-nos vemos compermiso

-es propio-dijo Damiana

-va a venir a comer-dijo Barbara

-no, estare unos dos dias en la ciudad-dijo retirándose

-es un hombre regio-dijo Damiana

-lo viste se va a quedar en la otra hacienda, pero como es posible si acaba de traer a su esposa-

\- hay mi reina , pero si es mas claro que el agua, esta peleado con su mujer y debe de ser muy grave para que se largue a los tres dias de casado-

-pues si , verdad-

-a lo mejor descubrió que no era doncella-dijo Damiana

-usted cree-

-los hombres la virginidad es lo mas importante en una mujer-dijo Damiana-tu si ere virgen verdad

\- pues claro que si-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tocaron la puerta de la habitacion de kori, ella despertó por el ruido.

-quien-

-karen señora-

-pasa-

-buenos dias , como amanecio ,

\- bien. gracias –

-el patrón antes de irse ordeno que se alimente bien y que la cuidemos-

-adonde se fue-

-a la otra hacienda ahí se va a quedar algunos dias-

-asi-

-quiere que le traiga el almuerzo-

-no , ahorita bajo, puedes irte Karen-

-bueno compermiso-

Después kori salio ya cambiada , estaba donde algunos trabajadore estaban con el coche

-buenos dias-dijo kori-quiero que me preparen el coche porfavor-

-buenos dias señora, a donde quiere ir-

-a al pueblo-

-esque a mi el patrón no me dijo nada-

-y que , se lo estoy ordenando yo-

-bueno yo mismo se lo voy a llevar-

-no, no hace falta , usted tiene olbligaciones aquí, que sea otro-

-como usted mande-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El padre de la iglesia entro a su casa y encontró a Richard sentado en las escaleras.

-que haces aquí, no me digas que no te casastes-

-si me case padre y en mala hora-

-porque , que paso-

-cometi un pecado , el de la sobervia y demasiado pronto lo estoy pagando-

-que hiciste-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori llego al pueblo , se bajo con el pretexto de entrar a la iglesia , mientras kori le dio permiso de hacer lo que el quisiera, pero el le había dicho que ahí la esperaba.

Entro a la iglesia , era mas que obvio que tenia pensado fugarse , se sento en una banca por un buen tiempo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-jamas me lo hubiera imaginado de ti, fuiste el demonio que atento a esa mujer-

-lo pagar las deudas de su marido a cambio de casarme con su hija, fue un desplante de nuevo rico, pero tambien quería saber si esos aristócratas pesa mas la condición de bastardo o una bultada y ya lo ve , me case

-y les hablaste de tu origen-

-a su hermana si y después a su esposo-

-y tu esposa lo sabe-

-no lo se , no lo se y ni me importa-

Kori después salio de la iglesia , fue al carruaje y el criado estaba de espaldas hablando con alguien mas, asi que tomo su oportunidad .

-no me refiero a la familia de ella, si no ami, me sentí fuerte poderoso, quería saber hasta donde podía llegar mas lejos , se me antojo una esposa fina , distinguida ,nacina en esa clase que siempre me desprecio y ya ve ya lo consegui-

-estabas tan enamorado , tan ilucionado …-

-asi es crei casarme con un angel , resulta que la novia dos horas después de jurarme amor y fidelidad , ya tenias planes para fugarse con su antiguo amante

-por todos los cielos que estas diciendo , no te puedo creer-

-yo tampoco lo quiero creer ,quiero saber que esto es una pesadilla que muy pronto voy a despertar –

-solo que haiga un mal entendid…-pero Richard lo había interrumpido

-no, no, hasta tuvo el signismo de gritármelo a la cara, que jamas me a querido que su único amor a sido ese hombre-dijo –que es todo un caballero , digno ,noble , inteligente con un solo defecto , que no tiene dinero y yo si.

-y que piensas hacer ahora-

-me voy a quedar una temporada, quiero calmar esta rabia que me hierve dentro, no quiero vivir bajo el mismo techo , tengo miedo de hacer algo irreparable-

-no tienes que calmarte y racionar , según lo que me dices ambos tuvieron la culpa , tal vez si lo ha…-

-no , no, una platica entre nosotros ahora es imposible , ella es agresiva esta llena de rencor y yo pierdo fácilmente los estrigos –dijo Richard-me siento muy mal, muy mal

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori estaba caminando con quien nadie la viera , se había librado de su criado , mientras vio a una señora para una estación de coches y ella le dijo donde estaba,fue directo asia ese lugar , quería irse de ese lugar , lejos de Richard .

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

\- Richard , agradezco mucho tu generosidad , pero tambien me gustaría que fueras generoso con tu esposa –

-no se trata de ser generoso , si no de te tener dignidad, además cuando quiero un acercamiento que caso tiene, ella no me quiere –

-tal vez , porque no te conoce-

-no y lo poco que sabe de mi , no es nada bueno , le enseñe lo peor lo mas ruin –

-a que te refierez-

-a nadien nos vemos-dijo saliendo dela casa.

-Richard

Cuando Richard salio se dio cuenta que unos de sus criados estaban ahí.

-que haces aquí-dijo Richard

-nada patrón, solo que traje a su esposa, entro a la iglesia , pero fui a buscarla y no estaba ahí-

-estas seguro-

-si señor si vueltas por todos lados , pero no aparece-

-Rapido , hay que ir a buscarla , desechinsa el caballo hay que ir a buscarla –

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-disculpe señor-dijo kori a un hombre

-si señora-

-me urge ir a ciudad trinidad, pago lo que sea , no tengo dinero , pero esto es fuciente-dijo sacando unas joyas de su bolsa

-es que el ultimo transporte se fue hace unas horas, el otro sale hasta mañana-

-por favor me urge irme , tengo mucho apuro-

-lo siento mucho , pero solo hay una corrida y solo transportamos mercancía-

-por amor de dios , debe de ver una carreta-dijo ella

-no mas en las haciendas y si usted quiere , podemos ir con el señor Richard , estoy seguro que la ayudara-

-no-

-entronces lo único que le queda ir es hasta el camino real, a lo mejor pasa algún coche en el que la pueda llevar-

-si porfavor , donde queda-el señor le señalo- gracias

Kori después avanso , tenia que darse trisa.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-si se hubiera ido se hubiera llevado sus cosas-dijo Barbara

-una señora , como ella debería tener algo mejor que esto-dijo Damiana levantando algunas joyas de kori-para mi que deje el equipaje , para que no sospecharamos, pero si se llevo sus mejores alajas-

-te digo que se fue, volvió a cuidad trinidad –

-hay que avisarle a el señor Richard –

-no espérate-

-esperar que tenemos que llamar a alguien a santa rita-

-para que-

-como que para que nana-

-estas enamorada del señor Richard –

-no como se le ocurre-mintio

-te conozco y desde que empezaste hablar de el tuve mis sospechas-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori seguía caminando , demasiado cansada , espero por mientras mientras descansaba , después vio una carreta , donde se paro ,

-gracias señor que dios se lo pague-dijo la mujer

La mujer tenia trenzas largas , vestia con sarapos y reboso , era una mujer como de 40 años aproximadamente .

-señor , necesito ir a ciudad trinidad-dijo kori

-voy para pueblo chico-

-porfavor se lo ruego, me urge , mire tengo estas joyas, porfavor señor-

-esque –

En ese momento Richard estaba atravesando el campo cuando vio a lo lejos una carreta y vio una mujer con vestido fino y era kori.

-en el nombre de dios se lo pido, necesito ir ahí es un asusnto de vida o muerte, señor porfavor-

-hagalo con compacion que no ve que la señorita esta desesperada –dijo la mujer

-esta bien suba-

-gracias , muchas gracias-

Richard vio cuando se empezó a subir a la carreta , y rápido , tiro el caballo para que avanzara , a donde ella estaba.

ALTO, ALTO-grito Richard

Kori no podía creerlo , tenia demaciada mala suerte

-rapido sube-dijo la mujer

-usted , no se meta-dijo tirándola al otro lado-BAJATE, TE DIGO QUE TE BAJES

Mientras le extendia la mano

Después lolegaron a la hacienda denuevo , se bajaron , el la agarro del brazo subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitacion .

-si , me iba a ir , porque no soporto estar a tu lado-

-y a donde te ibas a ir, a largarte con tu amante-

-no a mi casa-

-TU CASA ES ESTA-le grito

-NO LO ES Y NUNCA LO SERA-le grito kori mas fuerte-te das cuenta que te odio , que te aborresco , te vas portado conmigo con un canalla, que quieres, QUE SIGA AQUÍ PARA SEGUIR TORTURÁNDOME, y seguir humillándome-

-tu fuiste la que me humillaste , dándome sentimientos que nunca tuviste , cuantas veces te di la oportunidad de cancelar el compromiso – pero ella decidió ignorarlo-crees que si siquiera que no me soportabas , iba a seguir contigo, ustedes me hicieron creer , tu me hiciste saber que me querías , que eras tímida-

-yo jamas te dije-

-pero tampoco lo negaste-

-te quedabas cayada todo el tiempo pensando en tu amante verdad, porque demonios , no te largaste con el desde un principio, esta bien , esta bien , fui un inbecil y lo reconozco, pero ya estamos casados y no hay nada que hacer

-si hay algo si usted quisiera-

-que pasa, hace rato ya me estabas tuteando-

-por favor déjeme ir le prometo que no voy a salir de mi casa , que voy a llevar una vida recatada y en el momento que sea puede pedir la anulación –

-si para que te vayas con ese no-dijo explotando de celos

-le juro por lo que mas sea , que nunca volveré a ver a Roy-

-y porque debería creerte cuando de rodillas juraste en el altar también juraste amarme , obedecerse y respetarme –

-esta bien , que quiere para dejarme ir-

-quiero un hijo-

CONTINUARA...

 **UF ESTOY CANSADA , BUENO , ESPERO QUE NO DEJEN DE COMENTAR, AUNQUE LO DEL BEBE SI ESTUVO FUERTE , PERO SERIA LINDO**


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11:

El padre y la mujer que había ayudado a kori, llegaron a la hacienda, para buscar a Richard, ya que ella necesitaba trabaja.

-creí que estabas en santa Rita-

-no pude-dijo Richard

-qué bueno, porque necesito perderte un favor-

-lo que usted mande, padrino-

-bueno esta mujer, no tiene techo ni trabajo en donde quedarse –

Richard se dio cuenta de quién era, la cómplice de su esposa, mientras se iba a escapar.

-lo siento padrino, pero no hay nada para ella-

-como que no hay-

-no-

-no te entiendo nunca me habías rechazado-

-mira ahí viene mi esposa-dijo caminando hacia Kori y Damiana que iban platicando

-te presento a mi padrino, sacerdote-

-gusto en conocerte hija-

-el gusto es mío padre-

-soy Damiana, padre-dijo

-el gusto es mía hija-

-con permiso-dijo kori

-propio hija-

-no le dije que parece un ángel –

-no sé si sea un ángel o no, pero tú te has vuelto un demonio, porque no quieres darle trabajo a esa mujer-

-porque esa mujer, ayer estaba ayudando a mí esposa a escapar-

Kori se acercó a la mujer, mientras ella estaba bien nerviosa.

-qué hace usted, aquí-

-vine con el padre-

-pero no se quede aquí bajo el rayo del sol venga-

.no se moleste, Gracias-

-bueno camelia, encontraremos trabajo en otro lugar-

-buscan trabajo-dijo kori

-tenemos gente de sobra-

-otra boca, no creo que afecte, además necesito una persona que se encargue de mis cosas-

-díselo a Karen, ella lo puede hacer-

-está bien, que esta mujer, tome el lugar de Karen-dijo acercándose a el- no me diga que no, por favor-

-está bien-dijo de una manera dulce

-gracias-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori y Damiana en el pasillo de la casa ya que habían contratado a camelia como cocinera.

-usted tiene un corazón caritativo señora-dijo Damiana

-no, no es eso, la señora necesitaba trabajar para comer y si se puede, me duele decir que no-

-pero el señor, no estaba de acuerdo-

-es por un problema que hubo ayer-

-así-

-nada importante-

-de todas formas el señor Richard la debe de querer mucho para consentirla en todo-

-sí, se lo crea, si acepto le dio, pena negarse ante los demás-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-me mando a llamar señor-dijo camelia a Richard

-está claro que mi esposa le ha tomado simpatía, pero le advierto una cosa no se le ocurra ayudarla a escapar de nuevo, porque si lo hace se va a repetir-

-como se atreve amenazar a esta pobre mujer-dijo una voz detrás de el

-no la estoy amenazando la estoy previniendo-

-sí, desde su altura de dueño y gran señor-dijo kori

-por favor, no discutan por mi culpa-

-usted nada tiene que ver camelia-dijo kori

-es inmaduro que mi marido responsabilice a los demás, solo de lo que nosotros dos tenemos la culpa-

-vuelva a la cocina –ordeno kori a camelia

-tenemos que hablar-dijo Richard

-La única platica que tenemos pendiente es la del hijo que quiere, para que me deje ir-dijo kori- estoy de acuerdo

-qué significa eso-

-que, estoy de acuerdo en tener un hijo con usted-

-y una vez de que nazca, me lo vas a entregar y te vas a regresar a con tu familia-

-si-

-vaya, nunca creí, que una señorita tan bien criada iba a desprenderse de su propio hijo como si fuera un vestido que se cansó de usar-

Kori decidió ignorarlo a él y el comentario, que se fue directo a las escaleras

-está bien acepto el trato-dijo Richard

Se detuvo, pero después siguió hasta su habitación

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era casi media noche, Richard estaba pensando lo del hijo con kori, pero estaba también triste, porque ella se tendría que ir, ella le suplicaba, no quería perderla cuando quería escapar la última vez, si no llegara a tiempo ella, ya estuviera con su amante.

Se acercó al retrato donde sale kori sentada, lo levanto para ver, mientras veía la imagen si la acariciaba con sus manos.

Se le ocurrió ir al cuarto de kori, quería verla dormir, abrió la puerta y entro prendió una vela, para ver en la oscura habitación, se acercó a la cama y estaba vacía la cama estaba bien acomodada, ella escapado

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori estaba casi corriendo de prisa casi llegando a la puerta principal de la hacienda , mientras llevaba su ropa metidas en una sábana, cuando se acercó a la puerta , trato de abrirla , pero estaba difícil, fue por otro intento , cuando una mano la detuvo.

Ella voltio y se dio cuenta de quién era.

Soplo un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a camelia

-por favor déjeme ir-

-señora por favor, no, mire mejor vamos a regresar-

-no, yo no quiero estar, aquí ya me quiero ir-

-pero a donde-

-a donde sea-

\- mire yo no soy nadie, para detenerla, pero su esposo, si es buena persona –

-NO LO ENTIENDE ME COMPRO, EL ME COMPRO-dijo ella llorando-me compro por cubrir las deudas de mi familia, a cambio de casarse conmigo

Camelia estaba tan impresionada

-cálmese, mire vamos a la casa, por favor se lo suplico –

-no a esa casa, yo no vuelvo-

-bueno entonces venga conmigo, aquí la pueden ver-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard fue a despertar a todos sus trabajadores, para que buscaran a kori

-busquen a mi mujer, antes que la capture alguien más-grito Richard

Todos fueron agarrando las armas y agarrando sus caballos, para buscar a kori

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-ya sé que mi hermana tuvo la culpa, pero él también se aprovechó de nuestra desgracia-

-porque no hablo con él, porque no le dijo que tenía novio-dijo Camelia

-porque todos me decían, que yo era la única que podía salvar a mi familia de la ruina, e inventaron una horrible mentira en contra de Roy-dijo kori llorando- una mujer llego a mi casa diciendo ser su esposa al mismo tiempo en que a él lo encerraron en una cárcel para que no pudiéramos vernos, se da cuenta del engallo que nos hicieron-

-pero quien fue-

-mi hermana, junto con su esposo-sollozo- y Richard también

-no el, no-

-por qué lo defiende, usted no lo conoce, no sabe quién es-

-es cierto, pero el padre lo crio desde niño, dice que tiene buen corazón, que no es capaz de ser cosas tan feas-

-tampoco él lo conoce, a mí me costa lo despreciable que puede ser-

-por favor, le suplico que no se vaya-

-no quiero quedarme, él es muy violente, muy agresivo –dijo kori- la primera noche, me tomo a la fuerza, se da cuenta-

En ese momento escullaron ruidos de campana, eran los hombres que Richard, había mandado para buscarla

-venga para acá-dijo camelia, mientras, le dijo que se ponga en una barda.

Después Camelia salió

-patrón que pasa-dijo Camelia

-ha visto a mi mujer-

-sí, quiso que la acompañara, para tomar el aire, para no estar sola-

En ese momento salió kori

-es un poco tarde para tomar el fresco, no te parece-dijo Richard furioso-vámonos

Después camelia agarro la ropa de kori, para que no sospechara.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-pero que fue lo que paso-dijo Bárbara

-hay yo que sé, Bárbara-dijo Karen –nos levantamos, por la campana y los gritos

-y la mujer esa, porque no se levantó también –

-tal vez no escucho-

-no escucho o se hizo la sorda para no molestarse-

En el cuarto de camelia estaba persignándose, mientras Bárbara entro de la nada a su cuarto sin ni siquiera tocar, camelia trato de cubrir la ropa de kori, pero fue inútil

-que tienes ahí-

-cosas mías-

-dame eso-dijo quintándole a la fuerza lo que tenía, pero camelia no se dejaba y la aventó al piso.-son tuyas estas alhajas, te las robaste, verdad

-no-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-otra vez te quisiste escapar verdad-dijo Richard –acoso te dio miedo a exigir, el cumplimiento de la promesa.

-si me dio mucho miedo-

-entonces porque aceptaste, si tanto asco te doy-ella lo ignoro-no lo vuelvas hacer, te podías encontrar a gente más desagradable que yo

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori se había despertado en la mañana, Karen le estaba sirviendo lo que iba a desayunar.

-Karen, le puedes decir a camelia que venga-dijo kori

-a doña camelia-

-si-

-fíjese que la encerraron, porque parece, que se robó unas alhajas-dijo Karen

-quien ordeno hacer eso-

-la señorita Bárbara-

Kori rápido se fue arreglar para bajar y hablar con Bárbara, mientras ella estaba ordenando otras cosas a los criados.

-quiero que suelte a camelia de inmediato-

-pero señora el señor Richard no está…-

-cuando no esté el, yo mando-

-esa mujer robo y cuando alguien, roba y cuando alguien roba se acostumbra a eso-

-ella no ha robado nada-dijo kori- cuando se dirija a mí, guarde el debido respeto, al bájese del caballo

Él se bajó del caballo, mientras todos los demás se le quedaron viendo

-muy bien, he dado una orden y quiero que se obedezca-

-muy bien-dijo el hombre retirándose

-antes de tomar cualquier decisión de los sirvientes de la casa, quiero que se me avise, entendió-dijo kori

Bárbara asistió, pero después no le pareció, hasta que había llegado Richard en caballo a la hacienda.

-yo creía, a ver estado cumpliendo con mis obligaciones-dijo Bárbara

-que paso—

-la señora, me acaba de gritar frente a el capataz y Karen-dijo con plan de inocente

Después entraron a la casa para que Bárbara le explique lo que había pasado.

-anoche, no quería molestarlo y como esa mujer, tenía unas alhajas bien valiosas y tuve que ordenar que la encerraran –

-y porque tenía esas cosas-

-que quedo cayada y eso quiere decir que de algún lado se las robo, pero lo que más me pudo fue lo de la señora, me avergonzó frente a todo el mundo –

-no te apures, voy hablar con ella-

En ese momento un criado trajo a camelia

-me dijeron que en su cuarto encontraron unas alhajas, de quien son-dijo Richard

Camelia se quedó cayada, tenía miedo en si le decía la verdad.

-si no lo hace, se da cuenta que tendré que entregarla a las autoridades-

-por favor, busca a mi mujer-dijo Richard ordenando a Bárbara

-no hace falta, aquí estoy-dijo atrás de ellos- quiero que hablemos a solas y por favor, dejen tranquila a esta pobre mujer que no tiene la culpa de nada

-eso todavía está por verse-dijo Richard-quédese en su cuarto luego hablamos

Camelia solo asistió

-ustedes también salgan-dijo Richard

Salieron, mientras los dejaron solos

-te escucho-

-anoche cuando Salí de la casa para irme, camelia me vio, me pregunto qué hacía y se lo dije y luego cuando sonó la campana y cuando escuchamos las voces de las personas ella me dijo que mejor no me fuera porque de todas maneras me iban a encontrar, entonces ella se quedó con mis alhajas y mi ropa, para que usted no se diera cuenta lo que iba hacer y eso es todo-

Ella después se retiro

-no te vayas todavía-dijo de una manera dulce

Ella se detuvo

-yo también tengo cosas que decirte-ella se volteo para verlo a la cara

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-hace todo lo que ella quiere nana, se ha vuelto un cordero en sus manos-dijo Bárbara molesta-quiero que esta mujer se quede a trabajar, camelia no tiene la culpa de nada-dijo imitando a kori

-hay que tener paciencia-dijo Damiana

-paciencia, aguantar que me siga hablando golpeado, si no soy una criada, nana-dijo-mejor vámonos a otra casa

-crees que es fácil encontrar trabajo en una casa decente con una familia respetable que te de su lugar, vamos a esperar que pasa, a lo mejor después algo se nos ocurre-

-lo único que se me ocurre es matarla-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-y fue en ese momento cuando tuve en las manos, las escrituras de las llaves, Xavier las había empeñado a cambio de una fuerte suma de dinero-

-no lo sabía-dijo kori

-se enteró de que yo las tenía y ofreció darme las joyas de koma, le dije que a mí, no me interesaban las alhajas, prefería que se me diera la oportunidad de conocerte, te vi un día en la calle y me gustaste, como ya tenía pensado casarme, pues me interesaba tratarte para saber si algo surgía entre nosotros –

-entonces fue usted el que comenzó todo-dijo en tono molesto

-sí, sí, lo admito, lo reconozco, cometí un error una estupidez y poco a poco me vi enredado-

-enredado-dijo sin comprender

-si, por tu familia-la volteo a ver- y por ti, cada vez que te veía más me gustabas

-pero yo no hice nada para que usted pensara…-

-pero aceptaste, dijiste que sí, pensé que tu falta de conversación se debía a que eras tímida recatada y tu hermana, frente a todos, me decía que no te Hera indiferente, por dios, pero como pude ser tan ingenuo, no soy ingenuo, soy un imbécil –

-pero de todas maneras, nunca atentar a mi hermana-

-tu hermana estaba dispuesta a venderte al mejor postor, si no hubiera sido a mí, HUBIERA SIDO A CUALQUIER OTRO-dijo el- hubiera sido mejor, verdad-

-no sé, si peor o mejor, pero hubiera preferido que nada de esto pasara, mil veces pedí a dios que impidiera este matrimonio y cuando escucho, ya era demasiado tarde

-quien es Roy, donde lo conociste-

-en una quermes –

-a que se dedica-

-es o era teniente del ejército-

-de ciudad trinidad-ella asistió- de la alianza por el progreso, ja, ya me imagen la gente que es-

-Roy es bueno noble, mucho mejor que usted-dijo defendiéndolo

-muy noble debe de ser el hombre que quiere robarle la mujer a otro-

-peor es el hombre que toma a la mujer en contra de su voluntad-

-estaba en mis derechos-

-TAL VEZ, YO NO TENGA EL DERECHO, PORQUE LOS HOMBRES MANDAN, PERO POR LO MENOS SE QUE NO ME GUSTA SOMETERME A USTED, QUE ME REPUGNA ESTA BODA A BASES DE MENTIRAS, QUE LE INVENTARON A Roy una esposa que no existe, y lo encerraron en una cárcel para hacerme creer que me había engallado-

-yo no tuve nada que ver en eso-

-no le creo-

-me da igual, si me quieres creer o no, yo no soy hombre que requiere a esas mezquinadas, no necesito eso para conseguir a una mujer mil veces más guapa que tu-

-por favor dese cuanta, como es nuestra situación, hay demasiados rencor, qué caso tiene que sigamos juntos, déjeme ir, se lo suplico, por favor-

-tal vez, tengas razón –

-gracias-dijo ella


	13. Chapter 12

**BUENO ES EL CAPITULO 12, ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE**

Capítulo 12:

Roy y Christian estaban caminando por el campo, Roy ya había investigado donde estaba kori, le faltaba mucho para llegar a San Cayetano, pero no se daría por vencido.

-falta mucho para llegar –

-y como lo vas a ser, crees que ese hombre va a dejar que se lleve a su mujer-

-algo se me va a ocurrir-dijo Roy

-hay que seguir avanzando, espero que se pase por aquí carretas-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-gracias, por la comida Richard-dijo el padre

-no hay de que, padre, ordene que carguen en su carreta carne y quilos de maíz-

-que dios te lo pague-dijo el padre-me dijo Richard que vas a volver para tu casa-

-si así es-dijo kori

-cuando-

-pues no lo sé-dijo mirando a Richard

-antes de que te valer, me gustaría hablar contigo, cuando la llevas al pueblo-le pregunto a Richard

-un día de estos-

-bueno me despido, hasta luego hija-

-hasta luego, padre-

Después volteo a Richard

-cuando me puedo ir-

-hasta que alguien de tu familia venga por ti-

-vas a escribirles-

-si-

-no, no hace falta, yo puedo ir sola –

-no querida, necesito saber si te vas a ir sola o si no con tu amante-

Se fue y ella lo siguió, el agarro su caballo -di mi palabra, que jamás volvaria a ver a Roy-

-sí y también juraste amarme y respetarme, hasta el día de mi muerte-dijo el- y hace días prometiste darme un hijo y ninguna de las dos cosas me ha cumplido, por eso voy a asegurarme que ya te vas a tu casa

-y a quien piensa escribirle-

-a tu padre –dijo subiéndose al caballo

-y que le va a decir-

-la verdad-

-no, por favor no, está enfermo lo podía matar-ella se agarró de el

-estoy harto de mentir por ti y tu hermana-dijo el

-por favor- el movió el caballo, haciendo que kori se callera fuertemente, con una carreta, Richard rápidamente se detuvo, corriendo, hacia ella

-que te paso, donde te pegaste, por favor, perdóname –dijo agarrándola delicadamente de la mano

-suéltame-dijo levantándose con un dolor en la espalda

-perdóname-

-Richard, me siento mal-dijo tocándose la espalda

-por favor, perdóname-dijo en tono triste y mirándolo a los ojos

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Después en la habitación de kori, Richard, le estaba viendo si tenía alguna herida en la espalda, se tuvo que desabrochar la parte de la espalda, para poder diagnosticarla, mientras le sobaba la piel.

-es todo llévese el agua-dijo a la criada

-no te muevas, te voy a poner un ungüento, para calmar el dolor-dijo Richard, mientras ponía la crema en su espalda y la sobaba, mientras sentía su suave piel con sus manos. Mientras a ella se le escapo un pequeño gemido, que rápido se tapó la boca

-yo quisiera, si le escribe a mi papa, no le diga lo que pasó, puede decir que los aires del campo no me favorecen, cualquier cosa, pero no la verdad, se lo suplico –

Richard se acercó a ella

-soy yo quien suplica kori, el que te ruega –mientras se dio la vuelta y se miraron a los ojos- no quiero que te vallas, me haces falta, te necesito

Sus labios se fueron acercando cada vez más, hasta sentir su aliento y se dieron un pequeño beso

-te quiero kori, te quiero-

Ella solo se quedó mirando, no sabía que decir.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-y aquí pasan soldados –dijo Christian, estaban él y Roy en una carreta

-no, por aquí, no, pero dicen que hay afuera de la capital-

-y de quien son-

-del general Baranda-

-y los del partido del pueblo-

-sepa-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard entro a su despacho, no sabía si estaba feliz o triste o avergonzado, pero estaba todo rojo de la cara.

-tal vez, pensara que soy un pobre diablo, sin orgullo –en ese momento entro Bárbara

-puedo pasar-dijo ella

-que pasa-

-el capataz acaba de llegar al pueblo, dice que no llegado los jabones ni las lociones y enviaron esta carta para la señora-

Richard rápido se puso tenso, pensó que tal vez era de su amante, así que la agarro y leyó el remitente

-dásela, por favor-

-está bien-dijo Bárbara

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-cómo fue que el caballo la tiro-dijo Damiana, mientras kori estaba tocando sus labios, ni siquiera estaba escuchando a la mujer- se lo hecho encima, sin quererlo claro

-no la culpa fue mía, me asuste y me eche para atrás-

-menos mal que el señor es médico y la atendió enseguida y en realidad, donde estudió medicina-

-no lo sé, nunca se lo he preguntado, no se mucho de el en realidad-

-por eso no se preocupe, después de diez años de casada, no llega a conocer muy bien a su esposo-

En ese momento tocaron la puerta

-adelante-dijo kori

Bárbara entro con una carta en las manos

-le ha llegado esta carta señora esta carta-

-gracias-

Después Bárbara se fue

-quien escribe-dijo Damiana

-mi prima Heidi-dice kori-quiere venir

-cuál es el problema, no creo que al señor le moleste o si-

-no pero no tiene caso-

-porque, dice eso se va a sentir más acompañada con alguien de su familia-

-lo que pasa es que en alguno días regreso a ciudad trinidad-dijo kori- una temporada nada más, mi marido me dejo ir

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-y cuando se va-dijo Bárbara

-no me lo dijo, pero me imagino que pronto-

-para siempre-

-ella dice que es por un tiempo, pero cuando se dice que una recién casada deje a su esposo, para irse con los suyos, eso sucede después de un año, no luego, luego-

-no lo entiendo, algo sucedió esta mañana, hasta mando arreglar el jardín por ella-

-por eso te digo que algo grave debe de haber sucedido después de la boda-

-a lo mejor se enteró de que es un bastardo-

-no su familia, no hubiera armado un escándalo y no hubieran permitido llevársela, yo más pienso que en la noche de bodas descubrió que no era virgen, como me gustaría saberlo-dijo Damiana, pensativa

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard entro a la recamara de kori, quien estaba saliendo del cuarto de baño

-cómo te sientes-

-bien, gracias-

-voy a escribirle a tu hermana, para que venga alguien-

-y que le va a decir-

-la verdad y luego, ella sabrá si se lo dice a tu papa o no-

-se lo agradezco-dijo ella, agarrando la carta del mueble- es una carta de mi prima Heidi, quería saber si podía venir a visitarme, quiere leerla.

-no está bien, así-la volteo a ver – bueno que descanses

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era de día, estaba Roy y Christian caminando en el campo

-todavía, te duele la pierna-

-sí, todavía tengo un dolor-dijo Roy

-a ver si te contratan, porque un peón cojo no sirve de una-

-lo importante es que ya estamos cerca –

-se e hace que esto va estar más difícil-

En ese momento escucharon un tiro de una pistola y después otro, mientras los dos se tumbaron al suelo, para saber de donde provenían, fue para ya silenciosamente, se escondieron en unos árboles, mientras los asaltantes se fueron.

Vieron un hombre gordo y viejo tirado en el sácate.

-buen tiro, he-dijo Roy al ver su frente sangrada del tiro que le dieron, esculcaron lo que traía, Roy saco una carta que tenía en su chaleco – es una carta para el esposo de kori

-que dice-

-no se déjame ver-dijo Roy, abriendo la carta, para leerla- vamos a quitarle la ropa y a enterrar todo lo que nos comprometa, rápido

-porque-

-es el nuevo administrador-dijo quitándole todo lo que tenía el cadáver- parece que el hacendado, no lo conoce así que me voy hacer pasar por el

-apoco-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-anoche me dijo que iba a mandar una carta a mi hermana, para que vinieran por mí-

-entonces está contenta –dijo Camelia

-por una parte sí, pero por otra me porte mal con el-dijo ella- ya sé que se trató de un sucio arreglo de dinero, pero aun así debí ser sincera y si me calle no fue solo por ayudar a mi familia, sino ya había perdido mis esperanzas con Roy, me daba igual casarme con Richard o con otro, fui egoísta y lo reconozco, no cree, me duele mucho haberlo lastimado-

-bueno si el otro ya murió, para usted, porque no busca acercársele a su esposo, tal vez, por el tiempo lo llegue a querer –

-no, camelia, entre nosotros han pasado cosas desagradables y ofensivas-

-y como se siente-

-bien –

-entonces, porque no se viste y va al jardín a tomar el sol –

-el día está bien bonito-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Roy y Christian llegaron a la hacienda , haciéndose pasar por el administrador , le pidió a una criada que era el nuevo administrador y quería hablar con Richard , pero la criada le dijo que no estaba y le pregunto si estaba su esposa y le dijo que sí.

Así que se puso a esperar la presencia de kori.

-usted es la persona que viene de parte de Garfield logan, verdad-dijo Bárbara

-sí, soy William Jr.-

-soy la señorita Bárbara Gordon, mi padre era el antiguo administrador –dijo ella- murió hace poco

-lo mataron, aquí afuera-dijo Damiana de entrometida

-pues tal parece que esta zona es demasiado insegura, porque también, nos acaban de asaltar –

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori y camelia estaba bajando las escaleras, mientras kori bajo cinco escalones se quedó mirando unos retratos, que eran de una mujer y un hombre.

-son los padres de mi esposo-dijo kori

-no lo sé, señora-dijo Camelia un poco nerviosa

-si deben de ser ellos, él se parece mucho a Richard, tengo entendido que su mama murió cuando él era muy chico, debe ser muy triste para un niño vivir sin el cariño de su madre, no cree-

-pues si-estaba demasiado nerviosa, mientras tenía la cabeza abajo, no quería ver los retratos

-camelia, usted nunca se casó-

-no, señora las mujeres de nuestra clase no se casan-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-y se llevaron los caballos, el dinero y el equipaje –dijo William (Roy)

-esto ya es el colmo, Bárbara, asaltan en plena luz del día-dijo Damiana

-si en cuanto vuelva Richard, se lo voy a decir-

-pero mientras vamos para que le encelle su casa-dijo Bárbara

Kori estaba paseando, por la haciendo, cuando vio, algo familiar, se detuvo, tal vez era una estaba soñando, pero que hacia Roy Harper, aquí, mientras ella lo veía de espaldas con Bárbara y Damiana.

Kori se fue corriendo a dentro de la hacienda, donde estaba Camelia apunto de trapear la sala

-camelia, necesito saber quién son esos dos hombres que acaban de llegar a la hacienda-dijo kori en tono desairara

-donde los vio-

-aquí a fuera con Bárbara y Damiana, averígüeme como se llaman y luego me dice-

-si señora-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-usted es el criado del señor-dijo Damiana

-si-dijo avergonzado Christian

-su patrón es muy joven, verdad y muy buen mozo-

-el problema de mi pierna, no es de ahorita, se trata de una vieja herida-dijo William (Roy)

-bueno voy a mandar a alguien, para recoger y lo que se trata de su criado…-dijo Bárbara

-por él no se preocupe de mi criado, yo me encargo el dormirá aquí-

-está bien. No creo que el señor Richard tarde y en cualquier duda que necesiten, aquí estoy para pedírmelo-

-le agradezco sus intenciones-

-con permiso-dijo retirándose

-hasta luego-dijo Damiana

-hasta luego señora-

Después las dos mujeres se retiraron

-eso como de ser tu criado, pos no me criado-dijo Christian

-lo supuse, pero no te preocupes, nada más te voy a pedir que me limpies las botas-

-Christian por fin ya estamos aquí-

-pos si, nada más falta conocer al mero mero-

-pues sí, esta mujer Bárbara habla con demasiada confianza del dueño-

-a lo mejor es su querida, que ordena y dispone como si fuera la patrona-

-hay que buscar la manera de prevenir a kori, se puede impresionar muchísimo, cuando nos vea y puede ser que nos delate-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard estaba parado a un lado de las escaleras viendo los cuadros de su padre y su esposa, cuando Bárbara se cruzó en su camino

-no me había avisado, que ya había llegado, los muebles nuevos, después los traen –dijo ella

-qué bueno-

Ella volteo a ver los retratos

-le molesta, que haiga puesto los retratos de su señor padre y su esposa-

-mejor quítelos-dijo el- ninguno de los dos me traen buenos recuerdos-

-ya llego en nuevo administrados que mando el señor logan –

Pero el no dijo nada

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-y si el hacendado se da cuenta que no eres el administrador-dijo Christian

-confío que cuando eso suceda kori y yo, ya estemos demasiado lejos-

-y tú sabes de números-

-un poco, revisaba las cuentas de mi finca, claro no es una hacienda, pero debo de arreglármelas-

En ese momento tocaron la puerta

Christian se paró abrir y era Camelia y entro

-buenas tardes, el señor Richard ya llego y lo espera en la casa grande-

-está bien-

-me llamo Camelia y la señorita Bárbara me dijo que voy a asear los cuartos y atenderlos en lo que necesiten-

-el señor Richard no está casado-

-si-

-entonces, porque la que manda es la señorita Bárbara y no su esposa-

-pues la señora kori ha estado enferma-dijo Camelia nerviosa

-enferma, que tiene-

-no se encuentra bien, nomás se golpeó la espalda a golpearse en las caballerizas –

-bueno dígale al señor Richard, que ya voy-

Después Camelia se fue para afuera

-espero que así sea y que este infeliz tenga la costumbre de golpear mujeres-dijo con reproche- porque no vas a dar una vuelta y averiguas un poco más de kori-

-si-

-al fin, veré que madera esta hecho ese tal Grayson-

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **WOW , AL FIN YA LLEGO A LA HACIENDA , BUENO SE HACE PASA ROY POR WILLIAM JR. EL ADMISNITRADOR QUE HABIAN MATADO LOS ASATALTANTES, BUENO HASTA LA PROXIMA Y NO DEJEN DE COMENTAR , Y PORFAVOR SI TIENEN DUDAS COMENTEN , LOS AMO BESOS**


	14. Chapter 13

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, DISFRUTENLO**

Capítulo 13

Richard estaba en su despacho, escribiendo algunas cosas

-se puede-dijo William (Roy) a Richard

-William Jr.-dijo Richard- la mayoría de los administradores son hombres mayores

-también, los hacendados-dijo William (Roy) –aquí está mi carta de presentación

-gracias-dijo abriéndola –tome asiento, por favor-

Él se sentó enfrente de el

-sus referencias son buenas-dijo- y también dice que usted es viudo-

Roy o William se quedó perplejo, pero después se normalizo

-así es-

-supongo que está de acuerdo con el salario que le dijo, mi amigo Garfield –

-si estoy de acuerdo-dijo – vengo con mi criado, pero también es como mi amigo, su sueldo corre por mi cuenta-

-ya conoce a la señorita Bárbara, verdad-

-si-

-bueno su padre fue administrador de esta hacienda y la de santa Rita, durante cinco años-dijo Richard – así que podrá contar con su ayuda para familiarizarse con las entradas y las salidas, también nos dijeron que los asaltaron y se fueron con sus cosas y los caballos-

-sí, aquí del camino a la hacienda-

-es un problema, bien grabe, que tenemos y pienso que hay alguien que controla a estos bandoleros-

-y quien-

-ya tenemos tiempo para platicar de eso y otras cosas-

-por lo pronto si gusta ir al almacén, para que reponga todo lo que le robaron-

-gracias-

-nos vemos en el almuerzo, me gustaría que conociera a mi esposa-dijo sonriendo Richard

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori estaba en su habitación cerca del balcón leyendo una novela, no quería salir de su habitación, por el simple hecho de que Roy este aquí, no le favorecía, estaba preocupada , le había prometido a Richard que ya no lo veía, pero tenía que hablar con Roy de alguna forma, tendría que irse lo pronto posible.

Richard entro a la habitación, mientras ella estaba leyendo el libro.

-te sientes mejor-dijo el

-si gracias-dijo nerviosa

-acaba de llegar el nuevo administrador, lo invite a comer y me gustaría presentártelo-

-no me siento con ánimo para bajar-

-que quieres decir con eso, ya le mande la carta a tu hermana y deberías de estar contenta-

-si lo estoy, y te lo agradezco pero prefiero quedarme aquí –

-porque- ella solo agacho la cabeza, él se inclinó a verla a los ojos –daría mi vida si nos hubiéramos conocido de otra manera

Ella aparta la vista- estas segura que no hay, ninguna posibilidad para nosotros-

-me gustaría que así fuera, para que ambos dejáramos de sufrir-el solo se levanto

-te espero abajo-

-no voy a bajar-dijo ella, la tomo del brazo

-porque no, dímelo, viendo sus ojos llorosos

-dímelo –en tono dulce-ya estoy harto de caprichos, si no bajas vengo por ti

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-camelia, necesito que me haga un favor-dijo kori

-si-

-quiero que le entregue esto al administrador-dijo kori-pero que nadie la vea-

-pero-

-por favor es algo importante-

-es que no me gustaría hacer algo indebido, algo en contra del señor Richard-

-no es en contra de él, al contrario-dijo dándole la carta-por favor, tenga mi confianza-

-está bien-

-espera su respuesta y después viene conmigo-

-si-

Camelia salió a buscar al administrador William (Roy), que estaba hablando con Christian.

-señor William-dijo camelia

-si-

-la señora kori, le entrega esto-dijo ella

El leyó la carta- dígale que está bien –

Ella solo asistió y se fue.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori bajo rápidamente las escaleras, ella oyó voces del estudio de Richard, así que era el momento perfecto para reunirse con Roy, llego a la capilla donde se citaron, estaba toda vacía, ella estaba de espaldas cuando Roy salió de su escondite.

-kori-ella voltio con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, mientras el corrió para abrazarla fuerte con sus brazos – estoy aquí, no llores, esto ya se acabó, se acabo

Mientras se acercó a sus labios y la beso apasionadamente.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard entro al cuarto de kori y se dio cuenta que no estaba, fue al cuarto de baño y toco.

-kori, estás ahí-

No hubo respuesta

Toco de nuevo

-kori- abrió la puerta, y entro y tampoco estaba ahí

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-es muy peligroso, te tienes que ir, es que ni siquiera me atrevo lo que Richard puede hacer si te descubre aquí, es violento te aborrece-

-sabe el-

\- si –dijo ella-yo se lo dije todo, si él sabe, fue porque alguien nos vio la última vez que nos vimos, y también trate de escapar tres veces, pero ahora hay más vigilancia-

-no importa yo me voy a encargar de todo –

-no Roy, ya es demasiado tarde-

-tarde para que –dijo el- todavía me amas-

\- si con todo mi corazón –

-tienes miedo de él, pero no voy a dejar que te aparte de mi lado-

-no es eso, ya estoy casada y Richard es mi esposo-

-y que, también era antes de escaparte conmigo, con que vienen, esos escrúpulos-

-ahora las cosas, no son las mismas ahora soy su mujer-

Roy no dijo nada, estaba roto, estaba destruido por dentro

-soy su mujer en todos sus sentidos –

-me dijeron que no dormían juntos-

-no pero la noche de bodas, nos quedamos en una posada y ahí se aprovechó de mi-

-maldito infeliz-dijo echando humo por las narices –voy a matar a ese desgraciado, te juro que lo voy a matar

-no por favor-

-dime que fue a la fuerza, por favor-

-bueno yo no quería-dijo ella- pero después me deje –dijo pensando lo ultimo

-no me importa, para mi tú sigues siendo la misma-

-tienes que irte-dijo ella llorando-

-no –dijo- NO, YO NO ME VOY SI NO ES CONTIGO, ENTEDISTE, O NOS VAMOS JUNTOS O AQUÍ ME QUEDO PARA SIEMPRE ENTENDISTE, PARA SIEMPRE-

Ella después salió de la capilla, ya estando afuera se topó con Richard, dios fue grande en no haberla visto con Roy, fue caminado hacia él.

-quise conocer la capilla-dijo ella

-entonces, ya como te sientes-

-mejor gracias-

Roy solo se quedó viendo con furia, mientras ellos caminaban hacia la hacienda

Richard y kori avanzaron hasta la habitación y kori había inventado otro malestar

-hay, me duele la cabeza-dijo ella

-enserio, hace unos minutos, te sentías bien-

-si pero me duele y tengo ganas de dormir –

-te quieres burlar de mi-dijo indignado

-no-

-has estado comiendo mal lo que pasa es que has estado bien débil, no eres una niña kori, sabes bien que tienes que alimentarte-

-para que mejor, morir de una vez-dijo ella

-no digas tonterías-

-sean tonterías para usted, pero no para mí, que caso sirve mi vida –

-el caso que tú le quieras dar-dijo el- si te quedas, puedes tener una familia, tus hijos

-hijos de la violencia y de la brutalidad-

-no digas eso, no hubo ninguna u otra cosa, además fui muy amable contigo de lo que te merecías-

-es lo que piensa usted-

-es la verdad y más vale que no sigas reprochándome si no quieres que me arrepienta de dejarte ir-

Y se fue

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Había llegado la noche, Richard estaba sentado en el suelo del patio con una botella de whisky, estaba llorando, estaba demasiado ebrio, después Bárbara bajo con una sonrisa en los labios, oyó que se cayó la botella vacía, ella fue directamente con el inclinándose.

-déjala, déjala- mientras él tenía la mano el su pierna ella la agarro, tocando su cara con ella, mientras iba recorriendo su brazo, después ella fue con su cara, se acercó hasta sus labios, besándolos, el por su parte no correspondió, pero después se dejó llevar, mientras los dos se paraban besándose.

Christian iba pasando por ahí y tubo el importuno de verlos juntos, mientras ellos seguían besándose

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Christian después fue para la casa con Roy, lo encontró cerca de la ventana sentado

-a que no sabes lo que acabo de ver-dijo Christian

-a quien-

-al hacendado y a la tal Bárbara bien arrimados, dándose unos besotes que para que te digo-

-no me sorprenden de esos infelices-dijo Roy

-se lo vas a decir a su mujer-

-para que-

-para que sepa, que no es de fiar y para que no le tenga ciertas consideraciones, según tu-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bárbara entro a su cuarto, Damiana estaba esperando por ella, ya que ella le había dicho que aprovechara esa oportunidad.

-nana estoy bien feliz-dijo Bárbara casi brincando como conejo.

-te lo dije, pero cuéntame, que hizo-

-me bezo –dijo ella tocando los labios

-y que más-

-el pecho y las caderas nana-dijo ella bien orgullosa

-nada más eso-

-fue poco-

-no pero no permitas que vaya más lejos-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al día siguiente Richard estaba caminado, casi saliendo, después entro Bárbara demasiado contenta.

-buenos días-dijo ella

Richard tomo una respiración

-Bárbara, quiero que me perdones, por lo de anoche-dijo Richard – sabes que tome muchos y que no me comporto así, y siento portarme de una manera tan… prudente-

En ese momento Bárbara soltó un sollozo

-no por favor, no llores-dijo el

-no, es que yo creí que…-

-discúlpame, yo te quiero para mi eres como una hermana-ella lo abrazo, mientras el también hizo lo mismo- lo hice sin pensar me deje llevar por el momento, te juro que jamás volverá a faltarte –

-QUE PASA AQUÍ- una voz que viene desde arriba

Bárbara y Richard se quedaron mirando a kori, después ella se fue corriendo

-se te ofrece algo -dijo Richard

-Bárbara y tú estaban abrazados-dijo ella

-y-

-aquí en la sala, donde cualquiera los puede ver-

-es lo que te preocupa que nos vean, bien la próxima vez lo hare en un lugar más apartado-

-que quiere decir que ya es su… querida-

-y si lo fuera que se siente con derecho a retrechármelo-

-si me reprochas a compartir la cama contigo, muy bien puedo compartirla con otra, no te parece-

Ella se dio la vuelta diciendo ignorarlo, tenía razón que derecho tenia de reclamarle

-no me hagas caso, Bárbara tenía un problema y solo la estaba consolando- dijo frotando sus brazos, pero ella se alejo

-por mi puede hacer lo que se le antoje-dijo ella alejándose de el

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En el jardín estaba Damiana y Bárbara, mientras Damiana estaba tranquilizándola mientras ella lloraba

-ya cálmate y dime que tienes-

-el señor Richard y yo estábamos abrazados y su esposa nos vio-

-y que pasó-

-no lo sé, yo me Salí corriendo -

-pero donde estaba-

-en el salón-

-abrazados en el salón, que imprudencia-

-no es lo que usted piensa, me estaba pidiendo perdón, por lo de anoche-mientras ella seguía llorando

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la sala estaba kori, aun enojada con Richard, por el acto que vio, pero ella no tenía por qué estar celosa, si ella ni lo quiere, ni sentía el mínimo afecto por él, a lo contrario lo odiaba.

-buenos días señora-dijo el capataz

-buenos días-

\- no ha visto a la señorita Bárbara-

-no soy su criada, para andar detrás de ella-

-perdone, con su permiso-dijo retirándose

-para que la quiera-dijo kori

-bueno como llegaron dos personas buscando al señor y como él se fue-

-y que tiene que ver Bárbara-

-el señor Richard, dio órdenes que ella se ocupara de sus asuntos, mientras él no esté-

-supongo que eso fue antes de que yo llegara, así que yo misma las atenderé-ordeno

-como usted diga, patrona-

Kori fue a recibir a una pareja de casados

-buenos días, soy la esposa del señor Grayson-dijo kori

-buenos días señora, soy Federico Nguyen y mi esposa Vanessa-

-mucho gusto-dijo kori

-bueno estamos aquí para darles las gracias por los recursos que está ofreciendo al pueblo-dijo el hombre

-su esposo es un hombre bien generoso, ha ayudado a las personas necesitadas que no carecen con recursos necesarios-dijo Vanessa

-no lo sabía-dijo ella avergonzada

-si el párroco de la iglesia, dijo también que hará una escuela para esas personas-

-si antes de casarnos, mi esposo me hablo de ese proyecto-

Bárbara estaba bajando las escaleras, cuando vio a kori hablando con dos personas, así que no le pareció y fue a la cocina echando humo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-quien es esa gente, que está hablando con la señora kori-dijo alzando la voz

-es el doctor, que el patrón mando a traer-dijo Karen

-y por qué no me avisaron, debieron decírmelo a mí, ella no tiene, porque hacer esas cosas-

-ella es la esposa del patrón –dijo Camelia defendiendo a su patrona

-nadie opino tu opinión-

-bueno usted pregunto porque… yo…-

-YA CALLATE, TIENES LA LENGUA DEMACIADO LARGA, EN ESTE LUGAR NO HAY LUGAR PARA CRIADAS RESPONDONAS-dijo Bárbara- cuando llegue el señor Richard, se lo voy a decir-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Gracias por su hospitalidad señor-dijo Vanessa-y señora sería un placer cumplir con su visita en el hospital-

Richard voltio a ver a kori

-si sería un placer-dijo ella sonriendo

-acomódense, por mientras en su casa, mañana paso a visitarlos-dijo Richard

-señor Richard fue un placer igual usted señora-dijo Federico

Después la pareja se fue a su destino, dejando solos a kori y Richard, después llegaron William (Roy), kori por el otro lado se fue

-espera kori-dijo Richard

Ella se detuvo y se regresó con el

-quiero presentarte al nuevo administrador, el señor William Jr.-

-encantado señora-dijo William (Roy)

Ella no respondió a su saludo

-fuimos al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas-dijo William (Roy)

-si Bárbara me lo dijo-

\- si usted me lo permite, me gustaría cambiarme de ropa-

-si lo espero en mi despacho-

-fue un placer señora, compromiso-dijo William (Roy)

Ella se quedó callada

Y se fue

Kori se quedó ahí como 5 segundos y después se retiró también, Richard, fue detrás de ella.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori entro a la recamara del baño de su habitación, a lavarse la cara, y Richard la siguió.

-se puede saber, que es lo que te pasa-dijo Richard

-a que se refiere-limpiándose la cara

-primero recibes a los señores como una verdadera anfitriona y después cuando te presento al administrador ni siquiera le contestas el saludo-después cerro la puerta del baño- a que vienen esos cambios de humor o son caprichos

-lo que pasa es que…

-lo que pasa es que recibiste a esas personas para fastidiar a Bárbara y fuiste descortés para fastidiarme a mí-

-ni una ni otra cosa-dijo ella saliendo del cuarto- al señor William lo salude con un gesto con la cabeza, porque no tenía otra cosa que decirle y lo del doctor, lo atendí, porque Bárbara no estaba-

-el capataz, me dijo que no quisiste que ella lo recibiera, mintió, tengo que castigarlo-

-no, es que es ese momento… no tiene caso hablar de eso-

Así que a Richard se le ocurrió una buena idea

-fue por celos-dijo Richard

-por supuesto que no-dijo ella- pero por mínimo me merezco un poco de respeto, es humillante al ver estar abrazando a su querida en mis mismo ojos, que sea ella que dispone y manda en este lugar, donde yo vivo-

-si bien recuerdo, te pedí que te hicieras cargo de la casa y me dijiste que no y también no tiene caso, que cambie mis costumbres si dentro de poco ya te vas a ir-dijo el- vas a bajar a comer

-quien va estar

-si crees que voy a consentirte, en que corra a Bárbara está muy equivocada-

-entonces prefiero comer, aquí-dijo kori

-de acuerdo-dijo retirándose

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Karen entro a la habitación de kori con su comida

-Mmm, señora aquí le traigo su comida-dijo Karen

-gracias, Karen, porque quitaron los cuadros de los patrones pasados en el salón-dijo kori

-no se fue la señora Bárbara, quien lo ordeno-

-hasta sobre eso decide-dijo kori

-de seguro, fue porque el patrón se los pidió-

-no creo que el haiga, permitido quitar el retrato de sus padres-dijo kori, Karen nada más se quedó callada.-que pasa hay algo, que no me quieres decir-

-mejor, a mí, no me preguntes con permiso-

Kori solo se quedó sin comprender, algo ocultaban

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori después bajo las escaleras, para salir a dar un paseo

-si vas a salir, no te alejes de los alrededores de la casa-dijo Richard

-por qué quitaron los retratos que estaban ahí-dijo kori y Richard se voltio-porque no tengo, buenos recuerdos de mi padre

-pero también estaba el de su mama-

-esa señora, no era nada mío-

-a no-

-y si quieres saber, si hay un retrato de mi madre, te diré que no-dijo el- ella no tuvo la suerte de ser retratada por un retratista, es más, dudo que alguna vez haiga puesto un pie en esta casa-

-no entiendo-

-no entiendes, tu hermana nunca te lo dijo-

-qué cosa-

-Soy un bastardo-

-bastardo-

-sí, acaso no sabes, que las personas de tu clase acostumbran a divertirse con las inocentes muchachas que tienen en sus dominios, mi madre fue una de ellas, que tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse con un poderoso hacendado, la vio se le antojo y la violo, la consecuencia lógica de ese acto aquí la tienes-

Kori no lo podía creer, como su hermana fue capaz

-te aterroriza estar casada como alguien como yo-

-bueno, dice que mi hermana lo sabía-dijo kori

-no solo tú hermana, también Xavier-

-mi papa-

-ellos aseguran que no-

-no él nunca lo habría permitido-

-que te casaras conmigo, quien sabe, mantener un secreto de que nadie sabe, por la vergüenza en caer en la ruina, la decisión no es tan difícil-

-mi padre, no es un hombre honesto y decente

-pero tu hermana no, y si crees que no se los dije a tu hermana se lo dije el primer día en que las conocí-

-es decir antes…-

-si antes de nuestro arreglo y a tu familia les importa más el dinero que el disturbio-

-y usted pago para tener una esposa de familia distinguida-

-nunca me importo tu apellido, te vi en la calle y me gustaste, ya te lo dije y cuando me di cuenta de la codicia de tu hermana y su esposo…-

-NO LE PERMITO QUE HABLE ASI DE MI…-

-SI ES CODICIA ESTABA SEGURO QUE TE IBAN A VENDER, al mejor postor, sin importarles que fuera un enfermo un depravado – kori se le salieron las lágrimas de tanto escuchar- sentí pena por ti-

-pena –dijo ella, aguantando las lágrimas – es decir que se casó conmigo por lastima

-no, no, no kori, no fue por eso-dijo Richard, lamentando lo que le había dicho

-si me lo acaba de decir-

-quiero que entiendas-dijo tocándole los hombros

-NO ME TOQUES-le grito

-TE TOCO CADA VEZ QUE QUIERA-dijo acercándose a sus labios y después él se alejó-anda vete

Ella se fue subiendo y llorando hasta su habitación

CONTINUARA...

 **ESPERO QUE LE HAIGA GUSTADO , BUENO , KORI YA SABE EL ORIGEN DE RICHARD Y SE ESTA ENAMORANDO DE EL, QUE FELICICDADES**


	15. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14:

-SI ES CODICIA ESTABA SEGURO QUE TE IBAN A VENDER, al mejor postor, sin importarles que fuera un enfermo un depravado – kori se le salieron las lágrimas de tanto escuchar- sentí pena por ti-

-pena –dijo ella, aguantando las lágrimas – es decir que se casó conmigo por lastima

-no, no, no kori, no fue por eso-dijo Richard, lamentando lo que le había dicho

-si me lo acaba de decir-

-quiero que entiendas-dijo tocándole los hombros

-NO ME TOQUES-le grito

-TE TOCO CADA VEZ QUE QUIERA-dijo acercándose a sus labios y después él se alejó-anda vete

Ella se fue subiendo y llorando hasta su habitación

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la mañana siguiente, Richard y Bárbara se subieron al coche para ir al pueblo, mientras William (Roy) los estaba observando furioso, vio hasta que el coche salió de la hacienda para el pueblo.

Fue directo a la casa iba a subir las escaleras cuando escucho una voz

-buenos días-se al ver la Cara de Damiana

-buenos días-

-si busca al señor Richard, no está-dijo Damiana- se fue al pueblo

-no lo sabía-

-ya almorzó-

-sí, gracias-

-así que usted es de la capital-dijo Damiana y el asistió- debe de ser fascinante vivir en una ciudad tan grande, yo ido unas cuantas veces…-

En ese momento kori apareció bajando las escaleras, mientras observaba a kori

-buenos días señora-dijo comúnmente

-buenos días-sonando casual

-ya bajo usted, me alegro, quiere decir que se siente mejor-

-sí, gracias-dijo kori- con permiso

-va a caminar, el acompaño-dijo Damiana

-no, no hace falta, pero gracias-y se fue

Mientas William (Roy) la seguía mirando…

-que linda es, no-dijo Damiana- lástima que no se lleve bien con su esposo-

-ha no-

-bueno tengo entendido, que se regresa con su familia, por una temporada-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori iba caminado por la orilla de la hacienda

-kori-dijo Roy

-por favor vete-dijo ella

-porque no me dijiste que vuelves para tu casa-

-te suplico que te vayas, alguien nos puede ver-dijo suplicando kori

-ven-dijo agarrándole la mano- ahí nadie nos va a ver-

-pero yo no quiero hablar contigo, ya nos dijimos todo- y era verdad

-entonces es verdad, que regresas a con tus papa-dijo Roy- entonces ya se lo pediste a tu marido-

-sí, y estuvo de acuerdo-

-vas a solicitar el divorcio-dijo Roy

-no hablamos de eso, aunque así sea, lo nuestro ya se acabó Roy-dijo ella,

-pero porque, si te divorcias vas a quedar libre-

-le prometí a Richard que no te buscaría-

-a el-dijo empezando a enojarse y ponerse furioso- A ESE INFELIZ, BESUQUIANDOSE CON SU QUERIDA EN TODOS LADOS-

-los viste besándose-dijo kori, eso ya había sido, tanto

-bueno ya sabes de quien te estoy hablando-kori no sabía que hacer- dime que vas a renunciar a nuestro amor, por guardar respeto a un tipo que no se lo merece-

-Roy…-

-kori te ha conseguido sobornando a los tuyos, te ha humillado y te obliga a vivir con su amante-dijo Roy- que paso con tu orgullo, con tu dignidad –

-precisamente, por eso, no quiero volver contigo –

-no eso es cobardía, miedo a que dirán, si te divorcias, puedes ser libre de escoger a cualquier esposo-kori negó con la cabeza y Roy la hizo voltearse, para mirarla a los ojos –kori mírame, suponiendo que estas dispuesta a sacrificarte, que te amo con todo el alma y me muero por ti-

Fueron acercando sus labios, toco a toco, hasta que compartieron un beso apasionado

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard estaba en la casa del párroco, le había llevado cajas de despensa, Bárbara fue a surtir la despensa que hacía falta y él fue con el padre, mientras estaban hablando de las peleas del pueblo.

-y como van las cosas con tu mujer-dijo el padre

-igual o peor, ahora le ha dado por menospreciar a todo el mundo, al administrador lo trata con bastante altanería y ahora no quiere bajar a comer, prefiero comer en su cuarto para no compartir la mesa con Bárbara-

-y han hablado de eso-

-sí y siempre terminamos peleados-

-no se te hace que te exaltas o no la tratas con cortesía-

-ya me canse de ser amable, a ella lo único que le interesa es irse, pero antes de eso quiere fastidiarme –

-porque no quiere comer con Bárbara-

-porque le cae mal, le molesta que lleve la casa y le encargue cosas-

-no crees que se siente menos, al ver que le das tanta importancia a otra mujer-

-y que puedo hacer, le pedí que se hiciera caso de la casa y le valió que se caiga en pedazos y antes de que ella llegara Bárbara se encargaba de eso-dijo Richard-que hago padrino, no tuve más remedio que Bárbara se hiciera cargo

-todo esto no constituye de un acercamiento entre ustedes y por otra parte no estoy de acuerdo que tengas tanta familiaridad con Bárbara, es joven lista y bonita-dijo el padre-tuviste que ver algo que ver con ella

Richard no sabía que decir se puso tenso

-con tu actitud, eso me dio entender-dijo el padre

-lo que hubo, no tuvo importancia-

-entonces si hubo algo-

-la otra noche discutí con kori, después me había tomado varias copas para calmarme-dijo Richard volteándolo a ver- pero lo que paso no fue nada serio-

-que sería lo serio-dijo el padre- llevártela a la cama –

-sí y eso no sucedió-

-pero eres un hombre casado, aunque fueron varios besos, cometiste una falta ante dios y ante tu esposa-

-cual esposa-expreso enojado-kori no comparte nada conmigo

-es tu mujer-

-no padrino, mujer es la que se preocupa por uno , que lo ve , que platica y que comparte su cama-dijo Richard –por supuesto ese no es el caso de kori, con permiso

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Había llegado la noche, kori estaba en su habitación, salió de su habitación para la de Richard, toco la puerta.

-quien-dijo Richard

-yo kori, podemos hablar-

Él fue abrir la puerta

-pasa-dijo

-mejor hablamos en el pasillo-

-no seas niña entra- y ella paso

-quiero preguntarle…-pero Richard la interrumpió

-no te parece que ya han sucedido demasiadas cosas para que me sigas hablando de usted-

-me gustaría saber, una vez en que me regresa a casa de mi familia, piensas, piensas pedir el divorcio-

-si eso es lo que quieres-dijo recargándose en la cama

-lo digo, porque sé que deseas tener una familia, hijos…-

-y tú no-

-pues si todas las mujeres queremos eso-dijo ella sonriendo- pero

-bueno para solicitar el divorcio, tenemos que decir la verdad-

-que verdad-

-que no quieres vivir conmigo, porque estas enamorada de otro-

-y no se puede decir que no nos entendemos –

-no, no creo que eso sea suficiente, los motivos validos de un divorcio son enfermedad contagiosa, maltrato físico, impotencia o matrimonio no consumado y ninguno de esos no es nuestro caso –dijo desabrochándose la camisa – también existe el adulterio, claro que en cualquier tipo de esas cosas debe ser ventilado ante un juez y bastantes testigos, a y tu familia, cual de ella escoges-

Kori se quedó sin habla, no sabía que responder

-no es nada difícil, verdad-

Ella solo negó con la cabeza

-yo no quiero esto kori, quiero que te quedes-dijo acercándose a ella y recargando en el armario donde ella estaba parada- te necesito-

Ella se quería ir, pero Richard la detuvo

\- no te vallas, escúchame, porque, tal vez esta sea la última vez que deseo hablarte de mis sentimientos-dijo acercándose demasiado a ella- reconozco mis errores, pero por encima de todas las cosas, todavía te quiero, porque no lo intentamos, a lo nosotros juntos describimos que podemos quedarnos juntos –

-no.- Dijo negando con la cabeza

-no, no digas que no, quiero un futuro alrededor tuyo y no voy a renunciar –beso su frente, mientras ella estaba atrapada en el momento- déjame mostrarte lo mucho que te amo-dijo besando su cuello, lo que significas para mí -

Fue directo a sus caluroso y húmedos labios, basándolo tiernamente, fue bajando cual cuello, mientras a kori se le escapo un gemido

-prometo que seré tierno, amoroso contigo-dijo besando de nuevo sus labios, mientras ella lo abrazaba del cuello y los hombros y el abrazaba su cintura –quiero que seas feliz, kori, quiero encellarte lo mejor que hay en mi-

La beso de nuevo y ella correspondió, mientras este fue un beso lleno de deseo, mientras el frotaba su espalda y su cintura y ella jugaba con sus cabellos negros azabaches, sentía que estaban en el paraíso, la cargo sin parar de besarla hasta la cama, depositándola y poniéndose encima de ella basando su cuello, su mano fue directo al muslo de kori por encima del vestido levantándolo, mientras besaba su boca y cuello.

-no, no puedo-dijo ella- no debo

-no temas-dijo besando sus labios

-no puedo –dijo levantando- perdón

Y se fue de la habitación de Richard.

Dejándolo mirando cómo se iba, mientras tocaba la cama, se dio cuenta del pendiente que había dejado olvidado sin querer en su cama, las cosas no habían salido bien de lo que él esperaba.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la mañana siguiente el padre y kori estaban en la parroquia, kori se quería confesar, estaban en el confesorio.

-amen-dijo ella

-hace cuanto que no te confiesas-

-antes de casarme-dijo ella

-que pecados, has cometido-

-muchos-dijo ella y empezó a sollozar- no sé qué me pasa, creo que soy una mala mujer, si mi corazón pertenece a otro, como puede gustarme las caricias de otro-

\- haber explícate hija, no te entiendo-dijo el- quieres decir que hay otro hombre en tu vida-

-si –

-el hombre al que le entregaste tu corazón es con el que ibas a fugarte en tu boda-

-Richard se lo conto-

-escúchame hija mía, se entre Richard y tú, han pasado cosas desagradables, pero por encima de todo, Richard todavía te quiere y si dices que te gustan sus caricias, quiere decir que empiezas a sentir algo por el-

-no, no, no padre, es que eso no es así-dijo ella sollozando

-es normal que te quieras aferrar al recuerdo de tu primer novio, pero eso pertenece al pasado-

\- es que no es el pasado, no lo entiende-

-si hija y te hace daño empecinarte en algo que ya quedo atrás –

-no ha quedado atrás está aquí, está aquí-

-como, que quieres decir- empezando a comprender- no me asustes, ese hombre está aquí, en San Cayetano

-sí, es el nuevo administrador-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En caballo iban Richard y William (Roy) y Christian, montando a caballo en el monte con unos cuantos hombres atrás.

-algo le preocupa-dijo William

-porque-dijo Richard

-porque desde que salimos ha estado bien callado-

-son cosas personales-dijo enojado,

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

\- estos días han sido horribles padre-dijo ella- estoy con el Jesús en la boca, un descuido, cualquier detalle, podría hacer que Richard lo descubra-

-ese hombre es un inconsciente-

-dice que no se va a ir si no es conmigo, si Richard se entera puede ocurrir una tragedia –

-dios no lo quiera hija, cualquiera de los dos puede salir herido-

-si es a lo que me temo padre-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-le ofrezco una disculpa-dijo Richard

-porque-dijo William (Roy)

-hace rato le conteste de muy mala manera-

-bueno como lo vi callado, pensé que tenía problemas en la hacienda, no había pensado que tenía una vida familiar-

-ese es el problema no tengo vida familiar-dijo Richard – me imagino que a deber sufrido por la muerte de su esposa

-si-

-me imagino que tenía un buen matrimonio-

-si muy bueno, era dulce inteligente, apasionada y de repente me fue arrebatada –

-lo siento, pero usted es joven y va a encontrar a alguien que le entusiasme de la misma manera-

-no, no, es que uno se enamora tanto que puede pensar que nadie puede ocupar el lugar de la que se fue-

-es verdad-dijo Richard

-usted tiene una esposa bien hermosa –

-si-

-son con ella los problemas-

-si-

-supongo que van a ser pasajeros-

-ojala así fuera, pero lo dudo-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-aquí no hace falta otra sirvienta, por eso le dije que se hiciera cargo de asear la casa del administrador-dijo Bárbara

-y en las tardes que trabaje en el huerto ya lo sé-dijo kori- me parece una tarea demasiado pesada para una mujer de su edad-

-se ve muy fuerte, además uno ocupa a la gente en lo que le hace falta-

-uno ocupa a la gente, es decir usted es la que decide-

-lo que se refiere al servicio si, el señor Richard me lo ordeno-dijo Bárbara

-y también le ordeno ir en contra de mis deseos –

-hay como cree-dijo Damiana

\- es lo que parece, porque si le pedí a mi marido que entrara a trabajar fue para la casa no para el huerto –

-le repito que en la casa no hace falta-

-usted no es quien decide y su terquedad es una falta de respeto hacia mí-dijo kori- y si quiere ocupar mi lugar frente Richard , por lo menos tenga la decencia hasta cuando me haiga ido

-señora como se le ocurre-dijo Damiana

-se me ocurre por lo que estoy oyendo y por lo que he visto-

En ese momento entro el padre

-Bárbara, me puedes decir, porque corrió a camelia de la casa grande-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-nunca antes me habían humillado de esta manera-dijo Bárbara

-bueno mi reina, es que también se te paso la mano

-hay cállate, como iba saber tanto a esa y el cura, les importa demasiado es vieja mugrosa

-bueno al padre sí parece que le importe, pero la señora lo tomo como pretexto, para descargar el pretexto que te tiene, esta ardida-

-ardida, porque a ella Richard no le interesa está enamorada del tal Roy, no-dijo acordándose de la plática de kori y el padre que las habían estado espiando ella y Damiana

-tú crees que el señor lo sabe y por eso tiene tanto pleito-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación de Richard

-adelante- dijo Richard y era Bárbara-que te pasa-

Dijo al ver a Bárbara con los ojos llorosos

-la señora me insulto, humilló-

-otra vez, ahora porque-dijo fastidiado

-por Camelia-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard después fue a la habitación de kori.

-acabo de hablar con Bárbara, me puedes decir que es lo que sucede-

-no te lo ha dicho ya-

-kori tengo problemas y asuntos que atender y no quiero perder el tiempo resolviendo problemas de mujeres-

-problema de mujeres, me estas poniendo al mismo nivel que ella-dijo kori reprochando

-hey nadie es superior a nadie-

-me refiero a que soy tu esposa-dijo ella

-lo eres-dijo en tono burlón

-ya sé que hay problemas entre nosotros, pero no hay necesidad que alguien más me humille, hazlo tú que tanto lo quieres, pero no los empleados de esta casa-

-ella dice que fuiste tú quien la humillo, esta vez por Camelia-

-aceptaste porque te lo pedí y agradezco muchísimo en darle trabajo a esa mujer, a mí me agrada mu compañía es muy buena persona, atenta y siempre está al pendiente de lo que yo quiero-dijo kori, mientras Richard solo la observaba – es la única persona que en la que en vez en cuanto platico, me entretiene me hace compañía y Bárbara no tenía ningún derecho de correrla de la casa –

-dice que es alzada y que le falta al respeto-

-por supuesto tú crees todo lo que ella te dice-dijo ella- Richard, los dos cometimos errores, yo te mentido ofendido, he lastimado tus sentimientos y creme que estoy muy arrepentida, quedamos en cuanto llegue alguien de mi familia me voy a ir, pero hasta que eso no suceda, quiero pedirte por favor que nos tratemos con cortesía y que me evites la humillación de que todo el mundo sepa de que hay otra mujer por encima de mí-

-está bien y te reitero que aquí no hay nadie por encima de ti-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la mañana siguiente Richard y William (Roy), estaban montando a caballo por el monte, estaban acompañados de otros hombres.

-y cuantas horas de caballo son para Santa Rita-dijo William

-entre tres y cuatro-dijo Richard

-creí que estaba más cerca, no colina con San Cayetano-

-no precisamente, le llaman el paso del coyote no está lejos –dijo Richard- te encello

-si-

-sigan lejos los alcanzamos-

Después siguieron viendo el camino, desde lejos estaban unos asaltantes, mientras Richard y William estaban paseando vieron a un criado.

-mira ahí está Nazario-dijo Richard

Desde lejos están los asaltantes apuntando con la escopeta a Nazario

-espérate hasta que esté más cerca-

Y uno de esos hombres es el capataz

-me lleva es el señor Richard, me lleva mejor vamos nos-

-que tal Nazario-dijo Richard-como esta en Santa Rita

Con los asaltantes

-dispárale antes de que abra el hocico, dispárale-

Mientras el otro hombre apuntaba a Nazario, se había equivocado apuntándole a Richard en el abominen cayéndose del caballo, al siguiente fue Nazario. William busco un lugar para también disparar a los asaltantes, ya que era antes teniente, pero ya habían huido los asaltante, mientras el avanzo donde estaba Richard herido e inconsciente.

Roy apunto a Richard, mientras lo observaba con tanto odio, solo tenía que disparar el gatillo para acabar con su vida. Sería capaz de hacerlo.

-y si lo remato-pensó Roy

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **HOLA AMIGOS LECTOTORES, NO ME ODIEN POR DEJARLO CON EL SUSPENTO AL ULTIMO CON RICHARD, JAJAJA, NO LES VOY A DACER LO QUE VA A PASAR, PORQUE SERIA ARRUINAR LA HISTORIA, VAMOS A REZAR A TODOS LO DIOSES EXISTENTES PARA QUE SE SALVE RICHARD, BUENO LOS QUIERO 100% ROBXSTAR, LOS AMO , BESOS**


	16. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15:

Roy apunto a Richard, mientras lo observaba con tanto odio, solo tenía que disparar el gatillo para acabar con su vida. Sería capaz de hacerlo.

-y si lo remato-pensó Roy

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heidi había llegado al pueblo de San Cayetano, estaba bajando el equipaje del coche, había mandado una carta para visitar a kori, y seguir hablando.

-señora-dijo Heidi

-si-

-usted sabe dónde queda la hacienda San Cayetano-

-usted va para ya-dijo la mujer

-si –dijo Heidi

-si queda a una cinco cuadras-

-cinco cuadras, no con este calor aquí me muero-

-mire, es el señor el capataz de san Cayetano-dijo la mujer señalándolo

-gracias-

-caballero-dijo al hombre- me dijeron que usted trabaja en San Cayetano, voy para ya-

-y como quiere que la lleve, que no ve que vengo en caballo-dijo señalándolo

-es usted un tonto o un terco –mientras el capataz se reiría de ella- que maneras de contestarle a una dama, soy la prima de la señora kori, ande búsqueme un coche-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras en el monte estaban poniendo a Richard en una camilla que habían construido con madera, para llevarlo a la hacienda. William (Roy), no fue capaz de matarlo, se habría portado bien con él, mientras acomodaban las camillas y las abarraban a los caballos para poder continuar.

Mientras todos se subían a los caballos de regreso a la hacienda.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la cocina estaba Bárbara, Camelia y Karen, Bárbara estaba observando lo que estaban cocinando hasta que vio algo que no le gusto.

-conejo, no les dije hicieras el venado –

-si pero a la señora kori no les gusta la carne de venado-dijo Karen

-el animal, tiene días de muerto y si no se hace hoy se echa a perder-

-yo creo que para mañana, todavía aguanta-

-pero yo te di una orden-

-mire señorita Bárbara, pónganse de acuerdo ustedes, porque yo la verdad no ´puede hacerle caso a dos patronas-

-Camelia, traite el venado, quiero que se haga ahora mismo-

-pero esa carne dilata mucho en cocinarse y no va estar listo a la hora de la comida-

-NO ME IMPORTA- dijo alzándole la voz

En ese momento entro un criado

-y tú qué quieres-dijo Bárbara

-acaba de llegar un pariente de la señora-

-está bien-dijo Bárbara- no te dije que fueras por el venado Camelia-

-si señorita –le respondió Camelia

-oiga y no va avisarle a la señora que regreso su parienta-

-se lo diré, cuando se me antoje-dijo sonriendo y sentándose en la silla para tomar agua.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori estaba guardando unos vestidos en un baúl, acabo de acomodarlos y salió para afuera, fue bajando las escaleras, cuando escullo pequeños ronquidos y provenían en la sala donde estaba su prima sentada y dormida , kori se emocionó y bajo rápidamente.

-Heidi-dijo ella emocionada- Heidi, no lo puedo creer estas aquí

Las dos mujeres se abrazaron

-cuando llegaste Heidi-

-hay kori, yo creo que desde hace mucho, porque me dormí-

-porque no me avisaron-

-yo que voy a saber, yo creo que aquí son una bola de groseros y alzados-

-hay Heidi que alegría me da en verte-

-kori te veo con ojeras las cosas no van bien verdad-

-mejor no hablemos de eso, mejor dime como esta mi padre-

-igual que siempre me dio una tarjeta para ti y tú marido –

-bueno ven, vamos para arriba-dijo kori

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-no Heidi-dijo kori-por ningún motivo me voy a quedar, además Richard ya está de acuerdo de que me regrese a mi casa-

-hay kori te entiendo, pero que le vamos a decir a mi tío, ahora que le van a inventar a tu papa-

-que los aires del campo no me favorecen-

-hay sí y crees que te va a creer-

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, y kori fue abrirla y era Karen

-puede venir un momentito, por favor-

-que pasa-dijo kori

-mejor se lo digo aquí afuerita-

-que sucede-dijo kori

-hirieron de balazos al patrón-

-que –dijo kori asustado- él está bien, no lo mataron

-no, pero está muy malo-dijo Karen- se lo llevaron a su cuarto

Kori fue rápidamente al cuarto de Richard y Karen siguiéndola por detrás, llego al cuarto encontrando a William (Roy), que le estaba quitando la ropa

-que paso-dijo kori

-unos bandidos nos sorprendieron en el paso del coyote-dijo William- valla a hervir agua rápido

William (Roy), le ordeno a Karen, para que fuera a traer agua caliente. Y ella fue rápida

-ya fueron, por un médico, no te preocupes-dijo William, mientras kori le quitaba la camisa que llevaba puesta. El no pudo aguantar más y se fue.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la cocina estaba llegando Camelia, mientras Karen estaba apurada para llevar el agua hervida.

-hay un montón de problemas afuera, que paso-dijo Camelia

-agarraron a balazos a el señor Richard –dijo Karen

Camelia se había sorprendido demasiado, se sentó en la silla, para aclarar lo que le hicieron.

\- y luego-dijo Camelia

-llamaron al médico-dijo Karen-voy a llevarle esto

-no yo lo llevo, yo lo llevo-dijo apurada

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori le estaba limpiado un poco la herida, mientras Richard abrió muy apenas un ojo a la mitad.

-por favor, dime, como re ayudo-dijo ella llorando,- Richard, no quiero que te mueras

Estaba abrazándolo cuidadosamente y llorando, por el otro lado la puerta se abrió y era Bárbara, avanzo hasta la cama rápidamente, donde estaba kori.

-Richard, Richard –dijo corriendo, quitando a kori y empujándola para otro lado, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello.

Kori después fue y la quito

-hágase a un lado por favor, tenemos que limpiarlo-dijo kori

-yo lo hago-dijo Bárbara

-NO-dijo gritando kori y agarrándola de los brazos

-SUELTEME –

\- DEJE DE PELEARSE LO IMPORTANTE ES EL-dijo Camelia

-fuera de aquí-dijo kori queriendo sacar a Bárbara fuera del cuarto.

-NIO ME VOY A USTED NO LE INTERESA RICHARD LO UNICO QUE LE INTERESA ES VOLVER CON EL TAL ROY-grito Bárbara

Kori si pensarlo, le dio una cachetada

-LARGATE, LARGATE INMEDIATAMENTE-le dijo kori jalándola para que se vaya

-NO ME VOY A IR-le grito – no voy a dejar a Richard con usted, sería capaz de matarlo-

Fue de nuevo con Richard, kori se estaba empezando a fastidiar con esta mujer

-kori me acaban de decir lo que paso-dijo Heidi entrando al cuarto

-hagan el favor de sacar a esta… muchacha del cuarto-dijo kori refiriéndose a Bárbara

Heidi se acercó a Bárbara por detrás de ella

-ándale muchacha, muévete-dijo Heidi, pero ella ni le ponía la mínima atención, después la agarró del brazo – estas sorda o eres de tocas entendederas

-SUELTEME SEÑORA-dijo Bárbara gritándole

-obedece a la señora-dijo Heidi sacándola de la recamara, hacia la fuerza

-NO, NO RICHARD, RICHARD-dijo Bárbara ya que la habían sacado de la recamara

Kori fue con Richard para limpiarle un poco la herida, ya que se oía la voz de Bárbara gritando

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-por suerte la bala, no atravesó, órganos vitales-dijo el médico, el señor Federico Nguyen y su esposa Vanessa, que le había sacado la bala, depositándola en un palto de metal.-pero ha perdido mucha sangre

-y cuándo volverá en si –dijo kori sollozando

-tal vez en la noche, tuve que adiestrar demasiado éter para poder operarlo-dijo Federico- estas intervenciones son demasiado dolorosas.-

Después de que se había ido el médico, kori se la pasó toda la noche en vela con Richard, pero claro que no fue capaz de compartir la cama.

Después en la mañana, kori tenía que ir a darle el pésame a la mujer, que con mala suerte mataron a su hijo, kori al principio no estaba de acuerdo ya que no quería dejar a Richard solo, pero tenía que ir por obligación.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heidi entro a la cocina, donde estaba la madre de Karen lupita, quien estaban en la cocina haciendo sus deberes.

-hay que poner estas tiras aquí, porque puede hacer falta-dijo Heidi, poniendo las vendas

-si señora-dijo Karen y lupita

-no estaría mal, tener listo un caldito de pollo-dijo Heidi

-claro que si señora-

-pero yo te voy a decir cómo hacerlo, tienes apio-dijo Heidi

-si-dijo sella landó en ramo de apio

-bastante, creo que nos vamos a entender-dijo mientras probaba el caldo

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Camelia estaba con Richard, lo estaba cuidando, le tenía mucho cariño, mas no sabemos porque, que será lo que lo hato a Richard, mientras tocaba sus manos sin parar de llorar, después le puso la manta en la frente, para calmar un poco la temperatura.

En ese momento entro Bárbara, mientras se acercaba a la cama

-como sigue-

-la fiebre no se le quiere quitar-dijo Camelia, ella observo a Bárbara- la señora fue al velorio, usted no-

-lo único que me importa es el-dijo mirando a Richard

-es bueno y guapo, nada más que está casado-

-si con una mujer que no lo quiere-

-pero el si la quiere a ella-

-tu estas de su lado, verdad-dijo ella

-yo no estoy de lado de nadie-dijo avanzando hasta la ventana

-de lo que yo sé, es que la señora kori te tiene confianza y de seguro te platica cosas, si me cuantas te puedo asignar, tareas más livianas y pagarte más-

-yo no sé nada-

-eres una india arrastrada y mentirosa, pero cuando esa alzada se valla, voy a ser que te echen de aquí y del pueblo-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-esa muchacha Bárbara, me parece bastante alzada –dijo Heidi

-bueno es una muchacha bastante instruida, el administrador de antes era su papa-dijo lupita

-no será que esta enamora del marido de mi prima-

-no sabría decirle señora-

-ándale, ándele-dijo Heidi- usted y yo somos viejas y sabemos, que más sabe el diablo que por viejo, que por diablo-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-señora-dijo William (Roy)

-no te das cuenta que me comprometes-dijo kori

-no era mi intención –

-perdóname, es que Damiana, nos vio hablando y tengo miedo que alguien empiece a sospechar-

-a nadie la va a extrañar que hables con el administrador de tu marido-dijo William – creo que el capataz tuvo algo que ver con lo que paso-

-el capataz-

Atrás de ellos estaba Damiana espiándolos, cada palabra de lo que decían.

-estoy casi seguro que unos de los hombres que nos dispararon era el-

-pero que interés, puede tener-

-no lo sé, tal vez, no querían matar a tu marido si no a Nazario-

-has perdido el juicio-dijo Heidi-como permites que este hombre este aquí-

Mientras Bárbara estaba atrás escuchando.

-Heidi, te presento a…-

-me presentas a un cuerno-dijo Heidi, y William (Roy) agacho solo la cabeza

-mejor luego hablamos prima-

-buenos las dejo con permiso-dijo William

Heidi volteo a ver a Bárbara, que aún seguía ahí

-y tu porque siempre andas de metiche-dijo Heidi a Bárbara, pero ella solo se fue-no estas espiando o que

-Heidi, por favor-

-es que esta es una entrometida y tu kori, jamás me hubiera imaginado, como te atreviste-

-yo no tuve la culpa se apareció aquí de repente-

-lo hubieras echado-

-no se quiere ir-

-le hubieras dicho a tu marido, para que lo echara a balazos-

-es que tú no entiendes-

-lo único que entiendo es que no quieres estar con tu marido, porque ese te calienta el cerebro-dijo Heidi

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori estaba en la habitación de Richard, mientras él estaba débil, ella había regresado del velorio

-kori-dijo Richard débil

-si-

-quédate aquí un rato-

Ella se iba a sentar en una silla

-pero cerca de mí-dijo el, puso la mano para que ella la tomara- si me muero vas a ser libre para siempre-

-pero yo no quiero que te mueras-dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-me gustaría saber algo-dijo el- el día que fuiste a mi recamara, a preguntarme sobre el divorcio, te acuerdas-

-si-

-cuando te bese y te acaricie, me pareció que te gustaba-

-no-dijo demasiado sonrojado, poniéndose demasiado roja

-si kori estabas acalorada, ansiosa y un hombre se da cuenta de todas esas cosas y siente cuando la mujer responde y tú me estabas respondiendo-

-te equivocaste –dijo ella frotando sus dedos con los de él, después el los retiro

-que lastima-dijo – por un momento creí, que podría existir algo entre nosotros –

\- si estuviera segura de ser comprendida, te entregaría mi alma, te diría, todo lo que siento, lo que ocurre, dentro de mí-

-y porque piensas que no puedo, si mi mente está abierta, se escuchar –

Kori solo se quedó , pensando , no sabía que era lo que sentía por él. O solo fue deseo físico, lo de la otra noche.

CONTINUARA...

 **WOW , YA ESTOY CANSADA , LO BUENO ES QUE KORI YA ESTA SINTIENDO AL POR EL POBRE DE RICHARD , Y BARBARA POR EL OTRO LADO , NO TENGO NADA ENCONTRA DEL PERSONAJE , PERO POR EL MOMENTO ES LA RIVAL Y QUE OPINAN LO DE LA CACHETADA QUE LE DIO KORI A BARBARA , EH , HAY Y LO DE LA VIEJA SIN NADA QUE HACER DE DAMIANA , QUE ESTA DE METICHE EN TODO.**

 **BUENP BLA, BLA , ES TODO , ESPERO QUE LE HAIGA GUSTADO, Y NO DEJEN DE COMENTAR Y SI TIENE DUDAS TAMBIÉN. HASTA LA PROXIMA.**

 **\- MUJER MISTERIOSA**


	17. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16:

-si kori estabas acalorada, ansiosa y un hombre se da cuenta de todas esas cosas y siente cuando la mujer responde y tú me estabas respondiendo-

-te equivocaste –dijo ella frotando sus dedos con los de él, después el los retiro

-que lastima-dijo – por un momento creí, que podría existir algo entre nosotros –

\- si estuviera segura de ser comprendida, te entregaría mi alma, te diría, todo lo que siento, lo que ocurre, dentro de mí-

-y porque piensas que no puedo, si mi mente está abierta, se escuchar –

Kori solo se quedó, pensando, no sabía que era lo que sentía por él. O solo fue deseo físico, lo de la otra noche.

-… hay enfermos, que creen que el médico, no solo puede curar, y curar el cuerpo si no también el alma, inténtalo-dijo con voz débil, en ese momento golpearon la puerta- no, no abras estamos hablando –

-pero puede ser algo…-

-no, no me importa, diles que no quiero que nos molesten –

Y fue el segundo golpe en la puerta

-quien-dijo kori, atrás de la puerta

-soy yo señora- era la voz de Camelia – es el padre quiere saber cómo está el señor-

Kori fue has donde estaba Richard

-está bien déjalos pasar-dijo Richard – pero esta conversación, tiene que continuar kori-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la mañana siguiente, kori, Camelia y el padre, estaban, tratando de bajarle la fiebre a Richard, mientras lavaban su cuerpo con una húmeda, en la parte de la pierna, kori mando a Camelia por más agua, después de limpiar las piernas, fue a la parte del pecho, firme y fuerte, mientras lo iba limpiado, después kori le dio la vuelta para limpiarle las espalda con ayuda del padre, cuando vio algo que le alarmo.

-que le paso- le pregunto kori al padre, mientras veía las grandes cicatrices que tenía en la espalda- son cicatrices de latigazos, verdad-

-si-respondió el padre

-quien fue, porque -

-Richard, quería aprender a leer y escribir, al patrón, no le pareció y lo mando a castigar-

-que patrón - mientras limpiaba su espalda de cicatrices

-su padre-kori se detuvo, no podía creer que su propio padre sería capaz de golpearlo de esa manera.

-qué edad tenia-dijo ella

-doce, -suspiro- tu marido, no ha tenido una vida fácil, te lo dije-

-sí, ahora ya lo sé-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Camelia estaba bajando las escaleras, William (Roy), estaba abajo, le había contado a Richard lo del capataz, lo cual, se desmayó, y era cierto ese hombre quería matarlos.

-como sigue-dijo William

-igual –dijo Camelia- no le quiere bajar la calentura

-y la señora-

-está con él, con permiso-

William (Roy), subió las escaleras, hasta la habitación donde estaba Richard, toco la puerta, quien la abrió fue kori.

-que haces aquí-dijo susurrando

-quiero saber cómo esta, y saber cómo estás tú-dijo Roy- hace días que no te veo-

-estoy bien, ya puedes irte, por favor-

-kori estoy desesperado, siento que te estoy perdiendo –

-por lo que más quieras Roy, te suplico que te vayas-

-kori-dijo la voz débil de Richard- kori, donde estas-

Ella fue hasta Richard, tocándole la frente de fiebre

-aquí estoy-dijo ella

-kori…, no te vayas-

-no-dijo ella sacando lágrimas

-no te vayas, no me abandones nunca-

-no-dijo ella frotando su cabello negro aza

-júramelo-dijo Richard

-no le hagas caso está delirando kori-dijo Roy

-te necesito-dijo Richard-júrame, que no te vas a ir, nunca, que te quedas aquí conmigo-

-si te lo juro-dijo kori

A Roy le dolió en el corazón, con el juramento que le hizo a Richard, se sentía vacía, roto, mientras lentamente se fue de la habitación, dejándolos solos.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bárbara avanzó lentamente, sin que nadie se diera cuanta a la habitación de Richard, mientras estaba por tocar la manija, una voz se acercó a ella

-a dónde vas-

Se dio la vuelta y era kori

-quería saber, como sigue el señor Richard-

-mi marido está mejor –dijo kori con una sonrisa de orgullo

-bueno que bien –dijo Bárbara, mientras pensaba que inventar, para poder verlo- es que hay unas cosas que quiero consultarle cosas de la hacienda –

-no creo que este de ánimos para esos asuntos, si te urge, háblalo con el señor William - mientras avanzaba a la habitación de su esposo.

Kori entro a la habitación, mientras avanzaba donde estaba Richard en la cama

-cómo te sientes-dijo kori sentándose a un lado de su cama

\- un poco mejor-

-el día que te hirieron llego, mi prima Heidi –

-supongo entonces que ya te vas-dijo triste –porque me dejaste solo-

-perdóneme voy a rasurar al señor, no lo quiere hacer usted-dijo camelia

-no, yo nunca lo he hecho, atiéndalo, por favor-dijo kori- al rato regreso

-porque estoy aquí y no en el otro cuarto-

-a lo mejor la señora, pensó que iba a estar más cómodo-dijo Camelia

-y en donde durmió ella-

-la verdad, ella casi no durmió, cuando no podía más del cansancio se dormía, ahí en el sillón, hay señor todos nos preocupamos, por usted, y ella más que nadie-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-y tu marido-dijo Heidi

-bien, como iba hablar con el administrador, preferí dejarlos solos-

-y siempre te regresas a ciudad trinidad-

-ya lo pensé, muy bien Heidi-

-y que decisión tomaste-

-no regresare a ciudad trinidad –dijo kori-me quedo aquí con Richard, mi marido-

-ha kori, que alegría –dijo Heidi- espero que no sea, para no ver a la insoportable de tu hermana-

-todavía quiere dinero-

-sí, quiere más-

-y papa-

\- mi tío está bien y no quiere a Xavier en la casa-

-ya sabía que pronto iba a suceder-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya era de noche, Richard estaba acostado y pensando, cuando oyó ruido en el baño

-kori, kori, eres tu-dijo Richard-kori

Kori abrió la puerta estando con su camisola

-se te ofrece algo-dijo ella

-no te vi en toda la tarde, tienes mucho sueño-

-no, bueno, no mucho-

-puedes venir, quiero decirte algo-

Ella avanzo asía el, cerrando la puerta del baño

-siéntate-dijo, mientras ella se sentaba a un lado de el-no, no más cerca

Y ella lo hizo

-antes que nada, quiero darte las gracias, por estar al pendiente de mi todos estos días, leí, la carta de tu padre. Siento mucho lo que le pasa, tu papa es un bien hombre, me cae muy bien, es por eso que ha decidido quedarte para no darle un disgusto en la situación en la que esta-

Kori no sabía que responder, que le diaria, así que decidió ir por la verdad

-si-dijo ella en voz baja

-por lo menos eres sincera –dijo sonriéndole

-bueno si no quieres, mañana o pasado me puedo ir-

-y en caso en que te quedes en qué condiciones viviríamos, seguiremos así como ahora, tú en tu cuarto y yo en el mío-dijo Richard – o asumirías tu papel de casada con todo lo que se implica

-pues no lo sé-dijo avergonzada- tú decides

-dijeron que estas durmiendo en la otra recamara-

-si-

-puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, a mí no me molesta y la cama es grande-

-está bien, voy apagar la luz de baño-dijo al ir al baño y apagar las velas, después se regresó.

Se acostó con un pequeño rubor en la mejilla, pero se aguantaba la sonrisa, mientras Richard se rio de su alejamiento en la cama, y se acercó

-no te preocupes, así como estoy ahora soy tan inofensivo –dijo – y no he olvidado que tenemos una plática pendiente, pero otro día será, buenas noche-

-buenas noches-

En la mañana siguiente kori despertó sintiendo una mano en su cintura, se dio cuenta que se había olvidado que no estaba en su cama, volteo al otro lado al ver la cara pacifica de Richard durmiendo, se acercó un poco lentamente a tocar su cara con la yemas de su mano, pero solamente rozo, pero después rápidamente se paró, no sabía lo que le pasaba

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-el señor William, insiste en que uno de los bandidos se parecía mucho a ti-dijo Richard al capataz

-pos como le dije está equivocado, iba a rio claro, pero después me acorde que era más urgentes los costales y me jale para el pueblo y además, para que quiero matarlo a usted –

-a mí no, pero tal vez a Nazario –

-Nazario-dijo nervioso

-si sabes cuál es el castigo para los cuatreros-dijo Richard – la orca, eso es todo-

-le aseguro…-

-no me asegures, solo piénsalo-

-con permiso, con su permiso señora-dijo el capataz ya retirándose de la habitación

-porque dices eso, es muy peligroso, se lo puede decir a la persona que mando…-

-eso es lo que quiero-

-pueden atentar de nuevo con tu vida y… y tal vez no tengas tanta suerte-dijo ella

-te afectaría mi muerte –

-claro que si –

-ven siéntate aquí-dijo Richard agarrándola de la mano y sobándola-que tal dormiste anoche

-bien-dijo ella

-no ronco-

-no-dijo riéndose

-entonces no dormiste –dijo Richard – tengo hambre-

-voy a traerte algo-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-hoy en la mañana, cuando subí a la recamara de la señora, me di cuenta que no había dormido en su cama –dijo Karen

-apoco eso quiere decir que durmió con el señor-dijo lupita

-donde más ni modo que con su prima-

-entonces ya se en contentaron-

-haber que cara pone la señorita Bárbara cuando se entere-

-para que se entere , acaso el señor Richard se iba a fijar en ella .

 **N/A:QUE TAL LES PARECIO , KORI Y RICHARD SURMIERON JUNTOS , PERO SIN SEXO :(, PERO BUENO, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO TAL VEZ SALGA JEDE( CHESHIRE) , PERO SOLO ESTARA POQUITO , PERO SE ENAMORA DE ROY. BUENO TODAVIA FALTA Y ME FALTA MUCHO PARA ACABAR .**

 **:WOW, ESTOY CANSADA , HE ESTADO UN POCO RETRASA , YA QUE ESTOY EN CURSOS DE ALEMÁN Y DECIDÍ AVANZAR CON LA HISTORIA , MAÑANA SUBÍ EL CAPITULO 17 Y TAL VEZ EL 18, TAL VEZ, BUENO HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 **-MUJER MISTERIOSA 3**


	18. Chapter 17

**N/A:HOLA A TODOS , BUENO , EN ESTE CAPITULO NO SALE JADE , PERO CREO QUE EN EL 18 O 19, BUENO LA ESTAREMOS ESPERANDO , DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO,**

CAPITULO 17:

Ya era de noche, Richard estaba en su habitación, esperando a kori, habían acordado que dormirían juntos, mientras kori entro a la habitación, mientras levaba el corsé, que llevaba en la mano.

-no deberías llevar el corsé-dijo Richard – antes que nada, no lo necesitas, te lastima las castillas, dificulta la respiración –

-pero es indecente andar sin el-

-indecente, porque-dijo riéndose-no es lo único que llevas bajo el vestido, también llevas la camisola, el fondo -

-hay a veces tus platicas son demasiado atrevidas –

-no lo creo estamos casados-

-aun así-dijo guardando el corsé, en el armario

Fue directo acomodarse en la cama, mientras Richard la miraba

-buenas noches-dijo ella acomodándose el gorro, pero él se lo quito

-hablamos un rato ante de que te duermas-

-de que-

-de nosotros, estamos iniciando una vida juntos y podemos aclarar algunas cosas-dijo Richard, acercándose a ella- hay algo que me quieras preguntar-

-no-

-yo si-dijo Richard – me acusaste de haberle pagado a una mujer, para que se hiciera pasar por la esposa de tu… amigo, si de verdad, fue un treta, yo no tuve nada que ver, sucedió antes o después de nuestro compromiso-

-antes-dijo kori

-y como ocurrió-

-una mujer llego a mi casa, diciendo llamarse Aleada Jackson de Harper…-

\- Aleida Jackson –dijo Richard sorprendido

-la conoces-

-claro es bailarina que me presento Garfield Logan –

-acoso fuiste tú-

-no necesito de esas cosas para conquistar una mujer-

-a lo mejor fue tu amigo-

-por dios, Garfield jamás me hubiera ocultado que estabas enamorada de otro, además él fue que te vio el día de la boda hablando con… ese, en el jardín de tu casa-dijo Richard-y para que no me culpes de algo que no hice, mañana mismo le escribo para que contacte a Aleida Jackson, en persona en san Cayetano-

-no, no tiene caso, eso ya paso-

-no es eso, tú sigues dudando de mí y mientras siga así y sigamos viviendo juntos, jamás vamos a poder entendernos-

Kori se durmió pensando, sería un riesgo para Roy si Garfield, lo viera, se daría cuenta que era el hombre con quien se iba a fugar y sería un gran problema.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori y Heidi estaba en la habitación acomodando unas flores, kori tenía que contarle a Heidi, de lo que se enteró ayer por la noche.

-Heidi, tengo que contarte algo-dijo kori

-que es-

-Richard, le va a mandar una carta a Garfield Logan, para que venga-

-y eso que-dijo sin comprender

-no lo entiende, Garfield fue el que contrato al administrador y también conoce a Roy, nos vio hablando el día de la boda-

-hay dios mío, solo eso nos faltaba-

-solo necesito prevenirlo –dijo escribiendo en una hoja

-a lo mejor esto es lo que hacía falta, para que ese terco decida irse y para que se dé cuenta que su teatrito se va a descubrir-

-ojala, dios quiera que lo entienda-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-y van hacer una gran fiesta-dijo Rachel

-claro-Wilson –y además otras celebraciones como conciertos comida, el gobierno quiere que la gente se dé cuenta que la amenaza de juan Álvarez ya se acabó-

Víctor Stone, un buen amigo de Rachel se empezó a reír, era como su hermano mayor, quería a Rachel como una hermana, el no estuvo de acuerdo con que se casara con Slade, pero ella tenía que hacerlo, cuando se lo propuso él se empezó a burlarse de Slade, que se creía todavía joven para Rachel.

-me imagino lo alborotada que debe estar las personas de este país, al fin van a tener la oportunidad de desempolvar los terciopelo, las plumas de avestruz, lucir las joyas de la abuela –dijo Víctor burlándose- no, no se van a colgar hasta el molcajete-

-muy gracioso Stone-dijo Slade, burlándose de su comentario

Slade por el otro lado no lo soportaba, sus bromas era directas para él, Víctor es un hombre aventurero que viaja mucho, era de los mozos alegres y románticos, tenía la inspiración de un día encontrar a su mozo, estaba loco por las mujeres de campo, ya que tenía que encontrar a la adecuada.

-supongo que te van a dar un puesto importante-

-así es, así es-dijo Slade- el mismo presidente Baranda, me ofreció el puesto de coordinador de seguridad civil del estado-mientras le tocaba la mejilla a Rachel

Mientras ella por el otro lado, casi estaba esperando a quedar viuda, para enamorarse y casarse de nuevo, ya que su marido la deliraba , estaba esperando el día que un enemigo le diera un balazo y ella poder gozar de su libertad sin este hombre , pero por mientras sus ilusiones no tenían importancia, mientras todavía este casada con él.

-pues la verdad, Slade no sé si felicitarte porque es un cargo peligrosísimo –dijo Víctor poniéndolo en duda

-peligros-dijo Slade- a ver, Víctor, porque-

-como que porque-dijo Víctor- a pesar del optimismo de ustedes para mi apenas la recaída de la ciudad fue apenas una batalla, y si Juan Álvarez gana, mala suerte Slade, y si ganan los primeros en irse- dijo moviendo la reina del ajedrez- serás tu

-Víctor-dijo Rachel, casi suplicando que se detuviera.

-bueno es que así es-dijo Víctor

-hay Víctor, tus bromas siempre son de mal gusto-dijo Wilson

-pero si no es una broma –dijo el

Mientras Slade se sentó en una silla, si se acordó de un chisme que le habían contado a Slade

-kori Anders, nunca te había contado que, es hijo ilegitimo-dijo Slade llamando la atención de Rachel

-su esposo, no, no nunca-

-pues parece que su padre tuvo amoríos con una campesina, una india-

-por dios que espanto-dijo Rachel

-uh, que espanto-dijo Víctor burlándose de ellos dos-por dios quieren que les de la lista de reyes y príncipes de aristócratas que han sido bastardos-

Víctor también era un hombre diferentes, tenía su manera de pensar, iba en contra de algunas culturas y normas de su época, pero las demás gente, las miraba como pecado y el no.

-además, desde que el mundo es mundo, la pobreza de la sangre, pasa a segundo término, ante una bolsa bien cargada-dijo Víctor

-esa será tu opinión, pero para la gente bien nacida, el origen siempre es importante-dijo Slade- me imagino si el general Anders caso a su hija con un bastardo-

Mientras los tres se quedaron pensando, tenían dudas.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori salió, al mismo lugar donde hablo con Roy, cuando paso el accidente de Richard, tenía que convencerlo, mientras Roy la estaba esperando ella fue apresurada.

-no tengo mucho tiempo-dijo kori- solo vengo avisarte que Richard va a mandarle un telegrama a Garfield Logan, no entiendes el que contrato al administrador, él te conoce te vio el día de mi boda-

-es cierto que piensas quedarte con tu marido-dijo Roy

-si –

-por el tonto juramento que le hiciste-

-mi papa está enfermo y muy deprimido, no tengo derecho en darle un disgusto muy grande-

-otra vez la Martí, la que se sacrifica, por todo-dijo rodeando a kori, mientras caminaba – pero no por mí, verdad-

-y quien está dispuesto a sacrificarse por mí-dijo empezando a salir lágrimas de sus ojos- quien va a darme la tranquilidad que necesito, CON CUANTO TIEMPO CREES QUE VOY A SEGUIR ASI, TU DES ESTE LADO, RICHARD DEL OTRO Y MI FAMILIA POR EL MEDIO, NO TIENES IDEA DEL INFIERNO EN EL QUE ESTOY VIVIENDO, YA NO LO SOPORTO Roy a hasta es llegado a pensar que es MEJOR QUE ME MURIERA –

-yo prefiero morirme antes de renunciar a ti –

\- que no entiendes tiene que irte-

-no lo hare, si no es contigo-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Víctor salió de la casa de Slade, camino por la plaza hasta que se topó con Xavier, un buen amigo también.

-mira con quien me encuentro-dijo Víctor

-amigo mío, pensé que la tierra te había tragado-

-y como vas con la odiosa de tu mujer-dijo Víctor

-esa maldita vieja, no la aguanto, kori al menos se sintió aliviada de no ver esa cara, de esa perra maldita-maldijo Xavier

-el amor se acaba rápido, debiste escoger a la indicada, no a una que quiere controlar medio mundo con un dedo-

-si mi suegro me quiere correr-dijo Xavier

-se dio cuenta del parasito que tiene como yerno-

-no te burles, el viejo no sabe y tengo que tener dinero ya-dijo Xavier-y no sé si Richard todavía este enojado con kori

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-no quiere irse Heidi, no le importa si lo descubren, a veces hasta creo que es lo que quiere, pararse frente a Richard y sacar la rabia que tiene por dentro –dijo kori

\- aunque no me creas, siento pena por el –dijo Heidi – pero ya tiene marido kori y es algo que debe meterse en esa cabezota tan dura-

-ya lo sé, solo entiendo, porque…- en ese momento pasa Bárbara sin que se diera cuenta de que kori y Heidi estaban ahí ya que se callaron al verla, después avanzo hasta otro cuarto-

-Heidi tengo tanto miedo, que se descubra la verdad y algunos de los después vaya a salir lastimado-dijo kori

-kori dime la verdad-dijo Heidi- tu marido ya te está gustando-

-no, por supuesto que no… yo nada más…-

-mírame a los ojos-dijo Heidi- es buen mozo, guapo, el otro también claro, pero este es tu esposo, ya hasta duermen juntos-

\- si pero no ha pasado nada-

-y te gustaría que pasara-dijo Heidi sonriendo

-por favor Heidi, que preguntas son esas-

-a bueno son preguntas que se hacen las mujeres, además estamos tú y yo solas, no está mal que tengas confianza-

-es que no sé qué decir, Richard no me desagrada y de repente me mira de una manera que me… hay, no sé cómo describirlo-

\- si te entiendo-dijo más emocionada

-todavía me acuerdo cuando mi marido que en paz descanse, me miraba de esa manera –

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard estaba sentado en una silla cerca del balcón, donde estaba en una sombra ya que daba el sol fuerte.

-quiere que le ponga un banquito para los pies-dijo Camelia

-no así estoy bien-dijo Richard-como sé que está muy cerca de mi mujer, quiero que este al pendiente de ella-

-siempre estoy al pendiente de la señora –

-no me refiero a otra cosa, me dijeron, que el administrador la busca –dijo Richard – que hay cierto trato entre ellos-

-pues no le sabría decirle-dijo Camelia

-de todos modos me gustaría estar informado –dijo Richard – entiendo que siente agradecimiento a mi esposa, porque gracias a ella encontró trabajo, pero el que dispone m quien se queda o se va, soy yo, está claro-

-si señor-dijo nerviosa

-ya puede irse –

-si señor

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-señora-dijo Camelia

-si –dijo kori

-me da mucha pena, pero fíjese, que el señor me ordeno estar al pendiente de usted y del señor William, le dijo que le mande un recado-

-no señora, pero aquí hay ojos y oídos de gente mal intencionada y alguien se pudo a ver dado cuenta y fue con el chisme-dijo camelia-pero, porque le manda recados a ese hombre, así en secreto, yo le tengo ley a, señor Richard, también la quiero a usted, pero por favor no haga nada malo su marido la quiere mucho –

-hay camelia es tan complicado, todo esto, pero no estoy faltándole a mi marido, se lo aseguro –dijo kori- y yo insisto, porque tanto apego a alguien que no le dio trabajo, que la trato mal

-pues… porque…. A pesar de eso, siento que es bueno-dijo- y me doy cuenta que sufre por usted –

-sufre por mí-

-sí, cuando un hombre se enamora y no es correspondido sufre mucho-

-Richard, no está enamorado de mí-

-para mí que si-

Kori después fue a la habitación de Richard

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ahí estaba Richard, estaba escribiendo el telegrama para Garfield.

 _Garfield:_

 _Busca a Aleida Jackson y tráela a San Cayetano, es urgente, pago lo que sea._

 _Richard Grayson._

En ese momento entro kori

-estabas escribiendo-

-le voy a enviar este telegrama a Garfield, para que localice a esta mujer-

-ya te dije que no vale la pena que moleste a tu amigo, te creo-dijo ella

-qué bueno, pero ya quiero arreglar esta situación –

-por favor, no lo hagas Richard, seria humillante para mí que esa mujer acusara a mi hermana-

-quiero saber, quien le pago-

-lo que tú quieres es humillarme, ponerme en vergüenza ante todo el mundo, por eso le contaste a Bárbara mis cosas-

-tus cosas, cuales cosas-

-no finjas, que lo sabes perfectamente bien –

-no lo sé y quiero que me lo expliques ahora mismo-dijo Richard- que cosas le conté a Bárbara

-le hablaste de Roy Harper-

-Bárbara te dijo eso-

-si –dijo ella

-cuando-

-el día en que te hirieron –dijo kori- entro aquí como loca, estas inconsciente y se hecho frente a ti, enfrente de todo el mundo, le dije que se hiciera al lado, porque tenían que curarte y limpiarte, pero no quiso, dijo que no te iba a dejar solo y lo único que me importara era volver con Roy, he insinuó que era capaz de dejarte morir-

-que más-dijo Richard

-le di una cachetada y se lo merecía-

-Bárbara, si menciono que la golpeaste, pero no menciono lo otro-

-como te lo iba a decir y si se lo preguntas es obvio que lo va a negar -

En ese momento, entro Karen

-llamo señor-dijo Karen

-dile a Bárbara que venga-

-si señor-dijo ella, saliendo de la habitación

-yo estoy dispuesta a quedarme, pero esta situación es difícil y humillante-

-a que te refieres-

-a Bárbara-dijo volteándolo a ver- no puedes obligarme a compartir la casa con tu… querida –

-ya te dije que no es mi querida-

\- pero si le contaste…-

-YO NUNCA LE HE CONTADO NADA-

-ENTONCES COMO PUDO ENTERARSE-

-tal vez escucho una plática con tu prima, me imagino que con ella hablas de el-kori por el otro lado aparto la vista- así es verdad-

-bueno a veces-

-a veces o todo el tiempo-dijo acercándose a ella, kori por el otro lado se estaba aguantando las lagrima de sus ojos- contéstame –

-sigues extrañando a ese infeliz, muriéndote por el-esta vez los celos lo habían dominado

-no –dijo sacando las lágrimas- Y DARIA MI VIDA PARA NO PODER VERLO NUNCA MAS-

Salió de su habitación corriendo con las lágrimas

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya era de noche, Richard, no podía dormir, fue a la cama donde estaba kori dormida, él se acercó y se sentó a un lado donde ella estaba dormida, paso su mano en la melilla acariciándola y bajando por su cuello, bajo la manta que tenía en el pecho, mostrando el escote de su camisola, fue directo a su cuello acariciándolo, mientras acerco su cara a la de ella besando sus labios, mientras ella despertó con un beso húmedo en los labios, se fue levantado.

-no, no te levantes, así estas bien-dijo Richard susurrándole-solo quiero que estés así, junto a mí-

Mientras la miraba

-me arrepiento de a ver atentado a tu hermana con mi ofrecimiento, pero no estoy arrepentido de haberme casado contigo, te amo kori-dijo besando los nudillos de su mano- te amo desesperadamente

Mientras ella soco un sollozo

-no llores, por favor-dijo Richard

-quisiera haberte conocido antes-dijo kori

-nos estamos conociendo ahora-

-sí, pero…

-sh, sh, sh, abrázame-lo abrazo, mientras el frotaba su espalda con sus manos

-me di cuenta que tienes cicatrices en tu espalda-dijo kori, al verlas de nuevo-me da tanta pena-

-no es nada-dijo besando su frente

-sé que fue tu papa-Richard evito el contacto visual-el ordeno que te hicieran esto-

-quien te dijo eso-

-el padre, dice que fue, porque querías aprender a leer y a escribir-

-no te angusties tanto, eso pasó hace mucho y ya no me duele-

-pero debe dolerte el alma, al recordar que fue tu propio padre –

-el alma me duele, solo cuando pienso que me quieres dejar –dijo Richard – quédate aquí abrazándome, sentirte cerca

Se quedaron un buen rato abrazado cuando los dos se durmieron, kori se enredó en el pecho de Richard, mientras ella tenía aferrada a su cintura, era la primera vez y la primera noche que dormían juntos y abrazados, como le hizo para ganarse el corazón.

Ella todavía sigue sin aceptar, pero ya siente algo, tarde o temprano tiene que admitir lo que siente por él, solo el tiempo sabrá entender, lo que es mejor.

 **N/A:QUE LES PARECIÓ , QUE LES PARECIÓ VÍCTOR STONE(CYBORD), BURLÁNDOSE DE WILSON SLADE, Y POR OTRA PARTE RACHEL YA SE ESTA HARTANDO, BUENO Y KORI QUE YA ESTA EXPERIMENTANDO CELOS, HAY NO SE PERO HOY ME DIVERTI MUCHO CON LA HISTORIA.**

 **BUENO HASTA EL CAPITULO 18, BESOS: ROBXSTAR 100%**


	19. Chapter 18

**N/A:BUENO ES EL CAPITULO 18, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

Capítulo 18:

En la mañana siguiente kori y Heidi estaban en el comedor desayunando, Richard todavía estaba arriba, tenía que recuperarse, no podía bajar, ya que tenía que estar en recuperación.

-y luego que paso anoche-dijo Heidi-

-pues nada –dijo kori sonrojada-él se durmió y también dormí

-entonces ya está todo mejor-

\- pues si a comparación de otras veces si-dijo kori- hay Heidi, no te lo he contado –

-que pasa-

-fíjate cuando Richard estuvo, con fiebre alta y yo y camelia lo bañamos, vi que tiene la espalda llena de cicatrices –

-no me digas y porque-

-dijo el padre, que cuando era niño él vivía aquí y lo trataba como cualquier hijo de peón, que pasó hambre frio –

-qué barbaridad, es cierto-

-y que una vez, como él quería aprender a leer y a escribir y a él no le pareció, se le ocurrió darle a latigazos-

-santo dios-dijo Heidi

-y cuantos años crees que tenía Richard –dijo kori- doce, era un niño –

-maldito viejo, ojala este chubasqueándose en el infierno-

-padrecito, tiene que haber sufrido mucho, me imagino sin madre y un padre que lo trataba de esa manera-

-si te compadece con él, quiere decir, que ya no te cae tan mal-

-pues para hacerte sincera, nunca me cayó mal-

-ya vez, entonces haz un pequeño esfuerzo, es joven buen mozo, además estaba bien enamorada de ti, si te sigue buscando quiere decir que todavía te quiere-

-sí, me lo ha dicho muchas veces y además me doy cuenta –dijo kori – y el problema es que no estoy segura de lo que siento por el-

-menos mal que dudas, no será que ya se te está pasando, lo del otro-

-si Roy, si hubiera desaparecido de mi vida, si no lo hubiera vuelto a ver, me hubiera resignado, tal vez Richard y yo, lleváramos una existencia tranquila, tal vez feliz-

-ya lo decía yo el culpable de todo es aquel-

-no, Roy es el que menos culpa tiene –

-hay mira como lo defiendes –

-es que no tiene, ninguna culpa-

En ese momento entro Karen

-disculpe señora, pero el patrón quiere hablar con la señora-dijo Karen

-anda kori ve-dijo Heidi

-no con usted-dijo Karen al decirle a Heidi, que con la que quiere hablar es con ella.

-conmigo-

-sí, si sube por favor-

-ahora voy-

-bueno, con permiso-dijo retirándose Karen

-que quedra tu marido –

-no lo sé, pero por lo que más quieras, no te vayas a enredar, no le digas nada de Roy-

-como digas kori-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard se estaba lavando las manos, cuando oyó, golpear la puerta de la habitación

-adelante-dijo Richard

-buenos días-dijo Heidi

-buenos días-

-me da gusto verlo de pie y vestido-

-gracias-dijo Richard –como esta mi suegro-

-mal –

-de salud-

-de salud y de todo-

-y Xavier-

-creo que ya lo corrieron de la casa –

-por-

-porque no quiere trabajar-

-hay noticias de Roy Harper-

-Roy-dijo Heidi, no sabía que contestarle

-si el enamorado de mi mujer-

-pues ninguna-dijo ella

-kori, me acusa de a ver contratado a una mujer por haberse pasado por su esposa-dijo Richard, Heidi no pudo creer que también sabia eso- fue koma verdad, su prima también me culpa de a ver mandado a la cárcel a ese individuo, es verdad que estuvo preso-

-parece que si-

-quien se lo dijo-dijo Richard – kori, hablan mucho de él, no, todavía lo extraña, sigue pensando que un día se aparezca y la rescate de mi-

-no, es más ella-

\- ella, que, que-dijo Richard, un poco furioso

Ahora Heidi tomo valor y le dijo:

-bueno si quiere que se acaben estos líos, embarácela y ya-dijo Heidi poniéndole fin a la discusión, y era cierto. Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-eso le dijiste-dijo kori- pero como te atreviste, a proponerle bastante barbaridad –

-antes que nada, no es ninguna barbaridad y fue lo que se me ocurrió-dijo lavándose los dientes – también es la única manera, para que me deje en paz-

-te das cuenta en la situación en la que me pones-dijo kori- Richard va a pensar que un niño, me impidiera buscar a Roy-

-que piense lo que quiera lo importante es que ese deslechado, se largue y tengas una vida con tu marido como dios manda-

-y si te hace caso-

-Mmm, ojala-

-hay Heidi, todavía no me acostumbro a la idea de tener… eso con el-

-pero ya paso, kori-

-sí, pero en… circunstancias bien difícil y me dio mucha vergüenza –

-todas hemos sentido eso, pero el miedo y la vergüenza se quitan con el tiempo-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard estaba bajando las escaleras cuando Bárbara estaba abajo.

-porque no me aviso lo hubiera ayudado a bajar-dijo ella

-no estoy lisiado, Bárbara-

-si claro, pero estuvo herido y la pérdida de sangre siempre debilita-

-mi esposa, donde esta-

-no lo sé, no lo he visto-

-llámale al señor William, quiero que venga-

-si- ella fue a buscarlo

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-bueno yo tuve la suerte de estar enamorada de mi difunto esposo, Thompson, pero muchas mujeres se casan por compromisos en las familias-

-si Rachel, también se casó así, según dice empezó a encariñarse con Slade-

-es que uno se acostumbra kori-dijo Heidi-al menos tú tienes la suerte que tu marido es joven buen mozo-

-buenos días-dijo Roy-podemos hablar un momento-

-pero que atrevimiento el suyo-

-Heidi, por favor-dijo kori – te escucho-

-quiero que sea a solas, porque a tu prima no le va a gustar lo que te voy a preguntar-

-entonces no pregunte-dijo Heidi

-kori, por favor-

-Heidi, déjanos solos, por favor-

-ha de ninguna manera-dijo Heidi

-por favor Heidi-

-está bien, voy a la capilla-

-y ella que, solo pasaría, uno o dos días, antes de que nos fuéramos juntos-dijo Roy- dicen que ya duermes en la misma cama que tu marido-

-sí, así es-

-pero, porque-

-porque, él quiere-

-y no podías negarte-

-es mi esposo, tengo obligaciones con el-

-y conmigo no tienes obligación-dijo Roy- y las veces que nos prometimos amor, ya no cuentan para ti-

-kori, que delito he cometido, cual es mi culpa, no tener un apellido, no tener una fortuna, ya vez la calidad humana –

-si cuentan, pero vivimos en un mundo con costumbres con reglas con lo que es bueno y es malo y a mí eso me enseñaron –

-no discuto, pero también tenemos sentido común y librarnos de esas ideas tontas –

-No-

-kori mírame a los ojos, mírame a los ojos-dijo levantando su barbilla- eres mi amor, mi vida, mi kori –

-no ya no soy tu kori-

-sí, si lo eres –dijo Roy- seguras siéndolo, hasta que yo me muera-

-no, no me digas esas cosas-dijo sollozando

-si-dijo Roy, que se dio cuentas, de que Bárbara estaba caminando hasta ellos- Bárbara viene hasta acá-

-tómalo con calma y quédate tranquila-

-el señor Richard lo espera en el salón-dijo Bárbara

-enseguida voy-dijo William (Roy)- con su permiso señora-

Mientras Bárbara se le quedaba viendo a kori con un gesto desagradable y kori decidió ignorarla y fue directo a la capilla.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-está desesperada Heidi-dijo kori

-pues ni modo-

-es que le jure que nunca lo dejaría-

-kori es que, muchos juran en la vida que no cumplen-

-pero yo lo quiero-

-no sabes lo que quieres-

-cuando estas con uno sientes que te mueres por él y con el otro te desbaratas toda al pensar que te pueda tocar, hay kori ya no sé lo que pueda pensar, tal vez en tu lugar, pensaría lo mismo-dijo Heidi –es que los dos son tan guapo-

Kori se le quedo viendo

-no te apures que luego me confieso-dijo Heidi

-Heidi, tú crees que Bárbara le vaya a decir a Richard que me vio con el administrador-

-seguro que si-dijo Heidi – y ve inventando un buen pretexto cuando tu marido te pregunte-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-usted que me dice nana, se lo digo al señor o no-dijo Bárbara

-no lo sé, a los hombres no les gusta que les hablen de los mismo-dijo Damiana

-pero estaban juntos otra vez-

-el como muy cariñoso y ella estaba llorando, la señora kori con nadie a echo amistad, es más se comporta altanera y desposta-dijo- solo le tiene confianza a Camelia, las veces que los he visto en el jardín y en el salón y a solas –

-mira se encuentras la manera de decirle al señor, pero sin que sea chisme, que suene como platica casual, pues díselo-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-quiere que me valla a cuidad trinidad-dijo William (Roy)

-sí, para que hable con mi suegro, está pasando por una difícil situación económica-dijo Richard

-como usted diga-

-sé que tiene cierta amistad con mi mujer-

-su señora quedo bien impresionada con el paso en el coyote, precisamente hace rato me estaba preguntando si había datos de la identidad de los bandidos-

-se lo decía, porque no quiero que mi esposa sepa que va a cuidad trinidad con ese encargo-dijo Richard acercándose- y estando haya quiero que se dé una vuelta por el cuartel y preguntara si hay noticias de un militar llamado Roy Harper –

Mientras Richard se quedó pensando y William nada más se le quedaba mirando, que pararía si supiera que al hombre que tanto odia lo tiene enfrente de él.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

William o Roy, estaba caminando, buscando a kori, se la topo junto con Heidi.

-le dije a tu marido, que seguías preocupada con lo que paso en el paso de coyote y querías saber sobre los bandidos, que deheso estábamos hablando en el jardín –dijo William (Roy)

-gracias-dijo kori

-con permiso-

-de seguro que Richard se lo pregunto, porque la entrometida de Bárbara le fue con el chisme-dijo Heidi

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-hace falta pedir varias cosas al almacén antes del domingo, quiere que haga la lista –dijo Bárbara

-está bien-dijo Richard mirando su anillo

-espero que no se haiga enojado con la señora por mi culpa, porque ahorita que fue al jardín a buscar al señor William, me pareció que estaba llorando –

-llorando, con el-dijo Richard con atención

-si- en ese momento llegaron kori y camelia que estaban atrás – bueno, con permiso-

-quieres ir a dar un paseo-dijo Richard a kori

-si-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-no te pedí la cazuela, Camelia-dijo Bárbara

-la verdad, no se señorita-dijo sin comprender

-no te dije que te fijaras-

-a la mejor se lo dijo a otra-dijo Camelia

-no a ti-

-perdón señorita, si me lo hubiera dicho…-dijo Camelia, pero Bárbara la interrumpió

-ME ESTAS LLAMANDO MENTIROSA-dijo gritándole a Camelia, llamando la atención de las demás criadas

-claro que no-

-lo que pasa es que a lo mejor, no me acuerdo-

-óyeme tu metiche-dijo una voz atrás de Bárbara y era Heidi- cuando dejaras de contarle chisme al marido de mi prima-

Bárbara no dijo nada

-no te quedes ahí sentadita contéstame-dijo Heidi

-lo siento mucha señora, si siento que me tenga muy mala voluntad-dijo Bárbara

-como no vas a caerme mal, cuando andas de resbalosa con el marido de mi prima y si tuvieras un poco de decencia, te la ganarías, porque Richard, jamás te va ser cazo, anda enamorado de su esposa y más ahora que esta de encargo-

Todas las criadas se quedaron sorprendidas

-qué es eso-dijo Heidi

-es la guía para la lista-

\- eso no te corresponde a ti-dijo Heidi- si no a la señora de la casa y quítate de mi presencia, tan solo verte me saca ronchas, que te quites te digo-

Las demás criadas se estaban aguantando de la risa, mientras Bárbara ya se había ido

\- es que alguien tiene que poner en su lugar a esta niña, no-dijo Heidi

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori y Richard iban caminando por el jardín

-por supuesto que ando inquieta y luego tú que amenazas al capataz, sospechas y eso es muy arriesgado-dijo kori

-todavía no has respondido mi pregunta-dijo Richard – porque le confías tus preocupaciones a un extraño y no a mí –

-pues me pareció que no le dabas demasiada importancia –

-y crees que a él sí, los que viven a nuestro alrededor le preocupan más a el que a mí-dijo Richard – porque prefieres abrirte con un desconocido y no conmigo, hasta lloraste con él , bueno vamos a continuar-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-esa maldita esta de encargo, nana y Richard no va a permitir que se vaya-dijo Bárbara

-no sé qué decirte, cariño, pero al menos la lucha la hiciste-dijo Damiana

-y de que me sirvió, porque se casó con ella, porque no se fijó en mí-

-porque así son los hombres, no ven lo dentro… que hay en una verdadera mujer, solo se fijan en el exterior, le gusto porque es de alcurnia –

-sí, pero yo que hago ahora-

-nada, esperar-

-sí, ESPERAR-dijo golpeado la mesa- esperar a que me corran, porque ella se lo pide, nana, si eso ocurre, me voy a morir de vergüenza-

-no se va a atrever, respetaba demasiado a su padre y luego prometió ampararte, no-dijo Damiana- yo si fuera tú, le pediría dejarte trabajar en el hospital-

-pero entonces, no lo voy a ver-

-claro que sí, cuando se vaya del pueblo, sin la presencia de su mujer-dijo – quien sabe que vaya a pasar , la señora kori se ve demasiado debilucha y hay demasiadas mujeres que no aguantan el embarazo-

Bárbara nada más se quedó pensando, todavía sin comprender

-y se mueren-dijo Damiana al final

-usted cree-

-porque no, todos algún día, nos vamos a morir-dijo Damiana sonriendo

 **N/A: QUE LE PARECIOOOOOO, BUENO, BARBARA , NADA MAS ESTA DE METICHE Y POR FAVOR NO LA ODIEN , NO ES SU CULPA QUE RICHARD NO LA QUIERA Y QUIERA A KORI, BUENO LA MENTIRA QUE INVENTO HEIDI DEL EMBARAZO DE KORI .**

 **¿QUE DIRÁ RICHARD , SOBRE EL EMBARAZO FALSO QUE INVENTO HEIDI DE KORI? Y LA BRUJA DE DAMIANA QUE LA QUIERE VER MUERTA, :O, ESTO SE ESTA PONIENDO BIEN BUENO.**


	20. Chapter 19

**N/A:ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

Capítulo 19:

Al día siguiente Roy, había salido a cuidad trinidad, por el encargo que le pidió Richard, Richard estaba en su estudio, cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta.

-adelante-dijo Richard, al ver entrar a Bárbara

-veo que ya se encuentra mejor-

-Si estaba un poco aburrido-

-bueno, así si no le molesta, puedo encargarme de la administración de la casa de beneficencia y al mismo tiempo atender algo de enfermería –

-me parece una buena idea-dijo Richard

-también, para la señora kori ya no tenga más disgustos-dijo Bárbara – se va a quedar verdad-

-si-

-por el niño-

Richard se quedó sin comprender – ¿cuál niño?-

-el que está esperando-

-quien te dijo eso-

-la señora Heidi, cuando estábamos ayer en la cocina-

-volviendo con el hospital, puedes empezar el día que quieras-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori entro a la cocina, donde estaba camelia sacando el pan,

-buenos días camelia-dijo kori

-buenos días señora-dijo Camelia feliz

-sabe dónde está mi marido-

-más al ratito vino a pedir un café, creo que se metió al despacho-dijo camelia- señora kori, estoy tan contenta-

-porque-

-con lo que dijo doña Heidi, está usted de encargo-

-ella dijo eso-

-si-

-con permiso-dijo al salir de la cocina

Kori, paso por la sala principal, mientras estaba a un lado del despacho de Richard, se estaba decidiendo a donde ir primero con Richard o con Heidi, y subió las escaleras para la habitación de Heidi. Y toco y su prima dio el avance

-porque lo hiciste, Heidi-dijo kori

-qué cosa-

-decir que estoy embarazada, Camelia hasta me felicito-

-es que se me ocurrió, nada más tantito, para fastidiar a la pesada de Bárbara-

-no debiste que tal si se lo dice a Richard o tal vez ya lo hizo, porque acabo de verla salir de su despacho-

-y que importa, y si tu marido, te pregunta, dile que me equivoque o que estoy loca-

-pues yo creo que si perdiste la razón, primero insinúas que me haga un hijo y luego le dices a todo el mundo que estoy embarazada-

Heidi solo se estaba riendo

-que va a pensar Richard-

-pues que piense lo que quiera-dijo Heidi- lo importante es que se hable de esto, que se rompa el hielo, que decidan tener una criatura que buena falta les hace-

-pero no de esta manera, parece que lo estamos empujando-dijo kori- hiciste muy mal-

-hay te comportas como una niña pequeña-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori bajo de las escaleras , mientras Camelia fue hasta donde ella estaba, horas antes camelia le había pedido a Bárbara si iba hacer la lista de la despensa y a ella ni le importo, así que decidieron decírselo a kori.

-hay señora kori, que bien que la encuentro urge surtir la bodega-

-es Bárbara la que se encarga de eso, no-

-lo iba a ser, pero su prima se lo prohibió, diciéndole que lo iba hacer usted-dijo Camelia- no nos apura tanto la casa, si no la de los peones –

-despensa-

-si el señor, les surte arroz, frijol y otras cosas y si no hay se va a enojar-

-pero como se hace eso-

-venga yo le dijo, se hace una lista, se manda a un señor en el almacén-

Mientras entraron en la cocina kori estaba escribiendo lo que hacía falta, mientras Karen le decía los productos que tenían que surtir.

-también hay que preguntar si ya llego el jabón perfumado-dijo Karen, mientras kori escriba, en ese momento entro Richard

-y aceite de oliva-

-pero antes el jabón, para Richard supongo-dijo kori son saber de la presencia de su esposo que estaba sonriéndole.

-es la despensa para el almacén –

-sí, lo que pasa es que me acabo de enterar, que hacía falta surtirlo-

-aquí están la llaves-dijo Camelia

-todavía no vas a la bodega-dijo Richard

-no apenas conseguimos las llaves-

-vamos te acompaño y así te explico-dijo Richard, mientras salían de la cocina

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-hay productos que se pueden almacenar, por mucho tiempo, como el aceite la manteca, los vino y algunas leguminosas –dijo Richard

-es una bodega muy grande-dijo kori

-somos muchos de aquí, no solo comemos nosotros, si no los trabajadores-

-quiero que me perdones-dijo kori llamando la atención de Richard - yo no sabía, lo de las lentejas-

-sí, cada semana, se hace una recolección de víveres, para los trabajadores que viven aquí-

-y que tanto se le da-dijo avanzando a la enorme bodega

-lo suficiente, luego te anoto las cantidades –

-es muy diferente a manejar una casa, donde la despensa es chica y muy poca servidumbre-

-vas aprender, estoy seguro, no me gusta el desperdicio, por eso todo esto se reparte antes de que se eche a perder-dijo Richard

-si claro-dijo kori

-quieres ocuparte de esto-

-sí, si me gustaría-dijo kori con una gran sonrisa

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-ha, usted cree, que no se acordaban, donde estaban las llaves-dijo Camelia barriendo con las escoba, mientras lupita limpieza la mesa, se estaba refiriendo cuando kori, mando a Camelia por las llaves y Bárbara fingía que no las encontraba.

-para mí que el señor Richard la debería de correr , porque mientras la señorita Bárbara , siga aquí , siempre abra pleito con la señora kori-

-buenas –dijo Christian, entrando a la cocina- que no abra un cafecito-

-si claro, ahorita se lo sirvo-dijo Camelia- oiga, no he visto en todo el día al señor William –

-ha se fue-

-a donde-

\- a un asunto del patrón-

-y cuando vuelve-

-sepa-

-todos aquí, estamos rete contentos-dijo Camelia

-haha, porque-

-porque la señora kori está de encargo- Christian, se quedó sorprendido, con el comentario

-apoco-

-pero, porque le extraña-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-ya está-dijo Richard

-gracias, es que me pongo nerviosa, cuando escribo-dijo kori- no tengo mucha practica

-no es culpa tuya, si no de las costumbres, sé que piensan que los estudios, no son necesarios para la mujer –dijo Richard

-y no estás de acuerdo-

-no, creo que la educación, ayuda en los limpiarnos de prejuicios e ideas equivocadas, además es un arma para los que quieren aprovecharse de nuestra ignorancia –

-oh-

-ya quedo-dijo Richard besando los nudillos de su mano- estos días, te visto diferentes, significa algo-

-bueno… quedamos en tener un trato normal –dijo kori

-y sientes algún efecto por mí, o ya estas designada –mientras kori, se estaba ruborizando del mismo color de su melena – porque no contestas-

-no… sabría que decir-

-simple mente di, la verdad, a que viene tantas insinuaciones de tu prima , primero dice que te embaracé y luego dice en todos lados que estas embarazada , entonces sé que no es verdad-dijo Richard – y lo sé , porque has tenido la regla –

-como te atreves-dijo kori asustada

-a preguntar lo de tu prima o a preguntar una normal función femenina –

-es que los caballeros, no hablan de eso con una mujer-

-soy médico kori, y tengo la costumbre de llamar a las cosas por su nombre, además, tú no eres cualquier mujer eres mi mujer-dijo Richard – y los embarazos, vienen normal mente cuando se suspende la regla y ese no es tu caso, entonces me vas a explicar lo de tu prima-

-bueno ella dice que, si tenemos un hijo, abra un mayor acercamiento entre nosotros –

-y tú piensas igual-dijo Richard

-si-

-y no crees que primero debe de existir el acercamiento y después el hijo-dijo Richard- está bien, desvístete y metete a la cama-

-que-dijo kori asustada, mientras Richard se quitaba el chaleco

-no quieres un hijo-

-pero no así-

-entonces como, no me quieres ni siquiera te gusto-dijo Richard – te me acerco y empiezas a temblar como una hoja, la última vez que te esforzaste en complacerme, te pusiste a llorar, diciendo , no puedo , no debo , que no puedo es cierto , porque no soportas tenerme cerca-

Mientras kori estaba llorando

-pero, porque no debo-dijo Richard- contesta con un demonio –

-no quiero contestar –dijo retirándose de la habitación, pero Richard la agarro del brazo

-no te vas aquí sin responder –

Kori se puso tensa, no sabía que, hacer así que lo abrazo.

Richard por el otro lado se quedó en shock, mientras reacciono poniendo sus manos en su espalda, mientras golpearon la puerta.

-QUIEN-Richard grito, tratando de quien estaba echando a perder el momento

-es el cuñado de la señora kori, el señor Xavier Red-dijo Camelia

-Xavier-dijo kori

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-simplemente se les ocurrió venir-dijo Camelia, al ver al esposo de su prima

-porque no, primita querida, tenía ganas de ver a kori y saber cómo esta –mientras apretaba los cachetes de Heidi

-y también, para disfrutar de los aires del campo, que son bien saludables-dijo Víctor

-ha, no se habrán metido en algún lio—

-hay prima, tu pensando lo peor de mi-

-y cállate, que no soy tu prima, mis primas son kori y koma, tu solo eres un pordiosero, no sé porque Víctor, te acompaño, si es demasiado diferente a ti-dijo Heidi- y tu Víctor , espero que no vengas a tener una aventura-

-por supuesto que no-dijo mirando a Karen, mientras ella se ruborizaba

-le paso algo a mi papa-dijo kori bajando las escaleras con Richard

-kori-dijo Xavier- él está bien, vine hacerles una visita, Richard, como está todo bien-

-te acuerdas de Víctor Stone-

-Víctor-dijo kori emocionada

-kori-dijo abrazándola- me da gusto de verte, solo vengo a acompañar al zángano de tu cuñado, no pienso dejarlo aquí-

-él es Richard Grayson el esposo de kori-dijo Xavier

-mucho gusto, señor Grayson, Víctor Stone-

-el gusto es mío, puedes decirme Richard –dijo- bueno si guste tomar asiento-

-y koma como esta-dijo Heidi

\- ni te pregunto cada, día peor-dijo Xavier

-y a mi papa, seguro que no le paso nada-dijo kori

-seguro, lo mismo de siempre-dijo Xavier

-tengo entendido Richard, que su hacienda es bien extensa-

-si así se -dijo Richard – Xavier me imagino que están de paso-

-bueno solo nos quedamos unos días-dijo Xavier

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-tampoco es bueno que seas tan rencorosa, es el esposo de tu hermana, no puedes echarlo-

-que no sabes, Xavier conoce a Roy-dijo kori

-Jesús, se me había olvidado-dijo Heidi- peor no creo que sea tan incesto, para decírselo a tu marido-

-de todos modos, no me quiero arriesgar por eso lo voy a prevenir –dijo kori- no mejor, voy hablar con el-

-y aprovecha para decirle que te está fastidiando la vida y si algo de decencia le queda que se largue-

Kori fue a la sala principal, donde estaba Camelia

-Camelia, le voy a pedir algo, que va en contra de las órdenes de mi marido, pero se trata de una emergencia, necesito hablar con el señor William-

-pero niña-dijo Camelia

-está bien, entonces hágalo usted, dígale que mi cuñado está aquí, él lo entenderá-

-perdone la pregunta, pero el administrador es el amigo de tal Roy que me platico-

Kori por otro lado tenía ganas de reírse

-como se le ocurre –

-perdone niña, es que no entiendo que es lo que pasa-dijo Camelia- dígame, porque hace cosas a escondidas de su esposo, porque tanta amistad con ese señor-

-en otro momento se lo explico, urge que haga lo que le diga –

-es que no se va a poder, porque el señor William se fue-

-se fue, para siempre-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al día siguiente kori se levantó kori se levantó, con los rayos del sol, dio la vuelta al lado derecho de la capa y estaba vacía, estiro un poco, para levantarse, mientras se ponía la bata, Richard salió del cuarto del baño ya cambiado.

-buenos días-dijo kori

-buenos días, dormiste bien-

-sí, solo que me duele un poco la cabeza-

-supongo entonces que no iras al pueblo-

-mejor otro día-dijo kori- que tal la cena de anoche

-bien, pero ya sabes que Xavier, no me gusta, pero el que si me cayó bien fue Víctor-dijo Richard – su manera de pensar-

-si él es no le gusta mucho la cultura de la sociedad-

-si el que espero que sea corta su estancia es la de Xavier-

-no te preocupes yo me encargo de eso-dijo kori- oí, decir en la cocina que el señor William se fue-

-lo mande a un encargo-

-entonces va a volver, cuando-

Mal error

-en unos días, porque te sorprendes –

-creí que había renunciado a su empleo-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Xavier, tenemos que hablar-dijo kori

-que pasa cuñadita-

-te mande a llamar, para decirte que lo siento mucho, pero te tienes que ir-

-que-dijo sorprendido-te lo dijo tu marido-

-si-dijo seria

-está bien, descansamos algunos días y después nos vamos-

-no, tienes que irte hoy-

-Hoy, francamente me parece una grosería de su parte, a nadie se le trata así, además somos parientes, voy hablar con el-

-no, está bien, pueden quedarse el día de hoy, pero mañana sin falta se van-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard estaba a punto de subirse al vehículo con Bárbara, cuando una voz estaba gritando su nombre, el dio la vuelta y vio a Xavier.

-puedo hablar contigo un momento-dijo Xavier y Richard solo asistió- Richard, yo puedo entender que no te simpatice, pero tampoco me parece correcto que nos saques a patadas –

-los motivos por los que no me caes bien los conoces de sobra, le pedí a kori, que podían quedarse unos días más y nada más-

-les pediste unos días-

-sí y después agradeceré, que tú y tu amigo se valla, no es encontrar de él, pero de ti si-dijo Richard dejando a Xavier con la boca abierta, mientras Richard avanzaba al coche.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Roy haciéndose pasar por el administrador William, llego a la casa Anders, mientras se bajaba del caballo, fue caminando a la puerta de entrada, lo atendió una criada pidiendo hablar con el general Anders, el padre de kori.

El paso creyendo que al que iba a ver era el general, pero era koma, la hermana mayor, de kori, se quedó ella sorprendida, al ver al antiguo teniente Roy Harper.

-usted, como se atreve-dijo koma

-vengo de parte de Richard-

-usted no viene de parte de nadie y si no se larga, voy a pedir…-

-señora le pido que se calme-dijo Roy- soy el administrador de su cuñado, aun cuando me conoce por otro nombre y vivo en San Cayetano, donde también vive su hermana, kori-

-koma, sabes que ya…-dijo su padre el general Anders al ver a Roy o ya presentándose como William Jr.

-buenos días señor-dijo William (Roy)

-quien es usted…-dijo el general mientras koma se quedó nerviosa y sorprendida por la aparición de su padre.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-claro era imposible que ese insensato, se fuera por su cuenta, cuando regresa-dijo Heidi

-no lo sé-dijo kori

-y tampoco me parece justo que corras a Xavier, por su culpa-dijo Heidi- el que debería desaparecer es el, mira ahí viene su criado pregúntale-

-oiga-dijo kori a Christian

-para servirle señora-

-por favor dígame adonde se fue el señor William-

-ha pos no se-

-no te hagas, sabes muy bien quien es el cómo lo sabemos nosotras, más te vale decirnos a donde fue y cuando regresa-

-es que no puedo-

-por favor, siquiera decirnos cuando vuelve-dijo kori

-para mí que pasado mañana está aquí-

Mientras las dos suspiraron de alivio

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-pero mi hija y su esposo están bien-dijo el general

-sí, ellos están bien, el motivo de mi visita es el siguiente, el señor Richard está preocupado por los problemas que tiene usted en su hacienda y quiere que sepa, que él está dispuesto a prestarle lo que necesita-dijo William (Roy)

-de ninguna manera-dijo el general

-papa, por favor si estamos a punto de morirnos de hambre-

-no exageres, además todavía, no le pagamos lo que nos prestó-

-pero es tu yerno el marido de kori, tu hija –dijo koma, mirando a Roy

-y eso te da derecho a abusar de él, quieres humillar más a kori-

-bueno eso es todo señor-dijo William

-lo acompaño-dijo el general – deles las gracias, pero no puedo aceptar –

-como usted guste-

 **N/A:BUENO COMENTEN , OPINEN , QUE LES PARECIO Y APARECIO EL IDIOTA DE XAVIER QUE QUEDRA, JAJAJA, BUENO , VICTOR LO BUENO ES QUE YA ANDA DE COQUETO Y KORI Y RICHARD AHI, ANDAN , LO BUENO ES QUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ESTA MEJOR, BUENAS NOCHES**


	21. Chapter 20

**N/A: BUENO , ESTE CAPITULO ESTA MEJOR , ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE:**

Capítulo 20:

Kori estaba en su la sala principal, mirando el jardín, estaban tan preocupada, si Xavier se da cuenta que Roy está en la hacienda, que haría, se lo diría a Richard, le convendrá. Si se lo dice cuál sería la expresión de Richard, que le haría.

-disculpe niña, el señor Richard la espera en el despacho-dijo Camelia

-sí, voy para ya-

Kori abrió la puerta del despacho al ver a Richard, leyendo un libro, en el escritorio.

-cuando volviste –dijo kori

-hace unos minutos-caminando hasta kori besando su frente – has comido-

-si fue con el padre-

-y con Bárbara-

Richard le sonrió- no a ella la deje en el hospital-

-perdóname, con lo que te diga, tu interés por ella me parece impropio y…-

-y te molesta-

-francamente si-dijo kori

-ven-dijo Richard –sentándose en las sillas- como me di cuenta que no te cae bien, pensé que lo mejor era alejarla de aquí-

-de veras-

-si por eso me la lleve lejos, para decirle al doctor Nguyen, que trabajara en el hospital con el-

Kori no dijo nada, se sentí mal, Richard se acercó mirando sus labios

-la única mujer que me interesa eres tu kori, porque te amo y no me da pena decírtelo – Richard se fue acercando a los labios de kori, robándole un beso dulce, mientras también la beso en la sien, fue bajando por el cuello, kori estaba en su interior de placer, la sensación volvía cada vez que Richard la tocaba y la besaba.

Fue directo a los labios de nuevo, cuando, golpearon la puerta y los dos se separaron.

-señor, vienen de Santa Rita, parece que otra vez se han robado el ganado-dijo Camelia

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-lo hubiera visto patrón, los bandidos que nos cayeron eran como diez, empezaron a echar bala-dijo un criado

-y heridos-dijo Richard

-dos-

-graves-

-pues a un peón, le dieron en la panza-

-cuantas reces, se llevaron-

-pues hartas como cuarentas vacas y diez becerros-

-buenos vamos-dijo Richard

-no-dijo kori agarrándolo del brazo-no puedes viajar tan lejos, tu herida es reciente –

-y estoy bien no te preocupes-

-por favor-

-Richard-dijo Xavier –asaltaron la otra hacienda-

-dicen que robaron como cincuenta reces-dijo Víctor

-eso vamos a ver-dijo Richard

-hay que llamar a las autoridades, esos ladrones tienen que ser colgados-dijo Xavier

-volveré mañana-dijo Richard volviendo con kori

-tengo mucho miedo, que algo te pase-dijo kori

-no te preocupes tendré cuidado-

-pero si esta armada-

-también nosotros lo estamos-

-no te preocupes kori, Víctor y yo, nos iremos con el-dijo Xavier

-no hace falta-dijo Richard

-tampoco estaremos de sobra, somos buenos tiradores-

-está bien, solo que unos de ustedes se quede para cuidar a kori-

-está bien yo me quedo-dijo Víctor

Los hombres se fueron

-dios quiera que nos les pase nada niña-dijo Camelia

-dios quiera Camelia-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la noche, kori estaba con su bata para dormir, mientras su prima iba saliendo de la habitación, apago cada vela, para acostarse en la cama, ya estando dentro se acercó en la parte donde Richard dormía, acariciando la almohada, mientras ella estaba sonriendo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al día siguiente Richard llego a la hacienda, mientras iban kori y el entrando a su recamara, había llegado bien casado, mientras le estaba platicando que no habían encontrado nada, mientras Richard se sentó en la silla.

-te cansaste mucho-dijo kori

-un poco la verdad, por eso después de bañarme voy a dormir un rato-

-después suben el agua, voy a preparar el baño-dijo kori, pero Richard la agarro de la mano

-estabas preocupada por mí-dijo Richard

-si-dijo ella y era verdad, mientras ella le sonreía le soltó la mano deslizando sus dedos mientras kori iba a preparar el baño.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Después en la noche, kori estaba bajando las escaleras

-quiere que le suba la merienda -dijo Camelia

-tal vez mas tarde-dijo kori- yo también quisiera tomar un baño, así que sube más agua por favor, pero no entren por la alcoba , si no por el otro cuarto para no molestar –

-niña, puedo hablar un momento con usted-

-mejor después, camelia-dijo kori

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori después estaba en el cuarto de baño, llevaba puesto la camisola, mientras con una cubeta se bañaba, mientras tañaba su cuerpo y resbalaba agua por su cuerpo, mientras ella se paraba, para exprimir la camisola que aun tenia puesta.

Fue retirando la camisola de su cuerpo, dejándola totalmente desnuda, mientras atrás de la puerta estaba Richard parado, viendo cada curva de su cuerpo y cada rincón. Mientras el por detrás agarro una toalla y fue directo con ella, poniendo la toalla en los hombros, mientras ella se estremeció al toque, mientras Richard besaba sus hombros, el cuello y la mejilla.

-quisiera ponerme mi camisola-dijo ella

-no, no, así estas muy bien-dijo besando de nuevo sus labios, mientras la cargo sin dejar de besarla directo a su cama.

La deposito en la cama con la toalla aun puesta en ella, mientras se besaron, Richard se quitó la ropa que llevaba encima , estando totalmente desnudo , mientras fue besando los labios de kori , ya le había retirado la toalla, tirándola al suelo .

Él estaba encima de ella besando su cuello, mientras ella gemía, fue hasta sus pechos, mientras acariciaba y mordisqueaba cada uno, mientras la seguía besando, su mano fue bajando hasta su muslo, mientras lo tocaba, lentamente la penetro, esta vez no fue como la primera vez, fue diferente, ella había puesto también su empeño, ella se sentía increíble, mientras ella le pedía que fuera más rápido, el acelero su ritmo, a gran velocidad, mientras el sudor iba bajando por su pecho.

Llegando a la parte del clímax, los dos quedaron exhaustos, mientras Richard agarro la sabana cubriendo el cuerpo de kori, él se acercó más a ella , mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho fuerte y el la abrazaba con su cuerpo cubierto de sabanas.

-no sabes cuánto te amo-dijo Richard, besándola en los labios y acariciando su mejilla- dime que tu también, aunque no sea cierto-

Si, te amo-dijo ella

-hasta parece que lo dices de verdad-ella beso sus labio y se acomodó en su pecho

-creo, creo que es la verdad-

-está segura-dijo Richard

Ella solo, asistió con la cabeza besando de nuevo sus labios.

-entonces ya no te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo-dijo Richard abrazándola

-ahora no-

-kori, no sabes, todo lo que siento-dijo besándola de nuevo

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-todavía no puedo entender lo que kori esconde-dijo Xavier

-no lo sé-dijo Víctor

-mira no viene de Santa Rita-dijo Xavier mencionando a un hombre que venía en caballo-oye tu vienes de Santa Rita-

Roy se bajó del caballo y fue donde el hombre le hablo y se dio cuenta que era Xavier, los dos se quedaron sorprendidos, al verse las caras de nuevo.

-TU que haces aquí-dijo Xavier

-lo conoces-dijo Víctor

-si es Roy Harper, el antiguo enamorado de kori-

-veo que ya llego William, déjeme le acomodo el caballo-un criado

-si viene cansado-dijo Roy

-William –dijo Xavier

-sí, William Jr.-dijo Roy- el administrador de San Cayetano-

-es decir que trabaja con un nombre falso-dijo Víctor

-así es-dijo mirando a Xavier con tanto odio- buenas noches-

-maldito, porque está aquí, ya sé por qué kori, quería que nos largáramos-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la mañana siguiente, kori ya estaba vestida mientras, tendía la cama y recordaba feliz, la noche de ayer.

-en la casa de tu padre, te ocupabas de quehacer-dijo Richard

-si arreglaba mi recamara, mi ropa y a veces me metía a la cocina-

-y cuidabas del jardín-dijo Richard- te gustaría que nos fuéramos de paseo, podemos llevar comida y almorzar en el campo-

-si-dijo sonriendo- pero no tienes asuntos que atender-

-en este momento mi asunto más importante eres tú-dijo agarrándola de la cintura y mientras la cargaba dándole vueltas- te amo kori, te amo más que mi vida-

Mientras que los dos compartían un beso apasionado lleno de deseo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-que indecente-dijo Xavier –no lo voy a permitir –

-que-dijo Víctor

-que kori fuera capaz de engañar a su esposo-dijo Xavier

-no seas ridículo a tu cuñada jamás se le ocurrirá-

-no sabía que el día de su boda se iba a fugar con el-

-UNA SOLA PALABRA A RICHARD, TE AGARRO A PALOS-dijo Heidi- ENTENDISTE-

-QUE LE PASA HEIDI-

-cuidado Xavier, porque si abres la boca, no te doy la paliza, si no le mando una palabra al general-dijo Heidi- porque ese cuento que vinieron de visita que te lo crea tu abuela-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori y Richard, iban abrazados y riendo, mientras iban por el pasillo, mientras el la besaba en la sien, en eso apareció Heidi.

-hola, buenos días kori, buenos días Richard-

-buenos días -dijeron al mismo tiempo

-kori podemos hablar-dijo Heidi

-te espero abajo-dijo Richard besando su frente y retirándose

Kori se emocionó y abrazo a su prima.

-estoy feliz Heidi-

-ya se en contentaron-

-sí, creo que me estoy enamorando-

-hay kori, me da tanta pena-dijo Heidi con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-pena, hay Heidi, tú misma me dijiste que lo mejor era-

-sí, pero el otro ya está aquí-dijo Heidi – y Xavier lo vio-

-no-dijo kori- no me lo digas, no me digas eso, por favor-

-tienes que saberlo-

-pero porque hoy se supone, que Christian lo iba a prevenir-

-parece que llego anoche-

-tengo que hablar con Xavier-

-está abajo en el comedor-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori estaba afuera y vio a Xavier montando caballo junto con Víctor, y fue así el.

-no kori, todavía no-dijo Víctor

-todavía no lo veo, pero cuando, pueda hablar con el-dijo Xavier

-por favor, te lo ruego, te lo suplico, yo no tengo la culpa, aprecio aquí de repente, por más veces que le he dicho que se vaya, no se quiere ir-

-como lo permitiste-

-ya te dije el solo vino y si le hubiera dicho los dos se hubieran matado-

-está bien, no se lo voy a decir, pero yo mismo me encargo de que se largue, me oíste-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-hubiera preferido que el general, hubiera aceptado, al negarse demostró que es un hombre decente, no como los otros-dijo Richard-que le dijeron de Roy Harper-

-hable con un teniente que lo conoció-

-como se llama-

\- Johnny rancid-dijo William – dice que desde el día que desapareció o han vuelto a saber nada de el-

-no le dijeron que lo mandaron preso y que desde ahí se fugó-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-encontraste a Xavier-dijo Heidi

-si-dijo kori- si y me prometió, no decirle nada a Richard –

En ese momento salió Richard y William (Roy) del despacho

-tu hermana te manda este obsequio-dijo Richard

-de mi hermana-

-sí, William, fue a la ciudad, por un encargo mío y le pedí que saludaran a tu familia-

\- su padre me encargo a decirle que la recuerda con cariño-dijo William

-gracias-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Después Richard y kori fueron a un día de campo, donde cargaban comida en una canasta, el lugar, era seco, y había pocos árboles.

-te pasa algo en la mañana, tenías una actitud bien diferente –dijo Richard

-bueno es que…-

-si estas inquieta por lo de tu padre, William, me dijo que lo vio muy bien-dijo – es eso-

-si-

-tu papa es un hombre fuerte, mi amor-dijo Richard – tiene problemas económicos, pero si no fuera tan orgulloso, ya estuviera arreglados-

De los ojos de kori salió una lágrima

-no quise decirte para no incomodarte, si mande a William, fue para ofrecerles mi ayuda, pero él no lo acepto –dijo Richard – kori, mírame, le ofrecí la ayuda, porque lo mío es tuyo, lo considero justo y correcto, que como hija ayudes a tu padre –

Ella lo abrazo fuerte, mientras sollozaba en su hombro, tuvo la suerte de encontrase a un hombre bueno, paciente y que la ama y que la acepta como es.

-no te merezco, Richard, no te merezco-dijo kori

Mientras Richard la beso en los labios

-no vuelvas a decir eso-

 **N/A:HAY DIOS MIO , PORQUE VIENE XAVIER Y ELLA TODO A PERDER , POBRE KORI , NO PUEDE ESTAR TRANQUILA , HAY PERO YA LO HICIERON O_O, CREEN QUE HAIGA CONSECUENCIA :**

 **BUENO HASTA EL CAPITULO 21, BESOS Y ABRAZOS Y COMENTEN:)**


	22. Chapter 21

**N/A: BUENO ESTA PARTE, SI ESTA PADRE Y LES JURO QUE VAN A ODIAR A XAVIER, QUE LA DISFRUTEN**

Capítulo 21:

Heidi estaba cociendo un bordado, cuando de repente oyó una voz

-necesito hablar con su prima-dijo Roy

-deberás que es usted un descarado, kori no está, se fue con su esposo a un día de campo-

-pues dígale que a veo a las seis, en el lugar de siempre-

-DEBERAS QUE ES USTED UN DESCARADO, NO ENTIENDE QUE SE TIENE QUE IR, QUE KORI YA NO LO QUIERE, SE A ENCARIÑADO CON SU ESPOSO Y ES CON EL, CON QUIEN QUIERE ESTAR-

-PUES QUE ME LOS DIGA A MI-dijo Roy- y que me diga, si es verdad que está embarazada –

-atrevido-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heidi estaba tocando, la puerta de kori de su recamara, pero nadie respondía.

-Heidi-dijo ella en el pasillo, acababa de llegar de un día de campo

-hay, kori, como estuvo el paseo-dijo Heidi

-bien-

-hay fíjate que aquel, te espera en el mismo lugar de siempre, quiere hablar contigo, dile que se valla-

-korii- una voz en el pasillo, las dos voltearon y era Xavier- cuñadita, que bien que te veo, porque tenemos que hablar-

-de que-dijo kori

-en privado, si no te molesta, con permiso primita-dijo Xavier pellizcándole los cachetes a Heidi

Y los dos entraron a la habitación

-que sea rápido, porque Richard, puede entrar en cualquier momento-

-de acuerdo, te creo kori, cuando no tienes la culpa de que Roy Harper este aquí, pero la presencia de este individuo es un gran problema para ti-

-ya hablaste con el-dijo kori

-no, pero si se va o se queda nada cambia que de alguna manera engallaste a tu marido, que Richard se entere ahora o cuando ya no este Roy, sería lo mismo-

-a dónde quieres llegar con este discurso-

-a que comprendas, si te hago un favor, pues tengo que esperar uno de tu parte-dijo Xavier con una sonrisa maliciosa

-quieres que les permita Richard, para quedarse más tiempo-

-si-

-es eso-

-sí pero también necesito dinero-

Kori se quedó sin habla, lo que tenía que faltar.

-dinero, Xavier de donde lo voy a sacar-

-tu marido tiene mucho-

-jamás le he pedido un solo centavo-

-es hora de que empieces-

-no Xavier, por favor-dijo kori – y además con que pretexto-

-a las mujeres le sobran los pretextos, dile que quieres comparar ropa, joyas u ofrecérselo a tu padre-

-pero si mi papa acaba de reusar la ayuda que reusó- dijo kori-NO, no lo voy hacer, no-

Xavier la jalo del brazo

-entonces atentes a los consecuencias –

-eres un mal hombre, un sinvergüenza –

-sinvergüenzas, porque tu querida básicamente con amante y marido bajo el mismo techo-

Kori sin pensarlo le dio una fuerte bofetada, casi cayéndose Xavier del impacto.

-CALLATE-dijo kori con demasiado furia en sus venas, tenía ganas, hasta de agarrar a koma a cachetadas por adverse casado con un vago como Xavier.- te mereces eso y más-

Xavier el agarro del cabello- no sé cómo le vas a ser, pero te doy tres días para que me consigas mil dólares, he-

-mil dólares-

\- ya oíste-dijo soltándola, mientras ella se sobaba

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-mil pesos-dijo Heidi

\- es una suma enorme-dijo kori-como voy a pedírselos a Richard, con que pretexto, con qué cara, Heidi-

-oh dios mío, ese Xavier, desde un principio supe que era un patán-

-bueno, Roy se tiene que ir, prefiero que se entere a que haiga un enfrentamiento, y si Xavier se lo cuenta a Richard, que sea lo que dios quiera-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heidi fue a bajar las escaleras, donde estaba Xavier y Víctor hablando.

-Heidi, como está usted-dijo Xavier, Xavier sin darse cuenta Heidi le dio un puñetazo en la cara, que era más fuerte que la cachetada que kori le había dado.-déjeme explicarle-

-me vas a explicar un cuerno-dijo Heidi- eres un desarmado un malandrín-

-qué te pasa-

-pero te lo aseguro que lo va a saber, mi tío el general Anders –

-no creo que sea bueno, para su corazón que kori estaba a punto de fugarse con otro el día de su boda y que ahora vive bajo las narices de su esposo-

-cállate, cállate-

-no me callo-

Heidi se fue, sin decir nada

-crees que en un solo día, dos cachetadas es demasiado-dijo sobándose el cachete-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori estaba esperando a Roy en el mismo lugar de siempre, después llego Roy siguiendo a kori, camelia se dio, cuenta, pero le dijo que Richard, tenía que hablar con él.

Después Roy apareció, donde kori estaba sentada en una roca

-es verdad que está embarazada-dijo Roy, kori no dijo nada- me dijiste que no se ha vuelto aprovechar de ti-

-no se aprovechó de mí-

-qué quieres decir-dijo Roy – que t e entregas voluntaria mente

-no estoy embarazada y no vine a platicar de eso, si no de Xavier que ha venido, hablar con Richard de ti, pidió dinero para callarse-

-dinero, cuanto-

-mil dólares-

-infeliz, lo voy a poner en su lugar-

-no por favor, no empeores las cosas, lo que necesitas es irte, no quiero un enfrentamiento entre Richard y tu-

-y que te hace pensar que una vez que me valla, Xavier te va a dejar en paz, si lo que quiere es dinero seguirá extorsionándote, kori-

-pues no lo va hacer, no le voy hacer nada, si le quiere decir a Richard m que lo haga, pero cuando eso suceda quiero que estés lejos-

-quieres que huya como un cobarde, que tu marido descargue su ira y coraje, contra ti-

-no me importa-dijo kori

-PERO A MI SI-dijo Roy- kori, por favor escúchame a llegado el momento de irnos, si no lo hace Xavier, lo va hacer tu hermana-

-koma, Roy sé que eres bueno y noble, por esa razón te pido que te vayas, mi hermana no se va atrever y Xavier no es tan malo-

-Malo olvidaste lo que me hizo, te lo digo porque conozco a tu marido y no se atrevería de tanta patraña, si no fue tu hermana y el imbécil de Xavier-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bárbara entro a su habitación, había llegado del hospital, Damiana estaba bordando, mientras ella se quitaba el gorro y protestaba.

-estoy harta, no hay nada más asqueroso de atender gente enferma y además son una bola de indios llenos de mugre y de piojos –

-el señor Richard, quiere hablar contigo-

-de que-

-no lo sé-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Roy, por favor, quiero que comprendas que lo nuestro ya no puede ser y quiero que te vayas porque…-en eso Roy se dio la vuelta- porque mis sentimientos hacia ti, han cambiado, tal vez, te parezco frívola , pero … me he … me he enamorado de Richard –

A Roy se le salieron las lágrimas de sus ojos, no podía creerlo

-no, no es cierto, lo dices para decepcionarme, para quedar con tu papel de martil-

-YA BASTA, YA- grito una voz detrás de ellos-

-USTED NO SE META-dijo Roy al ver que era Camelia

Kori voltio a verla

-el señor Richard la está buscando-dijo Camelia

Kori estaba por retirarse

-kori no he terminado-

-yo sí, no tengo más que decirte y no quiero volver a verte-dijo kori saliendo

-DEJE A LA SEÑORA EN PAZ, LO DE USTEDES YA SE ACABO ENTIENDALO-grito Camelia a Roy

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-se puede-dijo Bárbara

-si adelante-dijo Richard-como vas en el hospital-

-la señora Vanesa es muy paciente y me está enseñando muchas cosas-

-haz visto al capataz-

-no yo creo que se sintió mucho, cuando el señor William lo relevo de su trabajo, tal vez ande, por ahí en el campo-dijo Bárbara- mi nana, me dijo que le conto lo que le dijo el padre de que me tengo que ir, lo va hacer-

-no, respeto la forma de pensar del padre, pero prometí ampararte, te acuerdas-

-gracias-dijo abrazándolo

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Todo ya estaban oscuro Xavier y Víctor estaban paseando y platicando al mismo tiempo

-bueno tu siempre pareces de tu sistema digestivo-dijo Xavier

-qué extraño- dijo Víctor

En ese momento paso Roy

-señor, caballero –dijo Xavier y Roy se dio la vuelta-que dice Richard ahora-

Roy camino lentamente hasta Xavier y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, dejándolo mareado en el suelo, tenía que tener cuidado Xavier al encontrarse fieras como Xavier o Richard, Xavier estaba en el piso, lo bueno es que no lo noqueo, pero bien merecido se lo tenía.

-ese tipo es peligroso-dijo Víctor tratando de ayudar a Xavier a levantarse.

-ese infeliz se merece morir-dijo Xavier

-que vas hacer-

-decírselo a Richard –

-un momento y kori, una cosa es sacarle dinero y otra que el marido celoso la mate a ella también-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-mil peso es mucho como lo vas a conseguir-dijo Christian

-hipotecando mi finca-dijo Roy

-yo en unas de esas me hecho al catrín ese, muerto el perro se acaba la rabia-

-no lo que quiero que mañana, te vayas para mi finca, hablas con el encargado y si no encuentras quien la hipoteque que la vendan-

-vas a vender lo único que tienes para pagarle a ese hijo de puta o mejor me lo hecho-dijo apuntando con una pistola

-las órdenes no se discuten, se cumplen-

-está bien-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-es inútil que trates de negar algo tienes-dijo Richard

-ya te lo dije, me preocupa la salud de mi papa-

-pues está bien y si te preocupa por la situación económica, puedo escribirle le reitero y lo puedo seguir ayudando-dijo Richard – no vas a abrir el regalo de tu hermana-

-ha, se me había olvidado-abrió la caja- es un encaje-

-porque no me dices que es lo que te pasa-

-no tengo nada más de lo que ya sabes-

-no es verdad todo el día has estado bien extraña-

-bueno me duele un poco la cabeza-dijo apunto de acostarse en la cama

\- es un pretexto para que no me acerque –

-no-

-haz vuelto a ser la de antes asustada, esquiva –se acercó a ella- que te paso en la mañana estabas más alegre y cariñosa, que sucedió en ese lapso de tiempo-

-nada-

-es algo que te dijo tu prima, cunado la encontramos en el pasillo-

-no-

-acaso William, te dijo que pedí informes de Roy Harper-

-eso hiciste y que te dijo-

-todavía te interesa-dijo enojado

Ella se acostó, mientras se escuchó una campana y los dos se levantaron

-que es-

-la campana de alarma-

-que ha pasado-

-no lo sé-ella se paró y fue hacía el

-Richard por favor ten cuidado-

-tanto te importo kori, deberás te asustarías si me sucedería algo-

Ella lo abrazo – como puedes siquiera preguntarlo, claro que si-

-entonces porque cambias tanto de humor, que es lo que tienes-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Las llamas del fuego estaban destruyendo las casas de los criados y peones y los cultivos, ellos mismo estaban tratando de apagar el fuego con tierra y agua, mientras William (Roy), los estaba ayudando a sacar a las personas y a las personas dañadas por el incendio para llevarlas directo al hospital.

De nuevo en la casa, estaban sentados kori, Heidi, Víctor y Xavier.

-no es normal primero, le roban ganado y después los cultivos-dijo Víctor

-no, no sabemos, si el incendio haiga sido provocado-dijo Xavier

-de todos modos esto es muy sospechoso-dijo Víctor- kori, tu marido tiene enemigos-

-no lo sé-dijo kori

-voy al pueblo-dijo Bárbara

-hacer que-dijo kori

-si hay quemados de seguro que los llevan al hospital-

-yo también iré y hace falta ayuda, así que avísale a Camelia que venga con nosotras-

-si-

-está bien yo los llevo, iré a preparar el coche-dijo Víctor

-si iré por un abrigo y el maletín de Richard-dijo kori, caminando hacia las escaleras

Después llegaron al hospital, mientras había camas con personas heridas de quemaduras de primero, segundo y tercer grado , después kori y Bárbara se pusieron las batas , para limpiar las heridas, mientras Richard y el señor Nguyen, que es el doctor y su esposa Vanesa estaban viendo los pacientes más graves.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Con William (Roy), habían atrapado a un sospechoso, que lo habían contratado para hacer ese trabajo, lo amarraron a un árbol, para que no se escapara y uno de los peones le dijo que el otro sospechoso era el capataz. Pidió que lo llevaran a la cárcel.

Mientras después el capataz fue a la cárcel , mientras sin darse cuenta Christian fue detrás de él , sin que el otro se diera cuenta, entro a la celda donde estaba el hombre que lo había atrapado Roy , el capataz se acercó.

-hasta que llegaste por mí, porque te tardaste tanto-dijo el hombre

Mientras el capataz saco una pistola, apuntado, mientras el otro se sorprendió y le disparo con tres balazos en las articulaciones del pecho.

Mientras oyó pasos y era Christian

-te encontré, suelta el arma-dijo Christian, el capataz le iba a disparar, pero Christian fue más rápido y le disparo primero, cae de las escaleras esta las últimas.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Después Richard y kori regresaron a la hacienda, Richard llego acostándose en la cama, mientras kori aprovecho quitarse el vestido y ponerse su bata de dormir.

-no te vas a desvestir-dijo kori acercándose

-estoy tan cansado que prefiero dormirme así como estoy-

Ella se puso a lado del acariciando su cabello

-tal vez debemos cancelar la comida con los Nguyen-

-no podían tomarlo como una descortesía-

-dentro de poco va amanecer Richard-dijo ella, mientras fue desabotonando un botón de su camisa.

-no, no, mejor dame un beso-

Y ella lo beso en los labios

-cada día que pasa ciento como crece mi cariño por ti-dijo kori-mi corazón se me expande hasta, tengo miedo que vaya a extrañar-

-el corazón no estaña por eso, pero si se puede romper por el desamor –dijo Richard – de verdad me quiere kori-

-te amo, te amo, muchísimo-dijo ella robándole un beso

-tal vez, no estoy tan cansado después de todo-dijo Richard, mientras kori lo beso de nuevo, mientras le quitaba la camisa.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la sala de la entrada estaba Richard atendiendo a los señores Nguyen y a sus hijas, la mayor se llama jade, ella tiene el cabello negro largo con risos en los lados, y la menor se llama Helena.

-pues yo creo que no debemos de quedarnos con brazos cruzados-dijo el señor Nguyen- entiendo de la situación del país, pero no debemos dejar que roben nuestro ganado o quemen nuestras cosechas –

-y que maten a campesinos inocentes-dijo Richard

Mientras hubo una tos muy aguda casi sin animas de respirar, Richard voltio y vio que se trataba de Jade la hija mayor, se dio cuenta del estado de salud en que venía , mientras ella se limpiaba con un pañuelo, pero los demás, lo ignoraron

-si me permiten darles una sugerencia tomen gente y armen su propio ejército personal acabo que dinero no les falta-dijo Xavier

-si también me parece buena idea la del señor Stone de pedir ayuda al señor slade-

-si ese tal, que esta tal licenciado es amigo de los bandidos a Slade le va a gustar aplastarlo como un renacuajo, le gusta ser alague de rectitud y poder-dijo Víctor

-buenos días-dijo William

En ese momento llego William (Roy), mientras por el otro lado Jade le llamo la atención, el hombre pelirrojo con traje.

-es mi administrador que nos acompaña a comer-dijo Richard

-pensé que les gustaría comer en el jardín y la mesa… ya está lista-dijo kori al notar a Roy y a Xavier en la misma habitación.

Después fueron al jardín de hablar de la política, después la familia Nguyen, se despidió.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-esos comentarios de Richard abiertamente del partido del pueblo, en un ambiente familiar pasa, pero decirlo frente extraños, puede ser muy peligroso contra el-dijo Víctor

-eso si-dijo Xavier, Roy estaba caminando por detrás de ellos cuando empujo a Xavier –usted me está golpeando nuevamente-

-no se asuste, solo vengo a decirle que en unos días tendrá su dinero y luego me iré-

-kori se lo dijo-

-sí, pero le advierto Xavier, si piensa extorsionarla de nuevo, volveré únicamente para matarlo –dijo Roy- ha y no es amenaza es una promesa –

Después se fue a su trabajo

-fanfarrón-dijo Xavier

-no lo tomes a la ligera, lo dijo enserio –dijo Víctor

-enserio ese pobre diablo-

-no es un pobre diablo, es un hombre herido y decidido –dijo Víctor- para tu lenguaje, hombre de palabra, cosa que a ti te falta y esos son los más peligrosos

 **N/A: QUE LES PARECIÓ QUE PIENSAN , AHORA DE Xavier , bueno para aclarar lo del incendio y los heridos fue provocado por el capataz que el y un hombre fueron contratados por un licenciado , por que richard , no les quería pagar , así que por eso fue el robo de ganado , el incendio y la bala que le dieron a richard en capítulos anteriores, ha ya apareció jade .**

 **que les pareció las cachetadas que les dieron a xavier . la que le dio Roy, roy casi lo noquea y lo que le dijo al final , eso le pasa por sinvergüenza , y querer todo a base de extorsionar a kori, es un maldito culo, que les parece, hasta el próximo capitulo**


	23. Chapter 22

**N/A: ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO EL CAPITULO, SI QUIEREN QUE VAYA MAS LENTO O MAS RÁPIDO , POR FAVOR, HAGAMELO SABER COMENTANDO O POR MENSAJES O SI QUIEREN DARME MAS IDEAS, BUENO ACUERDENCE QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES DE ESTA ÉPOCA DEL SIGLO XIX .**

Capítulo 22:

-fanfarrón-dijo Xavier

-no lo tomes a la ligera, lo dijo enserio –dijo Víctor

-enserio ese pobre diablo-

-no es un pobre diablo, es un hombre herido y decidido –dijo Víctor- para tu lenguaje, hombre de palabra, cosa que a ti te falta y esos son los más peligrosos

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Jade, la mayor-dijo kori

-si está bien pálida y tose mucho, estoy seguro que tiene un problema pulmonar-dijo Richard

-grave –

-si-

-y sus padres lo sabrán-

-pienso que sí, ese tipo de enfermedades no pasa de apercibido –dijo Richard – quiero darte las gracias por atender bien a los invitados –

-es mi obligación Richard – él se acercó a punto de besar sus labios, cuando fueron interrumpidos por la puerta, quien estaban llamando.

-adelante-

-perdónenme acaba de llegar una visita-dijo Camelia

-va visitas –dijo Richard – y ahora quienes son-

-el señor Garfield Logan y la señora Aleida Jackson-

Kori se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba

-páselos al despacho, enseguida bajamos y que le vayan preparando dos cuartos-

-sí señor-

Después se retiro

-pensé que no habías mandado ese telegrama-dijo kori

-claro que me interesa saber qué fue lo que pasó, vamos-

-no, no quiero ir-

-no seas niña –

-porque quieres ponerme en evidencias hablando de cosas personales frente a extraños –

-no se va a decir nada que ellos no sepan ya-

-si esa mujer acusa a mi hermana…-

-sabremos la verdad y dejaras de culparme de algo que no hice-dijo Richard

-no, no voy –

-por fin, dame una razón lógica –

-no tiene caso-en ese momento se le vino una idea- o seguramente ya te pusiste de acuerdo para que digan lo que tú quieres-

-ya basta-dijo agarrándola de la brazo y comenzar a caminar hasta la puerta – vas a hablar con ellos, aunque te tenga que llevar a rastras-

-pero Richard –

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-deberás que no aguanto la curiosidad -dijo Aleida – un viaje tan largo y sin saber para que me quieras tú amigo-

-ya te dije que yo tampoco, lo sé-dijo Garfield

-tal vez quiera contratarme para alguna fiesta-

-a lo mejor –

En ese momento Richard y kori estaban bajando las escaleras, mientras Richard, tenía igual agarrándola de brazo, mientras Garfield y Aleida estaban en el despacho.

-en todo caso es ella la que cometió algo indebido, no tu-dijo Richard

Después entraron al despacho donde estaba Garfield y la mujer ahí esperando.

-Richard, que bien verte-dijo Garfield, mientras los dos se abrazaron

-el gusto es mío-después fue a Aleida- como esta Aleida-

-bien gracias-

-como esta señora-dijo Garfield a kori

-bien y usted -

-también-

Mientras hubo un pequeño silencio

-supongo que ya conoce a mi esposa-dijo Richard a Aleida

-no tenía el placer-dijo ella- Aleida Jackson, a sus órdenes señora.-

\- mucho gusto-

Después Richard cerró la puerta del despacho.

William (Roy), entro a la casa, después de que Richard había cerrado la puerta del despacho, al ver a Camelia y a lupita doblado unas mantas.

-el señor está en el despacho-dijo William

-si-dijo Camelia

Él fue rumbo al despacho, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

-no señor William está ocupado, tiene visitas-

-entonces vuelvo después-y de fue saliendo de la casa.

Volviendo en el despacho

-la compañía está en ciudad malta mañana tengo función, por eso le dije a Garfield que no puedo quedarme más que esta noche-dijo Aleida

-voy a pedir un refrigerio-dijo kori

-no te molestes llamo desde aquí-dijo Richard, lo cual fue un intento fallido

-que me cuenta del señor William Jr., cumple bien con sus obligaciones-dijo Garfield, pero en mala hora para kori , solo faltaba que estuviera aquí mismo en el despacho.

-es eficiente y honrado-dijo Richard

-me gustaría saludarlo-

-no te preocupes ahorita mando por el-

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, kori estaba rezando para que no fuera Roy, pero cuando Richard dio el pase era Karen y dio un suspiro de alivio

-mando a llamar señor-

-traiga a los señores algo de beber y unos bocadillos-dijo Richard- y que alguien vaya por el señor William, para que venga aquí-

-si señor-

Mala suerte, kori estaba nerviosa, mientras Richard la estaba mirando

-creí que tú y Aleida, se conocían-dijo Richard a kori

-no, es la primera vez que veo a la señora –

-yo tampoco tenía el gusto, además su esposa no frecuenta los mismos lugares que nosotras-dijo Aleida

-nunca fue a la casa de mi esposa en ciudad trinidad-dijo Richard

-yo, hacer que-

-perdón, enseguida vuelvo con permiso-dijo kori a punto de salir

-eh-dijo Richard sin comprender

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori salió de la hacienda, tenía que prevenir a Roy, cuando se encontró a Camelia

-camelia, busque al señor William –dijo kori

-haya voy niña-

-Karen me dijo que el patrón quiere verlo-

-no, dígale que se vaya que Garfield Logan está aquí-

-pero-

-por lo que más quiera Camelia el señor Garfield lo conoce por eso no puede verlo, por favor –

-está bien –

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-pero todavía no se dice que porque quería verme con tanta urgencia-dijo Aleida, mientras Richard veía por la puerta si había un rastro de kori- la otra semana, la compañía se presenta en ciudad malta, pero si se trata de algún evento para después me tiene a sus órdenes, quiere organizar alguna fiesta o un cumpleaños-

-si, como Garfield tardo mucho en contratarla ya contrate otros artista-dijo Richard

-que lastima-

-de todos modos, le voy a pagar, la molestia –

-no hace falta-

-insisto-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Garfield Logan-dijo William (Roy

-sí y dice la señora que se tiene que ir –

-cuanto tiempo se va a quedar –

-la señora no me lo dijo, insistió mucho para que no pudiera verlo-

-entiendo, dígale que me voy y que voy a volver-

-señor, tal vez, usted piense que no tengo derecho, que soy pobre ignorante…-

-no tengo la costumbre de menospreciar a los demás por su origen y su educación –

-entonces yo no sé quién sea usted, pero veo a la señora tan angustiada y preocupada, y ella se quiere llevar bien con su marido además está esperando un hijo de el-

-quien se lo dijo-

-su prima, pero se lo pido, por lo que usted más quiera no regrese-

-tengo que regresar, porque hay un asunto pendiente, pero dígale a la señora kori que no se preocupe, que ya no voy hacer un estorbo para ella-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-van a venir unos artista italianos, a usted le gusta la ópera-dijo Aleida

-si-dijo kori

-debería convencer a su esposo que vaya –

En ese momento entro Camelia

-no encuentro al señor William, por ningún lado en su casa no hay nadie –

-andará por el campo, en cuanto vuelva podrá saludarlo-dijo Richard

-si-dijo Garfield

-si me lo permiten quisiera ir a descansar un poco, aun cuando estoy acostumbrada a viajar siempre se fatiga uno, los caminos ahora están peor que nunca-dijo Aleida

-por supuesto, acompaña a la señora Camelia-dijo kori

-con permiso-

-tu también quieres descansar-dijo Richard a Garfield

-no-dijo Garfield

-si me disculpan-dijo kori, dejándolos solos.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-a mí me aburren esas comidas con gente mayor-dijo Helena

-la señora kori es muy bonita verdad-dijo jade

-y su esposo también verdad-

-si-dijo mientras tosía

-crees que no me di cuenta de cómo lo mirabas-

-si también vi al señor Víctor, al señor Xavier que se me hizo un tipo bien raro con ese cabello –

-si traía un golpe en la boca-dijo Helena

-pero el que más me llamo la atención fue el señor William Jr.-dijo jade

-el administrador-

-si es un hombre diferente, callado, misterioso, de una mirada bien profunda –

-a los hombres siempre le vez cosas que yo ni les encuentro-

-porque eres chica-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estaba todo oscuro con algunas velas encendidas, kori entro al cuarto de Heidi, ella estaba parada en la mesa, donde posaban unas flores.

-aquí están-dijo kori entregándole una bolsa, llena de joyas a Heidi

-también le vas a dar el collar que te regalo tu marido-dijo Heidi al ver un collar de perlas y rubíes

-y si pregunta por el-

-pues le diré… hay pues no se… que se me olvido en casa de mi papa-dijo kori- Heidi por favor haz lo que te pido, Roy ya se fue-

-pero no sabes si es para siempre-

-en cuanto pueda hablare con Camelia, se lo voy a preguntar y espero que si-dijo kori- pero el que ya se tiene que ir es Xavier, al menos para que tengamos un poco de paz-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-a lo mejor se trata de otra mujer que se llama Aleida Jackson –dijo Garfield

-es demasiada coincidencia, no te parece –dijo Richard

-tal vez de todos tiene que ver una explicación –

-la única explicación que encuentro es que kori mintió-

-con qué fin-

-para justificar de alguna manera su intento de fugarse con ese tipo-dijo Richard – si según ella la separe de su enamorado con calumnias y engaños tiene todo el derecho de abandonarme –

-si quieres le pregunto Aleida –

-no, no, no voy a ventilar ante extraños las miserias de mi matrimonio –

-de donde saco kori el nombre de Aleida Jackson –

-no lo sé, tal vez lo vio en el periódico o cualquier cartel de la calle, las compañías de teatro se anuncian –

-pues sí, entonces la situación entre ustedes no se ha arreglado –

-a veces me parecen que sí y después me suceden estas cosas-dijo Richard – estoy seguro de que kori algo esconde, pero por más que le pregunto insisto, no suelta prenda –

-tendrá que ver con Roy Harper-

-dios quiera que no –dijo Richard –porque si es eso, la mato, la mato-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación de Heidi, ella estaba sentada en la cama, ella dio el paso, y era a quien esperaba Xavier, mientras ella tenía la bolsa que le había dado kori en la mano.

-Heidi-dijo Xavier- me llamo usted-

Ella tendió la mano al aire, era la que tenía la bolsa.

-que es-dijo el apunto de agarrar, pero ella se lo arrebato

-las alhajas de kori, sin vergüenza, tal vez no sean los mil dólares que le pediste, pero con eso te vas a conformar-dijo Heidi entregando la bolsa, y Xavier se lo arrebato.

-agradezco a kori tanta generosidad –

-pero mañana mismo te vas-

-no tan deprisa, Heidi-

-DIJE QUE MAÑANA-ella grito

El rodeo mientras le susurraba en el oído- dales las gracias y que agradezco por tanto agradecimiento-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard estaba caminando por el pasillo oscuro directo a la recamara de kori, cuando escucho a alguien detrás del diciendo su nombre, era Bárbara

-Bárbara que se te ofrece-

-bueno es que no quiero que este enojado conmigo –

-no estoy enojado contigo-

-me refiero de lo que paso en el hospital, no era mi intención molestar a la señora kori-dijo Bárbara

-no te apures está todo bien, Bárbara no sabes cómo me arrepiento de lo que sucedió entre nosotros, cometí un error bien grave y quiero que me entiendas, tu eres una mujer increíble, maravillosa, bonita e inteligente, con muchísimas cualidades –

-yo no pretendo nada, solo que no quiere perder su confianza –

-esa la vas a tener siempre, cuando murió tu padre, prometí cuidarte no voy a romper esa promesa-

-bueno solo eso quería decirle con permiso-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la habitación de kori, ella estaba sentada en un sillón mientras sollozaba, tenía un pañuelo en la mano, en ese momento entro Richard

-ahora, porque lloras-

-porque… Camelia me conto unas cosas muy tristes de su vida-dijo kori

-Mmm, quiero que me expliques la historia de Aleida Jackson-

-no es la misma mujer-mintió

-si ya me di cuenta-

-crees que miento verdad, que he inventado todo-

-pues si-

-pues no-

-cómo puedes ser tan descarada, tan sínica, desde un principio te opusiste que Garfield la trajera y cuando llegaron, ni siquiera querías verlos, hiciste lo posible para huir a la cocina y después saliste huyendo al despacho-

-primero creí que era ella y después no quise pasar vergüenza y luego…-

-Y LUEGO, QUE, QUE-

-al ver que era otra persona, no tenía caso seguir ahí-

-ME CREES TAN ESTUPIDO-la agarro de los hombros- QUIERO LA VERDAD, LA VERDAD-

-NO TENGO NADA MAS QUE DECIR Y SI QUIERES PEGARME, PEGAME O MATE, ME MEJOR QUE SE ACABE TODO EST0 DE ALGUNA VEZ-

-matarte dices –dijo temblándole la voz

-si-

-tengo motivos-

-soy yo la que no tiene motivos para vivir-dijo kori- me quiero morir Richard

-no kori, no digas eso-dijo besándola en sien – porque no me tienes confianza –

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-de que se trata-dijo Garfield

-pues quiero contarte algo y me vas a prometer que por ningún motivo se lo vas a decir a tu amigo-dijo Aleida

-está bien-

-primero prométemelo-

-está bien te lo prometo-

-te acurdas de la mujer que estaba la otra vez –

-si claro-

-Xavier Red, le pago para que fingiera ser la esposa del enamorado de su cuñada –dijo Aleida- y sabes para que –

-dime-

-para que se decepcionara y aceptara casarse con Richard –

Garfield se dio cuenta que lo que le conto kori era cierto

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Richard esta vez kori no está mintiendo-dijo Garfield- si fue una mujer a su casa fingiendo ser la esposa de Roy Harper-

-entonces es verdad-

-si, Adelaida me lo acaba de contar-

-quien es esa mujer-dijo Richard

-te acuerdas de la noche cuando fuimos a una fiesta de la compañía del teatro, una tal Betty se tomó una compa con nosotros, y luego se fue porque vino por ella Xavier Red-

-si me acuerdo-

-pues fue ella la que fue con kori, en vez de utilizar su nombre uso el de su amiga Aleida –

-fue Xavier, él se lo pidió –

-sí y le pago-dijo Garfield

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la habitación estaba kori ya dormida cuando entro Richard, fue directo hacia ella sentándose a un lado de la cama.

-tomaste la medicina-dijo Richard

-si-dijo ella medio adormilada

-te sientes mejor-dijo el- kori siento mucho haber dudado de ti, Garfield me conto todo-

-como que te conto todo, pero si ella no era la mujer que…-

-bueno ella es la verdadera Aleida Jackson, la que fue a verte ere a otra mujer que usurpo el nombre de su amiga-

, pero quien la contrato-

-el que lo planeo fue tu cuñado Xavier-

-y mi hermana estaba de acuerdo-

-no lo sé-dijo tocando su mejilla

CONTINUARA...

 **N/A: BUENO YA ESTA EL CAPITULO 22 , YA EMPECE EL 23, BUENO AL MENOS YA SABEN QUIEN FUE LA QUE CONTRATO A LA FALSA ALEIDA QUE ES BETTY. A VER QUE MAS FALTA Y SI TIENE DUDAS COMENTEN SI. Y MALDITO XAVIER ES UN PERRO DE SU PROPIA ADSDHSNGH, Y QUIERE EL DINERO DE ROY CREEN QUE SE LO DE.**

 **BUENO COMO VA SIGUIENDO LA HISTORIA VOY A PONER MAS PERSONAJES DEL CÓMIC Y DEL CARTOONS , HA PERSONAJES DE CÓMIC DC, ESPERO QUE HAIGA SIDO BUENA ELECCION JADE(CHESHIRE) Y HELANA LA INVENTE, BUENO VAMOS A SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA.**


	24. Chapter 23

**N/A: ESPERO QUE LO DISFURTEN**

Capítulo 23:

En la habitación estaba kori ya dormida cuando entro Richard, fue directo hacia ella sentándose a un lado de la cama.

-tomaste la medicina-dijo Richard

-si-dijo ella medio adormilada

-te sientes mejor-dijo el- kori siento mucho haber dudado de ti, Garfield me conto todo-

-como que te conto todo, pero si ella no era la mujer que…-

-bueno ella es la verdadera Aleida Jackson, la que fue a verte ere a otra mujer que usurpo el nombre de su amiga-

, pero quien la contrato-

-el que lo planeo fue tu cuñado Xavier-

-y mi hermana estaba de acuerdo-

-no lo sé-dijo tocando su mejilla

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la mañana siguiente kori, fue a buscar Xavier, ella también quería que se fuera, lo encontró con Víctor hablando fue directo a él y le dio una bofetada.

-hey que te pasa kori, me vas a dar los buenos días con bofetadas-dijo Xavier sobándose la mejilla

-por dios Xavier deja de hacerte la blanca palomita conmigo, si ya se la verdad-

-de que verdad hablas-

-ya sé que fuiste tú quien contrato a esa mujer fingiendo ser la esposa de Roy, FUISTE TU-dijo kori al último gritándole

-me crees capas de pagarle a una mujer fingiendo ser la esposa de ese-

-el que miente eres tú y Richard quiere que te vayas hoy mismo-

-no me voy, hasta que Harper me traiga mi dinero-

-pues a ver cómo le haces, porque cuando Richard llegue del pueblo, te va echar a patadas-

-convéncelo para que nos permita quedarnos-dijo Xavier

-no –

-ven acá, no me obligues a decirle lo de Roy Harper-

-ESTOY HARTA XAVIER, DE VIVIR CON EL REMORDIMIENTO DE NO TENER UN MOMENTO DE PAZ, ANDA DICELO Y NOS DEJAS TRANQUILOS A TODOS –dijo kori

-LO VOY HACER, ESCUCHAME BIEN KORI LO VOY HACER-dijo pero ella lo ignoro y siguió hasta su casa

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori estaba en su recamara arreglándose, se estaba maquillando, ella pensaba que tal vez, este sería su ultimo día feliz, Richard entro a la habitación.

-no me digas que tenemos más invitados-dijo el

-no-dijo ella- me arregle para ti-

-para mí-dijo el

-quiero que me lleves otra vez a almorzar al campo-dijo ella

-pasa algo-dijo Richard preocupado

\- pasa….que te quiero y quiero que pasemos unas horas solos, nada más tu y yo-dijo ella

-me parece una idea maravillosa-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tiempo después kori y Richard había llegado al campo donde fueron la última vez, estaban sentados en una manta.

-es más dentro de todo he tenido buena suerte, se me dio la oportunidad de estudiar y cuando empecé a trabajar de medico pude vivir con limitaciones pero honradamente-

-yo pensé que los médicos ganaban bien-dijo kori

-sí que atienden a los ricos yo me dedique a los pebres, que la mayoría de las veces, solo pagaban con cualquier objeto-dijo Richard – tú en cambio viviste en la abundancia –

-bueno, no precisamente, teníamos de todo, pero mis papa, nos encellaron a evitar el despiporre-dijo kori

-tal vez tú aprendiste, pero tú hermana no-

-antes de que muriera mi madre, a ella la consentía en todo, no le encello mucho a compartir o en cambio me apegaba más a mi papa, él es bueno, mi madre era como koma-

-hablando de tu hermana, cuando se va Xavier –

-le dije que ya se fuera y dijo que mañana a primera hora-

-creí ser claro kori, quería que se fuera hoy mismo-dijo Richard- más vino-

-no, no estoy acostumbrada a beber –

-esta es una ocasión especial-dijo Richard

Ella bebió del vino, después Richard el beso apasionadamente y ella correspondió al beso con necesidad

-te amo demasiado kori-dijo Richard – amo tus manos, tus ojos, tu cuerpo- con ese kori se puso un poco incomodo

-que pasa-

-nada, solo que a veces solo que cuando un caballero platica con una dama, nunca se refiere a su cuerpo y…-ella se empezó a reír- tampoco le pide que no use corsé-

-hablar del cuerpo humano, no es pecaminoso –dijo desabrochando el listón del gorro que tenía puesto- y lo del corsé, debe ser una tortura usarlo, quita el movimiento impide la respiración por eso las mujeres se sofocan de una y otra manera-

Mientras el agarraba de la cintura y besaba su cuello

-si a veces es un poco incómodo-

-por supuesto que hace el cuerpo más esbelto, sin embargo a la frialdad de un corsé, prefiero una tibieza y la suavidad de la carne-

Ella aparto la mirada sintiéndose incomoda

-no te asustes, tiene que ver confianza entre nosotros –dijo besándola, mientras su mano vagaba por los botones del vestido de la parte del escote – quiero que sepas que me provocas cuando te tengo cerca –

-si pero…que haces- se refiero cuando estaba desabotonando la parte del vestido del escote, mostrando la camisola

-vamos hacer el amor aquí-dijo Richard mientras todavía desabotonaba los botones y bajaba los tirantes de la camisola- vamos hacerlo aquí, en el aire libre, en el sol-

-Richard no está bien y además nos pueden ver-

-las a veces la mariposas-dejo mientras tocaba sus hombros desnudos

-no me da mucha vergüenza-dijo ella cubriéndose con los brazos-

Richard agarro la manta donde estaban los platos de la comida.

-es suficiente para guardar tu pudor-dijo el mientras ella se reía

-no se a ver-dijo mientras se la colocaba en el cuerpo, mientras él. la seguía besando

La acostó en el suelo mientras se seguía besando, él se quitó el chaleco marrón, mientras tocaba con suavidad el cuerpo de kori en ropa, le quito la parte de arriba del vestido, mientras bajaba más los tirantes de la camisola, mientras besaba su cuello y su pecho , dejo descubierta la parte de arriba , mientras el ya no tenía su camisa , mostrando su pecho tonificado , mientras él estaba solo con el pantalón , ella solo tenía el fondo de la camisola , mientras el frotaba con sus manos su espalda desnuda , y mientras seguía besando su cuello, las manos de kori bajaron a su pantalón , mientras lo desabrochaba.

Ella se había olvidado de todo, mientras los dos estaban desnudos y siguieron lentamente, no les importaba la incomodadas del suelo, al llegar al clímax se abrazaron, el sol se estaba metiendo, dentro de poco iba alcanzar a atardecer.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Xavier estaba sentado en la sala esperando a Richard, mientras bebía una copa de vino, cuando kori y Richard llegaron acalorados de la sección de unas horas, Xavier se paró.

-los estaba esperando-dijo Xavier

-cuando te vas-dijo Richard sin rodeos

-bueno, primero quisiera hablar unas palabras contigo, en privado-mientras volteo a ver a Kori

-con permiso-dijo ella retirándose para su habitación

Mientras Richard lo volteo a ver- te escucho-dijo Richard

Xavier tomo un poco de vino.

-bueno Richard, te agradezco de tu hospitalidad en tu hacienda, pero también me gustaría aclarar que yo no tuve nada que ver con esa mujer que se hizo pasar por esposa de Roy Harper-

Richard le arrebato la copa, depositándola en la mesa- mentira, eso es tu costumbre y muy desagradable, Aleida te acuso directamente , además tú y Betty fueron amigos , porque una noche cuando estabas ahí, ella estaba en nuestra mesa , porque dijo el mozo que la estabas esperando afuera-

-está bien -dijo Xavier- PERO NO ENTIENDO PORQUE ESTAS TAN ENOJADO SI DEBERIAS DE AGRADERMELO, TU ESTABAS LOCO POR KORI Y ESO TERMINO POR CONVERLA, Y según las dificultades entre ustedes ya se arreglaron y ya andan como dos tortolitos-

-que lastima me das Xavier, no cabe duda que eres un ser despreciable-dijo Richard retirándose.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la mañana siguiente kori estaba doblando una sabanas, tocaron la puerta, ella dio el pase y fue Camelia entro por la puerta, kori tenía demasiadas preguntas para ella, Camelia estaba demasiada interesada en su matrimonio, kori se daba cuenta mucho también en la forma que ella trataba a Richard, demasiado amable y cariñosa.

-me llamo niña-

-si camelia adelante pase y cierre por favor-dijo kori-sabe que la aprecio mucho y la ayuda en que en algún momento me da dado-

-estoy para servirle niña pero no voy a estar tranquila hasta que ya se haiga ido ese señor-dijo Camelia refiriéndose a Roy

-no se preocupe, he recapacitado y me dado cuenta de lo mucho que quiero a mi marido-

-de veras, ya lo quiere-

-si-dijo ella contenta – y estoy segura-

-hay niña no sabe cuánto me alegro por usted, por darse cuenta que es bueno-

-si es muy bueno, aun cuando en un principio fue bastante rudo con usted –

-bueno fue por desconfianza, por lo que paso, el primer día que la conocí –

-sí, dígame la verdad Camelia, conoció a la madre de mi esposo-dijo kori

-no… no, niña como se le ocurre –

-lo digo, porque de alguna manera, no se justifica el Cariño que le tiene –dijo kori

-bueno es el patrón, nos trata bien –

-si los demás lo aprecian, pero lo suyo es diferente –

-bueno es que uno ha visto tantas cosas en su vida , muertes y enfermedades y cuando trajeron a el señor Richard con esa herida tan fea , me dio mucho miedo a que se muriera y siendo tan joven –

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rachel estaba poniéndose los guantes y arreglándose en eso entra Slade con una carta en las manos.

-tu madre te acaba de escribir-dijo Slade

-mi mama-dijo ella emocionada

-sí y quiero que le respondas que estas bien y lo típico, cariño que eres feliz después me la das para leer lo que escribiste-dijo Slade

-y no escribe nada mi papa-dijo Rachel

-por dios hace más de dos años, tu padre después de casarnos no te escribe, nada más me escribe a mí por el trabajo, lo siento que nada mas la que se interesa es tu madre – Rachel por su parte saco una lagrima de sus ojos, por el otro lado a su marido ni le intereso - y hoy a una cena, ponte bella-

-quien va a venir-

-unos amigos y tengo que presumir a mi esposa ya que las de ellos, ya son viejas-

-como digas- sin animo

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-que te hace pensar eso-dijo Heidi

-su exagerada atención con Richard y también he notada cierta confianza entre ella y el padre-dijo kori

-pero si fuera cierto que la conoció, para que ocultar a lo contrario debería presumir que fue amiga de la madre del dueño, no-

-será que es ella Heidi-

-quien-

-que Camelia en realidad es la madre de Richard –

-no lo sé kori, tal vez, o no-dijo Heidi- pero tu marido dice que murió-

-eso supone el, porque no ha vuelto a saber de ella-

-y creo que no es conveniente que le cuentes a tu marido, sin tener pruebas-

-y si es verdad, tampoco me parece justo que la tengamos aquí de sirvienta, es su madre-

-kori no estas segura, pero es mejor que lo pienses antes de decírselo a tu marido-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bárbara en el hospital entro a la botica, donde había varios frascos con sustancias toxicas, agarro dos frasco y los deposito en una botella pequeña que tenía, mas atarte , también lo deposito en un gotero. Mientras los deposito en su vestido en la parte de arriba.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-me llamo llamar señora Heidi-dijo Camelia

-si, por favor pase-dijo ella- siéntate –

-hice algo malo-

-no solo quiero saber algo-

-mire, usted y yo tenemos que hablar, mi prima piensa que usted podría ser la madre de Richard-dijo Heidi, Camelia se sorprendió de la impresión.

-no…. No señora…. Por dios, como… como se les ocurre-dijo ella

-mire si no dice la verdad, kori se ha dado cuenta del cariño, mire si no se lo dice, le va a decir al cura o a cualquier otra persona del pueblo-dijo Heidi- es usted verdad-

-no… no señora-

-no se lo voy a decir a nadie, necesito saber para ayudarla-

-ayudarme-

-sí, Richard es su hijo sí o no-

Camelia sentía la boca seca, tal vez si decía la verdad se iba a sentir aliviada la única persona que sabe su secreto es el padre, mientras a ella se le salió una lágrima.

-si –dijo Camelia – a Richard le daría vergüenza-

Ella soltó en llanto, Heidi fue hasta ella a consolarla

-seguramente la niña kori también se avergonzaría de mi-dijo Camelia

-no la juzgue mal-

\- por favor no le vaya a decir a nadie-

-no tranquila, pero algo le tenemos que inventar a kori, algo que se la crea, porque ella no es tonta-

-si está bien, lo voy a pensar-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al día siguiente Jade estaba solo en un rio, ella estaba pintando y aparte cantando, en la pintura estaba pintando el lago que corría con árboles al redor.

-Señorita Jade –dijo una voz detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta ye era William (Roy)

-señor William –dijo ella

-que bien verla –

-lo mismo digo-

-si vengo seguido a este lugar-

-y la dejan venir sola-

-le diré un secreto, nadie lo sabe-dijo Jade- no me va a echar usted de cabeza-

-no, por supuesto, que no, a cambio que usted tampoco diga que me vio-

-de acuerdo, pero que hace usted aquí-

-bueno el señor Richard, me mando a comprar armas, como no confiamos en el licenciado de la policía-

-y va a esperar, hasta la noche, para llevarlas-

-puede ser –

\- perdón por la pregunta, pero usted está casado-

-no-

-yo tampoco tengo novio, debe ser hermoso tener esposo e hijos –

-es usted bien bonita y no cabe duda que le va a llegar el hombre adecuado-

Jade bajo tristemente la cabeza

-dice mi madre que primero, me tengo que aliviar de la tos y del dolor del pecho, pero a veces pienso que nunca me voy a curar-

-no, no diga eso, usted es muy joven y estoy seguro de que su futuro será dichoso, se lo merece- ella solo le dio una sonrisa.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-y que vas hacer-dijo el padre

-pues le voy a decir que no es cierto-dijo Camelia

-y por cuánto tiempo más crees sostener esa mentira y además por tu culpa yo también estoy mintiendo-

-sí y le pido perdón, pero no se lo puedo decir, no aguantaría sentir la vergüenza en los ojos de Richard, cuando se entere que si soy su verdadera madre y si usted se lo quiere contar me tendré que ir-

-te das cuenta que me estas amenazando, eres tan terca como una mula-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-puedo pasar niña kori-dijo Camelia

-si claro adelante-

-puedo hablar con usted-

-si-

-pues le mentí, yo si soy de aquí, yo conocí a la madre del señor Richard, ella era una mujer humilde, buena, yo en ese entonces estaba trabajando en otro lugar, cuando me la encontré ya había entregado al niño y eso le pudo mucho, lloraba a cada rato, a veces pensaba que era la mejor, porque ella no le había podido dar escuela y educación y ahora es todo un hombre-

-y ni siquiera volvió, ni para saber de el-dijo kori

\- pues fue por vergüenza –

-vergüenza, porque Richard la había recibido con los brazos abiertos –

-quien sabe-

-cómo puede decir eso Camelia, Richard es un hombre bueno y no siempre ocupo esta posición, todo esto se lo tiene que contar a Richard –

-no-

-pero porque no-

-porque también, tendremos que decirle que su madre se dedicó a la mala vida-

-qué cosa, no me diga que usted también…-

-no, yo no, porque nada más estaba cerca de ella, hasta que dios decidió llevársela –

 **N/A: ESPERO QUE LES HAIGTA GUSTADO , BUENO XAVIER YA SE FUE, POBRE DE KORI , CUANTO MAS VA AGUANTAR CON ESA PRECION ,WOW Y CAMELIA ES LA MADRE DE RICHARD , QUE LOCO.**


	25. Chapter 24

**N/A: BUENO , ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE , HA Y NO ESCRIBO LOS SABADOS Y DOMINGOS.**

Capítulo 24:

-esas son las armas-dijo Richard

-si son fusiles y escopetas-dijo William (Roy)

-y con qué dinero las compro-

-con el mío, vendí una propiedad que perteneció a mis padres-

-y por eso se fue-

-sí y una disculpa por no avisar, pero tenía aprisa de cobrar-

-pues que no se vuelva a repetir, nos tuvo bien preocupados –

-bueno, siento haberle dados molestias y darle gracias de sus atención y a decirle que me voy-dijo William (Roy)

-deja el trabajo-

-si-

-porque-dijo Richard

-asuntos personales, ya sé que debería quedarme hasta que encuentre otro administrador, pero tenía un poco de prisa, de todos modos estoy de acuerdo que la señorita Bárbara se va a ser cargo de los libros hasta que encuentro un sustituto-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori estaba en camisola, mientras preparaba el baño para Richard, entro al baño, mientras kori estaba llenando la tina.

-paso algo-dijo ella

-no, es solo que el señor William ya se va-

-lo despediste-

-no él se fue por su cuenta, tendré que escribirle a Garfield –

-tal vez Bárbara pueda porque no se lo preguntas a ella-dijo kori.- es instruida, sabe de administración por su padre o piensas porque es mujer no va a poder-

-no, es más, hasta me demostró que es capaz-dijo Richard acomodando un cabello atrás de su oreja-creí que te caía mal-

-no eso ya pasó y es mejor alguien de confianza que un desconocido-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-también podemos encontrar el modo de pelarnos-dijo Christian

-para que después ese licenciado les cuente todo, - dijo Roy

-y nosotros que ya nos fuimos-

-kori se queda, no puedo permitir que Grayson, descargue su coraje con ella, que se desahogue conmigo primero –

-entonces le vas a decir que eres Roy Harper-

-sí, pero lejos de aquí-

-entonces lo vas a matar-

-depende quien muere primero-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-pasa Bárbara-dijo Richard

-buenos días señor Richard –dijo Bárbara

-buenos días-dijo Richard – se lo que te voy a proponer, no se emplean a mujeres en ciertos trabajos y tú ya lo demostraste que puedes, la idea fue de kori y yo estoy de acuerdo-

Bárbara no sabía que decir, algo había raro en esa situación y lo tenía que averiguar.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-como se te ocurrió semejante burrada-dijo Heidi

-porque si le pide otro administrador a Garfield, a lo mejor hablan de Roy y sale a reducir la verdad, por eso-

-bueno a lo mejor tienes razón, pero que va a saber esa tonta de números y cuentas-

-su padre era el administrador-

-sí y el tuyo era general y tu ni siquiera sabes tirar con la resortera-

-pero Bárbara, si sabe su papa le enseño-

-hay vas a salir de un lio, para meterte en otro-dijo Heidi- esa mujer está enamorada de tu marido y tú todavía no aclaras , si entre ellos hubo algo o no-

-tal vez hubo, pero ya no-dijo kori sonriendo – porque Richard me quiere, está enamorado de mí, y sé que he tenido la suerte de que el licenciado no le haiga dicho nada, ni Xavier, y que Roy se haiga ido, pero no pienso correr el riesgo con Garfield, no quiero que mi matrimonio se caiga-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-me encargo la administración de las dos haciendas, que le parece nana-dijo Bárbara

-inaudito, los hombres siempre creen que las mujeres para criar una casa o para tener hijos-dijo Damiana- pero tal parece que el señor Richard es distinto –

-si –dijo ella suspirando- él es distinto, aunque…-

-que-

-la que se los sugirió fue la señora kori-

-ella te dijo que te nombrara-

-sí, y me extraña conmigo, porque ella me odia-

-mmm, no será una trampa-dijo Damiana

-que trampa –

-no lo sé, buscar que te equivoques o culparte con Richard en un robo-

-no, no lo creo, para hacer trampa, tienes que saber de números y ella no sabe de eso-

-a lo mejor se puso de acuerdo con el señor William –

-no, no ya vi los libros y además William sabe menos de números que yo-dijo Bárbara- me extraña mucho que Garfield lo haiga recomendado como un administrador eficiente cuando no lo es-

-y porque se va-

-según, por asuntos personales, ese hombre fue siempre muy extraño –

-extraña la amistad que tenía con la señora-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-venía a ver, si ya regreso tu marido para despedirme-dijo Roy

-todavía no vuelve-dijo kori

-me voy el medio día, me hubiera gustado marcharme, sin ocasionar problemas-

-qué quieres decir-

-que fui un estúpido kori, un iluso, en el camino me di cuenta que tus sentimientos por mi han cambiado-

-pero hablaste de problemas a que se refiere –

Roy o William, vio que Bárbara y Damiana en mal momento salieron del despacho.

-con permiso, señora-

-propio-

-debo de darles las gracias, señora, por confiarme la administración de las haciendas-dijo Bárbara

-espero que no lo defraude y que tampoco me defraudes a mí-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-me siento un poco mal, por lo de Xavier, era como un hermano para mí-dijo kori- no sé cómo se atrevió a contratarla-

-no te avergüences, no es tu culpa de los actos de los demás-dijo Richard abrasando su cintura

-pero es mi familia-

-era-dijo Richard – tu familia, ahora es esta, tú, yo y los hijos que vengan-

Ella sonrió de la felicidad, tenía que darle una noticia

-no te gustaría tener un niño o una niña -dijo Richard

-a lo mejor-

-a lo mejor-dijo sin comprender- se ha retrasado tu periodo-

En ese momento entro William (Roy), sin que ellos dos se dieran cuenta de su parecencia

-si-ella asistió con la cabeza

-y es regular-ella asistió- que noticia tan maravillosa-

Estaban a punto de besarse, cuando una voz interrumpió era William (Roy).

-siento a ver llegado en un momento tan inoportuno, regreso después-dijo William

-no, William ya entrego los libros a Bárbara-

-si –

-con permiso-dijo kori a punto de irse

-señora kori, permíteme, tal vez, esta sea la última vez que la veo y me gustaría despedirme de usted – mientras tomaba su mano, por el otro lado a Richard le entraron celos - deseo que su vida sea maravillosa –

-gracias igualmente-dijo ella

Después entro con Richard al despacho para pagarle, por el tiempo que estuvo trabajando con él, y el dinero de las armas.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-que noticias, me tiene-dijo el licenciado

-le mande una carta al señor Richard, que lo cito, hoy a las cuatro-dijo Roy, el licenciado ya sabía quién era el, por órdenes de Richard quería saber de Roy Harper, al final el hombre descubrió que era William el administrador.

-y usted cree que va a ir-

-si-

-solo-

-se lo pedí-

-está bien –dijo licenciando el reloj- en media hora, nos vamos juntos-

-creí, que lo iba hacer, yo solo –dijo Roy

-yo iré con usted, para echarle una manita, pues si le facha, la puntería-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard salió directo al lugar donde lo cito, salió en caballo, cuando había llegado, se bajó del caballo, para ver si había señal de William.

Roy y el licenciado estaban en lo más alto, el licenciado tenía amenazado a Roy, para que le disparara a Richard.

-ya llego, al desgraciado, ve a alguien más-

-no –fue la única respuesta de Roy

-ya dispárale-

Roy, no sabía qué hacer, fue apuntando, pero viendo la forma de no salir directo con Richard, dándole a cualquier lugar. Aparte tenía la presión de que el hombre le estaba apuntando con la pistola, hasta que apunto.

Richard por el otro lado, oyó un balazo y se escondió en una roca, mientras oyó la voz de unos de sus criados de confianza que decía su nombre.

-el tiro salió, bien desviado-dijo el licenciado- apunta de verdad-

Roy apunto, cerrando los ojos, mientras por el otro lado el hombre estaba tan emocionado con que lo mataran.

El criado de Richard, oyó un tiro y fue donde provenía, lo que encontró fue a William (Roy), que le había disparado al licenciado en el pecho, cuando ya estaba tirado.

-quieto, ahí, baja el arma-dijo el criado-bájela o le juro que lo mato-

Roy fue bajándola lentamente y entregándosela al criado, mientras él .la tomaba

-Richard ven rápido, está arriba un herido-dijo el criado

Richard se subió al caballo y fue a la loma donde ellos dos estaban.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-vi a Richard, muy serio cuando se fue –dijo kori preocupada

-hay kori, no hay que preocuparse los hombres son bipolares en cierto sentido, ya se te quito de la cabeza, esa tontería de Camelia-

-Heidi, hace unos días hablo conmigo y parece que si-

-que si-

-que si conoció a la madre de Richard y que fueron buenas amigas y que ella ya murió-

-mmm, espero que no se lo haigas contado a tu marido-dijo Heidi- y de que murió-

-no se-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard estaba checando el pulso del cadáver.

-está muerto que paso-dijo con la pistola

-le dispare, porque quiera matarlo a usted-

-de verdad con una pistola-

-en realidad quería que yo lo hiciera –

-no entiendo-

-estuve en prisión, me ofreció dinero para asesinarlo, sé que si lo rechazaba, buscaría a otro con menos escrúpulos, por supuesto que iba aceptarlo-

-porque no me lo dijo-

-me vería más conveniente actuar como lo hice-

-se da cuenta del problema en que se ha metido, mato al alcalde-dijo Richard

-si ya lo sé-

-y porque quería matarme este hombre-

-él me dijo que usted le estaba dando lata-

-por lo de los bandidos-

-tal vez-

-que hacemos señor Richard –dijo el criado

-mandaremos a unos peones, para que se lleven el cuerpo al pueblo-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-pero te salvo la vida Richard-dijo kori- no creo que deberías entregarlo, sería injusto-

-ya lo sé y no pienso hacerlo, solo que no entiendo porque te preocupa la vida de alguien que apenas conoces-

-porque no es justo-

En ese momento llego William y el criado.

-quien más sabe que intento matarme-

-no lo sé, siempre hablamos a solas, menos una vez que Christian estaba presente-

-bueno entonces vamos a decir que estaba conmigo y que oímos unos disparos-

-no se lo van a creer, nos vieron juntos salir de ayuntamiento-

-no importa-dijo Richard –diga que se separaron, porque usted y yo quedamos de ir a rio juntos-

-no quiero meterlo en problemas-

-no es problema y además es la segunda vez que me salva la vida y a mí no me gusta deberle nada a nadie-

-está bien-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-deberás que has perdido el juicio-dijo Heidi-primero te vas con el como una loca y luego lo defiendes a capa y espada, crees que Richard es idiota-

-claro que no, pero Roy le salvo la vida y lo menos que puede hacer es ayudarlo-dijo kori

-aunque así sea, no debería enfrentarte, menos con tu marido presente-

-es que me dio miedo a que lo entregaran a los guardias –dijo kori

-pues sí, no más de…-de detuvo al ver a Richard entrando a la habitación- de que se te metan las caries-

Dijo Heidi al inventar un tema, después fue saliendo de la habitación, dejándola sola con Richard

-de que estaban hablando-dijo Richard

-de lo que sucedió con el señor William –

-te preocupa mucho, no-

-por supuesto que me preocupa, es la segunda vez que intentan matarte-dijo kori- o que querías que aceptara el dinero y te matara-

-por supuesto que agradezco lo que hizo conmigo, pero lo que no me gusta es que mi esposa manifieste un interés exagerado por otro hombre-dijo Richard – además no he olvidado que hace tiempo fue tu pañuelo de lágrimas-

CONTINUARA...

 **N/A: WOW, CREEN QUE KORI ESTE EMBARAZADA , SE LLEVARAN PRESO A ROY , QUE MAS PASARA... SI TIENEN DUDAS COMENTEN:)**


	26. Chapter 25

**N/A: BUENO , NO TUVE TIEMPO PARA CONTINUARLO , PERO NO LO ABANDONARE , ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LO QUE PASA AL ULTIMO DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Capítulo 25:

-por supuesto que agradezco lo que hizo conmigo, pero lo que no me gusta es que mi esposa manifieste un interés exagerado por otro hombre-dijo Richard – además no he olvidado que hace tiempo fue tu pañuelo de lágrimas-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-porque mataste al licenciado-dijo Christian

-pues si-dijo Roy

-pos van a venir por ti, un hombre dijo que te vio salir con él, porque los hiciste, hubieras matado al hacendado-

-no soy un asesino –dijo Roy

-pero eres un militar y cuando tu jefe dicen que debes de matar uno mata –

-SI, PERO EL NO ERA MI JEFE, no es lo mismo matar a sangre fría a alguien que no se lo merece –

-como no se lo va a merecer, te robo a la vieja-

-sí, pero él no sabía de mi existencia-dijo Roy –además kori lo quiere-

-porque te ablandaste-

-cállate, no sabes el trabajo que me costó renunciar a kori-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-que se les ofrece-dijo Richard a unos hombres que venían armados, eran parte de la policía.

-venimos a arrestar a su administrador-

-cuál es el cargo-dijo Richard

-se sospecha que asesino al licenciado del pueblo-

-él no fue, por estaba conmigo, cuando escuchamos tiros-

-fue el último que lo vio, porque los vimos salir juntos –

-si ya sé, pero se separaron y cada quien salió por su lado-dijo Richard

-ese es lo que dice usted-

-si es lo que digo yo y no le permito que dude de mi palabra-

-no dudo, pero de todos modos, me lo tengo que llevar para las averiguaciones-

-usted no se lleva a nadie, esta es mi hacienda y aquí mando yo y como entro sin permiso, le ruego que se retire inmediatamente-

-tengo el deber de cumplir-

-y yo tengo el deber de proteger a mis trabajadores-dijo Richard – cuando me traiga una orden superior le entregare a señor William-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori estaba viendo por la ventana a los policías, después se puso un poco feliz al notar que se estaban retirando.

-no se aflija niña no va a dejar que se lo lleven-dijo Camelia

-no sería justo Roy es bueno Camelia-dijo kori –si vive aquí es porque todavía me quiere-

-lo entiendo-

-a pesar de los celos de su dolor evito que Richard muriera, se da cuenta de lo noble que es-

-sí, pero usted se tiene que sosegar, si el señor, la ve tan angustiada no le va a gustar, niña kori, los hombres son bien celosos –

-lo sé, pero Richard lo tiene que ayudar, tiene que hacerlo-

-lo va hacer y si regresa y la ve así va a pensar lo peor-

-si tienes razón-dijo kori suspirando- tengo que calmarme

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-dicen que mato al alcalde –dijo Karen

-y porque-dijo Damiana

-quien sabe, nomás que el señor Richard, le dijo que no, porque andaban juntos-

-sea lo que sea, me da gusto que hagan matado a eso viejo sinvergüenza-dijo Bárbara

-y la señora kori que dice-dijo Damiana

-pos nada, ahí está encerrada con la señora Camelia de mandadera –dijo Karen

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El señor Nguyen y su esposa estaban hablando, mientras jade su hija mayor está subiendo las escaleras con lagrima en los ojos.

-del doctor a ver a jede-dijo su mujer

-por supuesto-dijo Federico su marido

-le dará una consulta-

-el día que queramos-

-entonces hay que volver a la capital-

-también me dijo que no podemos esperar milagros –dijo Federico –sabes que la tuberculosis es una enfermedad incurable-

Jade estaba escuchando la conversación, mientras escuchaba silenciosamente las palabras que decía su padre, su enfermedad la consumía poco a poco.

La joven fue hasta su habitación lentamente, mientras sollozaba en su cama.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-ya se fue-dijo kori al ver entrar a Richard a la sala

-sí, el insistió irse en esta misma noche- ella se puso un poco inquieta.

-quieres cenar-

-quiero que me digas que clase de relación había entre William y tu-

-como no entiendo-

-me entiendes perfectamente y quiero que me lo expliques-

-no había ninguna relación, era solo algún empleado, que un momento cruce algunas palabras-dijo kori

-en muchos momentos hubo muchos desahogos hasta lágrimas-

-por favor ya basta Richard, por favor, ya te lo explique y si no quieres aceptarlo es por la desconfianza tan grande que me tienes-dijo kori- no vas a perdonar lo que te hice verdad, y creo que nunca lo harás-

Ella se fue subiendo hasta la habitación dejando a Richard con la palabra en la boca

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Roy se estaba escondiendo de los policías que lo estaban buscando, mientras un nombre se bajó para hablar con el dueño de la casa, Roy corrió hasta el otro rincón.

Salto una barda y fue trepando con las ramas del árbol, hasta llegar al balcón de una habitación, abrió la puerta para esconderse en la oscuridad, sin hacer ruido, mientras volteo atrás y vio a alguien durmiendo en la cama, mientras afuera se escuchaban los ruidos de los hombres, que por desgracia despertaron a la joven que estaba durmiendo asustada al ver al hombre que estaba en la oscuridad en su propia habitación.

Estaba a punto de dar un chillido, cuando Roy le tapó la boca.

-no grite, por favor se lo pido-dijo susurrando a la joven asustada- me estaba buscando en cuanto se vayan le juro que me voy-

Ella tosió y se dio cuenta que era Jade.

-señor William que está haciendo aquí y porque lo buscan-dijo ella, aliviada de que no era cualquier otro extraño.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-no lo encontramos señor, tal vez se metió a la casa-dijo el hombre

-hay no oiga como se le ocurre-dijo Vanessa

-es muy probable señora, por eso pido permiso para revisar-

-de ninguna manera, sigan buscando afuera yo me encardo de adentro-dijo Federico

-las niñas-dijo su mujer

-ve a ver a helena y yo voy por jade-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-por eso no me quedo más remedio que matarlo-dijo William (Roy)

-qué hombre tan desarmado, mi padre también cree que estaba involucrado con los bandidos-dijo Jade

-yo igual-dijo mientras jade estaba tosiendo, Roy agarro una manta y se la puso en los hombros.

-mejor tápese-

-y el señor Grayson, lo dejo escapar yo creo que el mío también lo ayudara-

-no, no-en eso escucharon a alguien golpear la puerta de su habitación.

-por favor, no le diga que estoy aquí se lo ruego-

-JADE ABREME, SI NO ME ABRES VOY A ENTRAR-era la voz de su padre.

-SI PAPA, YA VOY UN MOMENTO, PORFAVOR-

Jade lo agarro de la mano, hasta unas puertas sonde era el armario, que estaba lleno de vestidos y zapatos.

-métase ahí-susurro

El entro, mientras Jade le cerraba la puerta y fue para la puerta de su alcoba donde la llamaba su padre.

-no te asustes están buscando a un forajido-dijo Federico –no dejes la ventana abierta-

-no papa-dijo ella

-no te preocupes los soldados lo van a encontrar, como quiera pondré vigilancia alrededor de la casa-

-si papa-

-descansa-dijo saliendo de su recamara y cerrando la puerta.

Jade después cerró la puerta con candado, y fue abrir las puertas del ropero.

-gracias, en un rato me voy-dijo William (Roy)

-todavía no puede irse, hay peones vigilando, mi papa me lo acaba de decir-dijo Jade- porque no se sienta-

-es que no puedo quedarme y no quiero comprometerla-

-pero nadie se va a enterar, mañana buscare la manera de que salga sin que lo vean –

Roy se le quedo viendo de una manera amable

-porque me está ayudando-dijo William

-porque, porque…. Creo que usted es un hombre bueno-

-usted es la buena, es dulce y gentil-dijo- puede acostarse si quiere-

-no, prefiero estar aquí-dijo ella, empezando a sonrojarse, lo bueno fue que gracias a la oscuridad Roy no lo noto.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori estaba acostada en la cama, mientras Richard estaba saliendo del baño con su pijama y un libro, se acostó, mientras kori le estaba dando la espalda, la voltio a ver y después se concentró en las primeras palabras del libros, cuando ella se empezó a mover más cerca de Richard , por el otro lado el cerro el libro poniéndolo a un lado , mientras se acercó a ella planteándole un beso en su hombro , ella se dio rápidamente la vuelta para verlo directo a la cara.

-no quiero que estemos enojados-dijo ella tocándole el hombro

-yo tampoco –dijo Richard, después se besaron – ciento que hay algo dentro de ti, que no me quieres decir-

-si hay muchas cosas, pero más que nada mucha vergüenza- dijo ella- me avergüenzo de Xavier, de mi hermana y de mí-

Empezó salir lágrimas de sus, ojos mientras Richard las limpiaba

-todos no hemos portado mal contigo y yo más que nadie, a veces pienso que no merezco tu cariño-dijo kori

-no hables así, el amor se da, no se merece-dijo besando su frente, mientras ella recargo su cabeza en su pecho- yo te amo, kori-

-tengo miedo a la idea de perderte-

-si te refieres a morir, de eso no te puedo asegurar nada, porque la vida nadie la tiene comprada –dijo Richard, mientras ella se rio- pero si te refieres a que un día te deje de amar, eso no sucederá jamás-

-yo también Richard, pase lo que pase, siempre te amare-dijo kori – hasta el último día de mi vida-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la mañana siguiente Jade se despertó, mientras Roy o mejor dicho William estaba mirando por la ventana.

-hay, usted me puso en la cama-dijo ella

-si –

-voy a traer algo para comer-dijo Jade

Después de veinte minutos jade trajo una bandeja con comida para el almuerzo, después Roy se acabó la comida mientras Jade estaba aún lado.

-necesito irme, señorita jade-

-pero todavía no es posible, hay soldados afuera-dijo Jade

-quedarme por más tiempo puede ser peligroso y para usted, no es conveniente-

-me crearía si le digo que es lo más emocionante que me ha pasado en la vida –

-sí, todos los días, no hospedara a un perseguido por la justicia-dijo el bromeando

-no me refiero a eso, es el primer hombre que conozco-dijo ella, el .la volteo a ver directo a los ojos – es decir el primero que trato con cierta confianza-

En ese momento, alguien estaba tratando de abrir la puerta de la casa

-jade, abres-dijo su hermana Helena, queriendo entrar- porque te encierras también de día-

-te dije que quería dormir-dijo Jade

-si pero estas despierta, porque no me abres-

-que pasa-dijo Vanesa, su madre

-Jade está encerrada en su cuarto y no me quiere abrir-

Vanessa fue directo a la puerta- Jade abre, porque te encierras-

-un momento-dijo ella

Roy entro de nuevo al ropero, mientras Jade cerró la puerta, fue abrir la puerta donde estaba su madre y su hermana.

-porque tardaste tanto-dijo Vanesa-no entiendo para que te encierras-

-lo que pasa es que quería dormir y no quería que me molestaran y anoche, no podía dormir, del hombre que dijo mi papa, que se metió a la casa-

-está bien, pero no te encierres con candado, en caso que te sientas mal no podemos entrar a ayudarte-mientras hubo saliendo de su habitación.

Fue directo a la cama donde estaba su hermana, con unas barajas.

-y tú-dijo Jade- no piensas irte-

-a ti algo te pasa-dijo Helena

-anda solo déjame recostarme otro ratito-

-te sientes mal-

-no solo estor cansado, ayer no pude pegar el ojo-

Después de que se fue su hermana Jade cerró la puerta con candado, mientras William o Roy salió del ropero.

-necesito irme-dijo angustiado – y además, usted no descansa, no es justo, pasar apuros ´por mí culpa-

-no, yo estoy muy contenta, iba a decirle mejor tenerlo aquí, pero es una tontería verdad-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori y lupita estaban en la cocina, mientras kori estaba probando una pequeña probada del mole.

-Mmm, esta rico-dijo ella

-al patrón le gusta mucho este guisado-dijo lupita

-a mí también, que rico-dijo kori- y Karen donde esta-

-fue al pueblo de su abuelita está enferma, oiga señora, el señor William se fue anoche-

-eso parece –

-oyó usted-dijo lupita

-no me lo conto mi marido, renuncio a su trabajo-

-no que los guardias estaban tras de el-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Karen pidió permiso para ir con su abuela que parece que está enferma-dijo Camelia a Bárbara- y yo sola no me doy abasto-

-no será porque te pasas todo el tiempo con kori-dijo Bárbara

-ya no soy una niña, señorita y a veces el trabajo se me hace demasiado-

-entonces si no puedes cumplir por vieja mejor, lárgate y contrato a alguien más joven y con más ganas que haga tú trabajo-

-como te atreves de hablarle de esa manera con qué derecho-dijo kori al escuchar lo que dijo

-perdone señora, pero ella misma me dice que es vieja y que no puede cumplir- dijo Bárbara

\- para mi cumple perfectamente bien y para mi puede cumplir con su trabajo y se me hace inconcebible que una mujer de su edad no tenga las misma fuerzas que una joven –

-estoy de acuerdo con usted, pero esta no es una casa de beneficencia y si una sirvienta no puede con la casa se despide-

-usted no es nadie para decidor quien se queda o quien se va o no hagas que me arrepienta de decirle a mi marido que te diera el empleo de administradora-

Bárbara agacho la cabeza

-y si hay algo mal con los empleados consúltemelo a mí-dijo saliendo de la sala directo a las escalera, mientras Camelia se sentía un poco avergonzada, después Bárbara avanzo hasta donde ella estaba.

-te da mucho gusto, vieja, india, ladina-dijo Bárbara con reproche

-le diré algo señora, yo sé que el señor Richard , la considera , porque es huérfana y si quiere seguir aquí , no se ponga en contra de mi niña kori , cuando un hombre está enamorado solo ve por los ojos de la mujer que quiere, con permiso señorita-dijo Camelia

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jade estaba buscando por el campo a William o mejor dicho Roy, se bajó del carruaje y se dio cuenta que unos soldados estaba cerca, mientras Roy estaba por cruzar.

-quien es usted, que hace aquí-dijo un soldado al ver a Roy

-es mi esposo-dijo Jade al acercarse a Roy

-su esposo-dijo un soldado –que estaba haciendo por aquí-

-no hay necesidad-dijo Roy, mientras le tomaba de la mano a Jade y caminaban hasta la carreta

-de donde vienen-

-de ciudad malta-dijo Roy

-y para donde van-

-a trinidad-dijo Roy

-sin maletas-

-nos robaron satisfechos-

Los dos se subieron al coche fingiendo ser una pareja de casados.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori y Richard entraron a su habitación

-todavía no te baja la regla-dijo el

-todavía no-dijo ella

-wow, amor, entonces quiere decir que estas embarazada-dijo agarrándola de la cintura, mientras ella se ría- quieres que te revise-

-no-

-amor, por favor soy médico-

-no es que me daría muchísima vergüenza-dijo kori

-no, no quiero que tengas vergüenza conmigo, estamos casados, nos queremos y es muy normal que conozca tu cuerpo, así que me gustaría que tú también conocieras el mío-

-Richard no quiero que hables así-dijo ella

-hay kori, tan tímida, tan prejuiciosa- mientras acariciaba sus hombros - mira el amor es libertad, confianza y gozo.

Mientras ella suspiraba.

-sé que te gusta mucho que te acaricie y a mí me gusta mucho que me toques –

-eso no se dice-dijo kori

-bueno si tú quieres, no se dice, pero se hace-dijo Richard mientras besaba su cuello

-es impropio hablar de intimidad –

-entre, tu y yo, ya ha habido muchas intimidades-

-te gusta avergonzarme-dijo ella

-no, pero creo que en la forma en que se educa a las mujeres especialmente a la de tu clase está bien equivocada –

Después fueron tocando sus labios, para profundizar más el beso, mientras kori subió su brazos a su cuellos y el rodeaba con sus manos, todo su cuerpo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jade y Roy se metieron a un restaurante

-si le da lo mismo ir a un país o a otro mejor vamos a cuidad Santiago –dijo Jade

-vamos-

-sí, ahí vive mi madrina y me quiere mucho-

-se da cuenta de lo que usted me está diciendo-

-si-dijo ella simplemente – lo he pensado y he decidido irme con usted, no me rechace, por favor-

-de ninguna manera, hoy mismo la llevare a su casa, hablare con su padre y asegurare mi responsabilidad-

-y luego que-

-le diré que la obligue a venir conmigo –

-tan desagradable me encuentro que prefiera la cárcel-dijo Jade, queriendo aguantar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-no, jade, usted es un ángel-dijo Roy

-quiero hacerlo, porque siento que me he enamorado-dijo ella

Roy se sorprendió con su comentario- no sabe lo que está diciendo-

-si se-

-por favor reaccione, no soy nadie, que le puedo ofrecer-

-la felicidad, hace unas horas me dijo, que ni con la vida pagaría lo que yo hice por usted –dijo ella- yo no pretendo su vida, si no unos meses-

-como no entiendo lo que me quiere decir-

-ayer ahí a mi papa, diciéndole a mi mama, que me voy a morir, por eso le dijo que me dé un poco de felicidad por el tiempo que me queda de vida-dijo Jade

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **N/A: QUE LES PARECIO CON LO QUE LE DIJO JADE A , ROY DE SUS ULTIMOS DIAS, ACEPTARA ACERLA FELIZ POR LO QUE LE QUEDA, KORI ESTARA EMBARAZADA , HEE, BUENO SE LOS DEJO DE TAREA.**

 **HASTA EL PRXIMO CAPITULO, BESOS Y ABRAZOS**


	27. Chapter 26

**N/A: WOW, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO**

Capítulo 26:

-por favor reaccione, no soy nadie, que le puedo ofrecer-

-la felicidad, hace unas horas me dijo, que ni con la vida pagaría lo que yo hice por usted –dijo ella- yo no pretendo su vida, si no unos meses-

-como no entiendo lo que me quiere decir-

-ayer ahí a mi papa, diciéndole a mi mama, que me voy a morir, por eso le dijo que me dé un poco de felicidad por el tiempo que me queda de vida-dijo Jade

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-hemos buscado a Jade por todas partes y no la encontramos-dijo Vanessa

-tal vez fue a dar un paseo en coche, y si le pasó algo-dijo Federico

-hay dios quiera que no-

-voy a preguntar-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-está contento-dijo Heidi

-si muy contento-le respondió kori feliz-y yo también, solo hay que esperar un poco más para saber si estoy embarazada-

-hay yo digo que sí, tienes cara-

-hay Heidi, eso se sabe por el vientre y no por la cara y primero no he engordado nada-dijo kori

-hay que decirle a tu padre, de la buena noticia-

-si me parece, buena idea –

Y que te gustaría que fuera hembra o varón-

-Heidi yo feliz con lo que sea-dijo kori-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Roy y Jade iban continuando en el campo, mientras iban hablando.

-señorita Jade-

-Jade, por favor-dijo ella

-está bien, Jade, mire yo creo que esto es una locura, entiendo su sentir y entiéndame que lo siento profundamente, pero lo más sensato es que volvamos-

-escuche ya es muy tarde para volver a esta hora se darán cuenta de mi desaparición y es muy probable que Helena haiga hablado de usted-

-pues no importa, yo voy a asumir mi responsabilidad-

-está bien, hágalo si quiere, pero no con mis padre, si no en ciudad Santiago con mi madrina-dijo Jade

-no-

-mire si regresamos, mi papa, se va a poner furioso y lo va a entregar a las autoridades, se va armar un escándalo y yo quedare deshonrada y usted… no quiero ni pensar cuál sería su suerte-dijo Jade- pero si vamos con mi madrina, ello lo va entender, lo va a ayudar, tranquilizara a mi padres y no habrá rumores sobre mi conducta-

Roy se quedó pensando…

-y si después prefiere seguir su camino, pues no importa, por lo menos me quedara el recuerdo de estos días como un recuerdo que la vida me dio antes…. Antes de…-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-ojalá sea varón-dijo Heidi

-pues a mí me gustaría que fuera, una hermosa nena-dijo Richard agarrándole la mano a kori, mientras ella le sonreía.

-perdone, pero acaba de llegar el señor Federico Nguyen-dijo Camelia

-ha esta hora-dijo Richard

-dice que le urge hablar con usted, esta esperando en el salón-

-con permiso-dijo Richard parándose del comedor, para atender a Federico.

-no serán noticias sobre Roy-susurro kori-lo habrán encontrado-

-hay ya deja de pensar en ese deslechado-dijo Heidi

-todas sus desgracias, ocurrido por el amor tan grande que siempre me tuvo y no puedo quedar, anti diferente ante eso-dijo parándose para salir

-a donde vas-

-quiero saber que pasa-dijo kori

-no lo entiendo que pasa-dijo Richard, mientras kori se estaba acercando- está seguro-

-sí, Helena, nos contó todo, tenían citas a escondidas y termino por llevársela, el muy cobarde –

-perdón de que están hablando-dijo kori, simulando que no sabía nada

-parece que William, termino huyendo con Jade-dijo Richard

-Jade-dijo kori sorprendida –se fueron juntos –

-se la robo el deslechado-dijo Francisco-quien sabe que invento para llevársela-

-pero eso es imposible –

-a mí también me cuesta trabajo creerlo-dijo Richard

-pero mi hija menor lo vio en su cuarto y le confeso estar enamorada y que no era la primera vez que se veían, seguramente se metió anoche, cuando los soldados lo buscaban, como puede ser capaz de eso y además Jade está enferma , condenada a morir-

-créame que lo siento-dijo Richard –nunca imagine que William fuera capaz de hacer eso-

-es un canalla un cobarde, por eso necesito de su ayuda Richard, hay que encontrarlo-dijo Federico

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eh la mañana siguiente kori y Richard estaban caminando por el jardín, mientras iban directo a sentarse en la silla que estaba.

-yo en gran parte soy responsable de la actitud que Bárbara, tiene contigo-dijo Richard – después de que murió su padre, ella se iba a ir, yo sabía que no tenía parientes, ni otros familiares, me dio pena y le ofrecí quedarse, le dije que nunca la desampararía y que está siempre seria su casa-

Kori solo escucho, sin decir ninguna sola palabra.

-ese fue mi primer error, porque entendió mal, mis intenciones –

-pensó que estabas interesado en ella-pregunto kori

-si, después, tu y yo nos casamos, vivíamos aquí y todo el mundo se dio cuenta que teníamos problemas, en la noche de nuestra última discusión, me sentí peor que nada, estaba lleno de rabia de coraje, porque a pesar de todo , me di cuenta que seguía queriéndote ,Salí a la terraza y después salió Bárbara y la bese mientras kori trato de no decir nada , porque quien era ella para juzgar no sé porque lo hice , no lo hice para desquitarme de ti o porque ella me atraiga particular mente, tal vez fue un impulso o la necesidad de cariño , de todos modos no debí hacerlo , fue una falta asía ti , asía ella porque se ilusionó, pensó que podía sustituirte en mis sentimientos, por eso te pido que la comprendas y que no la juzgues tan duramente, ella era una muchacha huérfana y sola –

-está bien, entiendo-dijo kori

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-cuando dije que quería aprender a manejar la carreta, mi madre dio un grito en el cielo-dijo Jade- pero mi papa dijo que sí, siempre me ha consentido, tal vez fue porque estoy enferma y para hacerle sincera me he aprovechado un poco de su cariño –dijo Jade

-enserio-

-si luego, mi madrina, se va a poner muy contenta en verme-

-no lo creo-dijo Roy

-al principio tal vez se moleste, pero después que le expliquemos, estoy pensando-

-en que-

-en ese asunto del licenciado, mi madrina conoce a gente importante y si le cuenta de cómo sucedieron las cosas lo va a ayudar-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori, el padre y Heidi estaban en la sala, mientras que Heidi servía agua en un vaso.

-necesito hablar contigo de ese hombre-susurro el padre a kori

-puede hacerlo con confianza padre, mi prima Heidi, sabe todo-dijo kori

-bueno, no te quería decir nada porque Richard estaba aquí, pero urge encontrar a Roy Harper –

-lo sé, pero yo que puedo hacer –dijo kori

-pensar hija, pensar a donde pudo ir, no tanto por el sino por Jade, sabes cómo está desesperada su familia-

-claro, pero yo no sé nada de su vida, sus padres murieron, no tiene parientes –

-y la finca-dijo Heidi

-la vendió Heidi, acuérdate-dijo kori

-ha con permisito, voy a llevarle un tecito a Bárbara, esta indispuesta-dijo Damiana interrumpiendo la conversación

-cuando te propuso huir con él, a donde pensaron irse-dijo el padre

-no lo habíamos decidido, a cualquier lado, lejos-

-como te explicas lo que sucedió, no se supone que estaba enamorado de ti-

-si padre, pero en realidad no sé, no entiendo lo que paso, todo fue rápido-dijo kori

-para mí solo hay una explicación, que no es tan decente como creías –dijo Heidi

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Damiana entro al cuarto de Bárbara

-se me ocurrió traerte un té de limón, mi reina-dijo Damiana

Damiana se asustó al ver a Bárbara desmayada en el piso, mientras intentaba despertarla, mientras decía su nombre, mientras iba a fuera a pedir ayuda, gritando donde , kori , el padre y Heidi se alarmaron a subir para arriba, en ese momento llego Richard.

-que pasa-dijo Richard, mientras veía a los tres subir las escaleras rápidamente y él fue corriendo también

Richard los siguió hasta la recamara de Bárbara, mientras kori estaba en el suelo, para ver que tenía Bárbara

-Richard que tiene-dijo ella

-no lo sé, tengo que revisarla-dijo el

Mientras kori se paró y vio una bandeja con un frasco de líquido rojo.

-Richard mira-dijo kori señalando del recipiente, él se acercó a oler el frasco- que es-

-no lo sé, pero debe de ser peligroso, Damiana ayúdame hay que levantarla, tiene que caminar-dijo Richard – kori tráeme agua caliente y sal-

-si-dijo kori saliendo de la recamara

-tengo que provocarle el vómito –

Kori bajo las escaleras mientras escuchaba lo que decía Heidi

-hay que le va a pasar a esa, de seguro quiere llamar la atención de Richard-dijo Heidi

-sé que tomo algún veneno-dijo kori corriendo a la cocina Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Roy y Jade, llegaron a la casa de la madrina de Jade, él fue el primero en bajarse, mientras extendía la mano para Jade, para que se bajara.

-aquí todo se ve tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado-dijo Roy

-a que se refiere-dijo ella

-hace meses, hubo una guerra el ejército de Baranda tomo la ciudad, si lo sabía-

-algo escuche –dijo ella

-vamos-dijo extendiendo el brazo para Jade, después avanzaron hasta la puerta

-primero déjeme hablar con mi madrina a solas-dijo Jade-para explicarle-

-con gusto-

Después el sirviente le dio el paso, la mujer que estaba ahí era una mujer de edad avanzada, se emocionó cuando vio a su madrina llamada Nina

-hay mi cielo-dijo Nina –mírate cuanto has crecido-

-a mí también me da mucho gusto Madrina-dijo Jade

-pero déjame mirarte, te vez muy bien-

-me siento muy bien-dijo ella- un poco cansada por el viaje-

-con quien viniste con tu madre-dijo Nina

-no, sola, bueno con un caballero, el señor William Jr.-dijo Jade

-viajaste sola con un hombre-

-no piense mal, es muy largo de explicar, pero quiero decirle que estoy enamorada madrina –

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-ya le dijo, porque hizo eso-dijo Richard a Damiana

-en la mañana entro llorando, diciendo que la iba a mandar a vivir a otro lugar, estaba desesperada la pobre-dijo Damiana – usted sabe que está sola que no tiene más parientes y supongo que sintió que el mundo se le venía encima , es muy triste ser una huérfana , sin nadie más en el mundo-

Después Richard salió de la recamara dejándola sola con Bárbara

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-y cuando escuche que mi papa le decía a mi mama que para mí no hay esperanza, me dio tanta tristeza, porque la vida ha sido tan cruel conmigo, porque dios me quiere llevar a su lado tan pronto –dijo Jade llorando

-no mi cielo, no pienses así, cada día hay más remedio para más enfermedades –

-no en mi caso, quiero casarme con William, madrina-dijo Jade, Nina se sorprendió con el comentario que hizo.-por primera vez, si se lo que es estar enamorada, y si dios puso a William en mi camino, tal vez fue por eso-

-hay mi niña-

-por lo que más quiera ayúdeme, yo también tengo derecho a un poco de felicidad-

-claro es solo que tengo miedo, a que ese caballero, no sea lo que tú piensas, si mato a un hombre –

-sí, pero lo hizo para defender su vida, ya se lo explique, William es bueno, noble, respetoso, hable con el conózcalo y vera que no estoy equivocada-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-porque no me dijiste que ibas a decirle eso, me siento responsable-dijo kori

-no, tu no eras la responsable, de todas maneras la culpa es mía por haberle dado falsas ilusiones –dijo Richard, acariciando su brazo

-si enserio, me no me va a molestar si se queda, me imagino que ya se resignó y entendió cuál es el papel de cada quien en esta casa-

-nunca pensé, que Bárbara fuera a reaccionar de esta manera, peo aun así lo mejor es que se vaya-dijo Richard

-sí, pero si lo hace otra vez y lo logra, yo me sentiría muy mal, Richard-

-no somos responsable de lo que hacemos los demás-

-si ya lo sé-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-buenas tardes-dijo William o Roy

-adelante-dijo Nina

-teniente de caballería, teniente Roy Harper, a sus órdenes-dijo Roy, presentándose con la mujer con su verdadera identidad

Nina se quedó sorprendida- pero… Jade me dijo que usted se llama William Jr.-

-no mi verdadero nombre es Roy Harper, estuve de teniente en ciudad trinidad, sin ningún delito, me encerraron en la prisión de la tal me fugue, suplantado la personalidad de un hombre que mataron unos bandoleros, me presente en la hacienda, san Cayetano, donde presente el nombre de… William Jr.-

CONTINUARA...

 **N/A:WOU, QUE CREEN QUE DIRÁ, NINA LA MADRINA DE JADE , HAY LOS DEJE CON EL SUSPENSO , BUENO ELLOS DOS SE FUGARON , ESTO CONTINUARA , Y SI TIENE DUDAS NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR , IGUAL CON LA ESCRITURA O FALTA DE OCTOGRAFIA, Y SI QUIEREN QUE META A OTROS PERSONAJES HAGAMELO SABER, AUNQUE TAMBIEN QUIERO METER A OLVER QUINN (GREEN ARROW), COMO CAPITAN , Y ESTA VEZ NO PONBDRE A KAREN Y VICTOR , SARAH , APARECERA MAS TARDEY TAMBIEN JASSON TOLD, AUNQUE TAL VEZ META A BRUCE WAYNE(BATMAN) Y WALLY O FLASH - BARRY ALLEN , COMO UNOS DE LOS REBELDES , JEJE, BUENO ES TODO , HASTA PRONTO**

 **-MUJER MISTERIOSA:)**


	28. Chapter 27

**N/A: BUENO ESTE CAPITULO ES MAS DE ROY Y JADE , PERO ESTA TAMBIEN ROMANTICO , ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y TAMBIEN RICHARD Y KORI**

Capítulo 27:

-buenas tardes-dijo William o Roy

-adelante-dijo Nina

-teniente de caballería, teniente Roy Harper, a sus órdenes-dijo Roy, presentándose con la mujer con su verdadera identidad

Nina se quedó sorprendida- pero… Jade me dijo que usted se llama William Jr.-

-no mi verdadero nombre es Roy Harper, estuve de teniente en ciudad trinidad, sin ningún delito, me encerraron en la prisión de la tal me fugue, suplantado la personalidad de un hombre que mataron unos bandoleros, me presente en la hacienda, san Cayetano, donde presente el nombre de… William Jr.-

-vaya, que tiene usted un buen historial –dijo Nina- le faltó decirle que mato al alcalde-

-era mi vida o la de el-

-y porque me cuenta todo esto, no tiene miedo que lo entregue a las autoridades –

-miedo, no, lo que pasa es que ya me de huir, de esconderme de vivir una vida que no me corresponde, quise ser sincero con usted, señora y con la misma sinceridad siento lo sucedido con su ahijada, si hubiera estado enterado que era su recamara, lio juro por mi honor que me hubiera entregado –

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la recámara de Bárbara , ella ya estaba despierta mientras Damiana le daba de comer caldo de pollo en la boca, mientras ella muy apenas probaba el caldo , mientras ella estaba bien débil, estaban hablando de lo que paso y porque lo hizo.

-como se te pudo haber ocurrido, pudiste morir-dijo Damiana

-Richard…. Que…dijo-dijo muy débil

-nada, estaba muy preocupado-

-a si-dijo Bárbara un poco contenta, al saber que sirvió de algo

-me pregunto , que en donde conseguiste el veneno-

-y que le contesto-

-que no sabía –dijo mientras le daba otra cucharada, en ese momento tocaron la puerta

-se puede-dijo Richard

-si pase señor-dijo Damiana- ya está mucho mejor-dijo refiriéndose a Bárbara que estaba en cama

-ya lo veo-dijo fríamente, se veía que estaba enojado, mientras le dio una cara de disgusto y desaprobación a Bárbara- trajiste ese frasco del hospital, no es así-

Ella solo asistió con la cabeza

-cuando-le pregunto Richard secamente

-hace unos días-

-y que pensabas hacer con él, porque la decisión, razón de utilizarlo la usaste hoy después de lo que te dije, eh, que ibas hacer con el –

-me imagine que tarde o temprano me pediría que me fuera, y yo no me quiero ir-dijo ella sacando lagrimas

-lo siento pero no te puedes quedar-

-por favor, no sea cruel, vivir sola no estoy acostumbrada, cuando murió mi papa, usted prometió cuidarme y que nunca me desampararía…-

-no te voy abandonar-

-entonces, deje que me quede en la casa, donde vivía el administrador siquiera eso, por favor y prometo por la memoria de mi padre que nunca tendré un desentendido con su esposa-sollozando Bárbara le rogaba- no me diga no, por favor-

Richard se quedó pensando, tal vez esta vez se comportaría

-está bien-dijo Richard

-gracias dios se lo pague-dijo Bárbara contenta, por el otro lado Richard salió rápido de su habitación, dejándola sola con Damiana

Mientras las dos mujeres sonrieron de felicidad, será esta una mala jugada, que estarán planeando.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-el único delito que cometí, fue al haberme enamorada de una mujer que no era de mi condición económica-dijo Roy

-bueno usted es un militar de carrera, y por lo que veo parece un hombre instruido y preparado-dijo Nina

-sí, pero sin dinero y como su familia estaba al borde de la ruina decidieron venderla al mejor postor –

-y entonces, que más paso-dijo Nina interesada en la historia

-mientras yo estaba en prisión la comprometieron con un hacendado, logre escapar, pero cuando llegue… ya era demasiado tarde, acababa de casarse-

-de casualidad el hacendado es el dueño de San Cayetano-

-si-

-entonces por esa razón se fue para haya-

-así es, pensé que ella me seguiría que se iba a ir conmigo, pero me equivoque-dijo Roy suspirando

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-pidió quedarse en la casa del administrador y accedí-dijo Richard mientras abrazaba por detrás a kori

-me parece muy bien-dijo kori, mientras Richard beso su cuello

-eres un sol kori y te doy las gracias –

-no digas eso, soy yo la que agradece que seas tan considerado conmigo –

-te gustaría que nos fuéramos unos días a ciudad trinidad-

-me encantaría, cuando-dijo kori emocionada

-tal vez la próxima semana-mientras la besaba en la cien, muchas veces

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-de ser cierto es una historia muy trágica la suya-dijo Nina

-si fuera mentiroso señora, no le hubiera dicho mi verdadero nombre-dijo Roy

-dice que fue un general que lo envió a esa prisión –

-así es, fue Arthur Light-dijo Roy

-supongo que sabe cómo me llamo-

-no, no tengo el gusto, jade siempre se refirió a usted como su madrina –

-soy Nina Nguyen viuda de Zhang y Light es mi sobrino-

-se lo que está pensando, cree que enamore a su ahijada confiando en que usted por mi ante el General Light, pero no fue así, a la señorita Jade le tengo mucho aprecio y le agradezco infinitamente lo que hizo por mí y créame que en nada influí, para que tomara esta decisión tan absurda-

-es usted honesto o desgraciado o un embustero de mucha clase, pero tampoco, me será difícil investigar si me dijo la verdad –dijo Nina

-me imagino que no-

-mi ahijada dice estar enamorada de usted-

-a mí también me lo dijo, supongo que su angustia ante el futuro, quiero decir con su enfermedad, que padece la tiene confundida, ella desea vivir teniendo lo que toda muchacha de su edad, tener un novio un esposo y se le ha metido en la cabeza que yo puedo ser ese hombre, pero está en un error, no soy el compañero adecuado para ella-dijo Roy- cuando se ofreció a ayudarme, nunca tenía la impresión de escapar conmigo, trate de quitarle esa idea , pero no quiso entender razones , si accedí es porque se puso a llorar, de lo poco que le queda de vida y me causo mucha ternura, me dio pena-

-a todo nos da pena, la suerte de Jade-

-por mi culpa el buen nombre de su hija está entre dicho, por lo tanto quedo a su disposición ante cualquier cosa que usted decida –

-que haría, si estuviera en mi lugar-dijo Nina

-no lo se acusarme a las autoridades, acusarme de obligar a Jade a venir conmigo, también pensando en el nombre de Jade, hacer que hizo el viaje solo –

-quien va a creer que una jovencita como ella, viajo sola sin la compañía de nadie –dijo Roy – pero hay otra solución quien va a querer como marido de su hija a un Don Nadie o a un prófugo de la justicia como yo-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-camelia-dijo kori

-sí, niña-

-yo… la verdad, tengo algunas dudas con usted-dijo kori

-desconfía de mí-

-no-

-no sobre ese tipo de dudas es solo que no se me sale de la cabeza que usted… que usted podría ser la madre de Richard-

-no niña, ya le conté-dijo Camelia evitando el contacto visual con kori

-sí, pero si teniendo mis sospechas y sigo pensando que esa señora se dedicó a la mala vida, para que yo… por pena no le cuente a Richard, sobre mis sospechas por usted-dijo kori- si es la madre de mi esposo tiene que decirlo, porque se caya Camelia por miedo a que nos avergoncemos de usted –

-niña porque no me cree., yo le he creído todo del señor Roy llego aquí por su propia voluntad que nunca le ha faltado a su esposo –

-me está amenazando con contárselo a Richard –

-hay, no, no niña, perdóneme –dijo saliendo de la habitación, al Salir se encontró con Richard, mientras ella observaba llorando mientras ella salía de la recamara.

-vi a Camelia llorando, que paso-dijo Richard, mientras la abrazaba y la besaba

-le llame la atención y se puso a llorar-dijo kori

-parece que Camelia vivió aquí en la época de mi madre-

-ha si-

-si tal vez la conoció, mi mama si viviera, ahora sería una mujer como ella-mientras kori se quedaba sin habla- te asusta la idea, verdad-

-qué idea-

-que mi madre este viva y sea una sirvienta como Camelia-dijo Richard

-y tu como te sentirías-dijo kori

-no lo sé, tendría que acostumbrarme, no al hecho que sea una sirvienta si no, a ella misma, mi madre para mí solo ha sido un pensamiento y verla personificada en una desconocida, tal vez en un principio que nazca afecto, nazca curiosidad, por supuesto que tendría muchas preguntas que hacerle, porque no volviste, porque no diste noticias tuyas, que no le dio curiosidad en saber cómo estaba yo, no le… importaba si estaba vivo o muerto –

-tienes reproches-dijo acercándose a el

-algunos, tal vez-ella lo abrazo

-estoy segura si tu madre no volvió algo muy poderoso debe habérselo impedido –

-fíjate con lo de Camelia, se me ocurrió que ella podía ser mi madre- con el comentario kori se puso rígida, con lo que había estado hablando con Camelia antes.

-cómo crees, el padre, bueno tu padrino, te lo diría, no creo que te escondería algo tan importante –

-tienes razón-dijo Richard

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-no, no madrina, todavía no lo haga-dijo Jade

-pero es necesario, tus padres deben andar angustiados al no saber de ti-dijo Nina

-es que si le dice, mi papa va a venir y va a impedir que me case con William-

-jade, estas completamente segura que eso es lo que quieres-

-sí, quiero casarme con William, madrina-

-pero él no está enamorado de ti, cariño-

-no importa él es bueno y gentil y con tal de vivir juntos y vivir una vida, es más que suficiente-

-y si se reúsa-

-si me dice que no… entonces le voy a pedir ayuda a usted para demostrar su inocencia, quiero que ande por el mundo sin angustias sin temores , que viva feliz, ese será mi regalo por los últimos días que me quedan –

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-buenos días-dijo Nina

-buenos días-dijo Roy

-tenía la esperanza de que no volviera-

-o si quiere me marcho-

-no siéntese, mañana me voy a ciudad trinidad para hablar con Light, que es verdad, lo que usted me conto-

-tal vez, lo niegue –

-conmigo no se va atrever, retito, si las cosas sucedieron como usted me las platico me voy a encargar que se haga justicia-

-como-

-yo sé cómo, pero si es mentira…-

-si fuera mentira señora, anoche mismo me hubiera largado de esta ciudad –

-bueno por lo que se refiere a Jade insiste casarse-

-pero usted no quiere-

-mi opinión, no cuenta-

-su familia no va a aceptar-dijo Roy

-ese problema, solo me corresponde a mí, ahora quiero saber que dice usted-

-dependientemente de que Jade no tendrá la vida a mi lado de la que se merece –

-voy a darle un buen a dote-

-yo no voy aceptar un solo centavo señora-dijo Roy, Nina se sorprendió- perdóneme, siempre he pensado que una mujer y un hombre deben unirse por amor, no por intereses o conveniencias –

-si pero por desgracia en este sociedad siempre sucede –dijo Nina- le sorprende que diga por desgracia-

-sí, usted pertenece a esa clase y debería defender sus costumbres-

Ella se burló- yo no tengo que aparentar nada, ante nadie y a mi edad puedo darme el lujo de defender lo que creo y lo que pienso, es el privilegio de los viejos, no le parece-

-creo que es el privilegio de la gente inteligente –

-zalamero-dijo ella dando entender que quiere lograr algo

-no, sincero-

-desde que a Jade se le descubrió la tuberculosis, no he dejado de pensar lo que es injusta la vida para algunas personas, yo ya estoy vieja, mi único hijo falleció y llego una existencia inútil y sin embargo, aquí sigo , en cambio una muchacha joven que podía apartar mucho a una familia , un esposo, se va a morir , cuando apenas empieza abrirse a la vida –dijo volteándolo a ver- también es injusto lo que la vida hizo con usted , si es verdad lo que me conto, me parece un joven educado , instruido con un fututo brillante y de pronto , su vida se parte a la mitad , que le espera de aquí en adelante-

-no sé, andar en salto de malta o emigrar al extranjero –

-le ofrezco re indicar su nombre, hacer que lo reinstalen en el ejército y que también lo compense por el prejuicio intencionado, -dijo Nina- pero de a cambio le pido unos meses de su vida para hacer feliz a Jade, que dice-

-puedo antes hablar con Jade

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-y que le pareció mi madrina-dijo Jade

-una mujer muy inteligente y bondadosa-

-si yo la quiero mucho-

-bueno ahora que ya está mucho mejor, no cree que es mejor que vuela con sus padres, estoy seguro de que la van a perdonar , por lo que en nosotros no ha sucedido nada impropio –

-que quiere decirme usted, que quiere que me vaya, que no desea…-

-yo en este momento, no cuento la que importa es usted, creo que me ha idealizado, que ha visto en mí, un personaje, que se metió en su vida como un inocente perseguido por la justicia, en su imaginación me está haciendo cualidades que no tengo, como un aspecto romántico propio de su edad, solo soy un deslechado que ha tenido muy mala suerte –

-no, usted es diferente es noble y valiente, nunca he conocido a alguien así, yo lo único que le pido que me dé un poco de felicidad, por el poco tiempo que me queda –

Roy levanto su barbilla

-Jade… quieres casarte conmigo-

-sí, sí, sí quiero-dijo con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras en el campo Richard y kori estaban corriendo como dos pequeños niños, mientras estaban hablando fueron directo al picnic.

-dicen que la mujer es inferior, porque está hecha de una costilla de Adán, otros científicos dicen que la mujer tiene el cerebro más pequeño- mientras oía la risa de kori

-hay, por eso dicen que somos más tontas, no ya enserio, tu qué piensas-dijo kori

-pienso que es un problema de costumbres y de educación, por un lado, porque el hombre es más fuerte por defender a su familia y de proporcionar el alimento y la mujer es dedicada a cuidar la casa y claro a la crianza de los hijos y como para eso no hace falta que sepan leer o escribir, se piensa que no es bueno tener conocimiento-

-y tú estar de acuerdo-

-claro que no, creo que la mujer, tiene tanta capacidad como el hombre y es importante un papel como el otro, pero esas son las costumbres –

-y no se pueden romper-

-tal vez con los años y con los siglos, pero por ahora me gusta saber que vamos a ser padres y que te amo

-yo también te amo –

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-tía es un placer y un honor-dijo Light – es un honor verla

-tal vez, no sigas tan contento para saber, porque estoy aquí-dijo Nina

-si es para algún reproche acuérdese que ya estoy crecidito –

-no es suficiente para alguien que te limpio el trasero de chico, imagino que estarás contento-

-por supuesto tía-

-ya no vamos a ser un país de segunda estamos a un paso de entrar a la modernidad –

-ojala no nos vayamos para atrás, como los cangrejos –

-claro que no mi tía, ya vera como nos va a ir con el general Baranda-

-ha bueno, vine para hablarte de Roy Harper-

-Roy Harper, no lo conozco-

-este seguro, teniente de caballería Roy Harper, enamorado de Kori Anders –dijo Nina

-ha si, ese infeliz que se atrevió a poner los ojos en la hija de mi general Anders , la señora koma , vino aquí , desesperada , como usted comprenderá , no me pude preocupar por la honra de su otra hermana , que la protege-

-sí y en su puesto de autoridad y sin vergüenza, lo mandaste preso a la cárcel –

-usted como lo sabe-

-el mismo me lo conto-

-donde-

-no es posible, no estas enterado de que se escapó del penal –

-sí, pero donde lo vio usted-

-donde lo haiga visto, no importa, lo que importa es que cometiste una canallada y tienes que repararla-

-bueno no es tan sencillo, ese teniente cometió una falta, en fijarse en una muchacha que ni siquiera es de su clase –

-no me vengas con eso, además el no pretendía seducirla, estaban enamorados, pero como la perra de su hermana quiso a un cuñado rico, te pidió quitarlo de en medio y tú la consecuentes-

-sí, pero ahora es un prófugo –

-por tu culpa, menos más que se escapó o así tendrás uno menos mal en tu conciencia –

-de todos modos lo que usted me pido es completamente irregular –

-hay, pero quien se va a fijar-dijo- Light, para que discutimos, me conoces, sabes que ni arrastras me vas a sacar de aquí, así que se, buen muchacho y dicta el oficio, para que ese muchacho sea exonerado de toda culpa, he instalado en su antiguo puesto-

-bueno, y porque le interesa ayudar demasiado a ese chango-

-por qué ese chango se va a casar con Jade Nguyen, mi ahijada –

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-no sé porque mi madrina se fue a ciudad trinidad, si el problema es en barranquillas-dijo Jade

-sí, pero te acuerdas de la historia que te conté, de ese teniente que se enamora de una muchacha de clase alta y que lo metieron a la cárcel –dijo Roy

-era usted, verdad-

-si –

-lo imaginaba-

-y mi verdadero nombre es Roy Harper –Jade se quedó sorprendida- a tu madrina, ya le conté la historia –

-y que dijo-

-iba averiguar, si es verdad si es verdad o es algo que invente –

-no, yo sí creo en usted-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-listo mi general-dijo el notario

-oh, un momento-dijo Nina- cual va ser tu regalo de bodas para Jade-

-no se-dijo como si fuera tan importante

-porque no le regalas, para su fututo el grado de capitán-

-pero tía-dijo Light

-por siquiera, para que la pueda mantener decorosamente-dijo Nina- haber muchacho donde dice, que se le reinstalara, ponle con el grado de capitán –

Mientras el otro militar miraba a Light, él le dio un gesto de aprobación, que vieja Nina se salió con la suya, nombrando a Roy Harper capitán del ejército, ahora sería Capitán Harper un hombre respetable, cosa que le cambio la suerte.

CONTINUARA...

 **N/A: WOW , ROY Y JADE SE VAN A CASAR , QUE LES PARECIO LO NOMBRARON CAPITAN , KORI SI ESTA EMBARAZADA , QUE MAS PASARA SE PASO CON LO QUE HIZO BARBARA , NI ERA PARA TANTO , BUENO HASTA EL OTRO CAPITULO, Y NO DEJEN DE COMENTAR,PASENSELA BONITO.**

 **-MUJER MISTERIOSA**


	29. Chapter 28

**N/A: AQUI ESTA OTRO CAPITULO**

Capítulo 28:

-listo mi general-dijo el notario

-oh, un momento-dijo Nina- cual va ser tu regalo de bodas para Jade-

-no se-dijo como si fuera tan importante

-porque no le regalas, para su fututo el grado de capitán-

-pero tía-dijo Light

-por siquiera, para que la pueda mantener decorosamente-dijo Nina- haber muchacho donde dice, que se le reinstalara, ponle con el grado de capitán –

Mientras el otro militar miraba a Light, él le dio un gesto de aprobación, que vieja Nina se salió con la suya, nombrando a Roy Harper capitán del ejército, ahora sería Capitán Harper un hombre respetable, cosa que le cambio la suerte.

-sabía que podía contar contigo, gracias-dijo Nina

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estaba oscuro, solo alumbraba la habitación las velas de cera que relucían en la habitación, kori estaba cepillando su larga cabellera rojiza, se había salido de bañar, estaba con su camisola y la bata, por el otro lado salió Richard del baño, en bata, mientras se recargo en el marco de la puerta para verla cepillarse el cabello, después de un largo rato fue hacia ella y basaba su frente y tocaba su vientre, que todavía no estaba visible.

-aquí hay un hijo mío-dijo Richard, mientras tocaba su vientre –aun cuando, no quieres que te revise –

-si pero, tu no –dijo kori

-porque no confías en mí, piensas que soy un mal médico-

-claro que no, por favor, ya sebes –

-está bien antes del viaje, te llevare a un hospital, para que el doctor, te revise-

-gracias-

Mientras se besaron apasionadamente por un buen rato

-quiero pedirte un favor-dijo kori

-consíguelo-bromeo

-no, es enserio, cuando nazca el niño o la niña te dará igual-dijo kori

-absolutamente igual-dijo Richard, mientras la atrajo a su regazo

-bueno me gustaría que Camelia, la atendiera, puede dormir al cuarto de alado, así estaría pendiente –

-no te han dicho que los recién nacidos, duermen con su madre, para que los amamanten cada tres horas-dijo Richard

-lo sé, pero si Camelia esta alado la tengo a la mano, para cualquier cosa-

-habrá un día en que te falte algo-

-es maravilloso estar casada y ser tan consentida –dijo kori mientras Richard la abrazaba

-si pero no creas que todos los maridos, somos iguales-

-bueno entonces bendigo la suerte que me toco-

-y nunca piensas que tal vez con otro…-dijo Richard

-no, nunca, jamás-

-no me engallas-

-por mi hijo, te lo juro-

-gracias, mi amor –dijo Richard, mientras beso de nuevo sus labios.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-buenos días-dijo Damiana a Heidi que estaba acomodando su gorro

-como sigue aquella-dijo Heidi sin contestarle el saludo y refiriéndose a Bárbara

-mucho mejor gracias, se le antojo, tantito caldo y voy para la cocina-

-lo hizo agrede verdad-dijo Heidi

-que como-disimulando que no sabe lo que dice

-no se haga, que me entiende perfectamente, se tragó el veneno para que a Richard le diera lastima y se pudiera quedar y lo consiguió-

-pero como se le ocurre-

-y a usted no se le ocurrió o es que lo hizo, porque usted se lo aconsejo-

-discúlpeme señora Heidi, pero no sé porque me tiene muy mala voluntad, yo sería incapaz de…- en ese momento la interrumpió una voz

-nos vamos Heidi-era kori atrás de la ventana, mientras se quedó viendo a las dos mujeres- pasa algo-

-no nada vámonos-dijo Heidi

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-imagino que debió quererla mucho para hacer todo lo que hizo-dijo Jade a Roy, mientras él se quedó callado- no me va a decir quien es-

-eso se quedó en el pasado Jade y no tiene caso desenterrarlo-

-perdón-

-disculpa, pero es mejor no tocar temas desagradables-

-así que estudio en el colegio militar-dijo cambiando de tema

-mi padre me mando desde pequeño y ahí tome la carrera-

-a lo mejor dentro de unos años va a ser general-dijo Jade

-no lo creo-

-porque no, es inteligente, culto, valiente, tiene muchas cualidades para ser un magnifico general-

-esas cualidades me las vez tú, pero no creo, que existan, soy un hombre normal Jade, de todos modos agradezco sus agradables deseos-

-disculpe niña, su madrina la está esperando-dijo un criado

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-y le costó mucho trabajo madrina-dijo Jade

-ninguno, pero light, sabía perfectamente que cometió una canallada, pero dijo que la hermana estaba rogando, hasta lloro-dijo Nina

-entonces fue ella-dijo Roy

-si ella fue, entonces esta devuelta en el ejército y con el grado de capitán –

-capitán, pero porque-

-como que porque-dijo Nina- es una compensación-

-usted se lo pidió al general, verdad-

-por supuesto-dijo ella sin molestias- le parece poco lo que le hicieron, casi destruyen su vida-

-agradezco todo lo que ha hecho para mí, pero de aquí en adelante, si quiero lograr algo, me gustaría que fuera por mi propio esfuerzo-

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Nina mirando a ver a Jade – por lo que veo jade ya está enterado con lo que le paso-

-sí y cuando puedo ir hablar con el general light –

-yo digo que se ponga en camino mañana mismo-dijo Nina

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Garfield que gusto verte-dijo Richard, mientras Garfield se bajaba del coche

-el gusto es mío- mientras se saludaban los dos amigos

-a que debo la sorpresa-dijo Richard

-vengo a visitarte a ver cómo estas y a respirar un poco de aire puro-

-sigue la capital, tan pestilente como siempre- Garfield se rio

-vine a visitarte personalmente a informarte que me mudo a ciudad trinidad-

-por trabajo-

-si me ofrecieron el puesto de director de una compañía importante con un sueldo nada despreciable-dijo Garfield

-te felicito-dijo Richard

Después fueron hasta dentro para seguir hablando

-para que buscas casa, quédate en la mía-dijo Richard

-te lo agradezco Richard, pero…-

-´pero nada, es una casa enorme y siempre está vacía, mira ahora kori y yo, la vamos a ocupar una temporada porque nos vamos para allá y además no vive nadie, siempre está desocupada –

-te veo de buen humor, ya se acabaron los problemas entre ustedes-

-completamente soy muy feliz Garfield, y adivina que-dijo Richard – kori está esperando un hijo-

-de verdad-dijo Garfield contento – me alegro Richard me da mucho gusto-

-claro para los dos fue difícil, lo que paso, pero ahora, somos una feliz pareja de casados –

-y a que se debe ese telegrama sobre William, que pasa-dijo Garfield

-es una historia bastante larga y extraña siéntate-dijo Richard a Garfield, mientras los dos hombres tomaban asiento – siempre fue un hombre raro, callado, solitario, hizo unas cosas que todavía no me explico, pero lo más grave es que se fugó con una jovencita, jade Nguyen-

-William fugándose con una jovencita-dijo Garfield confundido- no lo puedo creer-

-yo tampoco lo podía creer, seguramente la enamoro y la convenció de irse con el –

-eso es imposible-dijo Garfield

-porque William es un hombre joven buen tipo-dijo Richard como si fuera lo más lógico

-joven, buen tipo, Richard, de quien me estás hablando-dijo Garfield sin comprender

-de William Jr. El administrador que contrataste para mí-

-no, no el hombre que describes no es William, él no es joven tenía como sesenta años-dijo Garfield

-sesenta años, estas seguro-

-como no lo voy a estar si lo conozco muy bien –

Richard se puso tenso- el administrador que venía de parte, era joven, alto, fuerte, como de nuestra edad, cabello, anaranjado , ojos verdes –dijo Richard, mientras Garfield se quedó sin decir nada- que-

-no es el hombre que te mande-

-no lo es-

-No-

-entonces quien era-

-no lo sé-

Richard se puso más furioso- NO LO SABES O NO ME QUIERES DECIR-

-tranquilo seguramente fue alguien que se hizo pasar por William –

-no, no eso es imposible, tú viste a Roy Harper, verdad-

-quien-

-ROY HARPER, EL ENAMORADO DE MI MUJER, CON EL QUE SE IBA A FUGAR –

-SI-

-como es-dijo Richard, al ver que no le respondía se empezó a desesperar- COMO ES-le grito

-con cabello naranja y ojos verdes –dijo Garfield

-no, no me digas eso-dijo Richard – MALDITA SEA –

Garfield solo se quedó mirando, después Richard salió del despacho, directo a las escaleras de arriba, Garfield lo fue a perseguir

-RICHARD, TAL VEZ ESTAMOS EQUIVOCADOS-dijo Garfield

Richard entro al cuarto de kori, azotando la puerta, mientras ella estaba leyendo el libro, mientras lo miraba sin comprender.

-maldita, traidora-dijo agarrándola de los hombros-

-que pasa-dijo sin comprender

-y todavía me lo preguntas, cómo pudiste engallarme de esa manera, trajiste a tu amante aquí a tu casa , Roy Harper , estuvo aquí, comiendo bajo mi techo y en la misma mesa , PORQUE LO HICISTE PORQUE-

-juro que no…-

-A DEJA DE MENTIR, COMO PUDE, COMO PUDE SER TAN ESTUPIDO-

-no es mi culpa, Roy llego, aquí por casualidad –

-cállate, cállate, todo lo que sale de ti, es una mentira, NUNCA HABIA CONOCIDO A UNA MUJER TAN RUIN Y PERVERSA-

-LO JURO POR NUESTRO HIJO…-

NO, NO, EL HIJO DE ESE PERRO, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA-dijo Richard

-por dios no digas eso, es mío y tuyo y de nadie más-

-FUERA UN IDIOTA SI TE CREYERA OTRA VEZ, TUVISTE LA INSISTENCIA DE QUE TUBIERAMOS UN HIJO…-

-no digas eso-dijo ella con lagrimas

-estabas en sus brazos para revolcarte con el –

-NO ES CIERTO-

-NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE-dijo agarrándola fuertemente de los hombros- quiero que te largues ahora mismo de mi casa, porque juro, si te quedas un minuto más, te mato-

-Richard, por favor, tienes que escucharme –dijo kori, mientras intentaba agarrar su brazo

-no me toques-dijo hirviendo de cólera

-déjame explicarte, por favor-

-tienes media hora, para largarte de aquí-

En ese momento entro Heidi y vio a kori tirada en el piso

-que pasa kori-dijo Heidi, mientras veía a kori con lágrimas en los ojos

-Richard… Heidi…-dijo ella

-que sucede-

-Richard ya sabe todo, sabe que Roy estuvo aquí y se hizo pasar por el administrador-dijo kori

-quien se lo dijo-

-no lo sé, no lo sé, me corrió, ni siquiera me dejo hablar-

-pero no le dijiste que el…-

-se lo dije, pero él no quiere escucharme-sollozando kori

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-no sabes lo que está sucediendo-dijo Damiana al oír todo lo que había pasado

-qué cosa-dijo Bárbara

-el señor Richard acaba de correr a la señora-

-la corrió de la casa, porque-

-porque el administrador William Jr., en realidad era Roy –dijo Damiana- el enamorado de la señora kori

-de verdad-

-y el hijo que está esperando, no es del señor Richard, si no de aquel-

Bárbara sonrió – eso es un milagro, nana, es un milagro-dijo contenta

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Fui un estúpido, como no pude darme cuenta, se burlaron de mí, y yo orando por una mirada suya, diciéndole que la adoraba más que a mi vida, que la quería para mí-dijo Richard, mientras Garfield nada más lo escuchaba.- y le creí, cuando me dijo que ya no lo quería, que se había enamorado de mí, te das cuenta de lo estúpido que soy, porque aquella vez, que viniste con Aleida, no me dijiste como era William –

-no me iba a imaginar esto y además acuérdate que no lo vi, se había ido-dijo Garfield

-claro se fue, porque ella le que tu vendrías, sí, claro, uno con el otro-

En ese momento entro kori

-quiero hablar contigo-dijo ella

-pues yo no-

-aunque no quieras me vas a oír, tengo derechos, para explicar lo que paso-dijo kori

-bueno con permiso, me retiro…-dijo Garfield

-NO QUEDATE-exigió Richard –ANDALE YA HABLA-

-antes que nada, te quiero de verdad y si insistes en que me vaya, viviré infeliz el resto de mis días…-

-déjate de tramas y vamos a los hechos-

-yo… yo no le dije a Roy que viniera, se enteró de que estaba aquí, en el camino vio como unos bandidos mataban a un hombre y decidió que era William Jr., y decidió tomar su lugar-

-o se encontró con William, solo que al enterarse de quien era, claro se le ocurrió el plan y lo asesino –

-te estoy diciendo la verdad, como un momento quise huir, pero después ya no, porque empecé a quererte, le suplique a Roy que se fuera, le suplique, y si no te dije nada fue, porque tuve, mucho miedo que pasara una tragedia-

-claro te dio miedo a que lo matara, como el perro que es-

-también tenía miedo, por ti, porque te quiero, por favor créeme, ha sido el único hombre en mi vida y el hijo que estoy esperando es tuyo-

-terminaste ,ahora me toca a mí-dijo Richard- eres una mentirosa , interesada, deshonesta ,debería matarte , pero no vale la pena , alguien tan bajo como tú , por eso quiero que te quites de mi vista , quiero que te vayas al infierno, fuera-

La empujo dejándola caer al suelo, mientras ella seguía llorando

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-y que paso, ya se fue-dijo Bárbara

-no, ahí sigue el coche-dijo Nina

-ya ve, se lo dije de seguro hablo con él y lo convenció-

-no mi reina, a un hombre se le puede convencer de muchas formas, pero cuando les fueron infieles es muy difícil perdonar

-entonces debe de estar rogándole e inventando cosas, pero espero que se vaya-dijo Bárbara

-se va a ir, se tiene que ir, claro va a estar triste, pero después tiene que mirar en frente y ahí vas a estar tú-

Mientras Bárbara nada más sonría, contenta por lo que acababa de pasar.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori entro seria a la habitación, mientras Heidi la estaba esperando con el equipaje, mientras ella nada más caminaba en la habitación.

-kori, ya está listo todo el equipaje-dijo Heidi

-Camelia, yo creo que debería hablar con el-dijo kori, mientras Camelia acomodaba lo último-dígale la verdad, sobre usted –

-cual verdad, niña-dijo Camelia como si no supiera de que habla

-Camelia, usted me entiende muy bien y no es el momento de esconderlo-

-no, niña, ahora no y creo que nunca –

-es que no puede echarla de la casa-dijo kori

-pues no le hace, a ver qué hago-

Mientras a kori se le ocurrió una idea- porque no viene con nosotras a ciudad trinidad-

-yo-dijo Camelia

-sí, quiero que este conmigo que atienda al niño cuando nazca- sollozando kori-porque a pesar de lo que Richard cree es suyo-

-si niña, yo sé que lo es-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-tu mujer ya se va-dijo Garfield –Richard, tal vez diga la verdad y si es así todavía estas a tiempo –

Richard por el otro lado apretó la copa de vino que tenía en la mano derecha, haciéndola romperse, mientras, bajaba el líquido rojo del vino mezclado con la sangre de su mano, ya a esta hora el carro ya partió de la hacienda.

Mientras Richard entro a su habitación, mientras fue a la cama, se sentó el lado izquierdo donde ella se dormía, mientras acaricio la tela de la almohada, donde estaba presente su aroma, mientras se puso a llorar, toda la noche.

 **N/A: BUENO NO ME ODIEN CON LO QUE PASO, NO SE QUE DECIR , PORQUE TAMBIEN ME DOLIO, PERO VAMOS A VER QUE PASA, TAMBIEN TIENE QUE PASAR COSAS , COMO ESTA ASI ES LA HISTORIA.**


	30. Chapter 29

**N/A: BUENO ESTE EL EL CAPITULO 29, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

Capítulo 29:

-tu mujer ya se va-dijo Garfield –Richard, tal vez diga la verdad y si es así todavía estas a tiempo –

Richard por el otro lado apretó la copa de vino que tenía en la mano derecha, haciéndola romperse, mientras, bajaba el líquido rojo del vino mezclado con la sangre de su mano, ya a esta hora el carro ya partió de la hacienda.

Mientras Richard entro a su habitación, mientras fue a la cama, se sentó el lado izquierdo donde ella se dormía, mientras acaricio la tela de la almohada, donde estaba presente su aroma, mientras se puso a llorar, toda la noche.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-pero Camelia, no le comento nada antes de irse-dijo Damaina a lupita

-no, no más que se iba con la señora a ciudad trinidad, ya se lo dije-dijo Lupita

-entonces no sabe lo que pasó-

-lo único que le puedo decir es que el señor Richard, tiene el carácter de los mil demonios-

-el señor quiere otra botella de licor-dijo Karen, que tenía varias botellas vacías en los brazos- tiene el cuarto hecho un tiradero-

-tiradero de que-dijo Damiana

-de vidrios-

-está tomado-dijo Damiana

-yo creo que si tiene los ojos bien rojos-

Mientras a Damiana se le ocurrió una idea

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En el día siguiente, kori, Heidi y Camelia se había hospedado en un hotel,

-espero que ahora comas algo-dijo Heidi-anoche no cenaste nada, está bien que la cena era una porquería, pero algo tienes que llevarte a la boca, dirás que soy una entrometida, pero me parece una imprudencia llévanos a Camelia-

-no tenía donde quedarse-

-sí, pero como la vamos a tratar como una criada o como tu suegra, no tiene caso hacernos las tontas, sabemos quién es ella y ella sabe que lo sabemos-

-ya sabemos, bueno voy a pedir que vengan por las maletas-dijo kori saliendo de la recamara

-ya veremos, hay y como se va a poner koma, cuando le diga que trajimos a tu suegra, hay kori, porque me digas hablando sola –

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-buenos días Roy-dijo Nina

-buenos días señora-dijo Roy besando su mano

-vengo a despedirme me voy a ciudad trinidad –

-antes que nada quisiera preguntarle, si sabe la clase de enfermedad que padece Jade-

-me la imagino-

-le llaman tesis o tuberculosis y parece que es contagiosa-

-no me lo niego-

-está seguro-

-seguro –

-entonces va a cumplí con lo prometido, se casara con ella-

-tiene mi palabra, le prometo que voy hacer un esposo atento, considerado-

-no le parece una necedad seguir enamorado de kori Anders, Jade sabe que se trata de ella-

-no y no pienso decírselo por su salud-

-de todos modos cuando aun siga queriendo a esa mujer, no haga que Jade se dé cuanta, sea gentil con ella, por favor-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Después de varias horas de camino llegaron a la casa Anders, se bajó junto con Heidi y Camelia, mientras iban caminando hacia la puerta principal, entraron a la primera que vieron fue a su antigua criada, mientras Heidi ordeno que fueran por las maletas.

-kori, Heidi, están aquí-dijo koma

-hola koma-dijo fríamente

-vienes con tu marido-

-no-dijo evitando la mirada- estoy cansada iré a descansar-

-con permiso-dijo Camelia para ir tras kori

Koma volteo hacia Heidi, levantando una de sus cejas,

-algo paso, verdad-dijo koma

-hay koma, ni te imaginas-dijo Heidi- lo peor-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-tienes un aspecto deplorable-dijo el padre-se puede saber qué te pasa-

-pasa que mi amada esposa , la mujer que a la que le di mi nombre y que vivía en esta casa como una reina ,no era más que una maldita vulgar-

-no digas eso-dijo el padre

-lo digo mientras ella decía amarme, ella se revolcaba aquí, aquí en esta cama –dijo señalándola mientras lloraba- mientras… se acostaba con… Roy Harper, pensé que ese perro era William, usted lo sabía, verdad-

-si-

-y no dijo nada, porque, porque se burlaban de mí en mi propia cara, como pudo-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-pero aquí entre nosotras la criatura de quien es de Richard o de ese infeliz-dijo koma

-koma que cosas dices...-dijo Heidi

-de quien es-

-de quien están hablando –dijo el señor Anders, al ver que las dos se quedaron calladas- de quien están hablando-

-de una muchacha que no conoces papa-dijo koma

-pero mencionaste a Richard-dijo Anders-acaso Richard, tiene un hijo con otra mujer-

-entendiste mal-

-entendí, perfectamente-

-y tú Heidi, que haces aquí, cuando volviste-

-hoy, llegamos hace un rato-

-llegamos-

-si vine con kori-dijo Heidi- se cansó en el viaje y se fue a recostar-

-y su marido-

-está en la hacienda, tiene mucho trabajo-dijo Heidi

-koma, me vas a contestar si o no, le preguntaste si la criatura era de Richard o de otro y quiero saber de qué se trata o si no hablare con kori-

-bueno, hay una mujer que dice… estar esperando un hijo de Richard, él lo niega, pero kori dice que miente-dijo koma

-y ese es motivo de abandonar al marido y más si Richard dice que no es verdad el debió creerle, ese muchacho a demostrado con creces que es decente y kori es una tonta si cree en chismes mal intencionados, de todos modos dile que quiero hablar con ella-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-yo también me quede impactada, cuando tu hermana se lo dijo y por una parte es que mi tío crea eso o que le digamos la verdad-dijo Heidi

Camelia le iba a decir algo a kori, mientras entro koma.

-salte, si tu-dijo koma apuntando a Camelia, ella se fue

-no te permito que le hables así, tampoco la tutees-dijo kori defenecido a Camelia

-y Heidi ya te dijo lo que le tienes que decir a nuestro padre-

-sí y no estoy de acuerdo, no había necesidad de inventar esa mentira-dijo kori

-entonces que quieres, que le digamos que Richard te corrió, porque estas esperando un hijo de otro-

-el niño que estoy esperando es de Richard –

-bueno entonces le diremos que tu marido te hecho, porque él cree que el hijo que esperas es de otro-dijo koma

-kori, hija, puedo entrar-dijo una voz llamando desde la puerta

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Richard que tal-dijo Federico el padre de Jade

-me da gusto encontrarlos todavía-dijo Richard

-si nos vamos mañana a primera hora-

-sabe algo de su hija-

-no-dijo decepcionado

-le tengo una noticia, el hombre con quien se fugó no es William Jr., si no Roy Harper –

-y quien es ese-

-un infeliz reo que se fugó de la prisión –

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-necesita algo niña-dijo Camelia

-pasa Camelia-dijo kori-me olvide de usted perdóneme-

-no, no se apure, yo estoy en la cocina esa muchacha se portó muy bien y la cocinera también se ve buena gente-

-aquí en el fondo del pasillo hay un cuarto es chico, pero decente, era de mi antigua nana y ahora será de usted-dijo kori

-no hace falta puedo dormir con las demás sirvientas-

-quiero que se quede ahí-dijo kori-acepte

-hay niña como usted diga-

-perdone a mi hermana se le ocurrió decirle esa mentira a mi papa, porque no se atrevió a decirle la verdad-dijo kori

-no se apure yo entiendo –

-gracias Camelia-dijo kori, mientras ella acariciaba su mejilla y limpiaba las lágrimas de kori

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-y como averiguo las cosas de ese sujeto-dijo Federico

-Garfield logan, me lo conto-dijo Richard

-si fue militar de ciudad trinidad, tal vez en el cuartel me den información, ahí conozco al general Light es sobrino de la madrina de Jade-

-cuando sepa usted algo le avisare que me informe de inmediato-dijo Richard

-pero si encuentro a Roy Harper, no le aseguro que lo encuentre con vida-

-eso espero-dijo Richard –buen día-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era de noche y estaba lloviendo, Richard estaba durmiendo, paso la mano para el lado izquierdo, se dio cuenta de que estaba vacío, ya había pasado tres noches con lo mismo, la necesitaba, pero su orgullo era más fuerte, se levantó de la cama y fue directo a la ventana del balcón, donde se vía gotas de la lluvia, se perdió en su mirada cuando intentaba ver desde lejos.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-buenos días koma-dijo kori

-aquí cada quien cada quien se la arregla como pueda, porque no tenemos criadas, ha y porque trajiste a esa criada a dormir al cuarto de la nana-dijo koma refiriéndose a Camelia

-Camelia no es una criada –dijo kori

-y entonces que es una marquesa en disfraz –

-es una señora que me recomendó el cura está sola no tiene a nadie-dijo kori

-lo siento por ella, pero no estamos para mantener recomendados-

-nos va a ayudar en la casa, es muy buena-

-no, que no oíste lo que te dije, tuve que despedir a la mayoría de los criados porque no tenemos dinero y una boca más cuesta-

-pero koma...-

-y más te vale rezar, porque papa se fue de viaje y dijo que a la hacienda y espero que se haiga referido a la nuestra y no a la de tu marido –

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rachel estaba en la sala esperando a kori, mientras kori bajaba de la escalera mientras sostenía su vestido acampanado, las dos amigas se vieron y se abrazaron

-kori me da mucho gusto verte-dijo Rachel

-a mí también-

-cuando me dijo Heidi que estabas en trinidad vine de enseguida y como has estado-

-bien –

-y piensas quedarte mucho tiempo-

-yo creo que si-dijo kori evitando la mirada

-tu marido como esta-

-bien y el tuyo-

-perredismo con su nuevo puesto, pero contento y cómo vas con el-

-bien-

-no me digas que todavía no se reconcilian-

-sí, nos reconciliamos, pero….-en ese momento kori soltó en llanto-soy tan infeliz Rachel, tan deslechada-

-porque mujer-dijo Rachel, ella podría ser en ciertas ocasiones fría, pero cuando se trata de ayudar a alguien, no podía evitar de ayudar.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard estaba en su despacho buscando con que entretenerse, pero era inútil, mientras agarraba varios libros, no podía entretenerse, los aventó, mientras veía su sortija de matrimonio, se la quitó aventándola en el escritorio donde topo con el mortero que usaba para mezclar levanto de la silla, saliendo del despacho, mientras una voz lo interrumpió.

-señor, revise la bodega y vi que faltaban algunas cosas, así que ya se van a surtir-dijo Bárbara

-está bien-dijo Richard

-señor, también quería pedirle permiso para regresar a la casa grande, para poder tener más control-dijo Bárbara

-está bien-dijo sin importarle

Bárbara le había pedido anteriormente si se podía ocupar de sus antiguos deberes, ya que el acepto, alguien tenía que ocuparse de los deberes de la casa.

-anda le malas-se dijo ella misma

-bueno mi reina, no es para menos, su mujer le puso el cuerno-dijo Damiana

-sí, pero ya pasaron algunos días-

-pasaran más, pero tarde o temprano se le va a quitar, lo importante es que vamos a estar aquí de nuevo, por cierto no sería posible que tuviera mi propia recamara-

-no eso tengo que pedírselo a Richard –dijo ella mirando las llaves de las demás recamaras

-para que tú dispones, no-

Mientras Bárbara se quedaba mirando las llaves.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-y me corrió de la casa –dijo kori limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo- dijo que no va a reconocer a nuestro hijo, porque cree que no es suyo, si no de Roy-

-por dios y que vas a ser –dijo Rachel

-no lo sé, le explique, le pedí perdón, me humille y lo único que conseguí fueron ofensas y más insultos-

-tú papa, lo sabe-

-no, por supuesto que no, mi hermana para variar le conto una mentira, pero cuando vuelva se lo voy a decir-

-pero va a ser un golpe terrible para el-dijo Rachel

-ya lo sé, pero es mejor que lo sepa por mí a ir a san Cayetano y que Richard, se lo cuente a su manera

-perdón por la pregunta kori, pero tú sabes que tu marido es hijo ilegitimo-

-quien te lo dijo-

-mi marido-dijo Rachel refiriéndose a Slade

-si-

-a pesar de eso te casaste con el-

-lo supe después- aclaro kori- pero de todos modos que importa ya, porque mi hijo también será un bastardo –

-bueno kori, me despido, nos vemos después-dijo Rachel

Desde lo lejos estaba Roy observando todo, mas temprano se había encontrado a Hedí, mientras ella decidió ignorarlo y seguir con su camino-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-volvió creyéndose que va a mandar y hacer lo que quiere-dijo koma – está muy equivoca

-no creo que otro plato de frijoles nos haga más podres, además Camelia es una buena mujer y kori se ha encariñado con ella-dijo Heidi

-y tengo que complacerla por lo bien que se ha portado, en la vida había conocido a una mujer tan atolondrada, tan torpe-

-ya deja de insultarla, la pobre ha sido víctima de tus enredos –

-y de su propia encétate, por dios la libere de un bandido muerto de hambre, le conseguí un marido riquísimo que la iba a tratar como reina –

-pero la obligaste a casarse con él con base a mentiras y engaños y además…-

-calla, mejor de echarme la culpa, debes de ayudarme-dijo koma

-ayudarte en que-

-como de que, de lo que estamos hablando, de conversarla para que se reconcilie con aquel, Heidi date cuenta si kori no se reconcilia con Richard, nuestra familia se va a hundir en la vergüenza y lo que es todavía peor en la miseria –

-está bien, te voy a ayudar, pero a cambio de una cosa-dijo Heidi- que Camelia se quede aquí en la casa-

-haber explícame, cual es el interés en esa criada-

-ninguna, solo lo que pasa es que kori se ha encariñado con ella –

-está bien, entonces dile a la estúpida de kori, que voy a dejar que esa mujer se quede, siempre y cuando haga las paces con su marido o si no, se va –

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-que está loca, claro que no, para que, para que me humille, Heidi-dijo kori

-velo, por el lado bueno, tal vez, pueda regresar con el kori-dijo Heidi

-no lo creo, Heidi, si algo le debe de sobrar a esta familia es un poco de dignidad, por favor habla con ella-

-tratare de hacerlo, pero ella dice, si no lo haces, nos corre, no solo a camelia, también a ti-dijo Heidi

-hay, no, solo esto me faltaba, te lo ruego habla con ella-dijo kori hincándose

-kori, es la única solución que encuentra-

-no sé, que hacer-

-hazlo por él bebe-dijo Heidi- hazlo por esa criatura que no tiene la culpa y además Richard es el padre-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-así que se fue de chismoso con mi tía-dijo el general Light- está bien vamos a olvidar lo que paso, de todos modos tienen que admitir que cometió un error, sé que se va a casar con Jade-

-si señor-dijo Roy

-está bien, como regalo de bodas, lo haciendo a capitán-

-como usted quiera mi general-

-no me lo agradece –

-se lo agradezco-dijo Roy

-sabe que miente, que usted me cae gordo-

-Usted también, mi general-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-koma, no voy a permitir, que sigas imponiendo mi voluntad sobre mi vida-dijo kori

-yo-dijo koma

-sí, amenazas con correr a Camelia, si no hago las paces con Richard –

-lo que pasa querida hermana, es que no sabes lo que esa separación significa –

-está bien, pero no piensa hincarme ante él, ni por nada ni por nadie-dijo kori- y en cuanto vuelva papa, le voy a contar todo-

-y lo vas a matar-

-no creo, todo depende de cómo le diga las cosas y lo de Camelia, si usted la hecha de la casa me voy con ella-

-como a donde-

-al mismo infierno, o por cierto ya lo estoy viviendo-dijo kori

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la mañana siguiente el general Anders, el padre de kori había llegado a la hacienda San Cayetano, cuando entro a la sala vio a Richard y a una mujer de cabello rojo hasta los hombros que era Bárbara, mientras iban riéndose. Y al señor Anders, no le pareció.

-entonces es cierto-dijo Anders

-buenos días general, que es cierto-dijo Richard

-lo que me dijo kori, que tiene usted a otra mujer-

-eso le conto, hay que sínica la desvergonzada-

-como se atreve-

-es su hija la que me engallo, querido general, es ella la que tuvo el atrevimiento de traer aquí a su amante, cuando se hizo pasar por otro hombre –

-que está diciendo, se ha vuelto loco-

-de verdad, la irritación de celos, cuando me di cuenta de la clase de la mujerzuela que me case, kori tenía amores con un militar, justo antes de casarse conmigo, cuando intentó fugarse con ese infeliz, como no lo logro lo trajo, aquí a mi casa, para solazarse aquí ante mis ojos-

-no, no es verdad, usted miente-

-pregúnteselo a quien quiera a sus hijas a su otro cuñado, todos lo sabían, así como saben que ese perro es el padre del hijo que está esperando kori-

Mientras por el otro lado al señor Anders, sintió una fuerte pulsada en el corazón que cada vez, aumentaba más, Richard por el otro lado se empezó a preocupar, mientras aumentaba.

-traigan el maletín rápido-ordeno Richard

Mientras cayo en los brazos de Richard, fue buscándose su pulso.

-perdóneme, no era mi intención –dijo Richard

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-no entiendo cómo se atreve a pasearse por la calles de trinidad, no tiene miedo que lo reconozcan y lo vuelvan agarrar-dijo Heidi refiriéndose a Roy

-si es cierto la niña me dijo que está preso-dijo Camelia, mientras cosía un vestido

-koma, fue la que busco la ayuda de un general, para que se casara con Richard, aunque no lo crea , a veces siento pena , por ese hombre, al fin a cabo , su único pecado fue enamorarse de quien no debía-

-sí, pero cuando vio que kori se había casado con otro la hubiera dejado en paz-

-hay Camelia, los hombres son testarudos más cuando de amores se trata-

-sí, lo sé, solo espero que Richard, no sea tan terco, mas es el cariño que le tiene a la niña kori, que su desconfianza-

-hay dios la oiga, porque su Richard, como usted le dice, tiene un carácter del demonio-dijo Heidi-me pregunto de quien lo habrá heredado, porque se me hace que usted, no es tan suavecita como parece-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori había llegado a la casa de Rachel, una criada el dejo pasar, mientras le pidió que se quedara esperándola, mientras por el otro lado Slade apareció.

-kori, que gusto verla-dijo Slade, besándole los nudillos

-igualmente Wilson –dijo kori

-no sabía, que estaba en ciudad trinidad, su esposo también-

-no-

-que lastima, me hubiera gustado hablar con él, cuando vendrá-

-bueno, no quedamos en una fecha determinada-

-bueno fue un placer saludarla, queda usted en su casa con permiso-dijo saliendo de la casa

Después fue kori con Rachel, mientras ella saco las joyas que Xavier

-y las quieres vender-dijo Rachel

-necesito hacerlo, tú sabes que la situación de mi familia es difícil y no quiero pedirles para mis cosas personales, y dentro de poco tendré que preparar la ropita para mi bebe-

-por supuesto que te las voy a comprar, pero no piensas reconciliarte con tu marido –

-no se trata de lo que yo piense o quiera, tu no conoces a Richard es muy orgulloso, además desde que supo de Roy…-

-desde el día de la boda, cuando intestaste huir con el-

-sí, desde entonces le agarro un rencor horrendo, lo aborrece y luego con lo que paso en la hacienda –

-hay kori, me da tanta pena, cuando la gente se entere, podrás esconderlo por un buen tiempo, pero luego, cuando la gente se entere y nazca tú bebe, que vas a decir-

-el que me preocupa es mi papa, cuando se entere –

-le voy a decir a Slade que quiero comprar las alhajas-

-le vas a decir que son mías-dijo kori

-no te preocupes, algo le invento –

-gracias Rachel-

-sabes que nunca te voy a abandonar-las dos mujeres se abrazaron, mientras que kori seguía llorando.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-el general Light, ya me dio instrucciones, dijo que la próxima semana, me incorporo a la compañía-dijo Roy

-estoy tan contenta, entonces vamos a vivir en ciudad trinidad-dijo Jade

-si-dijo Roy

-y esa señora vive ahí-

-no-

-niña, dice su madrina que se espere aquí, porque su papa, está en la casa-dijo un criado

-mi papa está aquí-dijo jade

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-que gusto verte Federico –dijo Nina

-quisiera decir lo mismo, pero desgraciadamente no es así-

-me imagino que recibiste mi telegrama-

-no, no he recibido nada-

-si dudas de mí, pues empezamos mal-

-fue a trinidad a visitar a Light, y me dijo que ese infeliz se va a casar con mi hija, es un asesino, un prófugo de la justicia un seductor y arribista, así que dígale a Jade que prepare sus cosas, porque hoy mismo me la llevo a la casa y si se refiere a ese criminal, ni con la sangre se pagó lo que nos hizo-

-vas a retarlo a un duelo-dijo Nina

-por supuesto que si-

-te vas a morir, él es más joven que tú y es militar-

-no me importa, correré ese riesgo-

-no es riesgo, es certeza, pero si eso es lo que quieres espérate unos días cuando llegue, ya sabes quién, para que te amortaje como debe de ser, no entiendo como los hombres son tan luchadores –

-con todo el respeto, pero este es un asunto de honor-

-no, es un problema de orgullo y porque no permites que jade se case con ese hombre que está enamorada, que representa su única oportunidad de ser feliz y sentirse mujer, antes de… morir-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-por favor jade, cálmate, te hace daño angustiarte de esta manera-dijo Roy, mientras ella seguía llorando- no te preocupes voy a quererte, confiemos en que tu madrina, logre convencerlo –

-es que, yo no quiero, nos van a separar-mientras seguía llorando

-no, jade, no lo permitiré-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-como quiere que le entregue a mi hija a un matón, a un reo que se fugó de la cárcel-dijo Federico

-ya te dije, que es inocente, el mismo Light, admitió haber hecho una canallada –dijo Nina

-y de la muerte del alcalde-

-seguramente era un corrupto o un sinvergüenza que merecía morir y además ya me fastidiaste, no hay nada que me desespere más que discutir con tercos que no quieren entender y si insistes en tu necedad y tus prejuicios que son más importantes que el cariño que deberías tenerle a tu hija , aquí ya se acabó la plática –

-créame que lo siento mucho, pero esto es irreparable –

-ya me di cuenta-

-así, si usted me lo permite, iré por Jade-

-no te lo permito, jade se casa con Roy Harper, porque es lo justo y lo correcto-

-mi hija es menor de edad y usted, no puede-dijo Federico

-ha no puedo, puedo ir con el obispo y decirle que estos jóvenes se tienen que casar y que tú te opones –

-se tienen que casar, acaso ese infeliz, abuso de ella-

-podría mentir diciéndote que sí, pero no quiero perjudicar a Harper que es un hombre decente, no como otro que habla de honor que se comió el taco antes del almuerzo –dijo Nina, ( es obvio de quien se trata)

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard montaba a caballo, mientras llegaba a casa de los Anders, mientras que en la otra coroza estaba, el ataúd del general Anders, que había fallecido con la noticia y no había tiempo para hacer nada,

Entro a la sala, y llamo para hablar con kori, después una criada llamo a avisarle, pocos minutos después, bajo ella

-que quieres-dijo ella – si vienes, aquí a insultarme…-

-No estoy aquí para eso-dijo dijo el- tu papa, fue a San Cayetano…me reclamo que tenía una criatura, perdóname me exalte, no medí las consecuencias…-

-se puso mal-dijo ella

-sí, desgraciadamente, no pude hacer nada por el-

-que estás diciendo…murió… está muerto-dijo ella agarrándolo fuertemente de la camisa y gritándole- ESTA MURTO CONTESTAME, ESTA MUERTO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO MALDITO-dijo ella dejándose llevar por la ira

Kori fue corriendo a fue donde estaba el ataúd y ahí estaba su hermana y su prima que estaban llorando, Richard fue tras ella y la agarró del brazo.

-SUELTAME, ESTARAS CONTENTO, NO-le dijo – TE VENGASTE CON SU VIDA

-ya kori, por favor-dijo koma

-es la verdad-dijo ella- él sabía que mi padre estaba enfermo y no le importó –

-kori, no sabes lo que dices-dijo Heidi

-sé muy bien lo que digo, igual que lo saben todos, eres cruel y vengativo, ahora soy yo la que quiero que desaparezcas –dijo kori – quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida, lárgate, no te quiero ver, nunca más –

-más respeto, para el cuerpo de nuestro padre-dijo koma llorando

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era de noche, en la hacienda de ciudad trinidad, estaban en la casa, donde Bárbara y Damiana, la habían acompañado.

-el señor siguen es su cuarto-dijo Damiana

-si-dijo Bárbara

-hay ojala, nos quedemos algunos días-

-para que-dijo Bárbara enojada

-para pasear y comprarte algo de ropa-

-prefiero que nos vayamos de enseguida, no vaya hacer que Richard se reconcilie con esa-dijo Bárbara

-la muerte del general, no tiene que ver, con lo que ella le hizo -

-pero si lo hace por pena-

-no lo creo-dijo Damiana, mientras veía a Bárbara echar humo.

-me encontré con un criado de Richard en la calle y me dijo que él está aquí-dijo Garfield

-sí, llegamos en la tardecita-dijo Damiana

-puedo hablar con el-

-claro que si-dijo Bárbara

-venimos a entregar el cuerpo del General Anders-dijo Damiana

-el cuerpo-dijo Garfield

-sí, el General, fue a San Cayetano, se pusieron a discutir y murió-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-tampoco, puedes culparte de su muerte-dijo Garfield

-si le hubiera dicho las cosas de otra manera, es que llego reclamándome y diciendo que yo tenía una querida, y la que la tuvo fue ella , me segué , me dio mucha rabia , que no medí las consecuencias ,-

-qué pena y vas a ir –

-no, no pienso ir-

-es tu familia política-dijo Garfield

-por desgracia y como el único decente que había ahí ya falleció, los demás no merecen ninguna consideración de mi parte, con entregarles el cuerpo ya cumplí-

-haz cambiado Richard, te has vuelto duro e insensible –

-Garfield, por dios, te parece, poco lo que me hicieron, me envolvieron para sacarme dinero a manos llenas, me entregaron a una esposa según ellos casta y pura, y cuando más feliz estaba, porque me iba a dar un hijo,-

-pero tú ya sabias como era la hermana y Xavier, tal vez, ella no sea culpable como es-

-ella es peor, porque jugo, con mis sentimientos, no voy a perdonarla-dijo Richard

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En el velorio kori estaba bajando las escaleras con Rachel, mientras por el otro lado Garfield la estaba esperando para darle el pésame

-señora kori-dijo Garfield- quiero darle el pésame por lo de su señor padre-

-gracias-dijo kori-podemos hablar un momento-

-como guste-

Avanzaron hasta el despacho, mientras estaba lleno de personas

-espero que Richard, no venga e igual para el cementerio-dijo kori

-no lo sé señora, y créame que por mi culpa se haiga desatada esta situación tan desagradable –

-no, no diga eso la única culpable, soy yo-dijo kori-debí decirle enseguida a Richard, que Roy estaba en San Cayetano, pero me dio mucho miedo, quise mucho a Roy y me parece muy injusto lo que le paso-

-estoy enterado-

-pero luego me enamore de Richard, ya sé que les parece, poco creíble que una mujer que amaba a otro hombre, deje de hacerlo para enamorarse de otro, pero, así sucedió-

-le creo-dijo Garfield

-yo, no soy una mala persona, soy como cualquier otra y por dios que el único hombre que conocí en mi vida fue a mi esposo-dijo kori- si Richard, no quiere perdonarme no importa… pero por lo menos que tenga piedad de su hijo, porque es suyo y de nadie más, se lo juro-

-se lo diré señora –

 **Continuara….**

 **N/A: WOW, NO ME ODIEN , BUENO YA NO SE QUE DECIR , PORQUE ESTE CAPITULO LO HICE MAS LARGO, BUENO RICHARD SIGUE ARDIDO Y GARFIELD SI LE CREE A KORI , QUE MAS PASARA , NO DEJEN DE COMENTAR , Y QUE VA A SER BARBARA , NO LA VOY A DEJAR QUE NADA MAS BABAE POR RICHARD , JAJAJAJA, LO SIENTO ASIE ES LA HISTORIA , PERO VAMOS A VER CUANDO SE RECONSILIAN.**

 **-MUJER MISTERIOSA:)**


	31. Chapter 30

**N/A:BUENO ESTE ES EL CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

Capítulo 30:

-yo, no soy una mala persona, soy como cualquier otra y por dios que el único hombre que conocí en mi vida fue a mi esposo-dijo kori- si Richard, no quiere perdonarme no importa… pero por lo menos que tenga piedad de su hijo, porque es suyo y de nadie más, se lo juro-

-se lo diré señora –

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la mañana siguiente, Richard, Bárbara y Damiana están desayunando en la casa de trinidad, mientras Damiana estaba hablando, Richard ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención.

-dicen que la catedral es hermosísima y dicen que hay una cafetería donde se comen unos panes riquísimos…podríamos ir-dijo Damiana

-tal vez-dijo Bárbara

-y luego dar una vuelta por las tiendas, a ver si encontramos el mantel que quieres-dijo Damiana

-ha si, hace falta comprar un mantel, para el comedor de la hacienda-dijo informándole Bárbara a Richard

-no hay tiempo, al rato nos vamos-dijo Richard

-acaba de llegar el señor Garfield-dijo un criado

-dígale que pase, por favor-dijo Richard

-buenos días-dijo Garfield, mientras los demás devolvieron el saludo

-ya almorzaste- ofreció Richard

-sí, gracias, me gustaría hablar contigo-

-siéntate-

-anoche fui al velorio y vi a tu esposa, platicamos y creo que ahora que pasaron algunos días y ya están más serenos deberían de hablar-

-no tenemos nada que decirnos-dijo Richard secamente

-yo creo que si-

-y yo digo que no, con permiso-dijo Richard, parándose de comedor

Mientras por el otro lado, Bárbara y Damiana estaban tratando de no sonreír lo cual Garfield se dio cuenta.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-te dije que iba a intentar reconciliarse con el-dijo Bárbara

-pero el señor se negó-dijo Damiana

-sí, seguro que va a insistir hasta que lo arte y seda, hay dios mío, porque no nos vamos de una vez-

Por el otro lado camelia entro a la casa, dejándola pasar un criado, por el otro lado Bárbara la vio y se puso más furiosa.

-y esa que viene hacer aquí-dijo Bárbara

-ahorita le aviso al patrón-dijo el criado a Camelia

-yo la atiendo, Thomas-dijo Bárbara

-con permiso-dijo Thomas

Bárbara fue bajando las escaleras rápidamente

-Y TU QUE QUIERES AQUÍ-dijo ella groseramente

-hablar con el señor-

-Richard, no quiere saber nada de ti, ni de tu patrona-

-que me lo diga el-

-te vas o te hecho-amenazo Bárbara

-pues inténtelo, a ver cómo nos toca-dijo Camelia

-VIEJA INDIA A VER COMO NO-dijo Bárbara queriéndola sacar

-QUE PASA AHÍ-grito una voz y era Richard

Las dos mujeres se quedaron plasmadas, mientras Camelia rompió el silencio

-necesito hablar con usted-dijo Camelia

-PUES YO NO, ASI QUE LARGUESE-dijo Richard, mientras en el fondo del corazón le dolió.

-por favor se lo ruego-dijo Camelia

-está bien-dijo Richard – retírate Bárbara

-pero Richard….-

-DIJE QUE TE RETIRARAS-dijo Richard, mientras ella obedeció

-su mama y yo, fuimos casi hermanas…-

-Mmm, cuando la conoció-dijo Richard

-desde siempre, nos hicimos amigas, porque las dos nos llamábamos igual… sufrió mucho, cuando lo dejaron con… su padre, sufrió mucho, porque andaba desconsolada y era una muchacha muy pobre y vivía en un jacal y cuando el patrón, le dijo que si le daba el niño, él se iba a encargar de que no le iba a faltar estudios, ni comida y pues… claro que duele dejar un hijo, es como arrancarse el corazón , ella se puso a pensar , si se quedaba con la criatura , pues que iba a ser de él , un peón desarrapado y si se le moría de hambre y … y si la necesidad , la llevaba por malos caminos , entonces se lo dio y ya ve , no se equivocó , porque ahora es usted todo un señor-

-y murió –dijo Richard

-si-

-cuando-

-hace muchos años-

-cuantos años, pues como diez –

-de que-

-de una enfermedad –

-y donde fue eso-

-en ciudad Mendoza-

-y sabe dónde está enterrada-

-no-

-y porque nunca me busco-

-primero, porque el patrón le dijo que no volviera y yo creo que por pena –

-pena de que-dijo Richard

-era una mujer muy humilde-

-y que, no se supone que yo no lo sabía –

-no lo sé, pero a lo mejor, pensó que ella, bueno que usted se avergonzaría de ella-

-Y PORQUE NO ME DIJO TODO ESO CUANDO LLEGO A SAN CAYETANO –dijo Richard – y también como puede decir eso cuando solapo la mentira de mi mujer-

-la señora no lo traiciono, de verdad, en el nombre de dios, se lo juro-

-deme una razón, para creerle –dijo Richard

-porque si estuviera mintiendo, no estuviera aquí y mucho menos lo engallaría que la criatura es suya, si no me fuera-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-a donde vas-dijo Koma, mientras Xavier la traería del brazo

-a mi cuarto-dijo kori

-no te das cuenta que todo el mundo pregunto por tu marido-

-por dios koma, ya déjala-dijo Xavier

-no te metas-dijo koma

-que quiere que le diga, ayer hable con su amigo Garfield Logan y hoy Camelia fue a buscarlo-dijo kori

-que puede decirle esa criada –dijo Koma

-por favor koma-dijo Heidi

-cómo quieres que me tranquilice, no tenemos dinero, la hacienda está en la ruina, el escándalo y para acabar, si Richard decide quitarnos la casa, nos vamos a ver en la calle –dijo koma- sabes que tu marido tiene las escrituras de esta casa-

-no-dijo kori

-papa, se las entrego el día, en que se comprometieron y si no lo resuelves, kori, a donde iremos a vivir –

-no creo que se atreva a echarnos-dijo Heidi

-tú que lo conoces, piensas lo mismo-dijo koma – o no será, para desquitarse nos va a correr-

En ese momento entro Camelia

-que paso lo vio-dijo kori

-sí, le dije que usted quería hablar con él y me dijo que si-dijo Camelia

-cuando-dijo kori, sin ánimos

-ahorita-dijo Camelia

-pero que le dijo, como lo convenció-dijo koma

-ese no es tu problema koma, ellos se tienen que arreglar-dijo Heidi

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Richard, rosario se ve honesta, no creo que esa mujer, te mintió-dijo Garfield

-no estoy seguro, además toda esta historia de que fue amiga de mi madre, no se me hace demasiada extraña –

-bueno en este momento lo importante es él bebe, porque si es tuyo, no sería correcto que lo abandonaras-dijo Garfield

-ya no sé, que sea mejor, si acepto que kori vuelva siempre voy a vivir con la duda y si no lo hago imagínate, la angustia de que tal vez abandone a un hijo mío va a resultar peor-

-es como te dijo hombre, primero hablen y después a ver que hacen-

-tienes razón-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-y si, se reconcilian-dijo Bárbara

-entonces tenemos que evitarlo-dijo Damiana

-como-

-no lo sé, algo se nos tiene que ocurrir-

-hay maldita criada, quien se hubiera imaginado que era amiga de su madre-

-para mí que es mentira, seguramente se le ocurrió a la señora kori o la metiche de la prima y convencieron a la otra, para que viniera aquí de llorona-dijo Damiana

-si pero esa maldita, no quiero que vuelva-

-querida mejor vamos al patio-

-hacer que-

-a esperar que venga la señora kori, no podemos permitir que hable con el señor Richard-

-pues si-dijo saliendo de la habitación

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bárbara estaba en la planta baja del patio esperando a que tocaran la muerta, mientras Damiana vigilaba, el despacho, mientras Richard seguía hablando don Garfield. Por desafortunadamente tocaron la puerta.

Ella fue rápido para abrirla y estaba en lo correcto era kori acompañada de Heidi y una criada.

-y tú qué haces aquí-dijo Heidi

-Richard me trajo-dijo Bárbara

-avísale a mi marido que ya llegue-dijo kori

-enseguida-dijo ella cerrando la puerta en la cara

-es inconcebible que haya venido con ella-dijo kori

-no te preocupes, tú no le fuiste infiel-dijo Heidi

-pero como quiera tengo miedo-

-todo se va a solucionar-

-eso espero-

En ese momento la puerta se volvió abrir y era Bárbara de nuevo.

-dice el señor Richard que ya lo pensó mejor y si necesita un apellido para su hijo que se lo pida a Roy Harper-

-pero…- no la dejo terminar ya que Bárbara cerró la puerta

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-es que no lo entiendo, cuando le dije que no lo había engallado que el hijo era suyo…-dijo Camelia

-no le creyó-dijo kori sollozando

-a mí me pareció que si-dijo Camelia

-no tiene caso hablar de lo mismo Camelia –

-a lo mejor fue una mentira de la señorita Bárbara, esa muchacha es mala niña, tal vez, ni siquiera le dijo al señor que usted estaba ahí-

-no creo que se atreva a tanto –dijo kori

-y si vuelve hablar con él otra vez-

-no-

-pero…-

-sí, deberás, lo quiere Camelia, no lo haga, ya llegue al límite, no voy a volver a hablar con Richard se acabaron los ruegos, las humillaciones, cometí errores y es cierto, no soy la perdida y vulgar que él cree-dijo kori sollozando- lo que él me hizo fue muy injusto, fue muy cruel y yo también tengo mi orgullo

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-nadie me había ofendido tanto-dijo kori sollozando, estaban en la sala mientras estaban koma, Xavier y Heidi- por eso quiso que fuera , para insultarme para humillarme , una vez más-

-pues sí, kori tiene razón es un patán, un cretino, un pelado-dijo Heidi con reproche

-para mí que esa muchacha mintió-dijo koma

-hay koma, ya basta de buscar justificaciones, Bárbara no podía saber lo de Roy Harper, si Richard, no se lo hubiera dicho-

-a lo mejor se lo conto antes y a ella se le ocurrió-dijo koma

-hay, por favor, ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto, y si Richard quiere pensar que es solapeo a las mujeres, pues haya el-

-haya él y nosotros que-dijo Koma

-hemos agotado todas las posibilidades y no vamos a arrastrando para darnos el gusto de humillarnos, cada vez que se le antoje, yo por lo menos, no lo hare y ustedes si un mínimo de Dignidad les queda hagan lo mismo que yo-

Después kori se retiró a su habitación.

-kori, tiene razón-dijo Xavier

-ahora tu estas de su parte-dijo koma

-si al menos decencia te sobra, koma, debes de hacer lo mismo-dijo Heidi, siguiendo a kori

-y si nos quita la casa, buscaremos otro lugar donde vivir-dijo Xavier

-no me digas, vas a trabajar-

\- algo se nos ocurrirá-dijo Xavier

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-porque no llegue-se dijo Richard, así mismo

-tranquilo Richard, tal vez, se le hizo tarde-dijo Garfield

-no, no lo creo, no va a venir-dijo Richard empezando a ponerse furioso- y sabes, porque, porque es culpable-

-pero Camelia dijo-

-ya Garfield, Camelia dice lo que le viene en gana, solo hay una aplicación, kori no se atrevió a venir por miedo, a que saliera la verdad, como pude ser tan imbécil, suplicando y llorando de seguro la perdono-

-patrón-dijo Thomas

-que pasa-

-nada más, quería saber e iban a merendar-

-no, quiero que preparen el coche y dile a la escolta que ya nos vamos-ordeno Richard

-si patrón-

-bueno espero que no estés equivocado, me retiro-dijo Garfield

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-nos vamos, nana, nos vamos-dijo Bárbara orgullosa

-gracias a dios, porque me estaba muriendo de miedo de que el señor descubriera lo que hicimos-dijo Damiana

-yo también, pero por suerte todo salió muy bien, no estas feliz-

-no crees que yo, no-dijo emocionada Damiana

Mientras las dos mujeres brincaban de felicidad, ganaron, se salieron con la suya, aunque nos les importo

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Horas más tarde Richard fue directo a su habitación, mientras estaba encerrado bebiendo licor, toda la noche, ya era al redor de media noche, mientras iba trompeándose en los pasillo, fue a su habitación, entro a su habitación y se encontró a Bárbara acomodando las almohadas de la cama.

-en un momento estará lista su cama-dijo Bárbara

Mientras Richard fue directo a la silla, mientras se sentaba

-se le ofrece otra cosa-dijo ella

-no –dijo Richard empezando a quitarse los zapatos, ella se acercó rápidamente para quitárselas también- no, gracias, puedo hacerlo solo-

Ella se le acerco más, para que el sintiera su aliento- déjeme ayudarlo, déjeme hacer algo por usted –

-ya haz echo mucho, Bárbara, me has dado tu compañía-estaba ebrio, pero en el caso de que si sabía lo que decía

-pero quiero hacer algo más, te amo Richard, te he amado desde siempre, por favor, no me humilles con otro rechazo, por favor, hazme tuya, te necesito tanto como tú-dijo Bárbara, estuvo a punto de besarlo, cuando Richard…

-no, no, buenas noches, Bárbara-dijo Richard –gracias por todo

Mientras bárbara, salió corriendo de la habitación, se sentía frustrada. Richard se acostó en su cama, mientras intentaba tener el sueño.

-kori… mi kori, porque me hiciste esto-se dijo el mismo, mientras sacaba el anillo que anteriormente se lo había quitado.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la mañana siguiente kori ya estaba despierta mientras acomodaba la ropa de su bebe, mientras al mismo tiempo hablaba con Heidi.

-a koma es evidente que la muerte de nuestro padre, le afecto, porque de otra forma a perdido la decencia –dijo kori

-bueno la pobre debe de estar angustiada –dijo Heidi –sabe que dentro de poco estaremos en boca de todos y a ella eso le preocupa mucho –

-a mí también me preocupa, y pienso que mi papa, donde se encuentre debe de estar muy triste por nosotros, crees que no quiero reconciliarme con Richard, no solo por mi hijo si no por mí, porque lo quiero, no sabes cuánto lo quiero ,maldigo el momento en que me enamore de él y deje de querer a Roy-

-no hables de ese-

-si te hablo, porque si todavía lo quisiera para mí sería una liberación de que Richard me haiga dejado, él nunca me hubiera dejado sufrir de esta manera….-

 **Continuara….**

 **N/A: WOW, QUE LES PARECIO , YA SE , NO SE VALE , LO QUE LES HICIERON , MALDITA YA SE, HUBIERA SIDO RECONSILACION, PERO ASI ES LA PERRA VIDA, BUENO Y BARBARA YA SE QUERIA ADUEÑAR DE RICHARD , JAJAJA POBRE , Y MAS LA MALDITA PUTA VIEJA DE DAMIANA , ANDA DE METICHE DANDOLE IDEAS A LA OTRA.**

 **BUENO RICHARD LA QUIERE NO HAY DUDA, BUENO NO DEJEN DE COMENTAR Y ESCRIBIR, COEMETEN DIGAN LO QUE SIENTAN ,LOS QUIERO BESOS**

 _ **-MUJER MISTERIOSA**_


	32. Chapter 31

**N/A: WOW , ESTE CAPITULO , ESTA BIEN BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

Capítulo 31.

En la mañana siguiente kori ya estaba despierta mientras acomodaba la ropa de su bebe, mientras al mismo tiempo hablaba con Heidi.

-a koma es evidente que la muerte de nuestro padre, le afecto, porque de otra forma a perdido la decencia –dijo kori

-bueno la pobre debe de estar angustiada –dijo Heidi –sabe que dentro de poco estaremos en boca de todos y a ella eso le preocupa mucho –

-a mí también me preocupa, y pienso que mi papa, donde se encuentre debe de estar muy triste por nosotros, crees que no quiero reconciliarme con Richard, no solo por mi hijo si no por mí, porque lo quiero, no sabes cuánto lo quiero ,maldigo el momento en que me enamore de él y deje de querer a Roy-

-no hables de ese-

-si te hablo, porque si todavía lo quisiera para mí sería una liberación de que Richard me haiga dejado, él nunca me hubiera dejado sufrir de esta manera….-

En ese momento tocaron la puerta

-soy yo kori, Rachel-era ella

-bueno las dejo, para que platiquen-dijo Heidi saliendo de la habitación

-como estas-dijo Rachel abrazándola

-cansada y muy triste-dijo kori

-mira, te traje el dinero de tus alhajas-dijo dándole una bolsa de monedas

-gracias-

-vi mucha gente en el entierro-

-sí, mucha, eso demuestra de mi padre a pesar de su situación, sigue siendo, querido y respetado-

-y tu marido, kori, tienes que hacer algo, dentro de poco. Todo el mundo va a hablar-

-no me importa-

-kori, como puedes decir eso –

-le he suplicado, me he humillado, groserías y ya me canse…-

-yo entiendo, pero tienes que pensar en tu hijo, que tal si no lo reconoce-

-pues ni modo llevara el apellido de su abuelo-dijo kori – es mucho más decente y honorable que el suyo-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Habían pasado ya dos días, Richard ya se había regresado a San Cayetano junto con Bárbara y Damiana, estaba ahora mismo en el despacho, mientras hablaba con Bárbara de la hacienda.

-no, no creo que puedas encargarte de la casa, hay que buscar a alguien-dijo Richard

-como usted mande –dijo Bárbara

-de todos modos agradezco tu ayuda-

-no tiene que agradecerme, haría cualquier cosa para…-

-ya, ya, ya se, estoy muy cansado y mejor me iré a acostar-dijo Richard, para no hablar más con Bárbara

-no quiere que le suba algo para cenar-

-no, gracias, hasta mañana-

Salió del despacho directo a su habitación, mientras Bárbara se sentó frustrada en la silla, mientras seguía pensando una forma más de atraparlo.

Richard en su habitación estaba mirando su anillo de nuevo, pensando cuales habían sido las circunstancias de que kori, no había llegado aquella vez.

-por qué no fuiste kori, si hubieras ido, te hubiera perdonado, lo juro –sé dijo el mismo, mientras empezó por quitarse el saco, mientras lo tiraba en la silla, mientras agarro una almohada donde ella se dormía- sin ti mi vida va a ser un infierno.

Después aventó la almohada al suelo

-estoy hablando como un idiota, soy un soberano imbécil…-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Depuse de una semana Damiana, le entrego una carta a Bárbara que era de kori, Bárbara rápidamente la abrió para leerla, mientras termino de leerla.

-Richard no se tiene que enterar-dijo Bárbara quemándola la carta

-haces bien mi reina, serias una tonta, si se la hubieras entregado-dijo Damiana

-Richard jamás sabrá que esa mujer, le mando una carta-dijo Bárbara, mirando con una sonrisa, mientras los residíos que quedaban en papel que convertían en cenizas.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En un altar, con grandes flores y rosas de color blanco, mientras estaban una pareja haciendo sus votos de bodas, esa pareja era Roy Y Jade, mientras estaban en el día de su boda, las cosas habían sucedido tan rápido, mientras Jade estaba tan contenta.

-bueno Roy Harper, acepta a Jade, para amarla y respetarla, hasta que la muerte los separe-dijo el sacerdote

-acepto-dijo Roy

\- Jade, acepta a Roy, para amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe-

-aceptó-dijo ella

-por el bien del santo matrimonio, los declaro, marido y mujer, el novio, puede besar a la novia-

Fueron acercando sus labios, mientras compartieron un tierno beso.

-juro que te hare la mujer más feliz, jade-dijo Roy

-en este momento ya era la esposa del capitán Roy Harper

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-está bien que no salga a la calle, pero si se puede pasear en el jardín –dijo Camelia, mientras cosían una chambritas para él bebe.

-no tengo ganas Camelia-dijo kori

-si tiene una ropa que quiere ensanchar, yo se lo puedo hacer-dijo Camelia, ya que a kori, se le empezaba a notar su vientre.

-gracias y donde aprendió a coser-

-había una señora que trabajaba de costurera y nos enseñó a otras muchachas y a mí, hacia unos traje bien bonito para las familias de los hacendados y después con una modista muy elegante…-

-niña trajeron una carta-dijo una criada

-para mí-dijo kori

-no niña, para la señora Camelia-

-debe ser el padre-dijo Camelia abriendo la carta, kori anteriormente había enviado una carta para Richard, solo que por mala suerte, toco en malas manos.

-nada más que yo no sé leer-dijo Camelia

-no se preocupe-dijo Kori, para sentarse con Camelia para leer la carta

 _Querida Camelia:_

 _El mismo día en que recibí tu carta, fui a San Cayetano y siento mucho decirte que las noticias que te tengo, no son muy buenas, Richard ya no es el mismo, se ha vuelto duro e intransigente, ni siquiera permite que se toque el tema de kori, ni del niño…_

\- yo sabía que era inútil-dijo kori- por eso ni siquiera se indignó a contestar mi carta, a la mejor la rompió, si ni siquiera leerla-

-por favor siga-dijo Camelia, insistiendo que la lea

 _…Cuando trato de hablarle de ellos, me caya, dice que no le interesa y si insisto se va, yo creo que el rencor que le guarda a kori esta tan grande como el amor que le tuvo, porque yo sé cuánto la quería, todavía recuerdo, cuando vino a despedirse antes de la boda, estaba tan ilusionado, tan feliz y claro la desilusión ha sido demasiado fuerte, no dudo de la inocencia de kori, pero lo que yo piense, no es importante, lo que cuenta es lo que piense el , y por ahora sigue convencido de que su esposa lo engallo , creo que hay que dejar pasa tiempo , hasta que el dolor se calme , tu hijo está sufriendo , lo único que nos queda es confiar de que dios lo ilumine y lo haga pronto_.

-no me va a perdonar nunca, Camelia-dijo kori sollozando

-no llore niña, mi hijo, si la va a perdonar, yo lo sé, en la quiso demasiado-

-sí, me quiso demasiado-dijo kori llorando- pero yo mate ese cariño –

Después ella se fue llorando.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-jade, ya viene-dijo Nina- que linda se veía vestida de novia y tan contenta, que se veía, le voy a dar mi regalo de bodas-

Mientras sacaba de una caja un bolso lleno de dinero

-perdone, pero, me tengo que reusar –dijo Roy

-porque-dijo Nina- es mi regalo-

-se lo agradezco, pero bastante le debo, para aceptar algo más –

-hay no sea tan orgulloso –

-no insista, por favor, no quiero que se piense que me case con Jade, porque viene de una familia muy adinerada –

-vaya, que es usted terco, por si quiera acéptelo para que ella tenga comodidad de servidumbre, está enferma y no debe fatigarse-

-lo sé y le juro que pondré mi mayor empeño para que no le falte nada-

-ya estoy lista-dijo Jade bajando las escaleras

-hay que bonita estas-dijo Nina

-gracias-

-deseo que sea, pero muy feliz-

-ya lo soy madrina-dijo mientras Roy la agarraba de la mano

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-les tengo que decir algo-dijo kori a koma

-habla-dijo koma

-Richard, no tiene ninguna intención en reconciliarse conmigo –dijo kori, después se fue a su cuarto

-entonces-dijo koma

-entonces nada, cuanto ustedes y como yo, tendremos que acostumbrarnos a las habladurías, a los chismes y al escándalo-

-y lo dices tan tranquila, no piensas hacer algo-dijo koma, mientras kori la ignoraba

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-que guardadito se lo tenía, su esposa es muy jovencita y muy bonita-dijo la mujer

-ella es margarita –dijo Roy a Jade

-a sus órdenes, usted no va a tener nada de qué preocuparse, porque yo cocino lavo, plancho y además hago el aseo-dijo Margarita

-mucho gusto Margarita-dijo Jade

-puede pedir que bajen el equipaje-dijo Roy, ella solo asistió

Roy cargo a Jade, para la casa, mientras ella se reía, fueron adentro de la casa

-mira aquí está el comedor, este pasillo te lleva a la cocina a los cuartos de servicio, arriba hay dos recamaras y un cuarto bien soleado, para que hagas lo que quieras y esta es la sala-dijo bajándola- ya sé que es una casa pequeña, pero…-

-no esta preciosa-dijo Jade, mientras veía todo a su alrededor

-quiero que te acomodes y te pongas cómoda, mientras, yo voy al cuartel-

-pero… -

-tengo que reportarme no tardo, estaré aquí para la cena –dijo Roy

-estoy tan contenta Roy, gracias-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-qué haces-dijo Heidi al ver que kori, estaba en el despacho de su padre

-revisando algunas cosas de mi papa-dijo ella

-kori déjame que estuve, pensando, no creo que de eso de Camelia funcione, lo de ser costurera-

-porque-

-porque las señoras están acostumbradas a que sus modistas sean madame Rouge o Madame Argent y ella no tiene tipo, tiene tipo de lo que es –

-tienes razón, pero ella no se va a ofrecer como modista, va a componer la ropa-

-de todos modos vestida así, con esa facha-dijo Camelia

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-vamos a tener una visita en la noche o no tienes ganas de visitas-dijo Roy

-no, no, yo me siento muy bien-dijo Jade, dijo agarrando el gorro de capitán de Roy-además me dará mucho gusto conocer a un amigo tuyo-

-que vas a ser hoy-

-no lo sé, tal vez, pintar un rato o ir a dar una vuelta-

-hay un parque bien bonito, aquí cerca-dijo Roy

-voy a pedirle a margarita que me acompañe-

-te veré mas tarde-dijo Roy besando su frente

-te quiero tanto, Roy-dijo Jade

-yo también, te quiero-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-como le fue en el hospital-dijo Bárbara al ver que Richard llego

-bien, solo que algunos murieron por esta nueva epidemia-dijo Richard- diles a los demás que traigan agua-

Mientras el subía, las escaleras

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Camelia, no me diga niña, si no Kori-

-no eso no-dijo Camelia-nunca me atrevería-

-pero-dijo empezándose a reí, tenía acerca de casi 2 meses – está bien, entonces dígame señora-

-no-

-porque no-dijo kori con una gran sonrisa

-hay niña, se ve tan bonito, hacer que se reía-

-´pues me distraigo, usted, Heidi, pero cuando es de noche, me acuerdo de el-dijo bajando la cara

-también las noches de mí hijo deben de ser bien feas, la quería mucho, nada más que se puso terco, así son los hombre-

-es que en el fondo, Richard tuvo razón-

-como que tiene razón, usted es inocente-

-no, no, no lo soy, porque aun cuando… no hice el amor con Roy, entre nosotros hubo, besos, caricias –

-pero eso fue antes, cuando eran novios-

-fue después Camelia, cuando llego a la hacienda, cuando Richard ya era mi marido, no sabe cómo me arrepiento, daría mi vida con que eso , no hubiera sucedido y así tuviera la conciencia tranquila-dijo kori-y si no llegue a mas, no fue por falta de ganas por miedo, ahora lo entiende , como Richard , no estaba tan equivocado-

-yo no le debería decir esto, porque Richard es mi hijo, pero las mujeres tenemos las mismas tentaciones que las mujeres –

-de todos modos me siento, muy culpable, por lo que hice –

-usted no se desespere, cuando un hombre quiere a una mujer de verdad, tarde o temprano regresa, aunque sea nada más por la necesidad

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras Richard estaba en el cuarto de baño, en la bañera, se estaba tañando el cuerpo tonificado, cuando la puerta de repente se abrió, lo cual no le dio importancia, Bárbara entro, mientras veía bañarse a Richard se acercó lentamente, asía donde él se estaba tañando, Bárbara se hinco, tocando su pecho, mientras agarraba el estropajo, mientras empezó a tañar su cuerpo robándole un beso en la mejilla , mientras Richard se le vino el recuerdo de la segunda noche que hizo el amor con kori , la primera vez que la impresiono quitándose el Camisón, al llevársela a la cama , las manos de Bárbara bajaron hasta abajo , después tiro el estropajo .

Cuando se empezó a quitar el vestido, Richard tenía la imagen de kori, pensaba que ella era la que estaba con él, la que estaba en su bañera, entro a la bañera, mientras ella se sentó, volviendo con Richard, fue besando su pecho, mientras sus manos vagaban el sus hombros, fue directamente a besar sus labios, mientras el correspondió, sumido en el recuerdo de kori, pensando que tenía su piel bronceado contra la de él, su cabello largo rojizo, todo de ella.

Pero no era, así, estaba perdido en la lujuria. Era demasiado tarde, ya lo había dominado…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-como que el señor ya lleva muchas horas durmiendo, no-dijo Damiana

-me dijo que estaba bien cansado-dijo Bárbara sonriendo, mientras tenía las escritura de la casa del padre de kori

-te veo contenta-dijo Damiana

-lo estoy –

-que es-

-las escrituras de la casa del padre de la señora kori-

-y las tiene el, porque-

-tal vez se las dieron a cambio de un préstamo-dijo Bárbara- estoy segura, que ni se acuerda de este documento –

-se lo va a decir-

-no, porque es muy capaz de devolverlas, lo que voy a ser es llevar estos documentos, al notario de ciudad trinidad, para que registren la propiedad a nombre de Richard –dijo con una sonrisa- voy a ver si ya despertó-

Después Bárbara entro al cuarto de Richard, mientras se acercaba, agarrando su mano, mientras la frotaba con su cara, mientras él se despertó.

-me quieres de veras Bárbara-

-sabes que sí, que te quise desde el primer día que llegaste a San Cayetano-

-hasta consiente que no poder casarme contigo, en cuanto viva, mi esposa-

-no me importa, lo único que deseo es tener tu cariño –

Mientras Richard estaba dudando.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-tan grave está la situación-dijo Rachel

-sí, muy grave, Rachel-dijo kori

-me da tanta pena kori y no te da miedo de que nuestras amistades descubran lo que estás haciendo –

-pues correré el riesgo, ya sé que es impropio, para mujeres de nuestra posición trabajar, pero confió, en que no se enteren tan pronto, mira Heidi y yo, no vamos a aparecer-

-bueno recomendare a esta mujer, como se llama-

-Camelia-

-no podríamos presentarla como Camila, es más fino, más elegante, no te parece-

-bueno no creo que le guste es una persona sencilla, pero cumplida y responsable-

-está bien, empezare a correr la voz y por lo pronto mándamela, porque hay unos trajes que me gustaría modificar, para hacerlos más a la moda-

-gracias Rachel, no sabes cómo te lo agradezco-dijo kori sonriendo

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-buenos días padrino-dijo Richard al padre

-buenos días, hijo-

-vengo a informarle de algo, antes de que le lleguen los rumores por otro lado-

-que paso-

-Bárbara y yo, estamos viviendo juntos-

-y me lo vienes a decir aquí en la casa de dios, cuando ante el juraste respeto y fidelidad ante tu esposa –

-le recuerdo, que fue ella que falto primero a sus juramentos y tengo derecho a tomar a una mujer-

-ya tienes mujer, kori-

-no esa no es mi mujer, ni nunca lo fue, le recuerdo que solo me alquilo el cuerpo, por un rato, con permiso-

-jamás me lo hubiera pensado de ti, me oyes Richard, mientras vivas en el pecado, no quiero volver a verte-en ese momento Richard se puso tenso

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Después pasaron 6 meses, en ciudad trinidad, kori paseaba con Camelia, mientras compraban ropa, para él bebe, mientras ella estaba contenta, porque dentro de poco iba a tener a su bebe sea niño o niña, estaba bien contenta, en ese momento, no importaba nadie, solo su niño .llevaba ya los 9 meses de embarazo. Lo cual Camelia también vestía de otra manera, llego a convertirse la modista más exitosa de la ciudad, muchas mujeres iban a buscarla, para hacer vestidos o solamente perfeccionarlos.

Mientras en San Cayetano, Richard y Bárbara paseaban en el coche directo a la hacienda, mientras la gente hablaba mal de ellos, Bárbara, desde el día que se convirtió en la querida oficial o simplemente amante, ya no vestía como antes, cambio su aspecto de vestimenta, con sus vestidos acampanados, como mujer de alta sociedad, se cambió, todo, mientras ella estaba feliz por el otro lado, aunque a Richard le calentaran la cama, no iba a dejar de pensar en kori.

-lo que me extraña es que viviendo con Richard y durmiendo en su cama, todavía, no haiga encargado-dijo Damiana- acaso no puedes tener hijos –

-no lo sé, pero Richard es médico y sabe, como hacerle para no preñar a las mujeres-dijo Bárbara

-no me digas a que se reúsa a tener descendencia –

-nana, no quiere tener hijos Bastardos, mientras no se muera su mujer, no podre encargar-

-en vez de desperdiciar ese momento, en vez de ella, ya estuvieras casada-

-nana, no me diga si hubieras, mejor dígame que hago-

-bueno, no se hubiera que pensarlo, claro tratándose de dinero y contratar a alguien, podríamos conseguir que el señor enviude-dijo Damiana

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Salud-dijo el criado Terry

-salud-dijo Richard

-ya sabes que yo te, tengo ley y te respeto, pero de verdad ya no aguanto la curiosidad, nunca piensas en tu mujer, me refiero con la señora que estas casado, pues-

-por supuesto que pienso en ella, es mas no hay un solo día que no lo haga, pero mis sentimientos no han cambiado, así como no han cambiado los hechos-

-nunca se te ha cruzado por la cabeza de que te pudiste equivocar, que no te engaño y que la criatura, que por cierto, no tarde en nacer, puede ser tuyo-

-sobre el engaño, no tengo ninguna duda y de lo que se refiere al niño, puede que si sea mío-

-cuando nazca, tal vez, lo reclame, para traerlo aquí-dijo Richard- pero, por supuesto, sin ella-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-esto es lo último que nos acaba de llegar de parís-dijo una mujer

-qué bonito-dijo Jade

-a mí me gusta ese-dijo Margarita

En ese momento entraron kori una de sus criadas a la tienda

-buenas tardes-dijo una mujer- los puedo ayudar en algo-

-sí, necesito, unas telas y unos encajes –dijo kori, Jade vio a kori y se acercó a ella

-señora kori-dijo Jade

-jade-dijo kori sonriéndole

-como esta-

-bien y tú que haces en ciudad trinidad-

-aquí vivo con mi esposo-

-te casaste-dijo kori sonriendo

-si-

-me case con un capitán de caballería, se llama Roy Harper-

Kori se quedó plasmada, pero nada contenta

-lo conoce-dijo Jade-sabe de quién le estoy hablando-

-si-

-sabe, que William es Roy-

-si-

-entonces está enterada de su historia, que la madre de una señorita de la que estaba enamorado, lo hicieron encarcelar, para que ella se casara con otro –

-sí, claro-

-afortunadamente mi madrina, que es tía del general Light, intervino, para reinstalar la injusticia, lo instalaron en el ejército con el puesto de capitán-

-me alegro-dijo kori con una falsa sonrisa

-hay y estoy tan feliz señora kori, es un hombre maravilloso, me llena de atenciones de cariño-

-qué bueno, por ti jade-dijo ella sinceramente

-y ya pronto va a nacer su hijo, verdad-

-si –

-imagino lo contento que debe estar el señor Richard y el está aquí con usted-

-no, bueno viene de vez en cuando-

-me gustaría irlos a visitar un día, como casi no tengo amistades y mi marido no hace vida social, puedo invitarla a tomar chocolate a mi casa-dijo Jade

-bueno es que…-

-perdóneme entiendo que por su estado, no le gusta salir a la calle, pero yo podría ir a la suya –

Mientras kori no tuvo más que darle una sonrisa

 **Continuara….**

 **N/A: UFF, QUE LES PARECIÓ, LES GUSTO , NO JE ODIEN, BUENO SI ODIEME , PORQUE BARBARA , LA MUY SINICA SE ACOSTÓ CON RICHARD , BUENO KORI YA VA A TENER A SU BEBE, HA Y POR CIERTO QUE QUIEREN QUE SEA NIÑO O NIÑA, HAGAN SUS APUESTAS, BUENO, EN LO QUE SE QUEDO, KORI APENAS SE DIO CUENTA QUE ROY ESTA EN LA CIUDAD Y CUANDO SE ENTERE RICHARD .** **BUENO ESTO ES ENSERIO QUE QUIEREN QUE SEA NIÑO O NIÑA.**

 **Y RICHARD QUE QUIERE QUITARLE AL BEBE, KORI MATALO , SI LO HACE...(LO SIENTO ANDO JODIDAMNETE FRUSTRADA, TENGO LOS PEDOS MENTALES AL MAXIMO**


	33. Chapter 32

**N/A: ESPERO QUE LES ENCANTE ESTE CAPITULO**

Capítulo 32:

-señor le mandan esto-dijo un criado, dándole una carta

-gracias-dijo Richard, al darse cuenta que la carta era de Garfield

 _La vi en la iglesia, hace unos días, su embarazo esta igual de avanzado, pero sigue, igual de hermosa, tal vez la maternidad le ha dado la serenidad, la tranquilidad y la fortaleza para enfrentarse a tantos chismes y habladurías…_

-Richard –volteo a ver y era Bárbara – ya está la comida, quien te escribió-

-Garfield-

-que cuenta-

-nada importante vamos-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Koma estaba caminando por el jardín, cuando vieron a Camelia y otra criada, llevando algunas telas, la otra criada se las dio a Camelia, ya que tenía otras cosas que hacer, koma la siguió , hasta un cuarto que estaba desocupado, donde era ahí donde tenía telas y máquinas para coser, era donde trabajaban , koma abrió la puerta.

-qué es esto y me quiere usted decir que hace vestida con esa ropa-dijo koma, al ver a Camelia como una mejer de alta sociedad

Mientras por el otro lado, no sabía lo que iba a decir.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-kori-dijo Heidi- koma te está buscando, estaba en el jardín-

-ha, Heidi, no sabes a quien acabo de ver a Jade Nguyen-dijo kori

-la niña que se robó, ese infeliz-

-sí, vive en trinidad y está casada con el-

-con Roy Harper-

-la madrina de Jade es tía del general Light y consiguió que se aclarar la situación de Roy, está de nuevo en el ejército con el grado de capitán-

-oh, vaya que te parece, mientras tu aquí sufriendo por ese, él se casa con una muchacha rica y le perdonan todo lo que hizo y lo promueven a capitán –dijo Heidi- no que te quería mucho , que estaba loco por ti-

-yo me case con otro-

-pero ese otro, te hecho de su casa, acusándote de mil bajezas por la necedad de aquel –

-no digas eso, Heidi-

-como no, el gozando y tu aquí-

-Heidi, tu sabes bien que Roy es una víctima, igual yo…. Y Richard –dijo kori- la única culpable de todo es, koma-

-como se atreven, como se atreven a hundirnos cada día más-dijo koma- como vamos a decir que las Anders, se han convertido en unas miserables costureras –

-como, pero si la idea fue mía-dijo kori

-cómo puedes ser tan estúpida, haz desechado, nuestras vidas-dijo Koma jalando a kori de los hombros

-qué te pasa-dijo Heidi, queriendo intervenir

-por dios te aborrezco.-dijo koma

-ya basta koma, jamás lo hubiera oído de ti, te comportas como una lavandera-dijo Heidi

-te desconozco como mi hermana, quiero que te largues inmediatamente de esta casa-dijo koma

-estás loca, está a punto de dar a luz-dijo Heidi

-no me importa que lleve su vergüenza a otro lado, pero a mí, no me va a embarrar-

-koma-dijo Heidi, pero ella la ignoro

-déjala, Heidi-dijo kori – esto tarde o temprano, tenía que suceder-

-pero como si te acaba de correr-

-me iré-

-pero a donde –

-no lo sé, donde sea-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard estaba en el despacho leyendo de nuevo la carta que le había enviado Garfield, ya que no la había terminado de leer, por la interrupción de Bárbara.

 _Tal vez la maternidad le ha dado la serenidad, la tranquilidad y la fortaleza para enfrentarse a tantos chismes y habladurías, pero hay algo más, se dice que tu esposa, cose ropa ajena, para las señoras ricas de trinidad._

-hay no, no era lo que esperaba de ti-se dijo el mismo, sentó en el escritorio, donde empezó a escribir una carta.

 _Querido Garfield,_

 _Acabo de recibir tu carta donde me das informes de kori, se ruego que acudas con mi banquero y le digas de mi parte que cada mes, le envíes a kori la cantidad de…_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-soy una tonta, una estúpida, siempre me fijo para llegar a la casa, pero la señora con la que fue, me entretuvo más de la cuenta y por eso llegue tarde-dijo Camelia

-no se preocupe Camelia de todos modos ya habían rumores y mi hermana tarde o temprano se iba a enterar –dijo kori

-pero no debió enojarse tanto, no estamos haciendo nada malo-

-para las señoras de esta posición, es un rozo trabajar, eso lo hacen los pelados, la gente de pueblo-

-entiendo, pero cuando hay necesidad se obtiene lo que sea-

-no para nosotras, aunque nos estemos muriendo de hambre, lo propio es quedarse en su casa cruzada de brazos o bordando carpetas, que realmente terminan olvidadas en algún cajón –

-hay kori, tu hermana, no me quiere abrir la puerta de su recamara-dijo Heidi

-eres tú la que quiere hablar con ella, yo no-dijo kori, mientras frotaba su grande vientre

-kori, lo que pretendes hacer es un atrevimiento, una locura –

-no tengo cuenta regresiva, Camelia y yo nos vamos a primera hora-dijo kori- tu quédate si quieres, no estas obligada a venir con nosotras-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-cómo te fue, como pasaste el día-dijo Roy

-fui a una tienda a comprar un encaje y adivina con quien me encontré-dijo Jade

-no lo sé, con quien –

-con la señora kori Anders de Grayson-dijo Jade- sabes está a punto de dar a luz, porque no me dijiste que sabía todo-

-todo de que-

-lo que te paso, que no te llamabas William Jr., si no Roy Harper-

-que más te conto-dijo Roy

-ella no me conto nada, yo le dije que me había casado contigo y para su sorpresa, le había preguntado, si sabía quién eres y ella me dijo que si, quedamos el domingo de ir a misa, para después pasar por su casa a tomar un chocolate-

-yo también-

-claro-dijo Jade

-ella te lo dijo-

-no, pero es lo correcto, que vayamos juntos-

-no, yo no puedo-

-porque-

-tengo que ir al cuartel-

-entonces señor Harper lo veo en la noche-dijo Jade con una seductora

-claro que su señora de Harper-dijo con una sonrisa besando sus labios

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la cama donde estaba Richard y Bárbara, él estaba leyendo un libro, mientras Bárbara estaba tratando de llamar su atención, mientras se acomodó de un lado, pero no logro llamar su atención, fue inútil, así que ella puso mejor la parte.

-qué te pasa-dijo Bárbara- te he visto muy callado, ni siquiera un beso, me has dado, hay algo, acaso la carta de Garfield, te trajo malas noticias-

-malas no, pero si desagradables-

-de tu esposa-

-si –

-ya nació, su hijo –

-no, pero falta poco-

-es eso lo que te tiene preocupado –

-también, bueno mejor nos dormimos-dijo Richard apagando las velas- buenas noches-

-buenas noches-

Bárbara tenía la idea que algo tenia, esa carta, tendría que saber, su curiosidad, no la iba a dejar.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la mañana siguiente Richard fue a llevar una carta para Garfield, para responderle, mientras Terry, lo acompañaba. Bárbara espero a que Richard se fuera, para entrar al despacho, para buscar la carta que le había enviado Garfield, mientras buscaba por unos documentos, hasta que en una caja la encontró.

La abrió rápidamente:

 _La vi en la iglesia, hace unos días, su embarazo esta igual de avanzado, pero sigue, igual de hermosa, tal vez la maternidad le ha dado la serenidad, la tranquilidad y la fortaleza para enfrentarse a tantos chismes y habladuría. Pero hay algo más, se dice que tu esposa, cose ropa ajena, para las señoras ricas de trinidad._

 _Garfield Logan._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-buenos días, soy la esposa del señor Richard Grayson, se acuerda de mi-dijo kori al señor Thomas

-claro que si patrona, dichoso los ojos que la ven-dijo Thomas- pase-

Como kori y Camelia, y aparte Heidi que no quería dejarla solas se decidió acompañarlas, ya que estaba a punto de nacer su bebe, decidió quedarse por mientras en la casa de Richard de trinidad, ya que él estaba en San Cayetano, tenía ahorrado junto con Camelia, para después comprarse una casa.

-gracias-

-el señor Richard, viene con usted-

-no, solo vendo con mi prima y Camelia-dijo kori

-y se va a quedar muchos días-

-la verdad no lo sé, hasta que nazca mi hijo-dijo kori

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-y trabaja de costurera –dijo Damiana

-es lo que cuenta el señor Garfield-dijo Bárbara

-qué barbaridad que bajo ha caído esa familia-

-eso no importa, lo que importa es que Richard, le escribió, tal vez sienta pena o a lo mejor está arrepentido, porque hoy en la mañana escribió una carta contestándole a su amigo-

-bueno arrepentido de que-

-de haberla corrido-

-tú lo crees-

-no lo sé, pero estoy inquieta, además dentro de poco va a nacer el niño o la niña, que tal si se enternece la busca y se reconcilian-

-ni lo mande dios-

-dios no tiene nada que ver en esto, somos nosotras las que tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Bárbara

-bueno mi reina en ti esta la decisión –

-y que se supone que voy a decir-

-lo que tú digas, nada más que no quiero que en el último momento te eches para atrás-

-esta vez, no lo hare-

-entonces mira, vamos a esperar hasta que nazca la criatura, porque sería demasiado feo, mentir, entiendes-

-si entiendo-

-le dices al señor que quieres ir a cuidad trinidad, para encargar ropa y le pides dinero claro, como la señora kori trabaja de modista, le mandamos un recado diciendo que una señora quiere hacerse unos vestidos y la citamos –

-en la casa de Richard-

-por supuesto que no, en otro lado –dijo Damiana- en la capital, tengo un ahijado y le decimos que se vaya a trinidad y por dinero hará lo que se le pida-

-estoy de acuerdo-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-ya estoy lista-dijo kori un poco agotada

-está segura, estas bien pálida, te sientes bien-dijo Heidi

-tuve molestias anoche, pero, ya me siento mejor-

-de verdad, segura-

-si vámonos-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-buenos días, hijo-dijo el padre

-buenos días padrino-dijo Richard

-vengo a celebrar la misa para tus trabajadores como siempre –

-se lo agradezco-

-porque tú, la última vez que hablamos no has vuelto a poner un pie en la iglesia-

-se supone que estoy en pecado-

-no se supone, lo estás-dijo el padre- Richard, ya está por nacer tu hijo-

-lo sé, hace días le escribí a Garfield, para que le dé a kori un dinero-

-ni kori m ni la criatura necesitan de tu dinero, necesitan de tu cariño y tu protección –

-eso le constara a usted, kori se casó conmigo por dinero, que se dé por bien servida, si por lastima decido ayudar-

-si se casó por dinero, pero después se enamoró, tú también la quisiste-

-no, ella jamás se enamoró de mí, yo sí, yo si, como un idiota-dijo Richard- la quise mucho y eso ya se acabó-

-no te creo, todo lo que haces manifiestas que sigues, todavía enamorado-

-no, no, lo que tengo es coraje, estoy ardido –

-y por ardido te metiste con Bárbara, porque esa muchacha bien o mal, también tiene sus sentimientos –

-se conforma con lo que le doy y no me pide nada más-

-independiente lo tuyo es egoísmo, lo que estas manifestando, que me dices de tu hijo, el también va a pagar, por los errores de sus padres de la misma manera que pagaste tú, quieres para él, tú mismo destino-

-VAMOS A ESPERAR A QUE NAZCA Y LUEGO DECIDIRE-dijo Richard- con su permiso-

-SI LO DECIDIRAS, EL HOMBRE IMPOTENTE QUE TODO LO PUEDE, QUIEN TE HAS CREIDO QUE ERES, DIOS-

-SOLO SOY UN DESGRACIADO QUE HA TENIDO MUY MALA SUERTE-dijo Richard

-te estoy hablando Richard -

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-la verdad no entiendo, que pretendes invitando a Jade, ver de nuevo a Roy Harper, porque siendo el su esposo no sucederá- mientras kori por el otro lado, empezó a tener contracciones

-hay, Heidi, -dijo quejándose de las contracciones-hay me duele. Hayyy-

-kori, tranquila-dijo Heidi

Mientras Jade estaba hablando con unas personas fue a ayudarlas

-un coche vayan por un coche, por favor-dijo Jade, mientras las demás personas trataron de ayudar, mientras kori se seguía quejando.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras Richard, el padre, Bárbara y Damiana estaban comiendo, llego Karen rápido

-patrón, perdone, pero hay una mujer que va a dar a luz y la criatura viene mal-dijo Karen

-voy-dijo Richard apurado

-te acompaño-dijo el padre

Mientras Bárbara y Damiana los veían retirarse.

-yo creo que deberías de decirles a las criadas, mientras el señor está comiendo, no los molesten con tonterías –dijo Damiana

-para que luego me regañe, ya sabe cómo es cuando se trata de algún enfermo –

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En una casa había una mujer gritando, mientras batallaban en el parto, la partera, no podía ayudarla, ya que necesitaba la ayuda de un médico.

Richard entro rápidamente lavándose las manos, mientras la mujer seguía gritando, por las contracciones

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori estaba en su cuarto, mientras seguía respirando, mientras la partera le pedía que pujara

-tardara mucho, hay-dijo kori

La partera no le quiso responder

Las contracciones de kori se volvieron más rápidas y seguidas, mientras kori seguía gritando con sus gotas de sudor en la frente, mientras el dolor era cada vez más fuerte y menos soportable para kori, mientras Heidi la estaba diciendo que se calmara

-ya está, tiene, listo-dijo la partera- va empuje-

Kori empujo, mientras, seguía con el dolor más fuerte

-de nuevo-le pidió de nuevo- otra vez-

-no puedo-dijo kori llorando

-si puede empuje-ella empujo, hasta que pego un fuerte grito que se oyó en toda la casa, sintió que algo salió dentro de ella cuando escucho llanto los llantos del bebe.

La partera fue a cortar el cordón, mientras limpiaba a la criatura, kori estaba demasiada cansada, mientras respiraba lentamente.

-fue niña, kori-dijo Heidi

Kori le dio una sonrisa, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-quien es-dijo koma

-es un señor que quiere hablar con la señora kori-dijo la criada

-hazlo pasar-

-es un placer verla, señora koma-

-el gusto es mío, me dijeron que pregunto por kori, pero ella en este momento no está-

-es que vengo por un encargo del señor Richard Grayson –

-así, que encargo-

-me pidió entregarle esto a su señora esposa –

-yo se lo…- mientras miraba lo pesada que estaba la bolsa

-cada mes vendré a entregarle esta cantidad, con su permiso, señora-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-y donde aprendiste eso que hiciste-dijo el padre

-en la escuela de medicina es un procedimiento nuevo y complicado-dijo Richard – por eso la mayoría de los médicos, se resiste a practicarlo-

-pero tú ya lo habías hecho antes-

-solo en prácticas-dijo Richard – mientras atendía a esa mujer, no dejaba de pensar que a kori pudiera pasarle lo mismo, si no habría alguien que la ayude hasta podría morir, se da cuenta-

-haz las paces con tu mujer-

-día y noche, pienso en ella, con dolor con coraje, pero no puedo sacármela de la mente-

-porque no vas a trinidad, si quiera que estés ahí, hasta cuando nazca la criatura-dijo el padre- acabas de ayudar a una desconocida de traer a un hijo al mundo y te reúsas con tu misma esposa-

-y quien le dijo que ella quiere mi ayuda, cuando la estuve esperando en ciudad trinidad nunca apareció y no he recibido, ni un solo mensaje en estos siete meses y yo de estúpido enviándole dinero-

-hiciste bien y además es tu obligación, porque no vas a verla-dijo el padre- si tienes miedo a que piensen que estas claudicando, usa cualquier pretexto, negocios o cualquier cosa por mí no te preocupes, yo no voy hacer nada que afecte tu orgullo de macho, ni siquiera tienes la curiosidad de que tu primer hijo sea niño o niña-

-y si no es mío, padrino-

-es tuyo, yo sé lo que te digo –

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-hay kori, está bien bonita-dijo Rachel, mientras veía a la bebe que tenía en brazos, era con tez blanca cabello oscuro, mientras los ojos eran verdes esmeraldas como los de kori.

-lo sé, gracias por acompañarme –dijo kori

-soy tu amiga, pero estoy feliz de que tu estés feliz-dijo Rachel

-muchas gracias Rachel-

-bueno me voy, cuídate, y cuida a esta dulzura-

-adiós-

Camelia se le acerco, mientras kori acariciaba a la bebe.

-es igual que su papa-dijo Camelia- no va a escribir que ya nació-

-no-dijo kori

-yo creo que debería –

-Camelia, mi marido sabio de mi embarazo, en este momento debe de estar consciente de que la criatura nació o está por nacer y si no ha venido, pues no le importa y además la rechazo desde un principio , así que esta niña , ahora es mía , mía y de nadie más-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-de quien es-dijo Bárbara

-de Xavier Red-dijo Richard

-que dice-

-ya nació-

-fue niño-

-no-

-vas a ir-

-no-dijo Richard encerrándose en el despacho

-hoy dijo que no, pero mañana puede cambiar de parecer-dijo Damiana- por eso te digo que nos esperemos algunos días y le pidas permiso para irnos a ciudad trinidad-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-perdone la tardanza, me acorde que no tenía manteca y la fui a comprar, ha y ya nació la bebe de la señora kori, fue niña-dijo Margarita- bueno con permiso-

-debe de estar bien feliz con su hijita-dijo Jade- en la tarde me gustaría, ir a verla y llevarle un regalito-

-preferiría que no lo hicieras –dijo Roy

-porque-

-porque… kori y yo fuimos novios –dijo Roy

-es ella la mujer de quien me hablaste, verdad-

-si-

-entonces la llegada a San Cayetano, no fue casual-

-no –

-fui con mi intención de llevármela, pero ella no quiso-

-pero su esposo está enterado de…

-de quien era yo, no lo sé, eso ya pasó, Jade, kori ama a su marido y yo… yo te quiero a ti-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

10 días después

-buenos días padrino-dijo Richard

-buenos días, en vez de mandar a tu querida a ciudad trinidad, hubieras ido a conocer a tu hijo que debe de estar a punto de nacer-dijo el padre

-nació hace diez días y fue niña-

-diez días y te lo callaste-

-no había tiempo, para decírselo-

-no te hagas el chistoso, no me digas que ahora no la vas a querer, porque es niña-

-no quiero está claro-

-te mueres por ganas de ir, pero eres tan soberbio-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-hay que comprar más tela, para los pañales-dijo kori

-ya pasaron dos semanas, desde que nació la niña y todavía no le escribes a tu marido-dijo Heidi

-para que si le importara ya estaría aquí, no-

-yo creo que si le importa-

-pues no lo ha demostrado, así que no tiene caso hablar de eso-

-y no te duele –

-sí, pero para mí en este momento cuenta más mi bebita-dijo kori- es mi única preocupación y estoy dispuesta a lo que sea con que no le falte, comida, ni techo, mucho menos cariño-

Camelia iba caminando cuando se encontró a Bárbara a espaldas junto con Damiana, que iban a entrar a la casa, sin que la vieran entro por la puerta de atrás, tuvo que avisarle rápido a kori que era lo que estaba pasando.

-niña, acaba de llegar la señorita Bárbara-dijo Camelia

-con Richard-dijo kori

-no con doña Damiana-

-cuídemela por favor-dijo kori dándole a la bebe a Heidi

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-el señor Richard ya sabe que nació su hija-dijo Thomas

-ya deje de hacer preguntas y lleve las maletas al cuarto de la vez pasada-dijo Damiana

-no, yo dormiré en la de Richard-

-no, tú no te vas a quedar en la recamara de Richard-dijo kori

-y usted que hace aquí-dijo Bárbara

-esta casa es de mi marido, que viniste hacer tú-dijo kori-lleve el equipajes de estas señoras al cuarto del fondo-

-no-

-es el único disponible, si no les acomoda, tendrán que irse a un hotel-

-quisiera que habláramos en privado señora kori, tal vez no lo sepa, pero las cosas aquí han cambiado-

-nos permiten-dijo kori

-por supuesto-dijo Damiana

-entonces que hago con las maletas de las señoras-dijo Thomas

-donde están –dijo kori

-en el patio-

-ahí déjelas-

-con permiso-dijo Damiana saliendo con Thomas, ya estando solas.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-segura que Richard, no vino con ellas-dijo Heidi

-no, pero a que vinieron-

-de compras Camelia o a que más, siendo la querida de un hombre rico, se le han de gastar, para comprar a manos llenas-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-te escucho-dijo kori

-Richard, me mando a…-

-haaa, veo que ya lo llamas Richard –dijo kori, riéndose por dentro

-sí, porque ahora, yo soy su mujer-dijo Bárbara sonriendo

-su querida, querrás decir-dijo kori

-como sea, usted lo traiciono, lo humillo, le dijo que la niña, no es suya y es justo que haiga decidido olvidarla-

-y lo logro-

-por supuesto, si no fue así, entonces porque no vino a ver si ya nació, la criatura-

-no lo sabe-

-hay señora, hace dos semanas el señor Xavier, le envió un telegrama-

-eso no me importa, pero de todos modos sigo siendo su esposa ante la ley y ante dios y tú por más que te duela, no dejas de ser lo que eres-

-no lo creo que Richard, quiera saber que se ha metido a su casa sin su permiso-

-díselo, mándale un telegrama, una carta o lo que quieras y pensándolo mejor, prefiero que te vayas al hotel-

-usted, no puede correrme-

-no, no puedo, quieres que llame a los criados a ver a quien le hagan caso, quieres que lo haga, quieres que los llame, así que agarra tus cosas- dijo kori, después tronado los dedos- y lárgate-

Después kori se fue dejando a Bárbara bien furiosa

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-cuando la vi bajar del coche vestida como una reina, me dio harto coraje-dijo Camelia

-claro como buena buscona se aprovechó de la situación-

-la odio, la aborrezco, quisiera estrangularla con mis propias manos-dijo kori

-que pasa-dijo Heidi

-tu sabias que Xavier le había enviado un telegrama, para avisarle del nacimiento de la niña-

-te juro que no. Entonces ya lo sabe-dijo Heidi

-sí y ha mandado a su amante, para demostrarle que no le importó-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-entonces-dijo Damiana

-entonces nada, nos vamos a un hotel-dijo Bárbara-

-pues qué remedio nos queda-

-pero le voy a escribir a Richard, para que la eche a patadas con todo y su maldita bastarda-

-eso es lo peligroso, porque no sabemos, lo que vaya a pasar-

-el ya no la quiere-dijo Bárbara

-estas segura, me lo puedes jurar, que tal si ella le dice que vino a buscarlo y tú se lo negaste y si le cuenta que mando una carta a la hacienda –dijo Damiana- yo sugiero que no le digas nada y que busquemos un buen hotel, que acabo que dinero, no nos falta y además es mejor que Richard, no este cuando llegue mi ahijado-

-es cierto y como le vamos a hacer-

-hay que pensar tantito-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-hola-dijo Terry

-hola-dijo Richard – si tienes algo que decir dilo ya-

-no será, que el que tiene algo que decir algo para desahogarte, para que nos hacemos pendejos Richard, si de verdad desde que se fue tu mujer, andas como perro sin dueño, ya sé que Bárbara te entretiene , pero si esto no te cónsula, si no es suficiente ,búscala-

-para que me sirve, si me engaño, se burló de mí –

-bueno a lo mejor las cosas, no fueron tan feas como tú piensas, mira he conocido muchas mujeres, todas tienen un mundo una mirada, algo que no tengo palabras que decir, como que te das cuenta de lo que son y la mera la verdad, la niña kori no…-

-ese es el problema, que kori tiene cara de ángel y la mirada inocente y cuando llora se te parte el corazón , por eso no quiero verla, no por soberbia , como dice mi padrino , si no por cobardía , porque tengo miedo de perder la dignidad-dijo Richard sollozando- y ponerme de rodillas y suplicarle que vuelva –

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya era de noche, mientras Roy entro a la recamara y encontró a Jade escribiendo una carta.

-para quien es esa carta-dijo Roy

-para mi hermana Helena-

-las cosas no han resultado como pensabas, verdad, la mayor parte del tiempo estas sola, no tienes amigos y creo que te afecto enterarte de lo de kori, no pienses mal de ella , es una buena mujer y a pesar de todo , no tengo nada en contra suya-

-sí, yo tampoco, pero hubiera preferido, no saberlo, pensar en una mujer imaginaria, sin rostro y ahora que lo se lo entiendo, es ella bonita –

-uno se enamora de la hermosura del alma, no del cuerpo, tú también eres bien hermosa-

-la sigues queriendo-

-no, eso pertenece al pasado-

-no quiero una piadosa mentira, por otro lado siempre lo supe, pero no te lo reprocho, es más te agradezco aunque haigas estado enamorado de otra me haigas hecho tan feliz-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-si no mintió, y si el niño de verdad es mío-

-Richard, ya los agarramos son cuatro pelados, dos están heridos-dijo Terry

-vamos rápido, voy, por mi maletín-

Eran cuatro hombres estaban encerrados, mientras dos los tenían amarrados, Richard bajo y fue directo al hombre inconsciente, mando a traer agua.

-voy a extraer la bala-dijo Richard

-los vas a curar-dijo Terry – de todas maneras el ejército se los va a echar

-no sabemos quiénes son y qué fue lo que hicieron -

-no, pero que tal si son de Álvarez-

-es cierto son del ejercito insurgente, el dueño de estas tierras. Me llamo Richard Grayson -

-el ganadero-dijo un hombre

Después Richard se dio cuenta de quien eran, los paso para su casa, donde los invito a comer, mientras platicaban.

-yo pensé que González el gobernador de nueva Guadalupe, estaba de lado del gobernador Álvarez –

-lo llama usted presidente-dijo Oliver

-así es que la junta haiga echo trampa para dejarle su derecho a gobernar ese ya es otro asunto –

-pues anda usted atrasado de noticias señor Grayson, González es un traidor, que le robo las tierras a nuestro general Wayne –

-se la robo, como-dijo Richard

-se la pidió prestada con el pretexto de emplearlas para salvas pero no, se las quedo-

Mientras Richard se rio

-sí, puede reírse si puede lo que quiera, aun cuando la realidad es bastante trágica-

\- y como siendo rico, no comparte con las ideas de los demás terratenientes –dijo Oliver

-no siempre fui rico, y además creo más en Álvarez, que los que apoyan a Baranda no les importa el país nada más por cuidar sus intereses personales-

-me alegro que sea de los nuestros y que ha hecho usted para ayudar a nuestro país-dijo Oliver

-en realidad nada y no es pretexto acabo de heredar estas tierras cuando murió mi padre, bueno estoy dispuesto que necesitan, dinero corrales-

-en verdad, lo que más necesitamos es ganado para darles de comer a las tropas, solo que no tenemos dinero-

-en ese caso no tengo, ninguna aprisa, pagaran cuando puedan-dijo Richard –salud-

Mientras brindaban y hablaban

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la mañana siguiente en Trinidad

-ya le avise –dijo Damiana

-a quien-dijo Bárbara

-al criado Thomas, le dije que cuando llegue mi ahijado, se venga aquí-

-y vio a la señora kori-

-no, ni siquiera entre –

-usted cree que ese peón sea bueno-

-es mucho mejor, porque si lo hacemos en otro lado es más probable que la acompañe alguien la prima o una criada, conocemos la casa, sabemos por dónde mi ahijado puede entrar, y solo esta Thomas que es un viejo-

-está bien, pero cuando venga su ahijado la atienda, usted sola, yo no quiero que me vea-

-no te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-le traje esta agüita de Jamaica-dijo Camelia

-gracias-dijo kori que traía en brazos a Mary -

-la puedo cargar-dijo Camelia

-hace días que la veo vestida así, la felicito-dijo kori dándole a Mary a los brazos de Camelia

-es que no vaya hacer que mi hijo se aparezca de repente –

-no, no creo que eso suceda, ya pasaron varios días desde que vino Bárbara, eso quiere decir que poco le importa que estemos ocupando su casa-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-dichoso los ojos que la ven madrina-dijo un hombre a Damiana

-que tal, te esperaba hace días-dijo Damiana

-lo siento, tenía un asunto por ahí, pero aquí estoy, a que soy bueno-

-se trata de un caos, hay una señora que está dando una lata –

-y que tengo que hacer con ella-

-lo que quiero es que desaparezca –

-para siempre-

-sí, para siempre –

-está bien, deme santo y seña de ella-

-bueno es joven, alta, pelirroja, tienes ojos verdes y piel bronceada, vive en el número, 3, de la calle de Regina, ahí hay dos mujeres una…..-Damiana le explico todo lo que tenían que hacer

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya era de noche, mientras el ahijado de Damiana estaba a punto de entrar por detrás, en ese momento tocaron una campana significaba que alguien había llegado, fue subiendo con una de sus sogas para brincar la pared.

Richard había llegado a la casa de ciudad Trinidad, mientras Thomas lo atendía

-y su hija está bien hermosa, señor Richard-

-mi hija-dijo torpemente Richard – cuando la viste-

-todos los días la veo, cuando la señora la saca al patio-

-mi mujer está aquí-dijo Richard ansioso-desde cuándo-

-llego un poquito antes que naciera la niña-

-y Bárbara-

-pues la señora la corrió-

-jajaja, apoco-dijo Terry

-quiere cenar algo señor-

-no, gracias-

-le aviso a la patrona-

-no, no hace falta-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-no me imagine la cara de Bárbara, cuando la señora kori la corrió-dijo Terry

-el otro día vino, doña Damiana y me dijo que si venia su ahijado, lo mandara para atrás-dijo Thomas

Terry se asomó un poco, mientras vio que algo estaba en el techo

-qué es eso-dijo Terry

Mientras miraban arriba en el techo y alcanzaron a ver a una persona

-sígame-dijo Terry

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard entro al cuarto donde estaba dormida kori junto a Mary que la tenía a un lado dormida, se acercó para verlas, se veían tranquilas, mientras se acercó para agarrar y cargar a Mary, sin que kori se diera cuenta, mientras se daba vueltas en la habitación y veía a la niña dormida , después la deposito en cuna.

Mientras estaba sentado en la silla frente a la cuna de Mary, mientras veía a kori dormir, sin darse cuenta que Richard estaba ahí.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El hombre salto del techo para abajo, mientras avanzaba para la habitación de kori con una navaja afilada que tenía en la mano, cuando alguien le pego fuertemente en la nuca con la pistola, que cayó directo al suelo, mientras la sangre se le resbalaba por la nuca.

-se me hace que se me fue la mano-dijo Terry

-es el ahijado de doña Damiana-

-que, -

-el que vino a preguntar por ella en la mañana-dijo Thomas

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard seguía viendo a kori, dormir, por otra parte ella sentía que le faltaba algo, se acomodó en la parte donde tenía a Mary , para tocarla y estaba vacío, se despertó en seguida , cuando vio que no estaba y voltio en frente y ahí estaba el.

-mi hija-dijo kori

-aquí está en la cuna-dijo Richard – porque estás aquí-

-koma, me corrió y no tenía a donde ir-dijo kori –Bárbara, te aviso-

-no-

-porque viniste, entonces-

-no lo sé-

-nos vas a correr-

-tampoco lo sé-dijo parándose del asiento y caminando hasta la cama de kori, se sentó enfrente de ella- dime algo convénceme – mientras frotaba sus hombros

-como-dijo kori

-como sea-dijo besando sus hombros, después fue directo al cuello

-que te puedo decir, que te quiero, que te extraño y aquí esta nuestra hija-dijo mientras miraba a Mary durmiendo- es nuestra hija Richard-

Richard el beso directamente en los labios, sin pensarlo, una vez más se sentía completo.

-intente olvidarte, pero no pude-dijo Richard – y aquí me tienes otra vez –

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **N/A: QUE LES PARECIÓ , SI ME LA ADIVINARON ES MARY GRAYSON , BUENO VOLVIENDO AL TEMA , YA VIERON LO QUE HICIERON BARBARA Y DAMIANA CONTRATARON A ESE MALDITO PARA QUE MATARAN A KORI, MALDITAS VIEJAS , PERO NO SE SALIERON CON LA SUYA, Y CREEN QUE ESTA VEZ SE RECONCILIEN, HAHA Y COMO CORRIO KORI A BARBARA, JAJAJA, POR ZORRA, ( PARA ACLARAR LA PALABRA QUERIDA ES OVIO QUE ES EN ESTE ENTONCES LA AMANTE) ES UNA ZORRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA, SOLO QUE CON RICHARD ESTARÁ BIPOLAR EN ALGUNOS MOMENTOS, LO SE SUS CELOS POR KORI LO DOMINAN Y RECEN PARA QUE NO LE QUIERA QUITAR A MARY.**

 _ **-MUJER MISTERIOSA**_


	34. Chapter 33

**N/A: ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

Capítulo 33:

Richard la beso directamente en los labios, sin pensarlo, una vez más se sentía completo.

-intente olvidarte, pero no pude-dijo Richard – y aquí me tienes otra vez –

-tenemos que hablar-dijo kori seriamente

Richard se paro

-te escucho-

-es cierto que entre Roy y yo había una relación y ya sabes esa historia, cuando llego a la hacienda, no esperaba que llegara aquí, lo cite en la capilla, le dije que se tenía que ir, pero él se negaba, me dijo que no se iría sin mí-confeso kori al notar que Richard seguía cayado- sé que la culpa fue mía al aceptar huir con él, el día de la boda, porque en cierta forma lo ilusione-

-porque no te fuiste con el-

-porque ya era tu mujer-

-le dijiste eso-kori simple mente asistió- y no le importó –

-no dijo que lo importante eran los sentimientos –

-y cuales eran tus sentimientos en ese momento-

-en ese momento… todavía lo quería –dijo agachando la cabeza- pero después pasó lo del incidente, que te hirieron y me enamore de ti, pero al mismo tiempo vivía un infierno, porque Roy seguía ahí-

-porque no me lo dijiste-

-me dio miedo de perder tu cariño o que te convirtieras en asesino –

-no te parece que merecía morir, cualquiera que pretende robarle la mujer a otro merece la muerte-

-él también fue una víctima-dijo kori defendiéndolo

-¡basta ya! , kori, ese es un infeliz, que no se fugó con la hija de Federico Nguyen-grito Richard, que kori decidió no tomarle importancia, la agarro de los brazos- quiero que me respondas con la verdad, cuando él estuvo en San Cayetano, hubo algo-

-el único hombre que me ha conocido fuiste tú-dijo kori

-no has contestado mi pregunta-agarrando más fuerte su brazo.

-la niña es tuyo Richard-

-no has contestado mi pregunta, hubo algo sí o no-dijo queriéndola mirar a los ojos, mientras kori evitaba su mirada- entonces si lo hubo-

-no fue nada comparado de lo que hubo, entre tú y Bárbara-

-¡yo soy hombre!-

-una vez me dijiste que somos iguales-dijo ella con cólera

Richard no aguanto más y decidió salir de la habitación, dejando a kori con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Terry y Thomas estaba esperando a Richard en el despacho, tenía un gran problema que tenía que resolverlo rápido.

-Richard, no vas a creer lo que acaba de pasar-dijo Terry

-que pasa-

-un ladrón se metió, lo sorprendí y creo que se pasó la mano, está muerto-

-¡que!, porque no me avisaron –dijo Richard – hace cuando fue-

-hace rato, dice Thomas que es el ahijado de la señora Damiana-

-ahijado de Damiana –dijo Richard- pero que vino hacer-

-no lo sé, no te digo que se metió por la barda-

-primero tenemos que ir a denunciar el cadáver, y los necesito como testigos-dijo Richard

-yo le aviso a Thomas-dijo Terry

Tiempo después salieron de la casa para la comandancia, mientras Richard tenía en la cabeza preguntándose cómo fue todo esto, la nana de Bárbara, Damiana le tenía que dar una explicación razonable.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En el hotel donde estaba hospedada Bárbara y Damiana, mientras estaban en fondo y camisola, esperando al ahijado de Damiana, para saber la noticia

-Nana, ya se tardó-dijo Bárbara

-tranquila, mi reina, no tarda-dijo Damiana- todo va a salir bien-

-eso espero-

En ese momento tocaron la puerta- nana, creo que es el-dijo Barbará con nervios.

Hubo otro golpe

-voy a abrir-se apuro Damiana

-no hablen aquí, si no en el pasillo-

Damiana se apuro a abrir la puerta, casi su corazón latía demasiado rápido al ver el rostro de Grayson. Barbará estaba tan sorprendida al verlo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-kori que estás haciendo-dijo Heidi

-te desperté, tenemos que irnos, no quiero estar, ni un minuto más aquí-

-porque-

-te cuento, cuando llegue a la casa-

-déjame avisarle a Camelia-

-no-dijo kori- antes de cualquier pregunta, no tengo ganas de discutir-

-está bien, déjame ayudarte con Mary-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-si él es uno de mis ahijados, pero jamás se me ocurrió que iba a meterse a robar-dijo Damiana llorando

-porque no me informaste que kori estaba en mi casa-dijo Richard

-no quise darte un disgusto-dijo Bárbara

-tengo la impresión de que las dos algo esconden-mientras veía a las dos mujeres cayadas.-hablaremos mañana, si le interesa el cuerpo de su ahijado, está en el depósito de la comandancia.-

Después Richard se retiro del cuarto, donde Damiana todavía seguía llorando.

-usted y sus ideas geniales, nana-dijo Bárbara

-pues por lo menos a que agradecer que el estúpido se murió antes de echarnos de cabeza-

-y ahora que vamos hacer-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard entro a su casa con Terry que lo estaba siguiendo

-señor la señora se fue a su casa-dijo Thomas

-a donde-

-a casa de su hermana con la niña y su prima-

-¡porque la dejaste ir!, Thomas-dijo Richard enojado

-cálmate Richard-dijo Terry

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al día siguiente kori estaba en la casa de koma, mientras Xavier estaba en su cuarto.

-no me digas que el imbécil de tu marido te corrió-dijo Xavier

-no, yo me fui-

-entonteces-

-ayer hablamos…. de Roy Harper-dijo kori, mientras Xavier se sentó para que le siguiera contando- el me pregunto, si había pasado algo entre Roy y yo y el entendió mal-

-quieres decir que malinterpreto las cosas-

-sí, creo que hubo algo más de besos-

-y que vas a hacer-

-no lo sé, Xavier, ya estoy cansada, tengo ganas de desaparecer y nunca volver a saber nada de nadie , irme con mi hija a otro lugar-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-a dónde vas-dijo Terry

-a casa de mi mujer, voy por ella-dijo Richard saliendo del salón

-te la vas a traer –

-a ella no, a mi hija-

-Richard, espera, eso, no puedes hacer-dijo Terry

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-le va a quitar a la niña-dijo Camelia alarmada

-eso me dijo-dijo Terry, quien era que sabía que Camelia es la madre de Richard.

-¡no!, el no tiene el derecho de hacer eso, por más dinero que tenga, no se va a repetir lo que su padre hiso conmigo-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard iba caminando cuando de repente vio a Jade, mientras iba caminando con Margarita.

-señorita jade-

-señor Grayson-dijo Jade – que sorpresa-

-para mí también, nunca imagine encontrármela aquí, está aquí con su familia-

-no-

-no me diga que sigue conviviendo con ese con el que fue mi administrador-

-la señora está casada y bien casada-dijo Margarita

-y con quien-

-con el capitán Roy Harper-

-Roy Harper-dijo con reproche

-vamos niña-dijo Margarita

-espere-dijo pero ellas empezaron a avanzar rápido- niño ven –dijo hablándole a un joven

-si-

-sigue a esas dos mujeres e investígame donde viven, pero se discreto, ten-dijo Richard dándole unas monedas – habrá más,-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¡que!-dijo kori impresionada- está loco, ese imbécil, primero muerta, antes que dársela-

-lo sé kori, pero, supongo que va a ser hasta lo imposible-dijo Heidi

-niña, yo creo que los dos deben de hablar-

-¡que!, pero Richard es un imbécil que no entiende, lo siento Camelia, sé que es su hijo , pero…-

-la entiendo niña-

-nadie me la va a quitar, es mi hija, yo la tuve-

-lo sé kori, pero camelia tiene razón, tiene que hablar-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-buenas tardes alguien, le puede decir al señor Richard, que tengo que hablar con él-dijo Camelia

-que hace, usted, aquí-dijo Bárbara

-vengo a hablar con el señor Richard-dijo Camelia

-pero como se atreve a sentarte en la sala, que no oyes párate-

-mejor cálmate, debes ser cayada si quieres seguir siendo la amante del señor-

-¡hay ya cállate!, vete de aquí-dijo agarrándola

-no me voy-dijo Camelia dándole un fuerte rasguillo en la cara de Bárbara

-¡me quieren decir que pasa aquí-dijo Richard

-tengo que hablar con usted señor-

-yo no tengo, nada que hablar, así que lárguese, no la quiero ver en mi casa-

-no me voy-

-primero escúchala, Richard-dijo Terry

-como se atreve a quitarle, la hija a mi niña kori-

-usted quien es para decirme lo que debo hacer-

-el hombre que le quita su hijo a una madre es un maldito, me oyó , un maldito como su padre-

-usted quien se cree, como se atreve-

-sí, me atrevo, fíjese bien, si me atrevo-

-fuera, lárguese de mi casa-grito Richard fuerte

15 minutos después

-como se te ocurre correrla-dijo Terry

-mira Terry, ya estoy arto, de esa mujer que desde que llego me trajo problemas-.

-cállate, no vuelvas a decir eso de la persona que te trajo al mundo-

-que dijiste-

-que esa mujer a la que acabas de correr es tu madre-

-¡que!, no, no eso no es cierto-

-que te da vergüenza-

-no es ella porque mi madre murió-

-no, tu madre está viva, si no dile al padre, porque crees que tu mujer la trae tan bien vestida-

-porque me dices hasta ahora-

-ella no quiso que decírtelo-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-buenas tardes, alguien le puede decir a mi esposo que tengo que hablar con él-dijo kori

-kori, hola-dijo Garfield

-que tal, Garfield-

-que usted no entiende Richard, no quiere verla-dijo Bárbara

-donde esta-

-en el estudio, pero no creo…-

-gracias-dijo kori avanzando

-usted no va a ningún lado-dijo Bárbara

-¡quítate de mi camino-

-es usted que debe quitarse del mío-kori por el otro lado le dio una cachetada dejándola en el piso

Kori avanzó hasta el estudio….

 **N/A: YA SE LO QUE VAN A DECIR , PORQUE ME TARDE MUCHO , PERO TUBE UN PEQUEÑO ACCIDENTE CON MI COMPUTADORA QUE MURIO , PERO AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO, BUENO DIGAN LO QUE SIENTAN, COMENTEN , BESOS Y ABRAZOS**

 **-MUJER MISTERIOSA**


	35. Chapter 34

**N/A: ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE:**

Capítulo 34:

Horas antes:

Jane después de ver a Richard en la calle, fue a ver a kori, para contarle que su marido estaba en la ciudad

-mi esposo la vio, ¿Cuándo?-le pregunto kori preocupada

-esta mañana en la calle-estaba tan preocupada, que pidió hablar rápido con kori – primero se sorprendió mucho y luego pregunto, si vivía con su administrador-

-y que más le pregunto-

-le dije que me había casado con el capitán Roy Harper –

-¡ay dios mío!-

-había tanto odio en su cara, señora kori y yo sé porque-dijo Jade- no se apene, entiendo que se querían –

-pero que le dijo mi marido, les pregunto dónde viven-dijo kori

-sí, pero no se no dije-dijo jade-creo que su esposo, piensa reclamarle a Roy-

-lo único que puedo decirle es que Richard lo aborrece, cuando descubrió que no era el administrador, pensó lo peor, hasta pensó que mi hija era de el… por eso me hecho de la hacienda-

-pero la pequeña es de su esposo, verdad-

-por supuesto que sí, pero lo importante es prevenir a Roy-

-prevenirlo, ¿Por qué?-

-por lo que sea, jade, Roy debe estar enterado que está aquí, que tal vez lo busque-

-para que, para matarlo-le pregunto alarmada jade

-no, no yo pienso que…-

-no me mienta lo veo en su cara, su esposo quiere vengarse, él quiere matarlo, lo odia tanto que no se detendrá hasta verlo muerto verdad-

Regresando a la actualidad:

Kori fue al despacho de Richard para hablar con él, toco la puerta.

-Richard-dijo ella

-pasa y cierra la puerta-dijo Richard – cuando te enteraste de que Camelia es mi madre-

-no empecé a sospecharlo desde la hacienda, por las atenciones y el cariño que te tenía –

-y a pensar de eso la utilizaste de servirle de alcahueta con Roy Harper-dijo avanzando hacia ella, tratando de intimidarla.- porque me hiciste eso kori, yo te adoraba, te adoraba –

-no soy tan culpable como crees –

-me hiciste tanto daño-dijo acercándose a su cara, sintiendo su respiración

-los dos nos hicimos daño-dijo kori- pero yo no puedo vivir sin ti, por favor Richard, te lo suplico hagamos las pases-

Richard no pudo aguantar más y el beso desesperadamente, apretando su cuerpo contra el de kori, mientras profundizaban el beso, quería tenerla con él, la necesitaba, pero después recordó lo que le hizo. Rápidamente se alejó de ella, rompiendo el beso.

-a que viniste-le pregunto

-Jade Nguyen fue a verme-dijo kori

-ah, debí imaginarme, que a eso se debía tu visita-

-que es lo que pretendes-

-¡y me lo preguntas! , sabes bien que tengo una cuenta pendiente con ese infeliz y todavía me lo preguntas-

-nosotros también, le hicimos daño y además ya no tiene caso, Roy se casó y Jade está muy enferma, no tiene caso-dijo kori preocupada

-yo sé lo que es justo o no, es imbécil a pisoteado mi dignidad y mi orgullo, ha seducido a mi mujer, y todavía quieres que le perdone la vida, ¡porque!, porque su esposa está enferma, yo también estoy enfermo de rabia de coraje de humillación –

-y si él te mata a ti-dijo kori

-quedaras viuda, rica, y te podrás revolcar las veces que quieras con ese infeliz, te gusta la idea- kori le dio una suerte cachetada

-eres un idiota-dijo aguantando las lágrimas, después avanzo hacia la puerta.

-¡no te he dado, permiso para salir- kori decidió ignorarlo, y fue a seguir su camino- ¡kori!-

Fue a seguirla saliendo del despacho

-¡no he terminado contigo!-dijo gritando Richard

-déjala Richard –dijo Garfield, mientras veían a kori salir de la sala.

-no te metas-

-no te acuerdas que la corriste –

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-porque no me dijiste que Camelia es la madre de Richard-dijo koma a kori

-yo no tenía, ningún derecho a contarte los secretos de Camelia-

-pues, Richard acaba de venir-

-¡que!, se llevó a Mary-dijo kori preocupada

-no, se llevó a Camelia, como que se acaba de enterar-

-qué bueno, me alegro por ella-dijo kori- voy a ver a mi hija-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard entro a la casa con Camelia

-Thomas, ya conoce a Camelia, verdad-dijo Richard

-así es –

-bueno ella es mi madre, desde hoy es la que manda en esta casa-

Después entraron a la sala, fue un momento incomodo, hasta que Richard rompió el silencio.

-quiere que hablemos, ahora o más adelante-

-como usted, quiera-dijo Camelia

-bueno, podría empezar a tutearme, no-

-no sé, si pueda-

-de verdad soy su hijo-dijo Richard

Camelia saco de su bolsillo, una pequeña bota de bebe azul, mientras la ocupaba – le gustaría que le digiera que no-dijo en tono deprimente

-no es eso, es que no recuerdo nada, pensé que mi madre había muerto y después aparece usted –

-me da mucha pena, causarle, mucha preocupación –

-es que en todos estos años, para ahora es una desconocida-

-para mí en todos estos años, no es para mí un desconocido-dijo mostrándole la bota pequeña-nunca deje de pensar en ti, en todos estos años, cuando regrese a San Cayetano, lo vi hecho un hombre…-

-porque no dijo nada desde un principio –

-porque usted, ya era el patrón y luego casado con una señorita tan distinguida-

-distinguida-se dijo Richard así mismo

-yo sé que ella es buena y sé que está enojado con ella, pero ella si lo quiere-

-por favor, no toquemos ese tema, sé que kori, se ha portado muy bien con usted, pero entre ella y yo han pasado muchas cosas-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la mañana siguiente kori, fue a ver a Jade, mientras su criada se quedó a esperarla afuera de la casa, toco la puerta, abrió Margarita la criada de Jade la dejo pasar, mientras kori entro a la sala y no se esperaba a ver a Roy. Por el otro lado Roy se sorprendió al ver a kori, él ya sabía todo lo que le había pasado, ya que se lo había contado Jade.

-que tal… kori-dijo Roy al verla- yo atiendo a la señora-

-está bien señor-dijo Margarita

-cuando llegaste-dijo kori

-en la mañana, jade ya me conto-

-tienes que irte, Richard, te quiere retar-

-eso iba a pasar tarde que temprano-

-no debes permitirlo, he hablado con él, pero te odia demasiado-dijo kori- porque no te vas por un tiempo, Richard se cansara de buscarte y el regresara a su hacienda-

-y tú-

-yo en este momento, no importo, por favor Roy no quiero que se enfrenten-

-pero no soy yo quien lo reto-

-pero puedes evitarlo, piensa en Jade ella te necesita –

-y tu kori, no me necesitas, no me extrañas, yo nunca te hubiera abandonado con una criatura en tu vientre

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard estaba caminando, se dirigía a la casa de Roy, mientras vio a una criada de kori, quien la acompañaba, y se acercó furioso.

-que haces aquí-dijo con cólera

-esperando a la señora-

Richard se acercó a la puerta y toco, quien abrió la puerta fue el mismo Roy Harper, que al verse fueron las mismas caras de odio e ira.

-si mi mujer está adentro, ya sabe a lo que vengo-dijo Richard

-así es y estoy a su disposición-dijo Roy- cuando y donde

-mañana en el parque del salto-

-con pistola –

-con pistola-

-la primera herida-

-no a muerte-dijo Richard

-como guste-

-ahora vaya y dígale a mi mujer que salga de inmediato –

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Richard está afuera-dijo kori

-si-respondió Roy- quiere que nos veamos mañana en el parque del salto-

-se van a enfrentar-

-si-

-no, no debiste aceptar Roy-

-no tenía opción kori, es lo que debía hacer cuando llegue a San Cayetano, no esconderme con un nombre falso como un cobarde-

-es absurdo, ustedes solo piensan en su orgullo, lo demás no cuenta para nada qué hay de la angustia de Jade y la mía, no importa-

-sí importa y mucho-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard estaba afuera esperando a kori, mientras le llamo a su criada para que le llamara

-dile a tu señora si no sale en este momento voy yo por ella-dijo Richard

La joven entro a la casa toda asustada

-señora kori, dice el señor Richard, si no sale él va a entrar por usted-

-¡dígale que esta es mi casa y no voy a permitir…-

-no, no, no ya me voy –dijo kori

Kori salió de la casa de Roy y vio a Richard, mientras él se acercó rápido a ella y la agarró del brazo.

-no pudiste aguantar, ni un minuto para venir a verlo, verdad-dijo Richard

-vine a encontrar a ver si alguien tendría un poco de sensatez, Richard, por favor, desiste, no vale la pena, no yo no valgo la pena, tu vida es más importante que todo-

-la mía o la de Roy Harper-

-me voy a morir, si algo te pasa-

-no seas hipócrita –

-es verdad Richard, te amo-

-si me amaras, hoy en la mañana estuvieras en mi casa y no aquí-dijo jalándola del brazo

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bárbara y Damiana entraron a la sala esperando a Richard, de repente oyeron una plática de un duelo, Bárbara y Damiana se pusieron a escuchar la conversación que tenía Garfield con Camelia.

Después camelia salió y se topó con Bárbara en la sala y Damiana

-que hace, usted aquí-dijo Damiana

-quien es el hombre con el que Richard se va a enfrentar en duelo-dijo Bárbara queriendo intimidar a Camelia- y porque-

-no tengo, porque darle explicaciones –

-claro que me vas a decir, porque te lo ordeno-dijo Bárbara faltándole el respeto

-usted no es nadie para ordenarme-defendiéndose Camelia

-mira maldita india ladina, ya me tiene harta-mientras la agarraba fuertemente

-¡suéltala!-era Richard

-Richard esta mujer siempre me falta el respeto-dijo Bárbara

-pídele perdón-dijo Richard –pídele perdón a mi madre-

Bárbara y Damiana se sorprendió, mientras a Damiana se le cayó la taza de la sorpresa.

-tu madre-

-si-mientras Bárbara se quedaba todavía en estado de shock- estoy esperando tu disculpa-

-yo no sabía, por favor, perdóneme-

-si me permite madre, quiero hablar un momento con Bárbara-

-está bien, permiso-dijo Camelia saliendo de la sala

-quien te dijo que era tu madre-

-Terry-

-estas segura-

-si-dijo Richard- y en lista de la situación veras que ya no puedes vivir conmigo –

-me estas echando-

-no te estoy echando, solo que por respeto a mi madre, no puedes vivir bajo el mismo techo-

-entonces vamos a seguir viéndonos-

-sí, pero no así-

-escuche que te vas a enfrentar a un duelo con quien-

-con Roy Harper-

-el amante de tu mujer, ¿Cuándo?-

-mañana-

-y si te pasa algo-

-me asegurare de tu futuro, hasta que decidas casarte-

-eso no me importa, me importas tú-

-lo sé y te lo agradezco, ahora les pido que se vayan-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard estaba haciendo su testamento, mientras Garfield llenaba el acta.

-en caso de que algo me pase, quiero que la hija de kori lleve mi apellido, la mitad de mis vienes serán para mi madre y la otra para mi hija, le será entregada cuando cumpla su mayoría de edad, mientras tendrá el dinero suficiente para su educación y alimentación y vestimenta, tú te encargaras de eso-le dijo a Garfield

-está bien-

-Bárbara que reciba una pensión hasta el día que se case-

-y tú esposa-

-Jade esta enferman de tisis y no va a vivir mucho… Harper quedara viudo y tal vez se casara con ella –

-por favor, no empieces a pensar en esas cosas-

-porque no, si es lo más probable-

-y si no fuera así-

-entonces como albacea de mí herencia te lo dejo a tu criterio-

CONTINUARA...

 **N/A: QUE LES PARECIO , SE VAN A ENFRENTAR , MALDITO RICHARD NO ENTIENDE QUE VAN A HACER , BUENO ESPERO QUE LE HAIGA GUSTADO Y NO DEJEN DE COMETAR, DIGAN Y EXPRESEN SUS SENTIMEIENTOS. ESPERO QUE TENGAN UN EXCELENTE AÑO NUEVO O FIN DE AÑO , VAMOS 2016 , YEA**

 **-MUJER MISTERIOSA**


	36. Chapter 35

**N/A: BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :**

Capítulo 35:

En la mañana siguiente Roy se estaba poniendo el uniforme de militar, mientras Jade seguía todavía dormida, hoy era el día del enfrentamiento con Richard Grayson, el hombre que le había quietado a kori. Él hubiera querido que su hija no fuera de Richard, si no dé el, se acercó a la cama donde estaba Jade soñolienta, a pesar de todo, también llego a amarla.

-ya estas vestido –dijo ella soñolienta

-te dije que tenía que estar a las seis en el cuartel-mintió Harper- tenemos que hacer unas maniobras

-me hubieras despertado para atenderte-

-margarita ya lo hizo no te preocupes- acariciando su mejilla

-me quieres-dijo ella

-te quiero mucho, nunca lo olvides – dándole un beso en los labios, para despedirse, mientras ella volvía a dormirse de nuevo.

Roy bajo las escaleras, mientras Christian estaba abajo esperándolo

-seguro que no quieres que te acompañe-

-no, me están esperando-mientras tomaba el café que le ofreció Margarita – Christian, cuídamela mucho-dijo refiriéndose a Jade

-claro que si-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard bajo del coche en el parque del salto con Garfield, donde estaban otros hombres que eran oficiales .Garfield se adelantó hacia los otros hombres, dejando a Grayson atrás

-todavía no llega el capitán Harper-dijo Garfield

-no todavía no tarda-dijo un oficial

Después estaban checando las armas, no faltaba mucho en que Harper llegara.

Garfield fue hacia Richard donde estaba parado y esperando.

-porque no te conformas con una disculpa-dijo Garfield

-con una disculpa, no se va a borrar lo que hizo-

-nada se va a borrar, lo hecho, hecho esta y no creo que valga perder la vida por unos besos borrados-

-no fueron robados, si no dados, y de seguro con mucho gusto-

-ya veo que no hay forma que cambies de opinión –

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras Roy estaba avanzando con el caballo para llegar al parque donde se enfrentarían, estaba apurado en llegar con el caballo, sin previo aviso hubo un disparo que apunto a Roy en el pecho, dejándolo lesionado, mientras montaba con el caballo, sin caerse de él.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Garfield, recuerda lo que te dije, si algo me pasa, no abandones, ni a mi madre, ni a mi hijo… y dile a kori…-

-qué cosa-

-que a pesar de todo, nunca deje de amarla-dijo Richard

-Richard, todavía podemos aceptar disculpas-

-Harper, no va a querer y yo menos-

-porque no, él también tiene su esposa-

-se supone que el honor del hombre está por encima de cualquier cosa no-

-pues a mí me parece una estupidez-

Después fue con los oficiales ya que se había tardado demasiado, ya llevaba una hora de retraso, cuando de pronto se hoyo un relinche de un caballo, todos se acercaron y fueron a ver, Richard fue el primero en ir por estar más cercas.

Harper venia todo herido, cuando lo bajaron del caballo, tenía la herida de la bala en el pecho, el oficial había mencionado que estaba perdiendo sangre.

Decidieron ponerlo en el coche para llevarlo al hospital, mientras Richard y Garfield se fueron para la casa, ya que el oficial se negó a que Richard revisara la herida.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard llego a la casa, mientras se sentaba en el sillón con Garfield

-crees que Harper, se va a salva-

-no lo sé, no pude revisarle la herida-

-aunque te moleste, déjame decirte que me alegro…-dijo Garfield, la puerta se abrió y era Camelia feliz de ver a su hijo sano en la casa.

-oh dios mío-dijo ella abrazándolo

-estoy bien mama-dijo Richard

-que paso con el señor Harper-

-está herido… y no fue por mí, alguien le disparo en el camino-

-un asaltante-

-seguramente-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-señora kori, señora kori-dijo una de sus criadas

-que pasa-dijo kori

-acabo de ver al señor Richard, lo vi bajar del coche sin ningún rasguño –kori sonrió por la noticia

-gracias, muchas gracias-dijo ella contenta, pero después su sonrisa desvaneció- oh, dios mío y Roy, podre de Jade, necesito que me acompañes, vamos a salir-

-la acompaño señora-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-el hacendado le gano-dijo Christian-no es que no lo puedo creer-

-el duelo, no se llevó a cabo, alguien le disparo, mientras venia en camino-dijo el oficial

-de seguro fue el señor Grayson, mando a alguien para matarlo, porque sabía que no iba a poder con el-

-es lo que todos pensamos-

-y el cómo esta-

-está en el hospital y perdió mucha sangre y no creemos que viva-

-no puedo creerlo-en ese momento tocaron la puerta y él fue a abrir

-de todos modos su mejer debe de estar enterada-

-y Roy-dijo kori

-con un pie en la tumba, porque su esposo mando a alguien para que lo mataran en el camino-

-que está diciendo-dijo kori

-buenos días señora-dijo el oficial que acompañaba a Roy

-buenos días, que es lo que pasa-

-cuando el capital Harper iba en camino, alguien le disparo a traición –

-no, Richard, no pudo mandarlo, ustedes no pueden pensar eso, cuál es su situación –

-cuando lo llevamos al hospital tenía la bala y está perdiendo mucha sangre-

-la señora Jade, ya lo sabe-dijo kori

-no-dijo Christian

-está en el cuartel-

-si-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En el cuartel militar, estaba kori con el oficial para que le dieran noticias para saber cómo estaba Roy.

-permíteme señora-dijo el oficial entrando al hospital

-señora, no creo que haiga, sido correcto venir, que tal si su marido se entera-

-no, no creo y además Roy está mal, se puede morir-dijo kori

Mientras seguía todavía, esperando a que saliera el oficial, sintió que alguien le agarro el brazo

-me puedes decir que haces aquí-dijo Richard- como te atreves

-no es lo que tú piensas –

-a no que puedo pensar, que estas en un hospital y en ese hospital esta Roy Harper –

-no es lo que tú te imaginas, Richard –

-lo siento señora…-dijo el oficial al ver también a Richard

-que noticias hay de Harper-dijo Richard

-todavía no recupera el conocimiento, extrajeron la bala, pero perdió mucha sangre-

-gracias, vámonos-dijo Richard agarrando el brazo de kori

Fueron caminando por la plaza mientras caminaban rápido y kori se dio cuenta de algo.

-este no es el camino a mi casa-dijo ella

-tu casa es donde vivo yo-dijo Richard

-¡no! Quiero volver a la casa de mi familia-

-para que, para que puedas salirte cuando quieras y ponerme en ridículo…-

-no, porque haya esta mi hija-

-que no te importo, preferiste salir a ver a ese infeliz-dijo Richard con cólera

-por favor-dijo estresándose

-ven-dijo Richard llamando a la criada de kori

-ve a la casa de los Anders, que preparen el equipaje de mi mujer y de la niña después mando a alguien que vaya por ella-

-si-dijo yéndose

-no puedes obligarme Richard-

-claro que puedo, eres mi mujer y no voy a permitir que me pongas en ridículo con todo el mundo-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Garfield estaba caminando por la calle

-señor logan –dijo una voz

Garfield volteo a ver

-señora Rachel-

-que tal, me entere del duelo, y déjeme decirle que no creo que el señor Grayson, haiga hecho esa cosas-

-pues no lo hizo y agradezco sus palabras-

-por lo que me ha contado kori, debe de ser todo una equivocación-

-sí, lo que no sabemos, si fue un asaltante-

-bueno y como está el señor Harper

-perdió sangre-

-oh dios mío, espero que se recupere-

-yo igual-

-bueno, hasta pronto-

-adiós-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-ve a la casa de la hermana de mi mujer por sus cosas y traes a mi hija-dijo Richard, mientras kori se soltó de él y fue para la sala, mientras Richard iba detrás de ella.

-señor tienes visitas-dijo Thomas

Kori entro a la sala y lo primero que vio fue a Bárbara y Damiana sentadas en la sala, mientras Richard entraba también

-pretendes que me quede aquí junto con tu amante-

-Bárbara, vino de visita-dijo Richard

-ni de visita la quiero ver, este es el ejemplo que le quieres dar a tu hija-

-no hables de ejemplos querida, vete a tu cuarto, después…- ni lo había dejado terminar ya que ella salió directo a su habitación

-no te dije que no estuvieras en esta casa donde vive mi madre-

-vine, porque estaba, bien angustiado por lo del duelo, estaba bien preocupada por ti-dijo Bárbara

-estoy bien, ya por favor, vete al hotel, yo después te busco-

-la trajiste aquí, después de lo que te hizo-

-eso es asunto mío-

-pero Richard-

-¡suficiente!-

-está bien te esperare en el hotel-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-es la última vez que me hablas así-dijo Richard-si tanto te preocupa el comportamiento con mi hija que me dices de su madre-

-si fue a buscar a Roy, fue para evitar que todo el mundo, piense que eres un cobarde-reclamo kori

-¡cobarde!, Yo-

-si un cobarde que agrede a traición a su contrincante para evitar un duelo-

-como te atreves a decir eso –

-si no lo digo yo, lo dice todo el mundo –

-¿Quién?-

-el oficial, que iba a acompañar a Roy-

-y tú lo crees-dijo Richard y ella no decía nada- ¡contéstame!-

-¡no, no lo creo, pero ya estoy harta de tus gritos y tus imposiciones –dijo kori- Richard, por favor , qué caso tiene a que me obligues a vivir contigo, date cuenta como nos tratamos , no podemos cruzar dos palabras sin exaltarnos , te lo ruego déjame volver a mi …-

-por supuesto que no aquí te quedas y por ningún motivo vas a poner un pie, fuera de esta casa-

-no soy tu esclava-

-¡eres mi mujer! Y llevas mi apellido, no voy a permitir que lo sigas enlodando como hasta ahora-

-yo no he enlodado nada-

-cállate kori, no me hagas perder la propia paciencia que me queda-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-hay ya era hora que Richard se fajara los pantalones con esa tonta –dijo Koma

-dice que estaba furioso-dijo Heidi

-y que quieres que brinque de gusto al escuchar que la insensata de mi hermana es ir a buscar al otro-

-pues sí, no debió de hacerlo-dijo Heidi- pero no quiero que la maltrate-

-espero que le dé unas buenas cachetadas –

-cómo puedes desearle eso a tu hermana-dijo Heidi

-se lo merece, ha destruido su matrimonio, el nombre de su familia y es responsable de nuestra miseria y la principal culpable de la muerte de nuestro padre-

-ya llegue-era la voz de Xavier

-miren quien llego-dijo Heidi

-hola primita querida-dijo Xavier

-no vas a creer lo que hizo kori-dijo koma

-que hizo-dijo Xavier

-la muy tonta se fue a buscar al Roy Harper…-dijo koma contándole toda la historia

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-señor Slade-dijo Johnny

-señor Racid-dijo Wilson

-me magino que ya sabe del fallido duelo-

-si hay demasiados chismes –

-acabo de ver a esa podre hombre en el hospital, que lastima, tal vez no sobreviva-dijo Johnny- se pelearon por una mujer verdad-

-no tengo, ni idea, pero acabo de enterarme con el general Luz, que se casó con la hija de Francisco, cuya hacienda esta con la de Grayson-

-si puede ser, porque yo he escuchado algunos rumores –

-cuales-

-que la señora kori, tubo que ver con el problema-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-kori de todos modos, fue una imprudencia ir al cuartel-dijo Heidi, que había llegado con kori, para traerle a Mary.

-por favor ya no quiero hablar de eso-dijo kori, mientras amamantaba a la bebe.-y el problema no se va acabar nunca-

-y que paso con lo de jade-

-vino el amigo de Roy, alguien tendría que saber cómo decirle lo que le paso a Roy, como Richard no me deja Salí, Camelia me hizo ese favor-

La puerta se abrió, mientras Richard entro

-quien es el hombre que te vino a buscar-dijo Richard

-era un…-dijo Heidi

-¡cállese!-dijo Richard gritándole

-este no es un lugar para gritar-dijo kori

-ven-dijo Richard

-cuídala, si-dijo kori a su prima

Fueron al despacho

-quien era ese hombre-dijo Richard

-te vas a enojar-

-¡tengo motivo!-

-vino a buscarme Christian, no se su apellido…-

-si se quién es-

-quería que fuera a ver a Jade para decirle que Roy está herido-

-y porque tu-

-porque soy la única amiga que tiene en esta ciudad –

-¡amiga!-dijo burlándose- así se les dice ahora a las que anda con el marido de otras-

Kori se empezó a enojar- yo no ando con Roy y si no quieres creerme ya no me importa-dijo avanzando a la salida

-no hemos terminado, kori-dijo Richard –porque mandaste a mi madre en su lugar-

-ella se ofreció-dijo kori saliendo de la habitación

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-kori, no me preocupa, de seguro, Richard la trajo a su casa, para evitar el chismorreo, el problema es la criada esa-dijo Bárbara

-Camelia-

-me odia, nana, y va a ser hasta lo imposible hasta por separarnos –

-bueno de una cosa, si estamos seguras, que el señor Richard, ya no van a vivir juntos-

-claro que el podríamos ir a San Cayetano y dejar a kori y a su mama, aquí-

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, Damiana fue a abrir y era Richard

-buenas tardes-saludo Richard

-buenas tardes-dijo Damiana-con permiso

-hay que bueno que viniste-dijo Bárbara abrazándolo- ya sé que estas aquí, por lo de tu mama, pero te lo juro que si hubiera…-

-ya no tiene caso-dijo Richard –vengo por otra cosa-

-te escucho-

-en fin estoy atenido a lo que tu decidas, si quieres te compro una casa aquí o en la capital como gustes –

-la capital. ¿Cuándo nos veríamos?-

-lo siento Bárbara, kori y mi hija están en la casa y en unos días volveremos a la casa con mi madre-

-y porque no las dejas aquí y porque no nos vamos a San Cayetano o si puedes ir a barranquillas y verlos en vez en cuando-

-Bárbara es mejor que lo nuestro termine de una vez, cada mes recibieras una cantidad-

-no me importa tu dinero, me importas tu-dijo sollozando- yo si te quiero –

-sé que te ilusionaste y lo siento, perdóname-dijo despidiéndose, pero Bárbara lo detuvo.

-por lo menos, dime si lo haces por tu madre o tu mujer-dijo Bárbara

-por ellas y por mi hija también-dijo retirándose

Bárbara seguía llorando, mientras Damiana la consolaba

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-vamos a levantar una denuncia encontrar de Richard Grayson-dijo Slade

-por lo de Roy Harper-dijo luz

-es obvio-dijo Slade con una sonrisa-pero, hay que mantenerlo vigilado-

 **Continuara….**

 **N/A: WOW, YA ES 2016 , BUENO AL GRANO LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO, PODRE DE BARBARA , BUENO LO DEL DUELO, ES OBVIO QUE RICHARD , NO LO MANDO A MATAR ,Y YA VA A RECONOCER A MARY, Y VAN A VER MAS PROBLEMAS , MALDITO WILSON , NADAMAS QUERIENDO HACER FRAUDES.**

 **-MUJER MISTERIOSA**


	37. Chapter 36

**N/A: BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO.**

Capítulo 36:

-Víctor- Rachel corrió a saludar a su amigo

\- como estas-dijo alegremente

-bien, pero no sabes de lo que me acabo de enterar-

-del vuelo del Capitán Harper y Richard Grayson-

-sí, pero parece que no se llevó a cabo, porque a Harper lo hirieron en el enfrentamiento- explico Rachel- y dicen que fue Grayson, tú ya lo sabias –

-¡que me estás diciendo!, por supuesto que ya lo sabía-

-fue por kori, verdad-

-eso es lo que dicen-dijo Víctor- mejor hay que dejar de hablar de chismorreos de la gente y cuéntame cómo estas -

-pues aquí, lo mismo de siempre-

-y si funciona él te-

-hasta ahorita si-dijo Rachel con una sonrisa

-no sé porque te casaste con ese tipo, es casi quince años mayor que tu-

-recuerda que fueron mis padres los que arreglaron mi matrimonio-dijo Rachel

-que bien, oye porque no pides la anulación de tu matrimonio, no has tenido, hijos –

-ya lo he pensado pero… no quiero un escándalo-murmuro Rachel- y tú, porque no te casa-

-primera por no tengo para mantener a una mujer y segunda porque oigo a todos mi amigos que discuten y la tercera, te la dejo de tarea-

-pero porque, dime-

-Rachel, mi querida amiguita, espero que no tardes en pedirle la anulación, dime no te hubiera gustado casarte enamorada con un hombre que te quiera de verdad-

-pues sí, pero aun así, tengo que respetar a mi marido-menciono Rachel- imagina si las demás personas se enteraran, tal vez pensarían que no puedo tener hijos-

-pero si puedes –dijo Víctor con una sonrisa picadura

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras kori estaba en su habitación, mientras arrullaba a la niña mientras se durmieran una cridad entro a la habitación asustada.

-señora un grupo de hombres viene por el patrón-dijo ella-para meterlo preso-

-¡preso!, porque-dijo kori sorprendida

-no lo sé señora-

-el señor donde esta-

-lo busque en su habitación, pero no aparece a lo mejor salió-

Kori fue a bajar las escaleras y vio a un grupo de ejército, que era como 8 hombres con uniforme.

-buenos días-dijo kori

-buenos días señora-

-me podría decir, porque quieren arrestar a mi marido-dijo ella

-por "intento de asesinato al Capitán Roy Harper"-dijo el general

-usted sabe que mi esposo es un hombre de honor, que jamás hubiera ordenado algo tan vergonzoso –

-lo siento señora, pero son las ordenes que tengo, segura que no se encuentra-dijo el General

-no lo permito dudar de mi palabra-

-perdón, entonces lo esperamos afuera, con permiso-

-quien lo acusa-dijo kori

-el mismo Capitán Roy Harper-

Kori no podía creerlo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-tráigame una mantilla y mi sombrilla, por favor- le dijo kori a la criada

-sí, señora-

-que paso-dijo Camelia-porque lo quieren meter preso-

-lo culpan de querer matar a Roy-

-pero él no fue, mi hijo no es así-

-nosotros lo sabemos Camelia, pero nosotros no-dijo kori y volteando a ver a Terry- tiene idea de donde está, por favor trate de encontrarlo y prevenirlo-dijo kori-y por favor salga por las caballerizas para que los soldados no lo vean-

-sí, señora-dijo Terry

-niña y usted donde va-dijo Camelia

-hablar con Roy-dijo kori

-sola-

-pasare por mi prima-dijo kori

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-no tengo idea quien pudo propagar ese chisme contra tu mujer, yo ni siquiera les hable de los motivos del duelo-dijo Garfield

-tal vez fueron los amigos de Harper o el mismo-dijo Richard

-no creo que sea tan tonto, además de lastimar a su mujer, ofendería a kori-

-Tal vez el odio que me tiene, va haya de cualquier consideración-

-¡Richard!-dijo una voz gritándole y era Terry – te busque por todos lados, no vayas a tu casa, hay soldados esperándote –

-de soldados para que-dijo Richard

-te quieren meter preso por lo que le paso a Roy Harper-

-pero yo no hice eso-

-de todos modos mejor te pelas-dijo Terry

-claro que no, si me están acusando que presenten las pruebas-

-no pueden acusarlo basándose en su pociones-dijo Garfield- no puede ser que Harper ya recupero el conociendo y reconoció al agresor-

-si lo identifico y me esta relacionando con él, ese tipo en un descarado y mentiroso-dijo Richard

-Richard, y si dejó que lo hice por mi cuenta, sin que nadie me digiera nada-dijo Terry

-por supuesto que no-dijo Richard –no vamos a aceptar un delito que no cometimos-

Viendo la cara de Terry, su expresión fue otra y Richard se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de decir.

-Terry, no me digas que tú le disparaste a Harper-

-si yo fue, no quise que te mataran –dijo Terry- vi a tu madre preocupada…-

-no me digas que ella estuvo de acuerdo-

-no nadie lo sabe, yo digo que lo hice, que yo mismo lo hice –dijo Terry

-no digas eso tú crees que te van a creer, no seas ingenuo saben que trabajas para mí, que eres mi gente de confianza, Terry-dijo Richard-van a suponer que yo te envié, como se te ocurrió, por dios-dijo Richard

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-no pueden entrar aquí-dijo un oficial

-trate de detenernos, si puede-dijo kori

-no se preocupe es hija del difunto General Anders-dijo Heidi

Kori avanzo hacia donde estaba Jade con Roy en la camilla

-Jade, Richard no fue-dijo kori

-que vino hacer-dijo Jade

-hablar contigo-dijo kori al ver a Roy dormido en la camilla

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard y Garfield avanzaron hacia su casa donde estaban los soldados esperándolo se acercaron a ellos.

-buenas Tardes señor Grayson-dijo el general

-buenas tardes-dijo Richard

-es necesario que nos acompañe al cuartel-

-permítame avisarle a mi familia-

-su esposa no está, la vi salir-dijo el coronel

-aun así-dijo Richard

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-mama a donde fue kori-dijo Richard

-hijo, kori tuvo que ir al hospital…para hablar con ese señor, estaba preocupada, yo creo que fue a pedirle que…-

-que mienta por mí-dijo Richard

-no ella sabe que eres inocente, te vas a ir con los soldados-

-sí, Terry se queda contigo-dijo Richard – y Garfield te mantendrá informado-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era de noche y kori y Heidi estaban en el hospital viendo a ver, si Roy se reponía, mientras Jade estaba sentada a lado del él.

-kori ya tenemos mucho rato aquí y este pobre, sigue en las mismas-dijo Heidi

-no-dijo kori- Hay soldados frente a la casa, si Terry no lo encontró a estas horas, ya está preso-

-tú crees eso-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En los calabozos de cuartel en una celda estaba Richard encerrado, estaba ahí oscuro, apenas lo habían Entrado, mientras Garfield hablaba con él.

-voy a ver, si me permiten leer los cargos en tu contra-dijo Garfield

-si kori aún está aquí llévatela a la casa por favor-dijo Richard –no quiero que le ruegue a ese…- dijo gruñendo

-ya lo sé, no te preocupes, mañana mismo voy a estar aquí con un abogado-

-cierra, ya se tiene que ir-dijo un guardia a Garfield

-adiós-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Garfield fue a la enfermería a buscar a kori que estaba con Roy, mientras Roy ya se había despertado, pero no estaba del todo consiente.

-señora-dijo Garfield

-si-

-Richard me pidió que la llevara a la casa-

-¡Richard!-dijo kori- ¿Dónde está?-

-después le explico pero no es prudente que siga aquí-dijo Garfield

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Christian estaba en un arco de pared fumando un puro, cuando escucho voces que provenían de Garfield y kori, que estaban hablando de Richard.

-ya había recuperado el conocimiento, solo iba a pedirle que….-

-iba a pedirle que interceda con él y menos por ese señor-dijo Garfield

-pero es necesario-dijo kori

-kori, por favor, Richard no quiere deberle favores a nadie y menos al Capitán Harper, sería bien humillante para el-

-¿Dónde está?-

-aquí en una celda-dijo Garfield

-¿qué? , pero Terry, no lo encontró no lo previno-

-pero si usted conociera a Richard mejor que yo se supusiera que no iba a escapar –

-quiero verlo-dijo kori

-no para eso tengo que solicitar un permiso, lo vera mañana-

-no ahora-

-el oficial encargado ya se retiró y no hay nadie que pueda autorizar la visita-

-kori, hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo la niña debe de tener hambre-dijo Heidi

-lo sé, pero es importante hablar con Roy-dijo kori

-para decirle que mienta para salvar a Richard-dijo Garfield

-no, no necesita mentir, porque Richard no fue-

-él no fue, pero Terry si-

Kori se quedó sorprendida-¡que!-

-y nadie va creer que actuó por iniciativa propia-dijo Garfield – y van a pensar que Richard se lo mando-

-oh por dios-

Christian se quedó sorprendido mientras escucho todo lo que habían dicho.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la mañana siguiente Rachel estaba en el despacho, ya que su esposo iba a salir

-voy al cuartel a hablar con el Capitán Harper-dijo Slade

-que sea lo posible para convencerlo, por favor –dijo Rachel- yo por mientras voy a ver a Kori-

-no-

-no, porque-dijo Rachel

-no es una amistad que te convenga –

-porque-

-su nombre está en boca de todos, dicen que Grayson reto a Harper, porque tuvo amoríos con ella-

-eso no es cierto son habladurías y además kori es mi amiga-

-tal vez sean habladurías, pero lo que es cierto es que los Anders han caído en el desprestigio y además de que Grayson de ser un bastardo es un cobarde, por querer eliminar a su rival para evitar el duelo-

-pues no me importa-dijo Rachel

-pero a mí sí me importa y desde este momento tienes prohibido visitar o recibir visitas de esta señora-

-pero Wilson-

-ni una palabra más, he dado una orden y espero que se me obedezca como siempre-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-ya comió-dijo Camelia

-si-dijo kori mientras cargaba a Mary en sus brazos- hay Camelia tendremos que contratar a una nodriza, se me está yendo la leche-

-pues si con tantas penas era de esperarse –

-Garfield no va venido, verdad y dijo que me daría un permiso para ver a Richard, tenemos que llevarle ropa, comida-dijo kori- nunca debí casarme con él, Camelia, solo le he traído desgracias-

-no digas eso y menos cuando tiene a esta niña hermosa en los brazos-

-sí, pero mira todo lo que le ha pasado por mi culpa, nunca me va a perdonar y vivir así, no lo voy a soportar va a ser horrible-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-me apena a verte preocupado tanto-dijo Roy

-soy tu esposa, y sé que tu harías lo mismo que yo-dijo Jane

-Buenas Tardes-dijo el General Luz

-general-dijo Roy

-ese señor Wilson Slade-lo presento

-ya había escuchado de usted-dijo Roy

-bueno estamos aquí, para qué firme la acusación a nombre de Richard John Grayson, es su deber como ciudadano-dijo el General Luz

-así es –

-pero yo no vi a mi agresor-dijo Harper

-ya lo sabemos, pero todos sabemos que fue Grayson, eso todo el mundo lo sabe-dijo Slade

-así que firme-dijo Luz dándole el bolígrafo

Roy tomo el papel, para tomar tiempo en leerlo y sin previo aviso rompió el papel, dejando a los dos caballeros sorprendidos.

-yo no voy a firmar, lo único que sé es que Grayson no lo hizo-

CONTINUARA...

 **N/A: WOW, QUE LES PARECIO , BUENO NO PUDE ABANZARLO YA QUE HICE EL FIC-SONG "TE CONOZCO" DE RICARDO ARJONA , BUENO ESE ME TOMO COMO CINCO DIAS PARA PENSAR, Y SI QUIEREN QUE HAGA UN FIC-SONG COMENTEN QUE OTRA CANCION QUIEREN O POR PM, AUNQUE TENIA OTRAS HISTORIA EN MI PORTATIL , PERO SE ME EXTRAVIO Y NO LA ECUENTRO :(, BUENO.}**

 **HABLANDO DE ESTA HISTORIA , JAJAJA PODRE DE LUZ Y SLADE , PENSARON QUE HARPER IBA A FIRMAR , POBRES ILUSOS, HAY Y RACHEL , EL MALDITO DE SLADE LE PROHIBIO VER A SU AMIGA KORI, QUE PIENSAN DE ESO. BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAIGA GUSTADO BESOS.**

 **-MUJER MISTERIOSA**


	38. Chapter 37

**N/A: ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

Capítulo 37:

-el Capitán Harper no ha firmado-le dijo un oficial a Garfield

Garfield solo asistió

-que dijo-pregunto Xavier

-parece que Harper no quiso firmar la acusación –dijo Garfield, Víctor observo que Wilson Slade avanzaba hacia ellos.

-Slade, porque no firmo la acusación –dijo Víctor

Slade suspiro – porque dice que no vio quien le disparo y por lo tanto no puede acusar a nadie-

-entonces hoy sale, Grayson de la cárcel-dijo Víctor

-si-respondió Slade-con permiso Caballeros-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la celda fría y oscura, Richard había pasado la noche, cuando escucho pasos que se acercaban de su celda, él se paró para ver de quien se trataba.

-Richard-dijo Garfield

-¿qué paso?-

-Harper, no firmo, eso quiere decir que hoy mismo te sacan de aquí-

-de seguro le hizo un favor a kori-

-suponiendo que sea cierto, tienes que….-

-tengo que hablar con el-interrumpió

-con Harper, para que-

-quiero saber, porque no me acuso-

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-verlo todo los días, sufrir su indiferencia, su desprecio, yo lo quiero Camelia, lo quiero mucho-dijo kori – no sabe cómo extraño sus pláticas, su risa, la confianza que empezábamos a tener, me porte mal, lo sé, pero él tampoco se portó nada bien conmigo –

-se va a componer, mi hijo es de buen corazón, la va a perdonar-

-por dios, los hombres no perdonan, Camelia, nosotras sí, porque siempre nos gana el sentimiento-

-lo va a ser, lo que pasa es que esta herido –dijo Camelia – tal vez, no debió decirle que se besó con ese hombre-

-quise ser sincera –

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-si Christian, te entiendo-dijo Roy-solo que no vi al hombre que te disparo-

-pero yo oí quien fue, oí al tal Garfield diciéndoselo a la señora kori-

-Christian, por favor, no tiene caso seguir insistiendo en lo mismo-dijo Jade- mi esposo actuó, según su conciencia –

Mientras Richard entro al cuarto donde estaban

-que tal señora Jade-dijo Richard

-buenos días-

-quisiera hablar con usted en privado-dijo Richard a Roy

-sí, claro-dijo Jade dejándolos solos-

-tú también Christian-dijo Roy

-no, yo me quedo, no quiera ser que este quiera matarte-

-no digas tonterías, por favor salte-

El solo obedeció, acompañando a Jade, dejando solos a Grayson y Harper

-porque lo hiciste, porque kori te lo pidió-dijo Richard

-no-

-ayer vino acaso volvió-

Harper se burló de el- si volvió no la he visto-

-entonces cedió a las presiones de licenciado Wilson Slade-

-no cedi a las presiones de nadie-respondió Roy- resulta que no vi a la persona que me disparo y aun cuando todo el mundo piensa que fue de alguien que tú mandaste, no lo creí-

-porque-

-no olvides que pase una temporada en San Cayetano y en algo llegue a conocerte-

-¡bien recuerdo mientras yo te brindaba mi amistad tú te dedicabas a seducir a mi mujer! –Respondió Richard con rabia- y lo lograste verdad –

-como me gustaría decirte que sí, decirte que kori fue mía y que tú no eres el padre de su hija, me gustaría verte sufrir mientras sufrí yo la vi vestida de novia, cuando la vi llorar diciéndome que con tu dinero la habías conseguido-

-¡te acostaste con ella! , sí o no-le pregunto

Mientras los dos hombres se veían con rabia y odio, mientras los ojos de los dos estaban llenos de furia.

-no-respondió Roy, mientras veía la cara de Grayson – y no fue por falta de ganas, fue porque ella es decente-

-la mujer casada que se deja mano ciar por otro no es decente-

\- mano ciar-dijo Roy- así es lo qué juzgas lo que hubo entre nosotros, para que sepa mi estimado Richard Grayson, kori y yo nos amábamos con un sentimiento profundo, limpio, verdadero, si me hubiese dicho que sí, me la hubiera llevado para quererla toda la vida, sin importarme que otro ya la hubiese mano ciado –

-ese otro tenia todos los derechos y tú no-

-ese derecho no se consigue firmando un papel ante un juez , ni arrodillándose de un altar, viene del alma , viene del corazón –dijo Roy- pobre de ti estas demasiado lleno de rencor , mejor olvídate de ella si no quieres verla sufrir y desgraciarte la vida-

-mi vida ya es desgraciada y por culpa tuya-dijo Richard- entiende kori y yo, hubiéramos sido muy felices, si tú no hubieras interpuesto entre nosotros-

-lo mismo digo yo Richard-dijo Roy

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya era de noche kori había bajado, fue a la cocina y lo primero que se dio cuenta fue que en la mesa, había dos plato con sus cubiertos, era raro faltaba uno.

-porque solo dos cubiertos- dijo Kori a la criada

-para usted y para la señora Camelia, el señor quiere cenar en su cuarto-

-está bien-

-con su permiso-

Camelia entro al salón

-porque Richard va a cenar en el cuarto-dijo kori

-debe de estar cansado-

-será por eso o porque no quiere verme-

-no pienses eso –

-qué más puedo pensar, no crees que es obvio que no quiere saber de mi-dijo kori- ni siquiera se ha dignado a ver a su hija-

-estoy segura que mañana-

-le diré yo lo que va a pasar mañana, me voy, y no a la casa donde vive mi hermana, si no lejos, que no pueda obligarme a volver, estoy harta, harte de él, de su necedad, de sus de precios-

Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se fue corriendo hasta su habitación, ya estando ahí cerró la puerta.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-quien es-dijo Richard al escuchar golpes en la puerta

-yo, Richard –dijo una voz de su madre

Richard se paró de la cama para abrir la puerta.

-ya cenaste-pregunto Richard

-si ya cene-dijo Camelia- no fuiste a ver a tu hija, ni tampoco saludaste a tu mujer-

-la vi cuando llegue-

-sabes bien lo que quiero decir, la pobre se angustio mucho cuando te llevaron preso –

-seguramente por el remordimiento-dijo Richard

-porque eres tan rencoroso-

-tengo miedo mama-

-porque-

-a no olvidar lo que me hizo, de cada palabra suya de cada gesto-

-te entiendo pero todos nos equivocamos, ella se equivocó y está muy arrepentida-dijo Camelia- ella te necesita y tú también, pero si no le respondes de una manera se puede cansar, como te sentirías si, el día de mañana desapareciera de tu vida y que por más que la buscaras no la volvieras a ver nunca-

-porque te dijo algo, eso es lo que ella quiere-respondió Richard

-no, ella no se quiere ir, pero si no le dejas otra solución a lo mejor lo hace, crees que te sentirías mejor si no la vez más-

-no-

-te dejo, pero al menos has un intento-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori se despertó, no podía dormir, se puso su bata y salió del cuarto, se paró enfrente de la puerta de Richard y entro, si ni siquiera tocar la puerta.

-que quieres-dijo Richard

-estoy harta de tus desprecios y además no tienes ningún derecho de tratarme así-

-y cómo quieres que te trate con cariño, con amor, que me acueste contigo, día, tarde y noche-

-hubo un momento, en que lo hacías-dijo kori- no podemos vivir así Richard, por lo menos yo no puedo –

-y que es lo que sugieres-

-volver a mí casa, sé que te falte y me arrepiento, desde ese entonces estaba llena de coraje, que puedo hacer para que me perdones –

-hable con Harper-

-que te dijo-

-que el amor de ustedes era limpio, profundo, verdadero, porque no me lo dijiste varias veces te di la oportunidad varias, no pero tenías que engallarme, fingir y todo para salvar a tu familia-

-ya lo sé fui una cobarde, es que mi hermana insistía con que me casara con un hombre de dinero, yo no quería hacerlo Richard, pero mi hermana insistía y mi padre siempre dijo que podía casarme con un hombre con el que yo quisiera-

-y porque Harper no fue con tu padre a pedir tu mano-

-lo intento, pero koma no lo permitió hacerlo, porque… era pobre-dijo kori

-y porque no hablaste, tú con tu padre-

-porque me falto valor y estaba enfermo y me dio miedo darle un disgusto, cuando apareciste tú, mi hermana armo una mentira tuya en contra de Roy e…. Bueno ya sabes toda la historia-

-entonces te casaste con migo, por decepción y te daba igual uno que otro y yo era el que quedaba en la mano-dijo Richard- que nunca pensaste en mí en mis sentimientos, crees que me hubiera casado , sabiendo que suspirabas por otro hombre , yo te amaba kori , lo sabes si o no-

Ella solo asistió

-supongo que ahora ya es tarde-

-porque dices eso-

-porque ahora que me he enamorado de ti, tú me odias-

-no me vengas con esa patraña de que te has enamorado de mí –

-es la verdad Richard, no puedo soportar estar cerca de ti, viendo tu indiferencia, me duele mucho tu rechazo, te necesito, te extraño, porque no me crees-dijo ella acercándose a él y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho tonificado, te amo, quiero que me abraces que… me hagas el amor, vamos a intentarlo por favor-

Virándolo a los ojos acercaron sus caras, mientras se dieron un beso lente y lleno de amor y esperanza, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

-te juro que….-

-no, no digas nada –la beso de nuevo, mientras profundizaban el beso, la cargo hasta llevarla a la cama sin dejar de besarse.

Sus manos va por todo su cuerpo, mientras kori fue desabrochando los botones de la pijama de Richard, dejándolo solamente con el pantalón de la pijama, mientras el besaba su cuello, mientras sus manos desprendieron la bata que llevaba puesta dejándola, solamente en camisola , mientras levantaba los doblillas del fondo de la camisola , mientras observaba sus piernas bronceadas .

Paso las correas de la camisola en los hombros, mientras se deslizaba completamente al suelo, dejándola completamente desnuda, se había perdido durante un año su cuerpo, bajo la única prenda que le faltaba a Richard, mientras beso de nuevo sus labios, paso por su cuello y después por su pecho, tomando un seno y tomando con la boca un pezón, mientras acariciaba el otro.

Después beso de nuevo sus labios, mientras la penetro de nuevo, abalanzándose atrás y adelante innumerables veces, sus cuerpo estaban lleno de sudor, mientras gemían sus nombres.

El cuarto estaba lleno de besos y caricias, y gemidos, tal vez ya era el momento que habían esperado de la reconciliación, solo el destino es el que se encargaría de eso.

 **N/A: WOW, QUE LES PARECIÓ , BUENO ESTA VEZ , SI FUI , CREO QUE MUY DESCRIPTIVA EN LA PARTE SEXUAL, BUENO SOLO LO DEJO A CRITERIO DE USTEDES QUE MAS LE FALTO... BUENO ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN OTRO FIC- SONG , PERO LO ESTOY PENSANDO, ME GUSTARÍA QUE ME AYUDARAN A BUSCAR UNA CANCIÓN HERMOSA , PARA EL FIC-SONG, SOLO QUE CREO QUE VOY A DEJAR DESCANSAR A ROBXSTAR Y LO HARÉ DE BBXRAE, SOLO QUE NECESITO UNA BUENA CANCIÓN .**

 **UNA DISCULPA SI NO PUEDE CONTINUARLO , ACABO DE ENTRAR A LA PREPA, YA MERITO SALGO , ASÍ QUE HE TENIDO TAREAS Y TODO ESO. Y LO VOY A SEGUIR CONTINUANDO , IGUAL COMO UNA HISTORIA QUE DEJE A MEDIAS. HASTA LA PRÓXIMA LOS AMO**

 **-MUJER MISTERIOSA**


	39. Chapter 38

**N/A: HOLA AMIGOS, HE ESTADO UN POCO OCUPADA ASI QUE LE AVANCE UNA PARTE A LA HISTORIA , ES SOLO ESPERO QUE MAÑANA TERMINE DE PUBLICAR LA OTRA MITAD**

Capítulo 38:

En la mañana siguiente, kori estaba acostada en su recamara, mientras movía su mano para acariciar a Mari, la busco con la mano, mientras todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, al darse cuenta que no sintió a su hija, se despertó rápidamente y se dio cuenta que no estaba, volteo en frente y estaba camelia cargando a la niña, ya que ella estaba despierta.

-Camelia, lloro- le pregunto

-no, está despierta –respondió Camelia

-ya es tarde-pregunto kori soñolienta- Y Richard-

-se acaba de ir-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-tienes que ir a firmar el testamento que dejo tu padre-respondió Garfield

-ya no me acordaba de ese testamento-respondió Richard

-debiste recogerlo, un documento como ese no lo debes de dejar olvidado y también ya están listos los papeles del general Anders para que los firmes- refiriéndose al padre de kori

-que papeles –respondió Richard, pensando que él tenía a su mano las escrituras.

-dice el juez que hace meses se los mandaste-

-yo no mande nada-respondió Richard

-seguro-

-debió de ser Bárbara-

-y cómo vas con kori, discutiste con ella-

-no, no acosté con ella- respondió Richard

-vaya, te felicito- respondió Garfield con una sonrisa – no te enoje, pero al menos tomaste una decisión –

-no es algo de lo que me siento orgulloso-

-y ella que dice-

-me pidió perdón, dice que me quiere-

-y tú no me crees-

-quisiera creerle…. Cuando la tengo frente a mí, la escucho llorar no resisto, pero después vuelven las dudas y la rabia de pensar en todo lo que me hizo-respondió Richard – lo que pasa es que tengo miedo y no quiero ilusionarme de nuevo, porque a pesar de todo sigo enamorado de ella, te das cuenta-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Koma entro al hospital donde estaba Roy Harper, avanzo hasta la camilla donde estaba acostado, mientras hablaba con Christian.

-buenas Días -respondió con su tono altanero

-buena señora-respondió Roy con frialdad

-quisiera hablar con usted en privado- mientras miraba a Christian para que se saliera

-con permiso -respondió dejándolos solos

-la escucho, no creo que este aquí para saber cómo estoy-respondió Roy, mientras Koma se quedaba con la mirada fría.

\- está en lo correcto, vayamos al grano que no tengo mucho tiempo, como sabrá hay muchos chismes hablando inapropiadamente de mi familia, sabe a qué me refiero-respondió koma- aunque no me guste , kori es mi hermana y al que hablen mal de ella , también me afecta, así que le pido, que diga que diga que todo fue por un juego-

-lo hare, pero no lo hago por usted, lo hago por kori, a usted no le importa su hermana, nada más le importa el qué dirán… solo quiero que me responda esta pregunta… fue usted quien invento, la esposa falsa… para separarme de kori-

-claro que no – respondió koma- quien sabe a lo mejor fue… Richard, el marido de mi hermana-

-como se atreve a levantar ese falso, Grayson, porque a pesar de no caerme bien, no esta tan ruin –

-bueno si es todo, me voy –dijo caminando hasta la puerta de salida del hospital

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Tal vez no de debimos venir- respondió un Hombre

-necesitamos más ganado, si no le mandamos algo, no lo va a mandar-respondió Oliver

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, mientras los hombres veían a la persona.

-buenos días, puedo ayudarlos en algo-respondió kori

-Oliver Queen, para servirle, nos dijeron que su esposo estaba aquí en trinidad-

-sí, pero en este momento no está en casa- respondió kori

-y en qué momento podemos encontrarlo-

-no sé si venga a comer, lo más seguro es que venga en la noche-

-está bien, entonces dígale, que en la noche volvemos, está bien a la ocho-

-si –

-está bien hasta luego señora –

-hasta luego-respondió kori, mientras observaba a los dos hombres alejándose

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard estaba con el juez, mientras esperaba a que se diera los papeles, hasta que los saco.

-estos son los documentos de su señor padre- respondió el hombre

-gracias-dijo tomándolos, mientras el hombre sacaba otros documentos.

-y estos son los papeles que tiene que firmar de la casa del general Anders, que mando a ser registrada a su nombre-

-perdón, pero quien mando las escrituras a la casa del general-le pregunto Richard

El hombre saco un libro y lo abrió, buscando la fecha, hasta que lo encontró.

-la señorita Bárbara Gordon – mientras le entregaba el documento

-la señorita Gordon, no entendió bien mis instrucciones, le pedí que la casa del señor General se registrara a nombre de mi esposa, la señora kori Anders de Grayson –

\- quiere que hagamos eso entonces-

-si, por favor-

-con mucho gusto-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Oliver Queen-dijo Slade

-sí, fueron dos tipos, iban a pagar una oferta de ganado, volvían en la noche-respondió el hombre

-entonces, Richard Grayson es un traidor-dijo burlándose

-entonces lo atrapamos esta noche-

-claro, pero lejos de la casa de Grayson para no prevenirlo-dijo Slade- en cuanto Oliver Queen confiese vamos por Grayson-

-claro que va a confesar de eso me encargo yo-respondió

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Richard-dijo kori

-que pasa-respondió mientras guardaba los documentos

-en la mañana vinieron unos hombres preguntando por ti, su nombre era Oliver Queen y que volverán esta noche a las ocho-

-está bien

-con permiso-

-kori… si quieres este próximo fin de semana podemos bautizar a nuestra hija-

-si eso estaría bien-

\- sí, piensas hacer una fiesta o algo por el estilo-

-no creo, mejor una simple reunión….-dijo kori mientras seguían hablando

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

\- a mí no me interesa las rozones de Grayson, para querer matar a Roy Harper-respondió Nina la madrina de Jade- lo que me importa es Jade , me costó tanto trabajo casarla para que cualquier terco la deje viuda en horas de cambio-

-el capitán Harper es un oficial con carrera y con experiencia- le respondió Light- Grayson no va a tener ni la oportunidad con el-

-será el sereno, pero no voy a correr el riesgo-dijo Nina – que clase de hombre es-

\- es un cobarde, quiso matar a su contrincante y también es un traidor le vende ganado al otro bando-

-entonces no es un cobarde no cualquier defiende sus ideas políticas- Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-koma que haces aquí- dijo kori al ver a su hermana entrar

-bueno veo que ya están con Richard, felicidades –

-kori, yo le rogué que no viniera-dijo Heidi

-hable con Roy Harper-respondió koma

-y que dijo-

\- debes de darme las gracias, el acepto encubrir lo del chisme del duelo, nada más falta que tu convenzas a tu marido que fue por apuestas en el juego-

-señora la buscan – respondió Thomas

\- quien –

\- la señora Nina Nguyen viuda de Zhang-

-hágala pasar-

-la conoces- pregunto

-nada más por nombre-dijo kori

 **N/A: BUENO ESTA HISTORIA NO TERMINA , ESTA ES LA MITAD ME FALTA ACTUALIZAR LA OTRA MITAS , CASI SIEMPRE ESCRIBO MAXIMO HASTA 14 PAGINAS. Y ESPERO QUE ME DEN IDEAS PARA SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **ACLARANDO ES LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL CAPITULO 38, BESOS**

 _ **-MUJER MISTERIOSA**_


	40. Chapter 38 PARTE 2

**N/A: ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

 **CAPITULO 38 PARTE 2**

-koma que haces aquí- dijo kori al ver a su hermana entrar

-bueno veo que ya están con Richard, felicidades –

-kori, yo le rogué que no viniera-dijo Heidi

-hable con Roy Harper-respondió koma

-y que dijo-

\- debes de darme las gracias, el acepto encubrir lo del chisme del duelo, nada más falta que tu convenzas a tu marido que fue por apuestas en el juego-

-señora la buscan – respondió Thomas

\- quien –

\- la señora Nina Nguyen viuda de Zhang-

-hágala pasar-

-la conoces- pregunto

-nada más por nombre-dijo kori

Entro Nina , mientras kori cargaba a Mary la saludo , y la mujer la felicito por su bebe, mientras le presento a koma y Heidi, tiempo después la mujer pidió hablar con ella a solas, ella ya sabía la historia de kori , y supo también lo que hizo su hermana.

-vino por lo de Jane-le pregunto kori

-en realidad vine buscando a su marido, pero veo que no se encuentra y quisiera hablar con usted, en privado –dijo, mientras volteo a ver a las dos personas que estaban en la sala.- si es posible-

-claro que pase-dijo kori dirigiéndose al despacho, antes le dio a la bebe a Heidi

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya había llegado la noche y Richard se dirigía a su casa, después de buscar a Terry por todas las cantinas, entro a la casa y se dirigió a la sala donde estaba koma y Heidi.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-y dime kori, que trata tu marido- le pregunto la mujer y kori se quedó como confundida- te lo digo, porque es todo lo que está pasando-kori solo se quedó callada- se todo, como te lo dije de tu boda que te obligo tu hermana y su romance con Roy, dime kori, quieres a tu marido o sigues enamorada del Capitán Harper-

-creo que sus preguntas son un poco…-

-impertinentes, puede ser, pero por la edad se me acabo las hipocresías y además lo que me trae aquí es un asunto muy serio, podríamos decir que de vida y muerte-

-podría saber…-

-bueno, no quiero que tu marido y Roy, lleven a cabo el duelo –

-yo tampoco y contestando a su pregunta quiero decirle que amo a mi esposo y que no quiero que le pase nada, como tampoco quiero que le pase nada a Roy-contesto kori- le pedí que no llevara a cabo de nuevo el duelo, pero no puede-

-lo hombres y su estúpido orgullo, son demasiado necios –de repente a Nina se le ocurrió una idea- dime, crees que tu marido si detiene el duelo, yo le haría un favor-

-un favor-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-tía de la esposa de Harper, y que vino hacer aquí-pregunto Richard

-le dijo a kori que quería hablar con usted, pero como no estaba quiso hablar con ella-respondió Heidi

-Gracias-

-Richard antes de irte quisiera…-dijo Koma llamando su atención

-mejor después-dijo cerrando la puerta

-es un pelado-dijo koma

-lo que pasa es que está acostumbrada de que todo el mundo te rinda y la vida no es así Koma- dijo Heidi, mientras arrullaba a Mary – pero está claro que para él su mujer está por encima de los demás-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard entro al despacho, donde estaban las dos mujeres

-imagino que usted es el señor Grayson – dijo Nina-a su ordenes, me dijeron que quería hablar conmigo-respondió Richard

-así es-

-mire no tiene caso perder la vida, si tiene a una esposa y una hija por cuidar-respondió Nina- dígame fue usted responsable del atentado en contra de Roy-

-claro que no, señora- se defendió rápidamente

-eso pensé, entonces que dice, como le dije a su mujer que estoy dispuesta hacerle un favor-

-no soy hombre de armas, pero el Capitán Harper, me ofendió de una manera de traición -

-bueno si a esas no vamos, usted lo ofendió primero en quitarle a la novia- con esos comentarios kori se sintió demasiado incomoda –yo no le quite nada, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia, cuando me presentaron a kori, me dijeron que era libre sin compromisos-dijo volteando a ver a kori- acaso no dijeron eso-

-si- respondió kori

-comprendo su coraje, fue imperdonable lo que Roy hizo, pero creo que por encima por el plan de venganza, debe de permanecer la sensatez y el razonamiento, afortunadamente, no pasó nada irreparable, usted tiene a su mujer y a una niña y él está casado, lo que si sería irreparable es la perdida de la vida de uno de ustedes, cree que en verdad vale la pena , perder la vida , para no ver a su familia , ver crecer a la niña que tienen , verlo convertirse en una mujer futuramente –

-no, no vale la pena, pero somos seres muy complejos señora y a veces nos vemos forzados en tomar el camino que menos nos conviene-

-de todos modos, aunque no pudo cambiar de idea le voy hacer ese favor que le voy hacer-respondió la mujer-y también porque soy muy terca –

-no me interesa deberle nada –

La mujer se empezó a reír y después se puso seria - se sospecha que es usted un espía de Álvarez-

-yo quien le dijo eso, señora-respondió Richard

-mi sobrino, el general Light, cree que le vende ganado al otro ejército, y la policía secreta lo tiene vigilado-

"dios Oliver"-pensó Richard, mientras kori se quedó sorprendida

-es verdad Richard –respondió kori con enojo

-miren sea verdad o sea mentira, no se preocupen, tampoco me gusta el nuevo presidente que es un ratero y tramposo-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard salió con Nina para salir, mientras kori se quedó en el estudio, fue rápido al despacho y estaba sentada en la silla, pensando

-entonces es cierto-

-si- respondió con una serenidad-debo de avisar a Oliver, ya no tarda en llegar-

-pero no tarda para las ocho-

-debo salir-

-pero esos hombres te van a seguir-

Richard subió con kori hasta la habitación, mientras agarraba unos escritos

-estas seguro de ir-

-sí, te prometo que todo se va a arreglar-

-estas seguro-

-lo prometo- la beso apasionadamente, sintiendo el calor interno que los rodeaba

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-ya casi van a dar las ocho-dijo Wilson

-mis hombres están vigilando la casa, yo me adelantare, viene conmigo-

-no, voy para mi casa, esperare noticias suyas-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori se puso una capa, mientras el padre también se estaba preparando para salir, no tardaron el convencer a Richard

-no me gusta que vayas kori- dijo Richard

-soy la única que lo conoce –

-entonces nos vamos- dijo el padre

-vayan por la calle principal, en el callejón los van a ver, kori tengo miedo a exponerte-

-ya hay que salir-dijo el padre

-vamos-

Mientras kori y el padre saliendo, los hombres que estaban espiando, pero decidieron no seguirlos, caminaron hasta la plaza para ver si pasaba, pasaron como 30 minutos y todavía no llegaba.

-ya debería de a ver llegado-dijo kori- y si se fue por otro camino y llego a la casa –

Después se vieron soldados marchando hasta la casa

-no puede ser, son de la fuerza civil –dijo kori

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-ya tardaron demasiado-se dijo a si mismo Richard

Decidió salir, y vio a los hombres disfrazados de Campesinos, pero se dio cuenta que lo venían siguiendo, pero aun así camino, por el otro lado kori y el padre regresaron a la casa.

Camino por los callejones a ver si había presencia de Oliver, pero no, los hombres lo seguían, hasta que alguien se paró a unos metros de él.

Los demás guardias lo rodearon

-¡alto!-grito uno de ellos- si se mueven disparo-

Mientras el hombre que estaba con Wilson Slade, está sonriendo de lo que había logrado.

Por el otro lado la persona avanzo, se notaba que estaba ebrio

-perdóname, Richard –era Terry, que de pura casualidad se lo había topado

-quien es este hombre-pregunto uno de los hombres-

-Terry Jacobo- les respondió Richard- mi capataz-

Mientras el hombre seguía llorando

-vamos, Terry, se te pasaron las copas desde hace horas te estoy buscando-

Los guardias se quedaron viéndolos caminando hasta sus casas, así que era un día de suerte para Richard Grayson.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-que paso-dijo kori preocupada- y Terry-

-por suerte me lo encontré, venia borracho, pobre de el-respondió Richard agarrándola de la cintura.

-y Oliver-

-no se presentó por suerte-

-entonces-

-entonces…-dijo Richard besándola apasionadamente – vamos a nuestra habitación-

-está bien-dijo correspondiendo al beso- estás cansado-

-sí, ven vamos a dormir-

Se fueron hasta su habitación

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-señor, le mandaron este telegrama-dijo una criada, Slade solo se la quito

-puedes retirarte-

Mientras el leí la carta, con la cara de asombro, no era una buena noticia, estaba enojado.

-que pasa-le pregunto Rachel

-nada mujer, vete a la recamara-le respondió con ira

Ella solo obedeció, esto no iba a salir nada bien.

 **N/A: HOLA MIS JARCORS , LE AVANCE UN POCO , HE ESTADO UN POCO OCUPADA , MAÑANA TAMBIEN PUBLICARE EL CAPITULO 39 , BUENO , LO MEJOR ES QUE YA SE RECOONSILIARON , VAMOS A VER QUE MAS SUCEDE , LO SIENTO ME GUSTA HACERLOS SUFRIR , VAMOS A VER QUE VA A PASAR CON BARBARA , POBRE CHICA, AHORA VAMOS A VER CUANTO FALTA A QUE SE LE OCURRE A ESTA CHICA POR TRATAR DE SEPARARLOS Y TAMBIEN EN POCO TIEMPO VENDRA UN PERSONAJE NUEVO , ES MUJER, JAJJAJAJA, LO QUE VA HACER ESTA CHICA, UPS YA LO ARRUINE , BUENO, ESTA CHICA VA ARMAR UN GRAN COMPLOT , lo se soy cruel , bueno voy a suber la historia a** **wattpad,** **pero es desde el inicio.**

 **los amo, besitos.**

 **MUJER MISTERIOSA**


End file.
